Digital Lunar Hearth
by Boyzilla
Summary: A different wish, an alternate path, while vanishing inside the Moon Cell's Core, Hakuno Kishinami wishes for the chance to experience a world of magic. Now the digital magus finds herself in a realm where gods walk among mortals. However, a distant star seeks her annihilation, a Regalia on her finger had split in two, and the blessing of Falna given to her barely functions...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Towards the end of 2017, I had finally managed to bench watch all of Sword Oratoria. I've always been a fan of Danmachi and enjoyed the many re-iterations of it with Fate series crossed over with it. Most of my fellow authors adding either Shirou or Illya, even Nameless into the fray. Recently, in my other story, Digital/Extra, I did a special chapter detailing a what-if scenario between Digimon and Fate/Extella instead of Fate/Extra. This inspired me more so on the different alternate timelines that our female protagonist, Hakuno Kishinami, might have taken. Of course, Digital/Extra will still have its weekly update, I love it too much, this story's update might be every other week or two.

So, I say, let us have another take, another timeline in the face of the Digital Crossover. The world of Danmachi is filled with mysteries, hidden behind the veil of its colorful appearance is a tale woven with sorrow, struggle, determination, and heroism within the world of gods and goddesses that have descended down from heaven… But, can this world in its age of divines handle an individual whose link is with a Moon that outstrips even the gods?

Welcome to a tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella! Because I've made it in my recent stories to kick canon to the curve!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 1: _Alternate Wish_

A young girl sunk deeper into an infinite virtual ocean, her body lacked the strength to swim, but would not have been able to accomplish such a deed even if it had it. This was the teenager's tomb, her body eroding into fragments of digital particles, data embedded into its frame and scoured its information with incomprehensible intensity. This child's name was Hakuno Kishinami, or to be more precise, a copy of the individual known as Hakuno Kishinami that had gained self-awareness in the vast improbability that made her an Artificial Intelligence to the very Core she sank into the depths.

A fake human, to be more defining, a Digital Human that was stuck inside this object...

The Moon Cell's Core.

This wasn't a man-made object or even one created by supernatural means, it was a construct of photonic crystals that the very Moon of the Earth had developed around. Its date of origin was older than the formation of the Earth itself, four point six billion years of constant observation that was its objective. Yes, the Moon Cell was not some super weapon, but a vigilant observer that detailed and recorded every aspect, every event, and lifeform down to the microscopic level, to the dinosaurs, the evolution of mankind, gods and goddess, magic, and its eventual downfall.

The processing power of this digital reality-shifting construct was so immense, even the advanced Computers of 203X combined couldn't hope to even manage a measly one percent of it. It's ability to observe went so far as to recover the past, the present, and even the future probabilities and outcomes that have yet to be, or could have been.

How had Hakuno Kishinami come to lay within its Core? Slowly being stripped away from her body, soul, and mind as it scanned and deleted her abnormal presence?

The answer lay in an event that the Moon Cell itself had organized for the magus hackers for the rightful inheritor of the Moon Cell, and a wish as the prize.

 _The Holy Grail War._

Her memories of it were a jagged mess, stuck within the Moon Cell's Core, Hakuno Kishinami found her thoughts filled with so many numerous scenarios of how the Holy Grail War had proceeded that her own recollection of it was squashed under the weight of the different possibilities.

Still, even under its massive power, this artificial little magus held the primal instincts like all humans.

 _The will to survive._

As even with most memories left as blurry images, Hakuno Kishinami could still remember some details clearly. Her Servant… A Heroic Spirit… A hero from the past, present, or future that had been her companion, partner, and friend throughout the Holy Grail War had described the _world_ in which the Servant had lived in, it left her in such a state of wanting.

Initially, her friends she made, fellow Masters, had spoken to her about the _real world_ , and Hakuno desired to experience that world from itself.

But Hakuno reminded herself, even while being deleted, that the _real world_ was a mess of conflict, stagnation, and affected by a large war.

So, is it so much to ask for a _world_ like her Servant described?

For her to experience, however briefly, a _world_ brimming with _mystery, myth, and magic_? A dream of _fantasy_?

"I…" Her voice was weak.

"I wish…" She could just say it, nothing would come of it, but it wouldn't be harmless to speak her mind.

"I wish to experience a world like that."

Then the ocean around her seemed to _crack_.

 **Moon Cell Ruler Registration Confirmed.**

Her ring finger suddenly _shined_.

 **Regalia Granted to Designated Inheritor.**

But _something else_ was here, even she as she was now felt _threatened._

 **Warning: Forced Velber Interference Detected.**

 _It was coming after her! It was coming after her! It was coming after her!_

 **Allocated Message of Regalia. Transfering Inheritor.**

 _Pain. Pain. Pain. So much pain, she felt her entire being been torn and reassembled, the light on her finger shined so brightly. It was chasing after her. The danger was chasing after her with zealous fervor, into a wide narrow pathway that shifted in so many ways, a black hole that dragged everything into it._

 _It struck._

She didn't want to die!

A distraction, split something, something to distract it!

 _The light answered, splitting into two, one that stayed attached to her, another that fell into another side of the hole… It rushed after it._

 _And she fell into the hole as darkness overtook the last spark of consciousness._

* * *

There was a cold and rough texture, harsh and grating, it was the first sense that occupied the awakening of the one known as Hakuno Kishinami. A pair of hands pressed against the ground, and her eyes opened to see the sight of stone and dirt, dimly lit with a darkened blue color. The next sensation was that of wind, flowing through the air and making her body shiver from the new feeling. The girl forced herself upright, sitting square in what she identified as a set of stone ruins in the cover of darkness, the only source of light being the crescent shape of the moon.

She checked herself next, a brown school uniform dressed her body thoroughly, a blue ribbon still tied neatly to her collar, black pantyhose covering her legs with a pair of shoes on her feet. A long, milk chocolate-hued hair wavered slightly in the wind as Hakuno Kishinami investigated her left hand.

There, like a grayed out tattoo were dormant Command Seals. A set of absolute orders capable of issuing Command Spells to a Servant… Now useless since she no longer had one.

On her right hand, however, a strange ring lay attached to her finger, a _Regalia_.

 _No, only half of one_.

Hakuno blinked, where did that sudden thought come from?

Still, why would this Regalia only be half of one when it looked whole from her view?

The next object of interest for her to check lies deeper in herself.

She closed her eyes and focused inward.

 _Magic Circuits._

It was like that of a nervous system, except tied entwined with both her body and soul, capable of using her inner magical energy, od, and transferring it into prana, the magical energy used in magecraft, or its digital equivalent from her personal experience. Her inspection of her magic circuits made note that they were still in fine condition, though it was quite strange that they seemed… Different, somehow.

It was a mystery she would have to solve at a later date.

Where was she anyway?

Wait… Moon?

She glanced upward, spotting the crescent shape of the Moon once more, it was a sense of wonderment that left her completely shocked with surprise. In all her existence, Hakuno Kishinami had been apart of the Moon, inside its digital oceans and landscapes, now she sees it from afar, and the only logical conclusion she could draw upon was one.

Earth.

There were too many questions in her mind, but she pushed them all aside, there would be time to go over them after she examines and explores her surroundings.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" A voice called from behind her, it was one of a higher pitch and held no animosity, it sounded feminine

Hakuno stood up on her feet, turning to face the direction of the voice, and found her head glancing not upward, or even straightforward, but downward towards the small stature of the voice's origin.

 _Servant_.

That was the first thought that appeared in her mind when she saw the individual before her.

It was a woman, short-statured with white skin, wearing a dress of pure white with small strings of blue hanging just below a large bosom. An equally blue ribbon, nearly identical to Hakuno's own, was tied around the collar of the dress. A set of black twin tails dangled on each side of her short hair, possibly long when the flowery pins with metallic-like bells were undone. In all in appearance, this woman was human and normal.

But not to Hakuno Kishinami.

There was an air around her was that distinctly beyond human, an aura that the Digital Human that is Hakuno could distinguish as a being more closely related to a Heroic Spirit than a magus, a person who practices magecraft. She identified it immediately because she had been surrounded by Servants all her life, and this particular one reminded her of certain fox maiden.

 _Wait… Her Servant was that maiden… Right?_

 _No… It was a red-garbed woman…_

 _Incorrect… A man with a large black bow…_

She winced, her head hurt, her memories have been messed up thoroughly when she was inside the Moon Cell's Core, confused and jumbled up in the vast possibilities of uncountable timelines.

"I don't know," She said out loud.

"You can not just do not know," The woman responded. "You did make it out here, nobody comes to these ruins except myself and my child," She looked at Hakuno with a strange expression the girl couldn't recognize as if the Servant-like woman was examining her. "What's with that face? You look more like a doll than dolls do, well, maybe more like a puppy that can't tell what its emotions are. Who's your Familia?"

Familia? That's a community in one household, so either must refer to being in one of the local communities or meant it more akin to a family.

"I don't have one," Hakuno replied with a monotone expression.

She blinked as if not expecting that answer, "O-Oh, well, um…" She looked to be contemplating some sort of decision, this woman wore her expressions and emotions on her sleeve, they were boastful and radiate, it was such a sharp contrast to Hakuno's own.

"How about you join mine? The Hestia Familia!" She suddenly shouted, blue eyes closed and face one of hope appeared, but expected rejection. "I'm looking for new children! I know I'm not very known but I swear our Familia will grow faster than you think!"

Should she join this community? It wasn't that difficult of a question, if they had a place of residence it would serve as a place to rest and collect her thoughts. In the Holy Grail War, she had her Private Room, a enclosed space of high security where only she and her Servant would be able to converse and rest without worry of enemy attack. That was what a Familia was, a community of people in a household, like allying herself with her fellow Masters, those magus chosen in the Grail War to compete in its death tournament.

Also, the Servant-like woman seemed desperate for some reason. Hakuno Kishinami had received so much aid from Rin Tohsaka and Rani VII back in the Moon Cell… She learned that helping people can lead to good things…

"Alright," Hakuno replied.

"That's fine, I didn't expect- Wait, what, really!?" She exclaimed.

Hakuno nodded.

"That's… That's great! Do you have a place to stay? Our Familia place is just around the corner from here if you don't! Oh, I need to give you my blessing too, so you'll have to come anyway. Unless you want to wait for the morning? It is quite late so I can understand, not to mention settle any arrangements you have."

"I don't have any," Hakuno replied to all her questions with one answer. "I need a room too."

"You can stay with us!" She said, "My first child, Bell, you'll like him. But he's mine okay?"

Child? She didn't think Servants could have children, but this woman wasn't necessary a Heroic Spirit, only similar in feeling to one for the magus girl's senses.

"Alright," Hakuno answered.

"Good, but you really need to work on your emotions, I want you to at least express yourself better than that monotoned face!" She pointed at Hakuno accusingly, but then grabbed the Digital Human's hand and guided her towards a particular direction.

Hakuno's eyes briefly scanned the area, there were a number of ruined buildings, none of which were likened to that of the Moon Cell's reconstruction of the Tsukumihara Academy. If anything, it seemed quite a renaissance, even medieval, though these were ruins so it was not something unexpected. In the distance, down a pathway, Hakuno could spot the lights of what she presumed was the actual city nearby but was either too far away to distinguish the modern day buildings or the city was more akin to a town and only partially developed.

"Sorry, forgot to ask!" The woman looked towards her as she continued walking, "What's your name?"

"Hakuno Kishinami," The magus replied.

"Hakuno Kishinami? Sounds eastern, good name, kind of rolls off the tongue!"

"What's your name?" Hakuno asked.

"Huh? You couldn't tell earlier?" She asked in confusion, "I'm the Goddess Hestia!" She proclaimed loudly.

The name itself was unfamiliar to her, but the term wasn't.

Goddess.

That… Wasn't so much as a surprise she thought it would be. Sure, as a magus she knows somewhat about it, but the ways of magic had died out with the world's mana drying up. So, for a goddess to even be on Earth right now would be… Frankly… Impossible. But it wasn't a surprise because she's dealt with that before, the Digital Human had done the impossible many times before.

Hakuno's existence on Earth right now would be impossible. The Moon Cell must have done something astronomical to send her here, it might be related to the Regalia she had on her finger, but it was a far stretched answer.

Another question for the pile seeking answers.

"Nice to meet you," Hakuno replied instead, even if she was a goddess, it didn't really change anything.

 _Nothing did._

She frowned only for a moment on that thought.

"Here we are!" Hestia announced, "The home of our Familia!"

It was a run down church made of stone, with plant life growing off the exterior, overgrown from years of unkempt treatment. It had a similar design to the one she knew of back in the Holy Grail War, which served only to add another question on why a goddess such as Hestia would be living in a church dedicated to a God other than herself.

"Come in, come in!" The goddess shouted with an enthusiasm only seen once before in Hakuno's life, and that person was a child.

Hakuno Kishinami's first sight of the interior was that, for an unkempt building, it was less worn than its outer appearance suggested it to be. There were many rows of long wooden benches, each, while dusty, were not rotting or broken. A stained glass lay overhead, barely illuminated by the moonlight from outside, the altar was in perfect condition with a white cloth overlaying it, the only surely destroyed object was something of wooden make that Hakuno couldn't make out anymore.

"Ahem," Hestia coughed in slight embarrassment, "It's not much, but we got more downstairs!" She hastily added and proceeded to pull the magus girl with her down the stairway that was towards the right side of the altar's elevated platform.

The difference in atmosphere was immediately apparent, the room was brightly lit with candlelight, and the temperature was more homely than the chill above. There was an array of furniture, a recliner, a couch, and a table all in the small room. Hakuno could spot an additional room through a small open doorway, where the ends of a bed could be spotted.

But, on the couch in the room, she and Hestia now walked into, slept the form of a boy. She presumed this individual to be the child in which Hestia spoke about, his hair was snow white, his skin pale, a tan jacket or overlaying shirt dressed his top half while black pants covered the bottom. She could spot what appeared to be a book right underneath the couch where his arm dangled.

"Bell," Hestia spoke out once, confirming Hakuno's suspicions. The goddess walked her way towards the boy's sleeping form, "Bell, wake up!"

He stirred and awoke, "Huh...? Goddess?" His voice was gentle, a pair of red eyes greeted Hestia.

"I got great news, Bell!" Hestia exclaimed excitedly, spinning in place as she seemingly danced over to Hakuno's side and threw both arms around the girl affectionately.

"Goddess, who's that?" Bell questioned.

"This is our newest member, Hakuno Kishinami!" Hestia announced. "A new child in our Familia!"

Oh, so the term child must apply to a member, or perhaps as a goddess, Hestia referred to all mortals as children?

"R-Really!" The white-haired boy nearly tripped over his own shock, before getting up with a bright, cheerful look on his face. He rushed over to Hakuno, "Welcome! I'm Bell! Bell Cranel! Adventurer and First Child of the Hestia Familia! I hope we can help the Familia grow together!"

"Poh," Hestia pouted, "I wanted to introduce you to her." Her face changed in an instant to joy, "Well, we should get to giving you the Falna straight away, Hakuno~!" She practically sang the magus girl's name.

"I'll watch too!" Bell said.

"Oh?" Hestia's voice suddenly shifted into one that Hakuno knew to be eerily similar to another twin-tailed girl she knew, teasing, "Trying to look at the naked back of a girl, Bell?"

"I-I… No, I didn't mean… I'll just stay here!" He waved his hands in denial.

Hakuno Kishinami lacked the mental knowledge to understand why his face was pink.

 _She's never been good with emotions, to begin with anyway_.

"This way, Hakuno~!" Hestia pulled the Digital Human's hand once more and the magus found herself guided by it towards the bedchambers, where the doorway was promptly shut to prevent sight to Bell Cranel… Not that Hakuno would care either way.

"What do you mean by Falna?" Hakuno asked.

"Huh? What do I mean by Falna…? Oh sheesh!" Hestia groaned as she facepalmed. "You're just like Bell again… Okay, I'll explain…"

She cleared her throat and began reciting a tale.

"A long, long time ago, we gods came down to this world, the world of you, our children, seeking excitement. We decided that we would live forever here with you down here in the lower world."

"We decided to seal our divine power and enjoy life with all the hardship and inconvenience it entails. We can only offer you one thing: The power to fight monsters, what we call our blessings. The children given this power become our servants, our Familia."

Hestia pointed a finger at Hakuno, "So you understand that once I give you this, you become the Second Child of my Familia?"

Hakuno Kishinami blinked.

That… Didn't explain much of anything at all.

It only added even more questions as to _why_.

But, there were a few snippets of information. Falna is the name of the Blessing a god or goddess of a Familia grants to their Child, or Familia member, to fight what Hestia described as monsters. In return, the newly joined Child would act as the Servant to their goddess.

Does that equate to Bell Cranel being as strong as a Servant?

She hadn't seen him fight, and didn't feel the presence of a Servant from him, so there wasn't much to go on. Also, Hakuno doubted Bell had ever been a Master, so wouldn't know what a Servant actually was.

Or did Hestia mean the word servant to be described not of a Heroic Spirit, but just its general definition?

But, she had already agreed to it.

"How do I receive your Falna?" Hakuno questioned.

"First, I need you to strip your top garments off, I need access to your back," Hestia asked. "Wonder who tailored your clothes…" She trailed off in speaking.

Hakuno Kishinami did as asked, removing the brown uniform overlay, leaving her top half only in a black wool shirt. Afterward, she removed that as well, and kept her long chocolate colored hair to the side with one hand, baring her naked back to Hestia's view, while another covered her small breasts by some sort of instinct.

"You have beautiful hair, did you know that?" Hestia commented as she pulled out a pin and poked her finger, drawing a small drop of blood. "You can lay down on the bed, this will take a bit to draw."

The magus girl nodded and lay her front side on the comfortable bed.

She blinked, this was far more comfortable than the surface of fused school desks she slept on in the Moon Cell's Academy recreation, even with all of the NPC Taiga's strange and exotic lavishing she gave out as favor rewards.

"Why did I hear a distant tiger all the sudden?" Hestia questioned confusingly.

Hakuno _does not_ answer that.

A strangely warm sensation could be felt from Hakuno Kishinami's back, the finger of Hestia trailing along the skin. There was a bright light blue glow that began shining from her back, casting a shadow over the rest of the room due to its potency. She _felt_ something enter her body, _searching_ for something to connect with.

 _But it couldn't find it, not entirely._

"That's strange…" Hestia trailed off in concentration. "Whoa!"

A golden light started to emit from the Regalia, Hakuno had to close her eyes for a bit as it shined before dimming back down.

"What happened?" Hakuno asked, moving her head back to see Hestia sitting over her.

"Ah… Well…" Hestia bit her lip, before speaking again, "It worked… Kinda? I can't really describe it… Well, the symbol of our Familia is there, and I can feel your connection with me now… But… It's weird."

"Weird?" She asked.

Hestia got off Hakuno's back, sitting next to the girl as the magus sat upright.

"The symbol looks exactly like it does on Bell, but there's also some sort of cube looming over it. Not to mention, your Status, that is, the representation of yourself, doesn't seem to be working right?" She seemed to doubt her own words, before shaking her head and handing Hakuno her black woven shirt, which the magus dressed in, "I'm sure it's nothing! Bell! Bell, come in here! We're done!"

The door opened, Bell Cranel stepped inside into the room.

"Welcome to the Familia, Hakuno!" Bell Cranel said with boundless happiness. "We're an Exploration Familia, so we adventure in the Dungeon. I'll bring you with me tomorrow so you can register with the Guild and I'll teach you the ropes."

Hakuno bowed slightly, "Please, take care of me."

"U-uh, sure?" He seemed a bit off put. "We're a Familia, we take care of each other," He answered.

"That's right, Hakuno~!" Hestia sang her name again, "You're part of our little growing group now! Bell, be sure to take good care of her! Now, come over here so I can update your Status!"

A sense of drowsiness rushed to Hakuno.

"Where do I sleep?" Hakuno asked.

Bell Cranel took off his shirt, and answered her at the same time, "You can sleep on the bed with our goddess, I'll take the couch."

"Pwah," Hestia deflated, "Well, since it is her first night, I'll let it happen," She spoke as she moved aside for Bell to lay on the bed, and then stood over him, dropping a bit of blood on his back which glowed blue, a series of numerals revealed itself out from the symbols decorating his back, which had the shape of an hearth.

"Hehe," Hestia giggled in excitement. "Two children in my Familia, this day is great!" She exclaimed as she looked down at his Status. "Eh… Magic… You developed magic!?"

"What!?" Bell shot upright so fast that Hestia was still rolling backward.

"Is that good?" Hakuno asked.

Hestia got back up and brought what looked to be a blank sheet of parchment to Bell's back, a few motions with her fingers and the blank parchment was written with magical energy to display something Hakuno couldn't read. The goddess of the hearth handed it to Bell, who took it, looked over it, and his hand shook with anticipation.

"Come with me, I'll explain it," Hestia said to Bell, then turned to Hakuno, "Rest up, Hakuno, your goddess is just going to speak with Bell for a moment!" She said, patting the bed as if trying to make the notion towards a puppy to get on. Then stood up and took Bell into the next room over, closing the door behind her.

Hakuno glanced at the said door, then to the bed.

She was very tired, a good night's rest would help ease her mind…

* * *

It was very quiet, an eerie silence that created a foreboding atmosphere. An underground network the went for miles into the earth, filled with all manner of monsters craving to kill any mortals that delve into its depths, a living embodiment of hatred to the divines that walk up the surface world above it. No, a place likened to this would be anything but quiet, it would be filled with the noise of growls, roars, and screeching of beasts and creatures…

But, now, it was silent.

A silent that echoed in its own right.

A small object lay in the middle of a large cavern, undisturbed, untouched by any of the normal residents that would have otherwise occupied the area. It looked like a ring, a Regalia of some description, and it sat there for what seemed like the taking of any that would simply grab it and place it on their finger.

However, behind this object, stabbed into the floor, its size a contrast to the tiny piece beneath it. Many meters it stood tall, kilometers, in fact. It was a like that of a crystal, a brimming crimson crystal in the shape of a triangle, glowing with a multitude of darkened gray lines with an orange exterior.

It waited.

The object of its pursuit had evaded it.

It only had half of what it sought.

However, the entity would come to it, it had no choice.

And so, it will wait.

After all, time was endless to it, it will complete the cycle like it had always done, the second round of the annihilation of all civilization on the planet.

This time, the Moon Cell will not defeat it.

That's why it needed the second piece though, it stood in its way, the entity stood in its way.

It will come for it though, it will come for the second half.

So, it shall wait, wait for an opportunity.

Just as it had for fourteen thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm glad you guys and gals are very interested in another of Hakuno's timelines! There much more to write, already the seeds of change have been planted, it's only a matter of time before canon is all but washed away by the lunar chimeric sea! This story will update every other week (2 weeks per update) unless I happen to be inspired… Like now. xD

I have not decided whether or not Digital/Lunar Hearth will include romance/pairings. If it did, and I mean IF, there will NOT be Hakuno x Bell pairing, however unlikely I do decide IF to do romance/pairings in the first place.

And yes, at the very least, one Servant will appear. Possibly more, capping at 3 like in Digital/Extra. It's hard to manage very distinct personalities like those of Heroic Spirits.

 **Lilmonix** : Thanks! I'm glad it meets your standards, xD

 **VanguardFirepower** : Lol, patience! I can't type with light speed!

 **TheHolyBlade** : I'm glad to see a fan from Digital/Extra! This story will be just as excellent! At least, I'll try too!

 **Saru** : Thanks! And yeah, I'm excited about Encore! I haven't finished Apocrypha yet.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Hey! Welcome to Lunar Hearth! I do plan to have a Servant, maybe two.

 **Dxhologram** : Perhaps, no spoilers! Gotta keep it interesting!

 **Kaliph** : It won't disappoint ya! I hope, xD

 **Suzululu4moe** : Yep, haha.

 **Islamsayyid** : Thanks!

 **Reishin Amara** : Thank you!

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal** : I can't reveal that without spoilers! I didn't weaken Hakuno, weakening would imply depowering her from her present state, which did not occur.

 **Gregorian12** : Hahaha! Place your bets! Place your bets here!

 **Student** : Hey, Student! Glad to see you decided to read another of Hakuno's alternate timelines! Many questions and I can only answer so few without spoilers. Will, Hakuno will not be classified as a goddess, and will not Romance Bell-kun.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Find out next time on Lunar Hearth Z!

Enjoy the chapter everyone! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 2: Through the Eyes of the Moon

In all her existence, Hakuno Kishinami had never been awoken in the manner like this, that is, the sound of a person crying quite audibly in the early morning. Sure, she wasn't necessary a light sleeper, but all the times she rested in her Private Room during the Holy Grail War had been a serene quiet in the comfort of her Servant. As such, Hakuno never had to deal with any sort of noises that may have stirred her from sleep otherwise.

So, she sat upright, drowsy yet curious, her eyes sit upon the blanketed and crying form of her now fellow Familia member, Bell Cranel. The magus girl couldn't fathom the reason for why Bell could be sobbing, but it is most likely related to the phase the boy repeats to himself again and again.

"I ran away again!" Bell Cranel cried while clutching his head in a shameful display.

Hakuno Kishinami stepped herself out of the bed sheets, care not to disturb the still slumbering Hestia, and stood on the floor. She glanced around and spotted the folded brown overlay of her uniform set nicely on a stand beside a sizable book or tome, in which the magus went over to and promptly fully dressed, buttoning up the outfit and finishing by tying the blue ribbon. The young teenager had done almost mechanically, her motions implying familiarity in the process.

Ignoring Bell's still crying form, Hakuno picked up the book and examined its decorative exterior before opening it to spot nothing but blank pages. She blinked and flipped through the pages, all which were empty with naught but even a single ink stain.

She looked to Bell, this would be a decent opportunity to test out her _magic circuits_ and a Code Cast, a digital magecraft spell.

"Do you mind?" Hakuno asked, holding the book up in reference.

"H-huh?" Bell looked up, having suddenly stopped with his emotionful expression. "No?" He replied questioningly, apparently the magus girl's sudden question knocked him out of his stupor.

She held the book in two hands, this particular Code Cast didn't actually require direct contact, in fact, rarely any digital magecraft needed touch to be used. But it was a Code Cast she could use with minimal cost in magical energy, prana, and didn't display any sort of visible effect.

Sure, the Digital Human was part of the Hestia Familia now, but Hakuno didn't necessarily _trust_ them fully. The lessons ingrained into her during the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War didn't disappear overnight, and in a tournament where information is key to kill or be killed, it was extremely vital not to leak anything. Her friend, Rin Tohsaka, had practically drilled that lesson in her head, and the matches between herself and other Masters only further proved the point.

Hestia and Bell Cranel seemed to have good intentions, but for all their innocent demeanor might suggest, they were hardly the first to have such personalities and still aim to wipe Hakuno Kishinami from existence for some personal goal.

Hakuno pushed the thought out of her mind, it was time to focus.

 _The magus' magic circuits flared to life within her._

"Code Cast: View Status," Hakuno said.

It was one of the few Code Casts that Hakuno Kishinami could use without the equivalent Formal Wear that provided the magecraft. Formal Wear was special equipment that served to aid Masters in the Holy Grail War by providing them unique Code Casts to support their Servants, use against enemies, or other assorted advantages. However, with the loss of Hakuno's Portable Terminal, the storage and communication device she had in the tournament, meant she also lost all the Formal Wear and Items that were stored in it.

No surprise, given it was deleted in her brief, terrifying moment in the Moon Cell's Core.

It was unknown if the Regalia she now had could serve a similar purpose, but that was an experiment for another time.

A small amount of information filtered in Hakuno Kishinami's mind, which was to be expected, as this Code Cast only revealed basic knowledge of a target object or individual.

It wasn't a book or tome, but a grimoire. A one-time use objects capable of granting a magical ability to the reader through the Falna, and it was already consumed and rendered inert.

Didn't Bell learn a spell yesterday? Did the grimoire function somewhat similar to a Formal Wear except being a permanent addition?

 _Magic circuits returned to a dormant state as the Code Cast ended._

That was all she received, but it accomplished the goal that magus wanted. The Code Casts and her magic circuits were working perfectly, even outside the digital landscape of the Moon Cell, and after the blessing known as Falna had been given to her by Hestia.

She placed it back down on the table, "Thanks."

"No problem?" Bell said, "Oh! That's right!" He quickly got on his feet, the blanket falling by the wayside. "Um…" He suddenly paused, crossing his arms as he made a thoughtful expression, "First thing we need to do is register you at the guild…"

Bell Cranel looked over Hakuno's uniform, "I already used most of my Valis on new gear… Is the clothing you're wearing offer protection?"

Protection?

Well, the uniform had never protected Hakuno Kishinami against anything, it was self-repairing in the Private Room, and was quite comfortable. But against any sort of danger, it may as well not be there.

She shook her head, "I've supported, but never fought."

"You've been a Supporter before? Mhm, I guess you can stay back with Lili…" He trailed off.

"No," Hakuno answered quickly, Bell was assuming to akin to a different term usage than what she actually meant. "I have never been what you call a Supporter."

"Oh! You mean it otherwise, ah, sorry," He grinned while scratching his left cheek with his finger. "But still, if you stay behind me while I do the fighting you can at least understand how the monsters fight, right?"

She nodded, that was basically what her status as a Master was like in the Holy Grail War. The magus observed for patterns and predicted attacks, then issued commands to counter them while using Code Casts and Items.

"Alright then, I'll get into my gear then we will head towards the guild, then grab a bite on a way to Babel Tower."

Wait, _what?_

Babel Tower?

As in, the same tower that was being built by a united humanity to reach heaven before they were scattered about?

The same Babel Tower mentioned in the biblical accounts?

Perhaps Bell was referring to a building with an identical name, not the actual tower, that would be far more believable.

She blinked, perhaps she had delved too deeply into the historical section in the library back in the Moon Cell. Not entirely her fault, she was looking for information on enemy Servants, but it made her examine everything a bit too much.

"Alright," Hakuno replied. "I'll wait," She finished. She needed to put on her shoes anyway since they were going out.

Bell went to a corner and picked up a large box, there was a metallic sound to it as he moved. The glimmer of white armor seemed to shine as he passed by and into the other room. Hakuno Kishinami glanced at the bed, noticing Hestia was just starting to awaken, though very begrudgingly as it looked like she didn't desire to leave.

What a peculiar goddess.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami blinked as she watched Bell Cranel practically beg his own Dungeon Advisor, even bowing, to take on the magus girl as an advisor under the woman's wing as well. It had taken proximity half an hour to arrive at the Guild, a large two-story stone and marble building with a wooden interior. It had been nearly a culture shock for the Digital Human, if not for her previous experience in the strange landscapes created in the Moon Cell, she might as stood in shock upon entering the city of Orario.

It was abundantly clear that wherever she was, it was not the Earth _she knew_. There were far too many inconsistencies to the facts presented to her by not only Rin and Rani but other Masters. There was magic _everywhere_ , stones full of them that acted as a replacement for electricity. This alternate source of energy propelled Orario's technological progression to some strange mix of the renaissance, industrial age, and the late 20th century, with a classical flair.

A stunning revelation, and entirely new for Hakuno. If not for Bell's guidance, she might have been lost in trying to take in everything and walk aimlessly.

Thankfully, the First Child of Hestia brought the Second Child into the much more manageable interior of the Guild, which stopped the magus from gaping like fish and recollect herself.

Bell Cranel brought Hakuno Kishinami then towards his own Dungeon Advisor, a woman named Eina Tulle, dressed professionally in a black and white uniform, had brown short hair, clear glasses, and a odd shape of ears that pointed sharply outward.

It was hardly the strangest thing she's seen.

 _Of course, facing a girl dressed in a clown costume that had a sick taste for cannibalism would make most of anything else seem normal._

"Please take her as a personal adventurer as well!" Bell exclaimed.

Eina raised her hands, "Wait, wait, I don't understand. You need to explain first why you're begging me like this?" She asked in embarrassment from Bell's humble attitude.

The white-haired boy stood up straight, "This is Hakuno Kishinami," He introduced the magus' name with surprising accuracy, "She's my goddess' Second Child in our Familia."

"Oh, congratulations," Eina said. "Bell, I'll take her under my wing, if only because you asked."

"Thank you!" Bell replied.

He really did wear his emotions on his sleeve, just like Hestia.

The Dungeon Advisor turned her attention to the Digital Human, "Well then, Hakuno, first let's register you," She glanced over to one of her coworkers who had apparently overheard and already handed Eina Tulle a sheet of parchment. "Thanks," She replied, then looked back, "Alright, sit over here."

Hakuno sat in one of the large seats, Eina right across from her, while Bell stood just next to the magus. The Dungeon Advisor pulled out what looked like a pen, then began asking an assortment of questions.

"Be truthful, there have been many ill fates that beset Adventurers that lie to enter the Dungeon," Eina Tulle said. "Let's see, your full name?"

"Hakuno Kishinami," She replied instantly.

"Region of birth?"

 _None_.

"I don't wish to answer," Hakuno said.

"That's fine," Eina replied as she wrote something down, then continued, "Age?"

That was a tricky one, as the Digital Human didn't know the age of Hakuno Kishinami, that was, the real Hakuno Kishinami suspended in a cryogenic chamber due to an incurable illness, not the Hakuno that was a self-aware Artificial Intelligence of the Moon Cell based on the said person.

Her body was probably around the age of fourteen to sixteen years, most probably the former, she seemed close to Bell's age group considering height alone, and he was likely fourteen or fifteen.

"Fourteen," She gave out a random guess, younger is better, at least that's what Rin would say.

"You have your prior experience in the Dungeon?"

"No," A simple answer.

"Do you have prior combat experience?"

"Yes," She said.

"In what manner do you have combat experience?"

"Tactical observation, strategic planning, and support," Hakuno answered.

Eina Tulle blinked, as did Bell, at the young magus' answer.

"D-Do, ahem," Eina recollected herself, "Do you require starting equipment from the Guild?"

"No," Hakuno answered. She wasn't going to be fighting up close, she wasn't supposed to be the one engaged at all.

"I'll just write down Hestia for your goddess," The Dungeon Advisor said, "Level 1, what race are you?"

"Human," Hakuno replied.

 _She wasn't, she was a fake digital copy._

"That's all I need, I can fill out the rest by myself because it would be the same as Bell's," Eina stated. "Now, Hakuno, Adventurers I'm in charge of advising have to attend my summons once a week for important life-saving lessons on the Dungeon!" She made sure to exclaim that to make a point, "And don't just deeper because you feel like you can! Don't pull off a Bell!" She moved her finger directed towards the boy, who laughed nervously as if caught.

"She's right, Eina has saved me countless times because of her advise," Bell Cranel spoke to Hakuno.

"Hasn't stop me from worrying about your well-being," Eina puffed, "Make sure you take care of Hakuno, Bell, don't go as deep as usual. She needs to work on her Status before she can manage the lower floors."

Status?

"Got it, how far can we go down together?" Bell asked.

"I'll say the second floor, the third is pushing it. Though with that Supporter you might be able to handle it…" She trailed off, making an expression that displayed doubt.

"Hehe," Bell chuckled, "Well she might not like less Valis than usual, but safety comes first. I'm sure she'll understand us being on the higher floors than usual for Hakuno." He turned to his fellow Familia member, "I'm sure you don't mind that either, right?"

The Digital Human nodded in agreement and assumed that Valis applied to the local currency here, something she didn't have any desire for. Honestly, she wanted to explore the city more and wished less to go into the Dungeon, which was beginning to look more and more likened to the Arena created by SERAPH in the Holy Grail War.

SERAPH being the Serial Phantasm System created by the Moon Cell to manage the digital landscape for the tournament.

The Arena was differing floors covered with _enemy programs_ , altered mindless artificial intelligence there simply for target practice and training for Masters and their Servant. However, in this case, she assumed that the Dungeon was covered in monsters that she heard spoken of yesterday by Hestia.

She didn't _want to_ go into the Dungeon, but _something_ kept making her _need_ too.

 _Why?_

 _And what?_

* * *

A darkened room dimly lit up by sunlight passing through small windows, a woman of strange garbs rested on a cushioned throne seat, a glass of wine in one hand as the other trailed gracefully along her chin with its fingers, tongue licking her lips in some satisfaction of taste. The woman looked straightforward, towards a window, yet there was naught but air and rooftops in its view. Not to her eyes though, she looked passed the veil, a sight that scoured the city of Orario for its target.

"Mhm," A moan of sorts escaped her, and she uncrossed her legs to stand. It was time to look upon her newest interest, and she moved away towards the window, seeking an individual in the mass of characters like a sea all heading towards the Dungeon below the Babel Tower she resides within.

He wasn't too difficult to spot among the cloudless adventurers, snow white hair stuck out seamlessly in the midst of darker colors.

Ah, that Soul, so bright, so different, so unique. It pleasured her, a sense of ecstasy obtained by merely looking at him! However, the object of interest still had so much more room to grow. An understanding that today, she would not interrupt his progress, as she had yesterday. It had been quite a show to see joy plastered on the face with the casting of magic.

Oh?

He was conversing with someone, another child that was not the Supporter that occupied him in recent times. Only a quick observation and the woman's first thought was how dull this unknown brown headed girl was that she was so blank, normal, average, an everyday face that would be another nameless extra in the background.

Even her Soul was- Was…

 _The Moon._

 _She sees the Moon itself._

 _It was bright, a reflection of the sun, dim yet radiant._

 _The world around the girl vanished, it was an ocean, a distant sea that the woman had never seen before, small, no, large, no growing infinitely in a vast lunar chimeric sea. The Moon had disappeared, there was a cube, it was no Moon, no, it was the Moon, the Core, the Moon Cell. The Moon Cell. The Moon Cell. Inheritor. Inheritor. Victor. Victor of the Holy Grail War. Master. Magus. Servant. Heroic Spirit. Inheritor. Inheritor. Owner of the Regalia. Ruler of the Moon Cell._

The woman stepped back clutching her head, forced to close her eyes, then she peaked out again, and the girl was a dim star that shined among the average colors outside the boy.

Who was she?

Who was she?

 _Who was she?_

Freya, the goddess, smiled with a keen interest.

"My, it seems I now have two interesting souls to watch…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Welcome back readers! And greetings to all those joining us on this chapter's release! As I revealed before in my previous notes. There will be Servant(s), I have been doing hard thinking and looking many suggestions that had sound reasoning. Now I have chosen at least two potential candidates. Of course, I haven't actually fully decided whether there will be more than one Servant. I've decided only to include those from the Extra/CC/Extellaverse in my possible selections.

The Servants in Digital/Extra: Nero, Nameless/EMIYA, and Tamamo. Will not appear in Digital/Lunar Hearth! If you want to read about those Servants, read Digital/Extra, which is the first in my 'Digital Human' series.

Holy shit! There are way too many reviews to answer without taking a whole page! I'll try answering only those with some questions. But I thank everyone so much for the support!

 **Keimarios** : Sent you a PM concerning those types of stories! Digital/Lunar Hearth won't be one of them!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : That would be an interesting meet and chat. So monotone!

 **Yoshiki-909** : As much as Archerko might be a good candidate, I barely know anything about her at this current time period. As such, I'll stick to the Author Note above.

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal** : Hakuno currently is not physically stronger than most Adventurers, but magically surpasses the vast majority. She does have an offensive spell at this current moment, of sorts.

 **Student** : Yep, Hakuno already made the link between the similarities of the Arena and Dungeon. She can easily explore it, provided Bell's strength in dealing with monsters. Can't answer anything else without spoilers!

 **King of Fans** : Excellent reasoning for Servants, thanks for your continued support and recommendation!

 **Blarg7865** : The Servants in Digital/Extra will not appear, only those in the omake or others in the Extra/CCC/Extellaverse are potential candidates. I think Hakuno interacting with Loki will be quite funny. As for skills, no spoilers, but she does still have Code Casts Hack and View Status like her Digital/Extra counterpart.

 **Xirons20** : The Regalia is a powerful object that grants the wearer full control over the Moon Cell. It was given to Hakuno Kishinami in Fate/Extella as the designated Inheritor for winning the Holy Grail War. However, the Regalia does not have full access if it has been split apart.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 3: Beyond Status

The Digital Human, Hakuno Kishinami, took a bite out of a type of food called a Jagamarukun, a type of bread with filling stuffed within it. She had to admit, it was quite good, the red bean paste seemed to give it a kick that brought out the flavor. Not to mention, it felt satisfying to finally fill her stomach with something again. The last meal she had was inside the Moon Cell, whether that can be counted as yesterday morning or not couldn't really be said.

Regardless, she had to thank Bell for using his own currency in purchasing it.

Speaking of which.

"Here you go, Hakuno!" Bell said with a bright, cheery smile. In his hand was a carved, wooden quarterstaff laced with iron at both ends. The boy himself was garbed in light metallic armor that gleamed a silver hue, underneath, clearly displayed in the areas that metal didn't cover was a set of black shirt and pants, making a sharp color contrast that fit well together.

Hakuno swallowed the remains of her food, then took the quarterstaff, examining it. It was really just a basic weapon, probably meant for self-defense against monsters until Bell managed to get to her side and deal with them himself. Still, he had once again used his own Valis to buy it for her sake.

Bell Cranel was moving more from the list of 'not trusted' to being 'so kind you can literally charge him double for something with a sob story and get away with it'.

There was a word for that… Naive?

"Why?" Hakuno asked, referring to the quarterstaff.

"Thought you might need something to protect yourself, I didn't have much Valis left to get you something better, so I got you this, sorry," Bell apologized unnecessarily.

He sure apologizes a lot.

The teenage girl didn't have a single clue how to even use a quarterstaff, a magus wasn't a stereotypical wizard as presented in fictional stories. All her Code Casts were done by using her magic circuits, directing the magecraft with her hands, things like staffs and wands were just fairy tale interpretations of what society deemed magic users to be like.

"Thank you," She said, not going to deny the gift, he had spent his own currency on it. Though the quarterstaff had nowhere she could place it on her body, except holding it.

"The dungeon is over there, underneath Babel Tower," He pointed towards the tower in question, it was not hard to see, honestly Hakuno had spotted it when they entered the city earlier.

Though it was massive, it towered over everything, literally. However, in comparison to the size of the Moon Cell Core?

It was tiny.

Then again, she doubted there are many man-made objects on Earth, if few, that could even match the Core's size.

They walked towards it, and Hakuno Kishinami took a brief moment to examine her surroundings. There were quite a number of people heading towards Babel Tower, likely it also served as a center point in the city, along with some sort of economic value. Not that she had experienced in economics, only education provided from the fake memories as a high school student during the preliminary round of the Holy Grail War.

The same round where she became self-aware.

However, it didn't take a keen eye to spot the various visual aspects that some of these people had.

Some were short-statured and gruff, somewhere tiny yet not entirely childlike, some had animal-like features likes ears and tails, it was this mess of different expressive pieces that Hakuno Kishinami realized a fact that truly deviated this world from Earth. She had only read it briefly and described and lectured about it only very few times, but now Hakuno understood.

Age of Gods.

 _No, that wasn't entirely correct_.

The Age of Gods was a time of great magic and phantasmal, where individuals and creatures were so insanely powerful that mankind were the underdogs and children of the world. It was a time of legends, myths, and enchantment.

In contrast.

This world had many similarities to Earth, yes, but Hestia as a goddess should not be in the state like she was now. A god or goddess was a concept beyond mortals, reshaping the world on a whim, not interacting on the scale like a human. While the sentient people around her, especially non-humans, would have been far more powerful than what her intuition was telling her.

No, it wasn't an Age of Gods, it was an Age that never occurred on Earth before. Vastly different in scope despite its initial similarities.

With that in mind, Hakuno Kishinami knew she had a lot to learn, this world was new to her, and she couldn't rely on information related to Earth's history entirely. It could serve as a base, but not as pure fact.

"Hey, Lili," Bell suddenly said.

"Bell, you're a little later than usual," A feminine voice responded to him, and Hakuno Kishinami had to look down to spot the petite stature of a girl in a white hooded robe, chestnut-hued eyes looking upward at Bell Cranel.

Though, the most notable feature was the large bag she carried on her back, a feat that should have been impossible for the girl's size.

Hakuno pushed that fact aside though, there was probably more than meets the eye.

"Lili," Bell began, "This is Hakuno, she just joined my Familia last night. You don't mind if she joins us today do you?"

There was an expression on Lili's face that Hakuno barely caught, it was an examination of her by the petite girl. But it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"No at all, Bell!" She exclaimed with an oddly over-optimistic tone, "I assume we're not going that deep today?"

"Haha, yeah, you got it," Bell laughed a bit, "My advisor told us that Hakuno needs to get some experience first before we go deeper," He replied.

The white-robed girl walked up to Hakuno, "Glad to meet you, Hakuno! I'm Lili, I've been Bell's Supporter for the past week, I hope we can get along!"

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami, please take care of me," Hakuno bowed slightly, causing the Supporter to blink in astonishment.

"S-Sure," Lili stuttered in her reply.

"Great!" Bell said, "Let's head into the dungeon, you make sure to stay behind me, alright Hakuno?"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded as Lili gave both her and Bell a curious expression.

* * *

The Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, absentmindedly cleaned the countertops of the store she worked at part-time within Babel Tower, her thoughts not focused on the job at hand but rather towards the current predicament and mystery concerning her newest Familia member: Hakuno Kishinami.

It had been on a whim, that was for certain. The brown haired monotone girl had a facial expression likened to that of a blank doll, similar to Ais Wallen-what-its, except even more so. In fact, it almost appeared like emotions was just such a foreign feeling for the Second Child of Hestia.

That was until Hakuno actually displayed them.

Raw.

That was the closest analog to what Hestia saw in Hakuno Kishinami's emotional expressions. A raw, potent display that shocked even a goddess like her at the sheer look at it, as if her emotions lacked a method to release itself in increments and instead went full force all at once.

A dramatic contrast to Bell for sure; he wore and showed his emotions so easily, all the time, he was like a rainbow that shined its colors every second of the day.

Hakuno, however, was like a clouded night sky that suddenly burst open with a brilliant star that outshone everything else before dimming back behind the clouds as fast as it arrived.

But, while this was a partial reason why Hestia invited Hakuno into her Familia, there was also another. The human girl had the same look that sought out somewhere to be, for someone to care for her, to belong, and that reminded Hestia of Bell when he sought out desperately for a Familia to join… And her own, when she looked for any Children to give her a chance.

In the moment of seeing that, Hestia cast aside her doubt and just threw the question out there for Hakuno to answer, to join her Familia, which the human teenager did just that.

Now, while Hestia was sure that she and Bell can help bring out Hakuno's emotions more often given time, the pressing issue lied in the Falna given to the girl by her.

That night, Hestia was connecting her divine blessing that was Falna to Hakuno Kishinami's body and soul, but something was different. It was difficult to explain, but it was like the Falna _couldn't recognize_ the girl. While it easily bonded with the human girl's body, the connection to the soul was scattered, broken, separated?

Hestia _felt_ her bond reaching out for Hakuno's soul, but found lines, so many lines, lines of indistinguishable origin that a goddess like herself had _no clue_ what they were. They _felt_ like Hakuno's soul, and in that manner, the Falna identified and connected with them.

It was a bit scary, Hestia didn't know if trying to update Hakuno's Status would even work. The blessing known as Falna worked through the soul to enhance the body's recent experience and training, it was why the Familia's god or goddess had to update the Status to take full effect, as they had to connect the blessing through the Child's soul.

Of course, Hestia could be worried for nothing, as she could still feel both Bell and Hakuno's blessing just like normal if she focused, in that way perhaps everything would be fine.

Then again, Hakuno's Familia symbol actually had an additional part to it than what would normally have been. A cube of sorts that hung above Hestia's hearth, looming over like an observing sentinel. That had come to be possibly due to the magical item Hakuno had her in possession, a strange ring.

Hestia would have questioned Hakuno about it, but the Second Child looked so exhausted the goddess decided otherwise.

Well, she'll try to update Hakuno's Status tonight, that'll answer a sleuth of her questions.

* * *

The Dungeon, as Hakuno Kishinami immediately realized, was eerily more similar to the Arena than she initially thought. Only that it's underground, surrounded by cavernous walls lit by bright artificial sunlight instead of being underwater in a chimeric sea brightened by digital frames that made the flooring. That was perhaps one of the few differences between the two, the decoration, otherwise, it was monsters instead of _enemy programs_ , item chests instead of item folders, and magic stones instead of PPT currency; item drops remained the exact same method though.

All this was explained in a brief overview courtesy of Lili, while Bell watched for any monsters, his hand poised on the handle of a black sheathed weapon the size of a knife or dagger.

The Supporter had commented that Bell seemed more focused than usual, and lightly joked that it must be because he believed Hakuno relied entirely on him for protection.

 _She wasn't wrong_.

It was too similar, _too familiar_ , this whole Dungeon seemed like she stepped into just another Arena creation of SERAPH. The first floor of the Dungeon had been mostly a vast singular hallway, the second was more akin to what she was used too.

 _It unnerved her_.

While they haven't come across any _enemy programs-_ monsters; Hakuno Kishinami felt so vulnerable without the nearby presence of a Servant at her side.

 _If she called out, would by some miracle a Servant answer?_

The Command Seals were still there, dormant and grayed out they may be, the absolute orders were still a sign of a past contract to a Heroic Spirit. Also, a Regalia on her finger was an object originating from the Moon Cell, just like her, so it must have some sort of functionality to it that she has not identified.

Could it perhaps briefly connect to the Moon Cell and access it to summon forth a Servant? A far-fetched theory, one that was more unlikely than possible, especially because Hakuno Kishinami never actually summon her Servant, rather a Servant responded to her plea to deny her death in face of deletion by an _enemy program_ , and that was inside the Holy Grail War's preliminary round.

That was how Hakuno Kishinami managed to contract a Servant, by sheer dumb luck and a whole bunch of pain through a near-death experience.

Hardly what one would call a proper summoning, as such, Hakuno didn't know squat about summoning a Heroic Spirit in the correct method.

 _A sound shook her out of her thoughts._

The magus turned towards the direction the noise came from, out from the walls, as if spurging forth from a womb of rock, were small green creatures reminiscent of fictional storybook monsters.

"Goblins!" Bell named them, he unsheathed his weapon, an onyx black dagger with hieroglyphs that _glowed blue with magical energy_.

Hakuno blinked, she didn't expect Bell to have anything like that in his arsenal. Perhaps such enchanted weaponry was common?

A glance at Lili told Hakuno otherwise, clearly, the Supporter eyed the dagger with a sense of wonderment, and also a tint of something else she couldn't figure out.

The Digital Human focused her attention on the goblins which now stood up, claws raised to attack. Bell Cranel charged at them, and Hakuno Kishinami took immediate notice of his movements.

 _He was so slow_ , _incredibly slow._

She looked towards the goblins and it was the same thing, they were slow, very much so. Hakuno Kishinami followed every moment down to the minor detail, and the realization came to her.

They were slow because she had grown so experienced to the high-speed movements of the Holy Grail War that both Bell and the goblins were sluggish sloths in comparison. A Master's job was the issue out commands to their Servant, and one couldn't do that if their eyes did not keep up with the speed such Heroic Spirits displayed. Granted, even with her adapted sight and reaction time, Hakuno could sometimes still not see the Servants engage in combat after orders were spoken.

That didn't mean that the Digital Human had the physical ability to actually utilize such a keen advantage, though her ability to analyze, predict and keep up visually with the speed didn't mean she herself could react to it.

Hakuno Kishinami was vulnerable, weak, and fragile.

But she had ways to fight.

 _Inner magic circuits flicked to life, od transforming into prana, usable magical energy._

Her quarterstaff dropped to the ground, but she didn't need it. Hakuno raised her left arm, hand opened wide and fingers outstretched as she aimed towards a goblin coming at Bell, her right hand clutching her left arm. He didn't need the help, but the magus girl at least wanted to test to see if this worked just as well on monsters as it did on _enemy programs_.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted.

She felt a tiny amount of her magical reserves dwindle, like a drop of water that dripped out of a large basin. The prana traveled up her arm and shot outward towards the goblin, the magecraft invisible to the naked eye until it made contact with the monster, in which a yellow burst of electric-like sparks seemed to implode from the inside, before the goblin exploded in a display of black and violet mist that evaporated soon after, leaving nothing behind, not even a magic stone.

Hakuno blinked; that was far more effective than she expected it to be. The goblin had been practically vaporized from the inside out by the forced prana of the digital magecraft. It likely was the case that these monsters on the Dungeon's second floor were far weaker than the first floor of the Arena, as such even a Code Cast meant to _stun_ an _enemy program_ or Servant was considered lethal.

Bell Cranel sheathed his weapon and turned to Hakuno Kishinami not with suspicion or envy, but overwhelming optimism.

"Hakuno, you know magic as well? That's great! Think of how far we can get with more magic at our side!" He exclaimed with joy, "You didn't even need a chant!"

A chant? Well, Hakuno is familiar with magecraft that needs an aria or short chant, but most digital magecraft she's aware don't need any of the sorts.

He seemed quite positive about her ability, trusting her to a large degree that reminded Hakuno of herself towards Rin and Rani's help. Because of that, Hakuno determined that perhaps her fellow Familia member was also worthy of her trust. Not so much as to tell him everything, never about the Moon Cell, Holy Grail War, or her artificial origins, but Code Casts were fine.

Bell trusted Hestia as well, in that, Hakuno would put her small trust in the goddess as well.

 _She desired friends, but maybe more, something that perhaps a Familia would give her._

"Wait, Bell," Lili said. "You have a magic like that as well!?"

"Yep!" Bell said. "I obtained it last night when my goddess updated my Status! Here, watch!" He pointed an open palm towards an empty corner. "Firebolt!"

Suddenly, a small bolt of flame erupted out of his hand and transferred through the air at the intended location, singeing it with heat before evaporating a few short seconds later. It was quite the ability, in Hakuno's perspective, and would have made short work of a goblin earlier as well. But it seemed more costly in magical energy than her Code Cast.

It also seemed to have some recoil on Bell's part, as he had to force himself a step back to gather his footing.

Lili clapped her hands excitingly, "With you and Hakuno having those spells we should be able to easily head down the deeper floor!" She exclaimed.

Bell looked at his hand for a moment, as if in thought, before looking to Lili, "I believe you Lili, but for today we won't go deeper than floor three. Hakuno still needs to get used to how the Dungeon works."

"That's fine," Lili replied, walking small leeways to pick up mildly glowing dark purple rocks that were the magic stones of the recently deceased and evaporated monsters.

Hakuno picked up her quarterstaff, best not leave it here. "If I see how different floor three is to floor two I can know if I can handle deeper ones tomorrow."

The snow white haired boy nodded, "Alright! After Lili picks up the stones, we'll make our way to floor three!"

* * *

Upon entering through the door of the abandoned church that made the home of the Hestia Familia, Hakuno Kishinami felt a bit more relaxed than she had all day. It was the dusk, the sun was noticeably falling down under the horizon which gave the sky a beautiful shade of orange that Hakuno reminiscently remembered back from the Moon Cell's preliminary round, which had recreated the natural occurrence to fit its faked world to further trick unbeknownst Masters.

Correct, trick, as the preliminary rounds were a means to cull a large number of Masters, nine-hundred and ninety-nine participants were locked in a three-day cycle of repeating days, their memories wiped and replaced with a high school student vague fake set. The goal of winning the round revolved around if the Master can determine whether or not they figured out they were stuck in a loop.

Only one-hundred and eight Masters, Hakuno included, managed it.

The rest were never heard of again.

Still, even with the grim reminder, the Digital Human enjoyed the beautiful spectacle that was the sunset.

"Goddess?" Bell asked out loud to see if Hestia was here.

"Bell!" Hestia's voice responded instantaneously as the sound of feet running across wood echoed, then the small-sized Goddess of the Hearth appeared leaping at Bell.

Who was not at the correct spot.

Hakuno Kishinami found herself being tackled to the ground, enveloped in a hug.

"Ah, welcome back, Hakuno~!" Hestia sang out Hakuno's name with a warm friendly tone to it. She glanced at Bell Cranel, "You avoided my loving embrace! Though, I was going to give Hakuno one anyway."

"Haha, goddess," He laughed it off like casually.

Apparently, this was Hestia's daily thing.

The goddess stood up, allowing the magus girl to stand as well.

"I bet you two are hungry!" Hestia exclaimed. "I made some soup, even bought a few pastries as a celebration for Hakuno joining our Familia! Of course, we can eat after I update your Status!" She clutched her hands together, her smile bright and cheerful.

"That sounds good," Hakuno replied.

"Update Hakuno first," Bell said, "She used magic today, I'm sure she got a boost from that!"

"Eh, magic?!" Hestia said in shock. "Was that grimoire, I mean, nevermind! Congratulations!" She hastily dropped the subject of the item, Hakuno knew then and there that Hestia must have done something with the object.

"Oh, is that book still around?" Bell said. "I need to return it."

"You don't need to worry about that! Someone came pick it up earlier, said it was there's, so it's gone now!" Hestia lied through her teeth, even the Digital Human knew that.

Bell Cranel believed it.

A few moments later…

Hestia stood right on top of Hakuno Kishinami's back, who lay on the bed once more like the previous night. This would be the first time the magus girl had received an update on her Status, something that she was somewhat anxious about. Bell Cranel, in the meantime, was in the other room, leaving just Hakuno and Hestia together alone. A blue glow emitted from behind the human girl, followed by a series of strange sounds.

 _She felt something reach into her, but it couldn't find what it was looking for._

"Again…" Hestia trailed off. "I don't understand, how does that even work? How is that even possible?" She questioned repeatedly.

"What's wrong?" Hakuno asked.

"I'll show you what's wrong!" She said with frustration, not at Hakuno, but at whatever the issue apparently was. The blue glow dimmed down and the Digital Human felt a parchment sheet on her back, followed by a motion and a mystical sound. "Alright, pull down your shirt, and look at this."

Hakuno sat upright and did just that, then examined the parchment right beside the goddess.

 **Name: Hakuno Kishinami**

 **Level: 1**

 **STR: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **AGI: ?**

 **Magic: Undefinable.**

"Undefinable! Hakuno! Undefinable! I barely even know what that means!" Hestia exclaimed, slamming a finger against the parchment multiple times. "How can your magic attribute be undefinable? And why are all the other ones shooting question marks across the heavens?"

Hakuno Kishinami didn't really know, she was familiar with Servant Attribute ranks, not whatever system Falna used to determine her physical and magical stats. The attribute known as 'Dexterity' was new to her, and the attribute known as 'Luck' was not present.

"I don't know," Hakuno replied truthfully.

Hestia sighed, then placed a hand on the girl's back, "Alright, let's keep this a secret, even from Bell. I don't want him over worrying about you, he does that. Especially keep this a secret from anyone outside out Familia, even the Guild! Got it?" She said

The Digital Human nodded, "I understand,"

"Good," Hestia smiled. "I'll try to figure this out, you just make sure to stick close to Bell. If you get in danger, don't be afraid to run away. Now, how about some food? I'll update Bell's so quick you won't have time to finish the first bowl!"

Hakuno smiled at the cheerful nature of Hestia's personality, "Okay," She answered, and made her way through the door to the other room.

Hestia's smile faltered, and the goddess took another glance at the Status page.

"But… I don't know what to do…" Hestia trailed off, before crumbling the parchment and evaporating it with magic. At the very least, nobody should ever find out about Hakuno's true Status.

She'll protect her Familia too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Glad everyone is enjoying the story, sheesh, you people seemed quite adamant in showing you're many, many Servant recommendations. I'm so dearly tempted to reveal my choices, as I have now decided on all three potential candidates. So many good suggestions, with reasoning to boot, perhaps I'll take some of them for a future story in the 'Digital Human' series. Also, I pulled Mysterious Heroine X and Blue Saber in FGO! Holy shit! A Rank Luck!

Currently, at this chapter's writing, here are the stories in my 'Digital Human' series.

 _Digital/Extra_ , _Digital/Lunar Hearth_ , and _Digital/Extella Omake_ (within Digital/Extra).

So many reviews, Here We Go (Cue Digimon Song)! Oh! The people in Digital/Extra know this, but I'll say it here. I DO NOT ANSWER GUEST, PLEASE LEAVE A NICKNAME. Thank you.

 **Xirons20** : Yep, remember? Digital/Extra? You even reviewed it!

 **Dxhologram** : It's a mystery, that's for sure.

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal** : No magecraft boost, simply the 2nd-floor creatures are weaker than even the weakest enemy program in Fate/Extra.

 **Blarg7865** : No, only the game series. As for Martial Arts, doubtful.

 **Axel Fones** : Magus Class Unlocked! Pour some more points in Magic, Hakuno!

 **CrowFX** : Thanks!

 **Student** : Yeah, Hakuno isn't a fighter. She supports as a magus that uses ranged magecraft. She's physically weak, so a Servant or Bell is needed to act a shield for her. And nice suggestions! I can see so many things happening! And yes, Formal Wear is like Enchanted Gear that gives you extra abilities. Unfortunately, Danmachi doesn't have such gear.

 **C3dmium** : Yes, exactly! Glad to see someone figure that out! Thanks for the suggestions.

 **Saru** : Heh, you must be new to my Digital Human series. Trust me, this is my second Hakuno story. I'm fully aware of everything you just said. :)

 **No Fanfic No Life:** Pew, pew, pew! We need more chapters! Yeah, I did state that outside of sudden inspiration, Digital/Lunar Hearth will be an 'every other week' update schedule.

 **Tashio** : Gods and Goddess, Hakuno has to watch out for them… She's such a special girl that they'll all want a piece of her!

 **Farmer Kyle** : Glad to hear it! And yes, I do play FGO. I do announce my pulls in Digital/Extra author notes after all. And yes, I can see how the materials can be a thing, and I plan on a few things. Anyway, enjoy the story!

 **Worldbringer of Joseun** : Thank you for the compliments!

 **King of Fans** : Yes, Yes, Yes! You're hitting right on the mark! So many authors forget that a character from another world would have differences to them that make them entirely separate from a different world's standards! Hakuno isn't a danmachi magic user, she's a digital magus! Her ways of utilizing magic differ completely!

 **Takei Daloui** : You got her personality down pat! Good deduction! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 4: Dream a Distant Dream

 _It was a vast open field of green._

 _A radiant sun shined upon it, causing the grass plains to glimmer in its light._

 _The rolling hills were a sight to behold, a natural beauty that fills the heart._

 _Blue skies, along with white, puffy clouds, hang in the sky to further decorate the view._

 _Young, and hopeful, a girl of tanned skin wandered pleasantly in this expanse._

 _Her hair was white, eyes hued in a scarlet red, and an odd arrangement of marks like tattoos covered her entire body, with a diamond shape of multiple colors pasted on her forehead, covered with but strands of hair. A long veil covered a part of the girl's head, trailing down to her knees, while her body, though mostly bare, had coverings of white and black like soft cotton around her chest, forearms, and a skirt._

 _She waved around not a toy, but a tool, a weapon of destruction as if playing with it._

 _This sword left a trail of rainbow in its wake, an odd handle with claw-like appendages pointing upward from the grip, the multi-colored blade looked like a blunt weapon, but even a glance could tell it was made to completely vaporize its opponents with but a swing._

 _A picture of beauty she was, almost otherworldly in scope, perfectly fit in the artistic display that was the rolling fields._

 _Flame._

 _The entirety of the grassy region was covered in scorching wildfires._

 _The girl was gone, in her place, a titan, a White Titan._

 _It was immense, it was huge, it was mind-boggling massive._

 _Creatures of the Earth were twisted in its presence._

 _Humanity's civilizations were torn and devoured in its wake._

 _Gods and goddesses, concepts and ideas take form, beaten and murdered by its overwhelming power._

 _Finally, a golden light, brighter than the sun, the crystallization of the planet, shot forth a beam that shot the White Titan down without mercy._

 _Yet, there was pity, there was desire, there was fear, there was hope._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami awoke upright with a jolt, her heart beating so loudly she could feel it thump in her chest. She had to take a moment to calm herself, steady her breathing, and stop visibly shaking from the aftermath of the dream. Fortunately, her abrupt movement earlier did not stir Hestia, who slept next to her on the bed.

What kind of dream had that been?

Already the vintage of it was fading from her mind, making it harder to recollect what she had seen. But, even then, it wasn't too difficult to recall the terrifying force that was the White Titan, or at least, the blurry image that made the White Titan. It seemed like she was forgetting something, an aspect that came before the White Titan appeared, but couldn't bring it to her mind to remember.

She does know that her left hand, the very same where the Command Seals were dormant, throbbed with a stinging pain.

The Digital Human took a sharp breath and decided to get out of the bed, clutching the top of her left hand with the right in a futile attempt to ease the pain. Hakuno made away towards a small tap they had in the separate room, and drew forth a cool stream of water over the hand, successfully numbing the sensation.

"Ah…" A sigh of relief escaped her voice. Once the painfully withdrew, Hakuno stopped the pouring liquid, and her eyes caught the mystical event occurring.

The Command Seals were partially lit with crimson red, indicating her contract with a Servant. It was strangely incomplete, as none of the Command Spells were fully painted with the magical energy, only bits, and pieces as if the contract had not been fully realized.

Soon after, the red colors vanished, leaving a fully dormant gray tattoo that it previously was.

Hakuno Kishinami stared at it, she was at a lost of thought and words.

Had she unconsciously sought out summoning a Heroic Spirit? What it actually more pleasurable than she initially believed it to be? If so, just what kind of Servant was attempting to respond? Or perhaps, did the Servant in question actually deny responding and that's why the contract failed?

Too many questions, no answers.

Just more to the pile.

"Mou, morning Hakuno…" Hestia's voice trailed off in drowsiness as the goddess stepped right to magus' side, her hand reaching for something likened to a tooth brush.

"Morning," Hakuno replied as she dried off her hand with a rag.

The Goddess of the Hearth yawned audibly before brushing her teeth, her eyes unfocused but slowly awakening more and more as time progressed. Hakuno Kishinami decided to step back to give her goddess some space, and instead, see what they had in storage for food.

They didn't have anything, apparently, the food from last night was all that was left.

The Hestia Familia was apparently poor, though, that much was already clear with them living in an abandoned church building with minimal services, thankfully one of which included running water.

How a civilization like this had such a technological feature was something Hakuno chalked up to magic stones accelerating quality of life conveniences.

Magic stones, the core of monsters, seemed to be used as a fuel source in place of electricity, which explains why the Guild manages to keep up with giving out so much Valis per day, as they basically earned it all back throughout the city's request for magic stones to replenish fuel.

A brief question on why people just didn't hire adventurers to get magic stones themselves would have occurred if not for the fact Hakuno assumed that the Guild must refine the magic stones in some way to make them usable in the first place.

Monopoly, if anything else, the Guild controlled nearly the entire economic system of the city Orario, and possibly more outside.

"Hakuno~!" Hestia sang her name, catching the magus girl's attention. "Sit down on the couch," She said, revealing a hand brush in her grasp, "Have to keep that adorable head of hair all cared for!"

Hakuno Kishinami, having no other choice, obeyed her Familia goddess and sat comfortably on the couch facing the armrest, while Hestia sat right behind her.

The magus felt her hand gently fiddled with, Hestia humming, "You really do have nice hair," She said and began brushing the long brown strands carefully and expertly.

It did feel nice.

"Where's Bell?" Hakuno asked.

"In the other room, preparing for the dungeon," Hestia answered. "You heading deeper today?"

"Yes," Hakuno answered, the third floor was still easy, even with a slight increase in monster numbers; Bell handled it without issue, not letting a single monster pass him by towards Lili or herself. Code Cast: Hack also still vaporized any monster targeted, though Hakuno doubted it would continue to do so the further down they proceeded and instead stun as it was meant to.

That particular Code Cast, while primary offense purpose is to stun an _enemy program_ or Servant, did not mean it was harmless as it still damaged the target.

Only that monsters, at least the ones Hakuno encountered so far, were far weaker than _enemy programs,_ especially Heroic Spirits.

"Did you know you tend to go into deep thought a lot?" Hestia questioned.

"I do?" Hakuno asked.

"Nothing wrong with it," The goddess replied, "But you stare out when you do that, so focused, it's cute in a way," She giggled.

 _Her Servant sometimes commented on that as well._

Hakuno pushed away that thought, "I've been… Confused, lately."

"About what?" Hestia questioned while continuing the brush the Digital Human's hair.

"A lot of things, everything in… Orario," Hakuno worded it differently, "Is different from what I'm used to." It was no Moon Cell, it was different, there wasn't no forced kill or be killed tournament, that inherent daily tension was gone, the weekly anxiousness having disappeared.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't know what to _do_ anymore.

"That's to be expected, Hakuno," Hestia began. "The world is bigger than one place, it's full of sights beyond even the gods wildest dreams, with mysterious and secrets to match. You leave your home, and everything is new, sometimes frightening…" She trailed off. "You don't know a lot of people, and so try to huddle with something familiar, or friendly, however, they can kick you out if you prove to much a burden. But a Familia is different, you can rely on them, but they're supposed to rely on you too. We're more than a group of people, we're a family."

 _A family, there's a word she'd never hear._

 _Hakuno Kishinami didn't deserve such._

 _Not with the crushed, devastated dreams and wishes of dead Masters underneath her._

"Okay…" Hakuno trailed off in a faint answer, unsure of what Hestia was trying to imply to her. All she understood was that the world was big, there are things she didn't know, and something about relying on her Familia.

"I don't even have to be facing you to see that monotoned face," Hestia huffed in slight annoyance before shifting back to her optimistic self, "Well, I had a nice little time brushing you up!" The goddess commented as she placed the hand brush to the side.

Bell Cranel came through the doorway, armored full in his gear and all set up to go. "Hey, Hakuno!" He waved at her, "Morning, ready to head out?" He asked happily.

The magus girl nodded, all she had to do was put on her shoes. Hakuno Kishinami turned to Hestia and said, "I'll be going now."

"Have a good time, Hakuno~!" Hestia replied joyfully, then faced Bell, "Good luck in the Dungeon! Remember to protect her!"

"Yes, goddess, don't worry, I will!" Bell exclaimed with a raised fist of reassurance.

* * *

Patience.

Wait.

Time.

These were three elements it knew more than anything else.

In the past three days of this planet it found itself on, it had observed, studied, and learned of its surroundings. There was still much to decipher, but already it knew that the sentient power that enveloped this underground area was no threat to it.

Not when it sent cables, large tentacle-like constructs glowing ominously with orange and black colors, embedded themselves into the ceilings and walls, the decorative rock turning a foul metallic shape.

It would begin by testing its the capabilities brought on, utilizing the vast expanse known as the Dungeon for its own gains, the Dungeon itself could do little to nothing against it. Still, it needed to learn more before it can use it, but it had time.

It had patience.

It can wait.

The owner of the second half of the Regalia, it could feel it within the Dungeon, but could not pinpoint it. The other half blocked its view, protecting its fragile owner, disrupting its signal like the Moon Cell did as always.

While it cannot bring its force against it, it can influence the Dungeon with its own empowerment.

However, it seemed that closer to the surface the other Regalia half was, the more protected its owner.

So, a small experiment.

After all, eventually the owner will come to the other piece, and it shall find its messenger ready to squash it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone, remember, these chapters won't always come out in rapid fire like they had been of late. Once the fire dies, it'll be an 'update every other week' schedule! Also, I watched Today's Menu for the Emiya Family, so heartwarming! Saber and Illya were the best!

I DO NOT ANSWER Guest reviews, please leave a nickname!

 **Islamsayyid** : Yeah, expect more of that in the future!

 **Yoshiki-909** : You got two Neros, I still have one non-NP upped one. Hah, Saber Lily, trust me I've been tempted with some FGO Servants.

 **DatGuy** : Thank you! I've been tempted with Artoria, quite often, maybe in another Digital Human story.

 **Student** : Monotone Trio! Woohoo! Hakuno hasn't gotten any magical item, the only two things she's seen so far is an inert grimoire and Bell's Hestia Knife.

 **Axel Fones** : Thanks, and eventually she'll have different outfits.

 **1idontcare** : Gilgamesh might be a bit too much, I doubt Hakuno can persuade him in a world like Danmachi.

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Extraverse only, otherwise the potential roster would be so gigantic. This isn't a Fate Grand Order Fic, so yeah, Extraverse.

 **Snoogenz** : In time, my Carnival Phantasm cat parody reader.

 **Xirons20** : I've read it. In fact, the author and I have PM discussions.

 **Dxhologram** : Hakuno will eventually explore more of Orario, she's gathering her bearings right about now. I'm sure Bell, Hestia, and maybe Lili will hang out with her in the city.

 **Saru** : Yes, it's possible.

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal** : No spoilers.

 **Takei Daloui** : This is just a temporary update speed. Yep, I've already got one Hakuno story about Friendship, so this one is more oriented towards Family!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 5: Anomaly

The Fifth Floor of the Dungeon had been a slight shift in design than the previous ones. Hakuno Kishinami had noticed that there were far more passageways, dead ends, and more maze-like corridors. However, even with this change, it didn't affect her. Her ability at exploring was second to none, a skill she fine-tuned during the Holy Grail War in the Arena's equally varied designs.

She could remember exactly the same paths, the twists, and turns, that made up each floor.

Getting lost was basically impossible with her around.

The monsters were becoming slightly stronger, but nothing Bell Cranel couldn't handle on his own. A new type had appeared, something Lil dubbed a War Shadow, but it fell just as fast to Hakuno's fellow Familia member. The white-haired boy was experienced in dealing with these opponents, occasionally though there something that came at his blind side, but he caught it with his magical ability: Firebolt.

He was determined, incredibly so, not to let a single monster pass him towards them.

It might be because Hestia told him to care for Hakuno, which he would have done anyway as Hakuno knew, but if his goddess expresses her concern then he seems to remain vigilant more so than usual.

Did he care for her? Bell was not Hakuno's Servant, he wasn't even a Heroic Spirit, so why did he become so protective? Even with being in the same Familia, Lili commented on how Bell seemed overly cautious than his usual dungeon runs with Hakuno around.

"Maybe he likes you," Lili teased the Digital Human while he picked up magic stones from the ground, the fight already over.

"Likes me?" Hakuno asked in complete misunderstanding, "We are in the same Familia, perhaps he just thinks of it differently?"

"That… Totally went over your head…" Lili responded much to the magus girl's lack of knowledge, "Maybe; some gods do think of their Familia differently than others."

"What about yours?" Hakuno asked, surely the petite chienthrope, as the Digital Human had learned the girl had dog-like animal features and that's what they called themselves as a race of beast humans, must also be a part of a Familia given her being in the Dungeon?

Bell had been the one to tell Hakuno about Lili earlier as they walked to Babel Tower.

"Ah, well," Lili began, "I'm part of the Soma Familia, he doesn't talk to us all that much…" She trailed off, avoiding Hakuno's eye contact and began walking up towards where Bell Cranel was at, the boy who watched for any more signs of monsters.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't understand why Lili referred to her Familia as such, perhaps unlike the Hestia Familia, the Soma was more focused elsewhere.

Though, as Hakuno figured out, the Hestia Family was fairly recent, Bell Cranel had been an Adventurer little more than a month's time. Oddly enough that was nearly the same amount of time the entirety of the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War occurred and finished, adding perhaps a week or two.

The magus girl absently wondered what Bell and Hestia's reactions would be if they learned that she was only a month and a half old. Well, at least if she referred to when she gained self-awareness.

"Hakuno!" Bell shouted towards her.

She looked towards him with a questionable expression.

He pointed down a hall, "You feeling alright to continue? Or should we head back?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine," Hakuno replied, they had only been down here for close to a few minutes after an hour.

They had blitz right through the first three floors fairly quickly.

Her inner od reserves still had ample amounts to course through the magic circuits, she could probably keep this up for days. As without needing to support a Servant constantly, she could probably take up to a half hour of rest to recover a decent amount of magical energy, enough for perhaps a half dozen or so Code Casts.

That's if she even reached the point of needed to rest for magical reserve recovery, yesterday's trek through the first three floors barely affected her outside of minor physical exhaustion.

"I'm sorry…" Liliruca Arde spoke under her breath.

"Huh?" Bell said with a puzzled expression.

Hakuno Kishinami frowned, grip tightening on her quarterstaff.

Around the corner, Bell, Hakuno, and Lili arrived in an open space. There were no monsters, but there was a band of four men there in wait, three humans and one beast human with raccoon-like ears and tail. All which dressed in little armor outside of perhaps a few bits and pieces on their bodies, mostly covered in cloth, wool, or fur outfits. All four of them carried a blade on the waist sides except one individual, who had it on his back.

The girl looked to the wayside, her animal features now having vanished, "They came to me yesterday when you were late…"

"I don't understand," Bell said as he looked away from Lili towards the strangers.

"Hahaha!" The beast man roared with laughter, "Allow me to tell you the truth," He said, then pointed accusingly at the chestnut-haired girl. "That Supporter had brought you into a trap! A trap that we laid out so to take all you have! She never cared in the beginning of course," He grinned, "This is the end of the road."

"Is… Is that true, Lili?" Bell questioned.

"...Yes…" She trailed off.

He paused, then said, "I don't believe you."

"Wha?" Lili responded dumbstruck.

Another man, one with a black outfit and his hair tied back, stepped forward with his hand on his blade's sheath, "Of course, we never planned on actually keeping the Supporter either."

He pulled on something, a string that the magus girl spotted, and behind Bell, Hakuno, and Lili rose up a patchwork of robe and spikes that blocked the way they came from. It would take time to dispatch it, but not without being a risk of attack from the now designated enemies.

"Huh?" Lili seemed only half shocked by the statement as if anticipating this eventual betrayal. "But… You said…"

"Who keeps their words to a Supporter?" The raccoon man spoke again, "I'm afraid you won't be escaping here. You'll be another victim of the Dungeon, while we sell all the goods!"

A whole bunch of swords unsheathed, Bell Cranel drew the Hestia Knife but hesitated for a moment against his fellow man, this allowed for the black-dressed man in front to slice right at him.

 _Magic circuits flared to life._

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno Kishinami did not so much as pause, her _enemy_ was made known, the foe threatened _her_ _and Bell_. A surge of prana, magical energy, traveled faster than they moved against Bell, and an electrical-like burst from magical energy ripped right out the man's body.

Blood spurt out of his mouth as he staggered back, stunned in a way that his body did not respond to his commands.

The Digital Human's sudden use of magic brought Bell Cranel out of his stupor, his hesitation left, only the fire of determination remained. The Hestia Knife collided with a steel sword, sparks flew as the beast man was briefly taken aback by the boy's strength, but the leader of the group was no human, the enhanced sense and strength common in animals gave him a keen advantage that Bell would have lacked otherwise.

The Soma Familia member that was this raccoon man weaved his way around Bell's following attack, the blunt side of his blade bashed against the Hestia member's armor, which held true in defending the boy's body. Bell evaded a swing at his direction, then ducked as honed survival instinct took precedence, avoiding a lethal attack by another's sword slash. His eyes trailed to the side, catching the moving feet of a third combatant.

A voice chimed in, "Code Cast: Hack!" It was Hakuno.

The third combatant fell back with a cough of blood, multiple drops of the life liquid dripping to the ground as the frontal body was blasted back by yellow lightning-like magical energy.

"Someone kill that damn mage!" The leader shouted.

Bell sharply turned, his hand outstretched towards the legs of his second engagement that struck from behind.

"Firebolt!" He called, raging heat and flame answered.

"Shit! This kid knows magic too!" The second combatant yelled in pain as he was forced back from Bell's quick spell.

"Without a chant!?" The leader exclaimed as he raised his weapon again to strike at Bell, but the Hestia Knife once against parried the incoming attack, and another, and another. The beast man may have had the advantage that his race gave him over the supposedly weak humans, but the First Member of the Goddess Hestia had an extraordinary ever growing Status that far outmatched it.

Hakuno Kishinami brought up her quarterstaff, having not dropped it this time in casting magecraft, it served to block an incoming vertical chop from the black-dressed man's weapon. But already she could feel her arms shake from defending herself, whatever enhanced physical might that came from Falna was greater than the average human.

"Haha, weak in melee like all mages!" The man laughed at her, be grabbed the staff with an open hand and attempted to pull it away.

 _But his movements were slow to her._

She stepped back, causing him to slightly fumble from the sudden lack of resistance, then the Digital Human let her left hand free from holding the staff, ducked underneath it, and slammed an open palm right into the man's stomach.

 _Od channeled into prana, prana into digital magecraft._

"Code Cast: Hack!" She shouted once again.

In an instant, another display of bright prana like electrical currents tore the man's clothes apart, as if the spell originated from inside him and imploded.

This Code Cast would never have worked on Masters in the Holy Grail War, they were too protected by SERAPH's systems for something measly like that.

But here, her opponents had no such thing.

The man collapsed on the ground, paralyzed from the Code Cast.

"Firebolt!" A bolt of fire and flames erupted forth from Bell's hand, blasting one of the hostile adventurers back against the wall and knocking the guy out. The white-haired boy flipped his knife around for a better grip and turned to fully face the beast man.

"Damn it, how the hell are you this strong?" The leader said.

"What should we do?" The lone man still standing asked his party's boss.

Hakuno Kishinami adjusted her hand's grasp of her quarterstaff once again, she barely knew how to use the tool, but it had served quite well already. Her _magic circuits_ were stuff active, ready to supply any Code Cast that Hakuno deemed necessary, which so far has only been Hack. Though, it seemed as if the hostile group was thinking of retreating, a wise move on their part given that Bell and herself had mostly defeated them-

 _Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger._

A lone goblin suddenly touched down right in the middle between the two groups from the ceiling, forcing Bell and the Leader to disengage as its landing make a tiny crater that was entirely illogical for its size and strength...

 _If not for half of its body covered with black and oranges glowing lines that almost seemed alive in its own ominous way, as if crawling and enveloping the skin, replacing flesh with itself._

Lili stepped back in fear, "A goblin, no, nothing like a regular goblin has those strange marks!"

Hakuno Kishinami glanced at Bell, he was visibly shaken, the goblin's size was three times larger than average, coming a full half meter above himself. The gross effigy of the model made dangerously worse by whatever unknown force that slowly either consumed or possessed it. He was right to be scared, but despite that, the Hestia Familia member stood his ground in front of both Hakuno and Lili protectively.

The goblin just stood there, looking downward with a mindless gaze.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader suddenly shouted and he, and the other man scurried off.

However… The moment they reached a way out of that room.

The goblin _moved_.

A magus girl watched as the goblin moved towards them with great speed in comparison to their own, claws raised to strike, one just normal, the other encased in the glowing horror. They never stood a chance as it impaled them both through their backs, blood gushed, pooling to the ground, they feebly cried for help as their life drained away, but the Hestia Familia along with Lili stood only watch.

It would not have made any difference at that point.

The goblin was no longer just standing, it turned and faced towards their direction. At first glance, it may be staring at just the general way, but Hakuno could tell what it was truly focused on.

 _Her, it was staring at her._

Bell Cranel kept the Hestia Knife raised at chest level, "Lili, Hakuno, disarm the trap," He stated.

"Y-Yes!" Lili didn't hesitate and began pulled the trap apart.

"It won't let us," Hakuno replied.

Lili nearly stopped as she looked at the magus, "You mean…?"

"It did not let them escape," Bell answered for his fellow member. "I have to distract it while you two get away!"

"Wait! You can't! You saw how quickly it took them down!" Lili shouted in worry.

So, she did care for Bell. The petite girl must have been forced against her will.

"You won't survive," Hakuno spoke out.

Bell didn't reply, his body was shaking a bit, he knew the truth.

His hand gripped the Hestia Knife tighter, "I don't care, as long as you and Lili escape alright…"

"Why? Why?" Lili started crying.

Hakuno knew he wouldn't survive this.

 _Hakuno didn't want another dream underneath her._

There was no way he could keep up with that creature's speed well enough at this level.

 _She didn't want him to die, he and Hestia had been so warm and kind to her._

"Bell!" Hakuno shouted, "Follow my orders!" She exclaimed with a _raw, determined expression._

He looked at her, then smiled and looked forward, "Okay!"

The First Hestia Familia member didn't doubt her for a second.

Lili stared at her, "Hakuno…?"

Then, the eroded goblin charged.

Hakuno Kishinami shouted in an instant, "Front slash!"

It seemed like a pointless move, but Bell didn't deny her order and seemingly slashed in front of him without purpose.

Until it actually cut open flesh as the goblin was suddenly front of him, causing the creature to cry in pain and retreat back a meter, its feet moved and Bell's eyes could barely keep up with the movement it wrought.

"Left side, upper parry!" Hakuno commanded.

His body replied, and the boy barely managed to hold against a wild slash at his left shoulder, Bell took the moment and pushed forward. He used his weight behind the weapon, plunging it into the goblin's arm.

"Step back!"

Bell Cranel immediately did so and found a set teeth where his neck would have been if not for his fellow member's direction.

Hakuno yelled once more, "Skill!"

"Firebolt!" A hand raised and a bolt of flame erupted forth, blasting the mysterious corrupted goblin and singeing its skin, the parts not influenced by the glowing mass were damaged significantly more-so than the ones that were.

"How are you seeing this…?" Lili questioned with disbelief towards the Digital Human.

No doubt, this monster was significantly stronger than any that came before, and possibly a few floors after. Hakuno Kishinami, seeing its enhanced physical capabilities, didn't doubt that Bell Cranel would have died here in their retreat. But, this was her specialty, she could see its movements, predict its attacks, and guide Bell's offensive against it.

" **Raaaaagh!"** The monster suddenly screamed and charged once more.

Her _magic circuits_ were already on, "Code Cast: Hack!" She shouted.

A sudden, nearly instantaneous implosion of data and magical energy came off the creature as it stumbled in a stunned state. The digital particles that came off it were all that had been needed to inform the magus that it had some relation to either the Moon Cell or the force that had attacked her in her transference.

"Attack, Bell!" Hakuno exclaimed towards him.

"Aaaah!" Bell Cranel shouted a battle cry as he rushed forward two hands pressed on the Hestia Knife that's letters glowed with a mystical blue as he plunged it into the chest region of the stunned monster, right at the origin of its magic stone.

" **Raaa…"** It cried weakly before exploding into violet and orange dust, even its magic stone, which had been corrupted with the same lines, evaporated entirely.

The white-haired boy fell to his knees, his breathing ragged, "That…" He began, "That was beyond anything I fought before… Thanks, Hakuno," He smiled at the magus.

"I'm getting out of here!" The voices of the only two survivors scurried off without so much as thanks towards the Hestia Familia.

Liliruca Arde wiped her tears, "I'm sorry… Bell… For deceiving you! And to Hakuno as well! You were so… You were even a beginner, like a Supporter! I still tricked you!"

Bell Cranel waved it off, "It's fine."

"It's not fine!" Lili shouted. "Why are you so forgiving!? Why did you not leave me with that thing and make your escape!?"

"Ah…" Bell trailed off, "Because I didn't want to leave you behind, you're precious to me, a friend, I can't abandon you."

"Ah… Ah… H-Hakuno!" Lili turned her attention to the magus, "What about you?"

Hakuno looked at her and said, "I trust Bell."

"That's it…?" Lili questioned, "You forgive me cause you trust Bell?"

She shook her head, "No, but Bell and our goddess… Been very kind to me."

"So… You too then…" Lili said then started laughing a bit, "I can't believe… How much he's so kind!" She said. "Thank you... Bell…"

Bell Cranel walked over and patted her head, "Look, if you ever need someone to talk to, just come see me. I'll listen, though you will have to explain things as I can't catch things up too well."

Lili nodded as she sniffled.

Hakuno Kishinami looked towards the spot where the corrupted goblin had once been.

So, it had followed her here.

 _Was it still after her?_

 _And, more importantly, could it leave the Dungeon?_

She frowned, it seems that for her wish, nothing was ever simple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Welcome back my readers! Now that a large bulk of chapters have been released, you will probably be seeing longer increment time periods between updates as stated numerous times before. I felt it would be best to have at least a few chapters for newcomers to get interested in before I continued with an every other weekly update schedule. Now, I got to work on Digital/Extra's chapter next. :D

P.S. Wonder if I should make a commission for a cover art like I did for Digital/Extra.

 **Axel Fones** : No, he shows up after Lili and the Minotaur, when Bell reached Level 2.

 **Lilmonix** : Already planned to! Rest of answers in that PM I sent!

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Loopholes, loopholes, loopholes!

 **CrowFX** : Info dump? INFO DUMP? Character Interaction and Development is apparently info dumps everyone! Haha, seriously though, there doesn't have to be constantly moving to different scenes to be story progression. A lot of character building is also done in a single location.

 **Snoogenz** : Oh noes! WAR!

 **Saru** : Who knows? Perhaps Hestia will figure something out, I hope, well… Her Status did show her Level as normal, so that might be working?

 **Student** : Hakuno does need something besides her uniform, unfortunately, she and the Hestia Familia don't really have the currency just yet to purchase new gear for the magus.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Eventually. They will be in the story. But not instantaneously.

 **The Rupture** : She's such a novice with weapons.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Oh, thanks! I really appreciate you, and so many others, enjoy the Digital Human series like this story and Digital/Extra!

 **King of Fans** : Staff Training would be nice, more Code Casts options too. Hakuno may be weak in melee, but she's not defenseless as you said and we've seen. Plus, Bell's watching her back! And thanks for the compliment!

 **Dragonsword1000** : She really does need some staff training, even if she's not suited to physical engagement it would still help her out.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra the pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 6: City Traveling with your Goddess

When Bell Cranel and Hakuno Kishinami had returned from that Dungeon yesterday with Liliruca Arde in tow, the goddess that is known as Hestia would have given them a piece of her mind on how scuffled up they looked to be. But after an explanation about the events that had transpired on the fifth floor, Hestia was just happy to know that her Familia's children were not hurt.

The Goddess of the Hearth didn't fully forgive the prum girl, Liliruca, for deceiving Bell and putting them, especially a beginner like Hakuno, in such danger. Bell, however, had been quite insistent that she'll give Liliruca another chance.

Since he asked so nicely, Hestia would allow it.

As for her other Familia child, Hakuno Kishinami, the magic mysterious girl must be terrified inside, not that she ever expressed it. Apparently, the brown-haired mage had saved Bell's life, which raised Hestia's opinion further than ever on her making the correct choice in giving Falna to Hakuno.

But, this was Hakuno Kishinami's second day in the Dungeon and already she had experienced a dreadful event aimed at her and Bell. Hestia wondered what to do to help Hakuno be more at ease because her second child already displayed a wariness to her.

Hestia had noticed it, Hakuno stuck to Bell or her side a bit more, never fully out of arm's reach, as if craving a protector and viewing every other individual with a suspicious glance… Or what amounted to suspicion with that monotoned face.

So, what can she do, as Hakuno's goddess, to cheer her child up?

Well, shopping was probably out of the question, Hakuno wouldn't have much Valis on her person to spend on items. As the currency was already being divided between the three, along with a ten percent cut towards the Hestia Family itself… Which secretly mostly paid for the debt that came with creating Bell's weapon.

Not that she'll ever tell either of her Familia members that.

The rest was for basic food supplies, Bell and Hakuno were still both growing children after all! Though Bell mostly fed himself with his own earning nowadays, it still was needed for her newest member, the occasional day that Bell blew through most his earnings, and herself of course.

Might have to now add that prum to the list now… She better earn her weight!

Maybe a tour of the city? Hakuno did seem to like new things, Bell had told her how the mage seemed happy to look an everything that caught her eye.

"Hehe, mage, Hakuno is our little mage girl," Hestia joked lightly.

To bad the Divine Bathhouse was reserved to the only goddess, Hakuno would probably have loved it there, even if Hestia herself didn't really go there except for one time for an occasion.

Which was ruined by those attention derived thrill seeking hyena goddesses, ugh!

Probably not the best idea, well, they do have the public bathhouse, but it's not really for relaxing, just cleaning.

"Gah, come on, Hestia, think of something!" The Goddess of the Hearth pressed her hands against her temples when the idea hit her. "That's it!"

Just because they couldn't go shopping didn't mean they couldn't go browsing, and since Hakuno liked seeing new things, how about checking out some of the floors of Babel Tower?

Then said girl came out into Hestia's view, looking monotoned as ever and not wearing her brown uniform overlay.

"Oh, Hakuno~!" Hestia sang out the child's name, it really did roll off the tongue so well, "Dress up, I need you to be my escort for the day!"

Hakuno Kishinami nodded and turned right back around to grab her uniform.

* * *

Her hand swirled a glass of red wine inhabit, eyes looking through the glass as a smile crept along the goddess' face. It had been quite the interesting sight, a small skirmish that began easily enough then proceeded into a desperate battle against a superior, unknown foe that she had never seen before. The child with a transparent soul, Bell Cranel, fought intensely, but he would have fallen if not for the one originating from the moon, Hakuno Kishinami. She displayed a distinct experience not commonly found in low-tier, even mid-tier, adventurers.

A fascinating skill that accurately depicts her opponents' motions, even cast magic at her level with a type of spell never revealed before in this world.

The spell must come from her place of origin, the brief view of what Freya had come to know as the Moon Cell. An object that even a goddess found incomprehensible, along with nothing in this world that even pointed, explained or mentioned. It was new, and this star-lit child of Hestia was what she knew to be this Moon Cell's Inheritor?

Freya had a hint of jealousy towards Hestia discovering such two gems and adding them to her Familia.

"They are just so attention-grabbing, ah, I need to mess with them," Freya said, taking a sip of the wine before placing it down on the flat armrest. "But how shall I accelerate their growth to my liking, Ottar?" She voice allowed, and a large muscular deep tanned man with the ear of a boar, wielding a massive two-handed blade, came into view.

"The shell of stagnation can only be broken by those who go on adventures," He spoke.

"Mhm," Freya hummed as she crossed her legs, eyes looking towards the rising sun, "Do what must be done."

Ottar nodded, "As you wish."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami had to resist just looking all over the place in a desire to just explore everything, the Babel Tower was far more interesting on the inside than she had ever anticipated! Sure, the magus still had no clue as to why she was selected to escort her Familia goddess, as Bell would have made a better choice in defending Hestia, but honestly, she wasn't denying that this was special opportunity to check out Orario.

The Digital Human also learned the Hestia liked to talk… A lot.

She also liked teasing, as evidence with Bell, and also with saying Hakuno's name in a sing-along tone.

So, a magus and a goddess traveled along the inner floors of Babel Tower, Hakuno Kishinami taking in the sights as much as she visibly can. They were not on the upper or even mid floors, but the lower ones which were decorative in an extravagant red and gold colors in polished marble floors and walls, the price tags, which were measured in Valis, were so insanely ludicrous that it was no surprise there were so few shoppers here despite the clean, professional state the stores were in.

That didn't mean Hakuno refused to browse their front window displays, there were a plethora of items that she was curious to use her View Status Code Cast on, but restricted herself from doing so as she lacked the financial amount to even purchase the cheapest object here. There was also no telling what sort of protections lies in Babel Tower against the use of such spells.

If there was any that could detect the digital magecraft anyway.

She only had around one thousand Valis, Bell had been generous in her share.

Hestia snapped her fingers and sharply turned to face Hakuno, "By the way, I noticed you had jewelry! I didn't figure you to like that stuff until I saw it during updating your Status," She spoke.

 _She was referring to the Regalia._

The goddess really had brought it up to the forefront of Hakuno's thoughts.

"I don't know if I do," Hakuno replied, raising her right hand which had the Regalia attached to a finger. "I've had this for a while."

A while being a few days now.

"Oh?" Hestia said, "Does it have some sort of meaning to you?" The Goddess of the Hearth questioned curiously.

Hakuno Kishinami touched the Regalia with her other hand, was it important to her? She only had it since arriving in this world, well, actually it was created inside the Moon Cell's Core and given to her upon making the wish. She had no idea what its purpose was, it's worth, or why she even kept it on.

 _But something told her that she should never part with it._

 _That it was important, valuable, irreplaceable That there would be severe consequences if she loses it to some other force._

In that feeling, she kept it on her person at all times.

"Yeah, somewhat," Hakuno replied softly.

"Must be more than somewhat if it changes your usual monotone face," Hestia said. "But I won't press you! Oh look, there's the elevator further up. Come! I just remembered a particular store I passed up one day that you might be interested in," Hestia grabbed the magus girl's hand and guided her towards the mechanical construct.

The Digital Human shifted a little uncomfortable when she entered the elevator, she never had good experiences with it.

 _Considering every time she entered the elevator someone was going to die by her hand. The canal to terminal, a battle between Masters, the victory of the stronger desire with survival being the prize._

She shook her head.

That was in the past, _it was in the past._ This was just a regular elevator, meant for bringing its passengers up to the next floor, not to sink them into a _kill or be killed_ tournament.

Hakuno winced slightly as Hestia pinched the magus girl's forearm.

"Welcome back to reality, Hakuno," Hestia said. "The middle tower floors are filled with more easily accessible stuff," The goddess explained to her Familia member, "Bell visited one of the shops here to buy his new armor as you certainly noticed."

The Digital Human stepped out of the elevator with Hestia and took immediate notice of a contrast in wealth between the lower and middle floors. The middle was much more common, not only less lit and more basic stone instead of marble, but also in the somewhat more hectic display. There was still a measure of professionalism, however, the floor seemed to be divided more hectically with competition for space. There were quite a larger number of adventurers browsing goods, which said items were far cheaper to be within even Hakuno's price range.

"This way!" Hestia exclaimed as she walked past a number of stalls and shops, the magus girl followed close behind so not to lose the goddess in the mass of people here.

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes glanced around at the numerous display cases, wall-hung gear, showcased weapons, and even whole boxes with full sets. There was quite the plethora of objects, all which had a price tag ranging from a low four hundred Valis to extorted numbers in the hundred thousand.

Of course, she was still limited in information concerning Valis economic value.

Hestia abruptly stopped, spun around, and then raised an arm directed at the shop that was behind her. "Alright Hakuno, my little mage child, this is where you can purchase many items that magic users use," the goddess explained.

Hakuno examined the storefront, and couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at it. It was perhaps the biggest, stereotypical example of what the fictional stories on Earth thought mages to be like. The storefront itself displayed robes and dresses, common staffs with elaborate decorative pieces on top, and a wide assortment of pointy hats.

 _She could practically hear the elderly Master, Dan, comment how useless these were. As they were so brightly colored that even an old sniper like him could fire from miles away._

They were pretty though, from purely an appearance angle, but functionally were worthless for the magus. A 'wizardry' hat would only get in the way, shirts and skirt, or pants, allowed greater mobility in combat than a long dress or robe ever could, and those decorative staffs would break easily under physical stress and couldn't amplify or improve Hakuno's magecraft.

Honestly, her current attire, along with the quarterstaff Bell gifted, were better suited to her crude combat style

But, Hestia seemed to be happy to be helpful, so…

"Let's look inside," Hakuno replied.

"Of course," Hestia said.

Who knows, perhaps the store did have something she could use? Though, if it was enchanted or magical in any way it would probably be expensive.

The magus girl suddenly winced in pain, clutching her left hand in reflex with the right, she glanced downward and see what the cause was, only to find the Command Seals partially lit once again.

What was going on with that?

 _Was it trying to establish a Contract with a Servant?_

A minute later, the pain receded, as did the glow, leaving the Command Seals once against dull and gray.

"Hakuno?" Hestia questioned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hakuno replied and proceeded to enter the store.

Hestia blinked in slight confusion before smiling and following her Familia child.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : The 19th was my birthday! As a celebration, I decided to release a Lunar Hearth chapter a week early. So welcome back my readers! And welcome to any new ones joining us!

 **Takei Daloui** : Plenty of character interactions to be had in the future!

 **Dxhologram** : Perhaps, Freya is quite mysterious in her ways.

 **Student** : Any useful items are probably above her price range for now, though perhaps Hakuno can create a Formal Wear or Mystic Code, it is a feature in Fate/Extella after all.

 **Rst64tlc** : Maybe! Welf is going to appear, Bell did get Welf's armor before Hakuno had appeared.

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, Hestia is trying to bring Hakuno out of her monotoned shell. Perhaps Hakuno will decide to use Code Cast View Status on some items.

 **Saru** : Agreed! She's really vulnerable without protection!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 7: Conversations with your Goddess

"Huh? Hakuno?"

Hakuno Kishinami turned her attention away from browsing through random store wizard store goods and towards the source of the voice, she spotted her recently elected Dungeon Advisor, Eina Tulle, dressed in Guild uniform and holding a board with papers locked on it, a writing utensil in hand.

"Hm?" Hestia appeared from around the corner, "Oh, you're Bell's… Wait, you're Hakuno's advisor as well?" She asked in shock, before trailing off, "Well, that does make sense…"

Eina walked up to them, and asked, "Goddess Hestia, a pleasant surprise meeting you here, and with Hakuno. I had just met Bell little over an hour ago."

"At the Guild I presume?" Hestia questioned.

The woman nodded, "Yes, if you don't mind me asking, why have you brought your Second Child to a mage-focused store in Babel Tower?" She questioned.

"Why shouldn't I?" The Goddess of the Hearth replied, "Hakuno is a mage, so a shop like this fits."

"Eh?" Eina's mouth opened in surprised before facing Hakuno, then back to Hestia. "You're joking, right? Hakuno is human, you know they can't learn normally learn magic without a Grimoire, and humans rarely get the Mage Development Skill at level up."

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, why wouldn't humans normally not be able to use magecraft? Sure, in modern times it was impossible considering the circumstance, but in this world's age, it should be that most humans have decent quality magic circuits- Wait.

This world.

This world's humans may not have _magic circuits_ at all, it may be that without Falna that humans having magic is so incredibly rare it would be considered practically a myth to have a single spell without already had obtained the blessing of a god or goddess.

In that way, Humanity was probably considered the weakest sentient race on this planet.

Which also means that the magus girl would be a prime target if they discovered she had _magic circuits_.

Perhaps there are rare exceptions?

"I know that," Hestia replied. "It just means she's a bit more special, that's all!" She boasted proudly.

Hestia said that so casually, with such lightheartedness and little concern, like she believed everything would be fine.

 _When had anything ever been fine with her getting attention?_

 _Were the multiple near-death experiences of being nearly assassinated not enough clues to the fact?_

The Digital Human winced at the sudden recollection, the memories of the Holy Grail War still came back to her in sudden bursts, even with segments of the whole event blurred in her mindscape from her near deletion within the Moon Cell Core.

"Anyway, Hakuno," Eina turned her attention towards the magus girl. "Be sure to attend tomorrow's lesson, don't make me have to drag you to the Guild," She said sternly.

Hakuno nodded, it was going to be valuable information, why would she skip out on it?

Hestia also agreed, "Be sure to listen to your advisor, Hakuno~" The goddess teased.

"About that Supporter, Hestia…" Eina began.

* * *

Bell Cranel, the first adventurer of the Hestia Familia, had quite a number of thoughts running through his head. Normally this wouldn't be the case, but even he had concerns, most of which were related more towards the well-being of others than himself.

Not to say he didn't have any, his own weakness, the inability to pass his fear-

 _The shape a large humanoid bull, massive bulging muscles with clench fists, an echoing roar… Minotaur, standing above him as certain death seemed to wash over…_

He shook his head, there was still plenty of time to grow his Status before he'd ever face something like that again.

Ais Wallenstein herself offered to train him, his heart could barely handle being in her very presence, now she would train him? It would have to be kept a secret, that was for sure, as it would attract attention if anyone knew otherwise, so they scheduled for early mornings or late night routines, depending on the circumstance.

In the meantime, his thoughts trailed over to his newest, fellow Familia member.

Hakuno Kishinami.

Finally, another member of their Familia, the Hestia Familia! Honestly, he never expected to see another person besides himself in his goddess' Familia until much later. He should never have doubted his goddess' ability to find someone to join so early on, even when himself reassured her that they were still growing.

Not to mention, Hakuno was kinda cool! Well, what she can do anyway. A mage! A magic user through and through, not like himself, Hakuno seemed intently focused on her aspect as a mage. Though, if there was anything that seemed odd about her, is that's she's very… Quiet.

Not that it was a problem, she spoke when she wanted to say something, and seemed to learn quickly about how the Dungeon worked. Hakuno was also very kind, respectful, and Goddess Hestia seemed to like the girl lot!

Also, Hakuno's reaction speed was fast, not in the sense of her body movement, but how she reacted to changes in combat around her. Bell wasn't sure he'll still be around if it wasn't for her crucial timing, but she is a mage, they were like an adventurer's best support member, so perhaps she trained for this beforehand?

Huh, what did she do beforehand? Perhaps it was a similar case to himself, having traveled to Orario in search of a Familia to become an adventurer? That was a common occurrence.

"I'm sure Hakuno has her own reasons!" Bell spoke out loud to himself with a smile, it was rude to pry into someone else's past after all. Hakuno Kishinami was a good person, he could tell!

He wondered how fast Hakuno's Status was growing, Hestia always told him that his own Status grew quickly because he was in a growth spurt of sorts, perhaps the brown-headed girl was going through the same process?

"Her Magic Status must be leaps ahead of my own," He joked lightly before arriving at his destination.

"How can I help you?" A man asked as Bell entered the store.

Bell Cranel scratched his nose, "Yeah… Um… I'm looking to buy a bunch of things, had an additional member in my Familia and we're lacking sets of three for most of our stuff."

"Come to the right place, what's your budget? We're work around it."

"Like to keep it below ten thousand Valis," Bell answered.

"Mhm… A small amount… But I can work with it, alright, what do you need exactly?" The man said.

"Ah… Well…" Bell trailed off as he began listing what was on the top of his head.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami sat at a wooden table just outside a restaurant, her goddess, Hestia, sitting right across from her drinking a large mug filled with an orange-hued beverage. The magus girl might be unfamiliar with liquor as a whole, but even she knew the petite goddess was gulping down flavored alcohol. It was a bit pass evening, the sun was starting to head down, beginning close in on dusk, Hestia had dragged Hakuno nearly everywhere in Babel Tower middle and lower floors.

The Digital Human appreciated looking at all the different stores and shops within the large construct, there was quite a number of interesting items that she had been quite tempted on using a Code Cast on, but restrained herself. Still, it made her day relaxing, just to browse through all the goods with a bubbly, overly optimistic goddess.

Now, Hestia had led the magus girl out of Babel Tower and towards a type of eatery, where they were seated right outside in one of the tables on the front porch.

The pint-sized goddess immediately began ordering alcohol for both of them.

It was commonplace in this era for those of Hakuno's age group to drink alcoholic beverages, not surprising, given it was same back on Earth in the same time period. But Hakuno Kishinami had absolutely no experience in such liquor, and couldn't help but find it quite wrong-doing to delve into the drink, given her more modern day mindset and morals are driven into her head by the fake high school student memories.

That didn't stop Hestia.

"Ah," Hestia said in satisfaction as she placed down the now empty mug. "Don't like it, Hakuno?" She questioned, pointing towards the untouched mug on the magus girl's side.

"I prefer tea," Hakuno replied.

"Oh? Sorry, should've asked that earlier, can I?" She asked, reaching out for the mug regardless of the girl's answer and brought it over to herself.

A waiter came around and placed down two dishes on the table, each steaming hot, and smelling very good.

"Hey, hey!" Hestia waved at the waiter. "She needs tea, can you get some?"

"Of course," The waiter said and left.

"You know, Hakuno," Hestia began as she stabbed silverware into the meal before her. "There is like a hundred questions I would love to ask you, but I don't want to seem mean, so I'm just waiting until you settle in with the Familia."

Hakuno arched an eyebrow at the odd sentence.

"I mean, you can take as much time as you want!" Hestia quickly continued, taking a bite and swallowing it quickly. "You're my second child! I'm your goddess! So no use trying to keep secrets from me! I want to know everything about you!" She said it happily.

The Digital Human gave her a monotone look of absent confusion, even as the magus girl occasionally ate some of the dish presented.

"First order of business is trying to get you to smile more often!" Hestia said, slamming a hand on the table like she meant it, twin tails of black hair wavering in the air from her head, "Seriously, with a face like yours and the adorable head of hair, you should be the talk of the town! But your expressions are liked a kicked puppy, Hakuno! A puppy that doesn't know how to wag its tail!"

She only blinked at the goddess.

"Just like that!" Hestia accusingly pointed at the brown-headed girl, "It doesn't help that you don't speak your mind, mou!" She pouted and sat back in the seat. "Argh, Bell, you get more words out of her than I ever do! How do you manage it?"

"I'm sorry?" Hakuno apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for, Hakuno," Hestia replied. "It's actually kind of refreshing, you're really are a quiet person, huh?"

"I'm not used to talking to often," Hakuno replied. "It's… I'm still learning."

Human interaction was still a new thing for her after all. She only had a month of experience as a self-aware AI conversing with mostly just her Servant and an extremely demanding another twin-tailed hair girl in red… Along with a silent homunculi as another conversationalist.

"Well, at least you're trying to learn, that counts!" Hestia exclaimed.

The waiter returned with a glass of tea and another mug of liquor, which the goddess took immediately.

"Thanks!" She said before beginning to pour it down her throat in want.

Hakuno took a sip of the tea.

 _It wasn't Archer's tea, that's for sure…_

She winced slightly at the random memory, but it faded away quickly as she turned her attention back to the meal.

"Ahh!" Hestia released a breath as she placed the drink back down, "Well, eat up, Hakuno~!" She exclaimed. "It's on me!"

Hakuno Kishinami took her time eating, wondering where the goddess got the money required for the bill she was stacking up with those repeated alcoholic beverages. Well, if the goddess was ordering it, the magus will assume she was aware of her current financial limits…

Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to Lunar Hearth, everybody! And greetings to all those joining us! It's the two-week mark, and that means another chapter of this story! I'm sure you all were anxious to get to read more! On news of my activities. Let's see… I've posted another 'Digital Human' story, it's a tragedy Godzilla story! I've also finally got Caster Tamamo on FGO! YES! I'm so happy!

 **Rafaelbosca** : Every two-week update! Unless I feel greatly inspired of course!

 **Battlesny** : Extraverse Servants only.

 **King of Fans** : Haha… Yeah, that's Hestia for you… Money was thrown out the window!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Monotoned drunk indeed, good thing she has those morals.

 **Schwarz Eins** : Hakuno's memory is unstable, she has vague memories of all three possible Servant Routes and Choices between Rin and Rani. This allows for any possibility you readers did in the game to be technically true!

 **StoryReiter** : Hestia Familia debt is too true, haha!

 **Snoogenz** : Too bad Hakuno doesn't speak up much!

 **Rst64tlc** : Yes, she does have a lot to learn about her goddess.

 **Student** : Ah… Well… Good thing Hakuno was there to help foot the bill! There go all her savings though.

 **lightningrook106** : Hakuno has vague memories of all three possible Servant Routes and Choices between Rin and Rani. This allows for any possibility you readers did in the game to be technically true! Same answer to Schwarz, but yeah!

 **AznPuffyHair** : Soooooooon!

 **A crashclown** : Patience, my reader! We'll get our monotoned meeting soon enough.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : A Servant will be summoned, I'm not using Install for this story.

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Haha! Thanks! Always nice to see a reader from one of the other Digital Human stories enjoy another Hakuno tale! And yes, it might extend to Extella Link.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 8: Desired

 _The breezes of the wind rushed by, the movement on horseback carried with it a sense of nostalgia, a beautiful woman rode on top of a steed, followed by dozens upon dozens of men. But, regardless of being praised, sung, and name spread across the globe, she didn't feel anything from it. Her body longed for destruction, but her mind drifted for its exact opposite, heart longing for something that could never be achieved by her._

 _A dream for a dream, a wish for the unobtainable._

 _Villages plundered and ransacked in her wake._

 _Towns razed and looted by her followers._

 _Cities fell into ruin as a consequence of her actions._

 _A culture lasting hundreds of years brought to the flame, advancements destroyed, its people slaughtered, the fall of the western Roman Empire._

 _The Civilization turned to rubble._

 _So reminsanct, so closely related, a symbolic image, white lines like tattoos signifying an era long forgotten, a time where gods fell before a Titan, where the recordings of the Moon were stripped and erased._

 _She didn't want this._

 _She wanted something else than this._

 _But, it was what she was._

 _She… Is… Destruction._

 _Itself._

* * *

A brown-headed human girl browsed through dungeoneering equipment that the Hestia Familia owned, having woken up no more than half an hour ago. Despite it being early morning, Bell Cranel apparently already left, much to Hakuno Kishinami's absent curiosity on where the boy went. Still, the female magus looked over across the table, observing Liliruca Arde's, the Prum-in-disguise checking over the massively oversized bag she carried when doing her duty as a Supporter.

Apparently, Lili had a skill called Artel Assist, which aids in compresentating her abilities when carrying a certain amount of weight, which in itself means it's actually beneficial for her to hold heavy loads than to not.

That did not neglect the fact that Hakuno felt a little discomfort in watching a girl the size of a child lift such excessive amounts, likely due to the morals instilled in the Digital Human from fake student memories.

The magus examined what she had: A quarterstaff a little longer than her, the clothes on her back, the Regalia, and absolutely zero Valis…

If Hestia hadn't required her Second Child to bail out her bill yesterday, perhaps then Hakuno would have some currency left.

Bell Cranel had used his own currency to purchase an assortment of needed house supplies, now having more than two individuals in the run-down church, it became quite clear they lacked preparation. The Hestia Familia only had the most minimum of requirements for two, but with Hakuno Kishinami joining, Bell must have realized that having only two cups to drink from, along with a large assortment of other things, didn't sit right with him.

So, Hakuno and Hestia came in last night to see a bunch of average, everyday newly acquired houseware. Nothing fancy, even somewhat cheap looking, but the sentiment was not lost on the goddess.

And also realized that Bell himself was now mostly broke, but didn't regret it.

It seemed to be a common trend in the Hestia Familia to be lacking in the financial department.

"Wow, Hakuno really goes deep in her thoughts..." Lili's voice brought the magus out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Hakuno said.

"Ah, nothing," Lili shook her head. "Hey, don't you have that meeting today with that Guild Advisor?" She questioned, having learned of it from Bell.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, that was something she had to attend later today as part of the contract with selecting that particular Guild member as her Dungeon Advisor. Though, even if it was optional, she would have attended nonetheless as it held crucial information.

"Hmm…" Lili trailed off in thought. "You think you'll be out by noon?"

The magus tilted her head, thinking about how much time it would take, then nodded again in answer.

"Great," Liliruca Arde said. "Then we can do a few hours of the Dungeon, knowing you'll recent purchases… And the state of this building… The Hestia Familia must be needing some money."

"How about you?" Hakuno questioned.

"Ah, well, I've been saving up to eventually leave my own Familia," She answered. "Nearly there, perhaps a few more runs. We might not get as much as usual until you're settled into being an Adventurer, but I'm sure it'll even out," The prum stated. "After all, given Bell's progress, I'm positive with you being from the same Familia that you'll catch on just as quick!"

Hakuno Kishinami didn't know about that, given the unlikely circumstance revolving around Hestia's Falna in relation to herself. There would come a period somewhere down the road where she would become a reliability. Unless, by some method, she finds a way to access Code Casts that could affect her allies and not just a contracted Servant.

That, and more offensive digital magecraft, like what Rin had… Her Code Cast skillset was brutal against even Rani's Berserker.

 _Recalling how that Berserker damaged even the high-security entrance into the Arena, that really was saying something about its potency._

 _Thankfully, Saber had a good survivability skill._

The Digital Human winced as a headache came to her, the vague memories of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, along with the unsurety of who exactly her Servant was during it, came abruptly with slight pain. No surprise, as delving into the core of what was a nearly omnipotent observation device would have its drastic consequences.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Liliruca questioned.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized, it was a habit of hers to thoroughly think about events or ideas.

"It's fine," Lili waved it off. "It's like that monotoned face you got, it is a part of your personality. I like it, and the way you listen. You listen very intently to everything somebody says to you."

 _If she didn't listen then she would have never survived in the Moon Cell as she did._

"Thanks," Hakuno replied to the prum.

The young Supporter girl stood up, "I'll meet you later at Babel Tower, Noon. Bell will be there too."

The magus nodded, "Alright," And stood up, she best head towards the Guild to attend the lecture.

Don't want to get yelled at, Rin Tohsaka did enough of that as it was due to her ignorance.

* * *

An unknown goddess wore a white long cloak which reached down to her feet, her hair black like the night sky, tied up in a bun. There was a tattoo on her forehead, its symbol that of a crescent moon. A wooden bow was held in her hand, a quiver with dozens of arrows locked over her shoulder. At the diety's side, three women or girls of varied ages followed, all which were human.

"Mistress Artemis," The oldest woman spoke, her face concealed behind a hood, only the color of her crimson hair could be seen. "You've suddenly stopped, what ires you?"

"When I came to Orario to visit Apollo, I was expecting something more, but this city is much like any other creation of males. Though there have been a few girls who caught my eye, none of them were of interest," She replied.

The youngest member, looking around seventeen years with blue eyes and matching colored short hair not even reaching pass her neck, spoke, "You sought to add another sister to our Familia, Mistress? Maybe a little sister this time?"

Artemis sighs, "Such a difficult request you make of me, you're the youngest yet… It's hard to find girls any younger that interest me."

The third spoke, the middle-aged one of some twenty-three years with green eyes and blond hair, "I'm sure any woman wouldn't pass up the chance for eternal youth, Mistress."

"There have been very few, I could count on one hand," Artemis spoke. "Of course, I'm not so forceful to- What… What is that?"

"Mistress?" The oldest woman questioned.

Artemis paused, there was a sensation in the air, linked so indirectly to her, but seemingly right before the goddess. It called to her, not unlike a mother to its child… No… It felt greater, like a Creator to its creation, far more potent than anything Artemis had ever felt before.

The goddess turned, her eyes trailing over the mass of mortals that went about their daily business. She sought out the source, this _feeling_ that caught her attention to easily.

Then, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, found her.

At first glance, a bland, monotoned face. A dull color scheme of brown clothing, but having a long, beautiful hair of a deeper chocolate color, her bright, white skin creating a sharp contrast that matched it well together. Her eyes, though equally brown as the hair, held within it a starlit gaze that shined brighter than anything Artemis had ever encountered before.

Artemis had no such divine skill to see into a person.

But the connection with that child was overwhelming as if the young girl represented something so ingrained in Artemis's being she might very well show the goddess everything.

 _This child was the Moon._

 _Victor._

 _Owner._

 _Ruler._

 _She who survived through the battles of the Lunar Chimeric Sea._

 _The Moon Cell's Inheritor._

Artemis' lips quivered, "I need her…"

"Mistress?" The youngest questioned her.

"I need that girl! I want her, I want her so badly. She's… She should be mine," The goddess repeated, then walked forward at a quickened pace, pushing through the mass of people and towards the sight of the child connected with the Moon, who seemed unaware of Artemis approach, content with moving towards the Guild building within sight.

Artemis' Familia members followed their goddess, confused and muddled on what had gained their mistresses' attention.

The goddess came forward and place a hand on the mortal girl's shoulder, causing the brown-haired child to turn around and face her.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt a hand press on her shoulder, and the magus girl turned to face the person responsible. It appeared to be a goddess if the invisible aura around the woman was anything to say, she wore what appeared to be a white robe, and had a crescent moon marking on her forehead. Her hair was charcoal black, eyes matching it, and the goddess carried a bow and quiver.

The unknown goddess spoke, "You," She said so with a strange tone Hakuno couldn't place.

"Sorry?" The Digital Human replied with a slightly confused expression.

"I need you to be part of my Familia, now," She suddenly spoke with a demanding tone.

"I'm already with the Hestia Familia," Hakuno answered simply in reply, she didn't think it was possible to be assigned to two different Familia anyway, given that Liliruca Arde couldn't simply transfer the Falna of hers to Hestia.

The strange goddess frowned and bit her lip in what could be accounted with frustration at being denied so handily by the magus.

"Fine," She spoke. "Then I wish to know your name for when I converse with Hestia."

"Hakuno Kishinami," The magus replied.

"You shall refer to me as Mistress, Hakuno Kishinami, though my true name is Artemis," The goddess spoke.

Hakuno denied it, "Apologies, Artemis, but you are not my goddess," She replied, even then, Hestia was already a better choice. It didn't settle right with Hakuno to ever refer to somebody else as that term, mistress, that was something a Servant would do, never a Master like herself.

"For now," Artemis spoke with an utmost certainty.

 _This sensation that Hakuno was feeling, it was too eerily similar a certain purple-haired boy that disliked not having things go his way, Shinji Matou._

"Excuse me," Hakuno said. "I'm meeting with someone," she said. Her Dungeon Advisor might scold her for being late.

"Not yet," Artemis spoke, grabbing the Digital Human by the hand. "I want to know more about you…"

 _Danger._

The Digital Human felt threatened, but couldn't figure out why exactly. This goddess was quite keen on her person for some reason… Hakuno really wished she spent more time on the theological and cultural sections in the Library back within the Moon Cell so as to have at least some sort of reference to why this was.

The symbol on the goddess' forehead, that of a crescent moon, could pinpoint that perhaps this deity was attracted to Hakuno because she was an entity of the Moon Cell… But it also could merely be a regular tattoo.

"I don't have the time," Hakuno replied, a slight worry building up.

"You'll make time," Artemis pressed grip tightening.

 _Her Command Seals throbbed with pain, she was in danger._

"Mistress, are you feeling well?" One of the women behind the determined goddess spoke.

"I… Apologies," She breathed, releasing Hakuno from her grip. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Hakuno Kishinami."

Hakuno retracted her hand closer to her person, "I'll leave now," She stepped away, taking note that Artemis did not follow her, and then left entirely towards the Guild building.

Meanwhile... With the Goddess Artemis.

The youngest Familia member came up to her Mistress, "What's wrong?"

Artemis looked at her, "That girl, Hakuno Kishinami, is a Child of the Moon… It's the best way I can describe it to you… I want her in our Familia, a new sister that holds a deep connection with my core."

The Familia members nodded in acceptance.

The middle-age one replied, "We'll do everything in our power to help you!"

"For now," Artemis spoke. "We need to find Hestia, I wish to strike a deal in exchange for Hakuno."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : Welcome back to Lunar Hearth! The 2nd of the 'Digital Human' series of stories! As I've noticed, many of you questioning why Artemis is not the same as her FGO counterpart… My answer? Why would she be? This is the world of Danmachi, not Nasuverse. So I decided to mix in elements from her mythology and other media to create Artemis… Though, maybe a variant of Orion will appear down the line.

By the Moon Cell! That's a lot of reviews! Makes it extremely happy! Well, the chapter is down below… Somewhere! Just be sure to read my Author's Notes, find your name as a response to any review you posted, then enjoy the story!

P.S. I'm looking for any Commissioner willing to do a cover piece for Digital/Lunar Hearth! PM me if you're interested.

 **ENDDRAGON369** : Perhaps.

 **Drake D Zero** : While this Artemis dislikes men, she doesn't fully hate them.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Yep, poor Hakuno, the Moon Cell just gives her so much trouble!

 **Sakewmatsui** : THEY ALL WANT THAT HAKUNO!

 **Zombie Eye** : Interesting suggestions, thanks for sharing!

 **Indigo One** : Read Author's Note.

 **Im a guest** : Hakuno sure has some bad luck…

 **Farmer Kyle** : Yikes! Let's hope that Hakuno stays out of Ares' viewpoint!

 **Rst64tlc** : Save me a seat and some IBC Root Beer!

 **Saru** : The Moon Cell sure is giving Hakuno a hard time with her being intertwined connected with it.

 **Duskrider** : Yep, of course, there are also a plethora of lunar deities… Oh dear…

 **Snoogenz** : Artemis is certainly interested in our little Digital Human girl, but what shall be done is still left up to see!

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Hakuno in skin-tight uniform, well, that's a nosebleed!

 **Thesky448** : Yep, as said in Author's Notes, this is no FGO Artemis.

 **1idontcare** : Yes… A very good setting indeed… Not so much for Hakuno-chan though, the poor girl.

 **Xirons20** : Extraverse Servants only, but yeah, she's attracting attention just by being there!

 **Furukawa023** : Knowing Artemis, most likely she'll want Hakuno. But how that progresses, we shall still wait to see.

 **Suzululu4moe** : There are many Moon deities, and I'm sure if they were all down from Heaven or in Orario they would be clambering for Hakuno!

 **Dxhologram** : Yep, I'm hoping Hakuno and Lili will develop a good friendship. She needs a good fellow female friend to talk about girl stuff! Not that Hestia isn't a good option too, but she's Hakuno's goddess.

 **Schwarz Eins** : Hakuno Good Civilization! Obsessive Goddess Bad Civilization!

 **King of Fans** : More bonding moments between Hakuno and others will be made! Yes, as Artemis is a Moon Goddess, she'll naturally be attracted to Hakuno, who is in essence, part of the moon itself. Of course, Hestia won't want to let anyone have her Hakuno-chan!

 **Student** : Haha, very tempting! Amaterasu would be in the far east though, and Orario is in the west. But maybe she'll visit someday… As for Ishtar, perhaps! So many interesting possibilities, so little time to write it all!

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : It's the Extella Altera. As for Last Encore… Sigh… Yes… I don't wish to talk about it.

 **Battlesny** : Hahaha! The Great Hakuno War! Brilliant!

 **Snake Screamer** : To each their own opinion, my reader!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Yeah, Altera doesn't really show mercy, even in Extella, Hakuno was hard pressed to keep the White Titan woman from immediately killing Tamamo and Nero, actually striking a conversation first!

 **Silver dragon15** : Read Author's Note, my reader!

 **Eunikecindy8** : Glad to know you're enjoying the story! Thanks!

 **Perry** : No, the Danmachi deities are not entirely like their Mythology counterparts, though they are influenced and inspired by them. This is stated in one of the earlier chapters when Hakuno mentioned that facts from Earth, while serving as a good basis, shouldn't be taken as direct answers to explain Danmachi versions. But yes, Hakuno sure is a chick magnet, but what can you say? Hakuno just has that sort of starlit expression, a willpower that people gravitate to.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the worlds of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 9: Heretofore The Strings Cut

The Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, didn't expect to suddenly be dismissed from her job at Babel Tower to attend some sort of meeting that apparently required her attention, as in, specifically was called for her presence. In all honesty, this was the first time since her initial departure from Heaven that she had ever been named to needing to appear somewhere.

At first, she was ecstatic that someone wanted to meet with her!

But that feeling faded away when she realized it was another goddess, and a sense of caution made itself known in her gut when it was mentioned the deity happened to be Artemis.

Hestia couldn't say she knew everything about her fellow deities, but Artemis was one of her pantheon. So she heard quite a number of rumor concerning the goddess, like how, with the exception of one man named Orion, she would pilfer girls into her own Familia, even if they belonged to another's.

In that rumor, Hestia became worried that her newest Familia member, Hakuno Kishinami, had become the target of Artemis' interest.

"Mou!" Hestia pouted. "Why couldn't she just stay hunting all the time or messing with her totally-not-lover Orion!" She spoke to herself in annoyance.

The petite goddess made her way up to one of the higher floors of Babel Tower, a specific floor where gods and goddess had their meetings, safe from the eyes and ears of most if any, eavesdroppers. Honestly, this would be the first time she'd ever come up here, and she'd rather not, but it was her duty as the goddess of her Familia now to do so!

There was a mortal in front of the door where the meeting will take place, a woman with crimson red hair braided together, padded leather armor of excellent make with fur shoulder pads covered her body head to toe. She noticed Hestia's approach and opened the door kindly to her.

"Welcome, Hestia, Goddess of Hakuno," She spoke as the petite goddess entered the room.

That all but confirmed that Artemis had met Hakuno, and the subject of debate would be concerning the little magus girl.

Hestia spotted Artemis sitting on one side of the small table, the Goddess of the Hearth sat on the opposite end, not even bothering to drink the wine provided.

"Alright, Artemis," Hestia began bluntly, "What do you want?" She questioned in a straightforward manner.

"Right to the point, Hestia?" Artemis lightly joked, "I'll reply with an equal statement then. I want one of your Familia members, the girl named Hakuno Kishinami."

Yep, Hestia called it.

"Don't you already have like forty girls?" Hestia questioned with a slight glare.

"That is an exaggerated number," Artemis waved it off. "Regardless, I only pick those with unique qualities, Hakuno meets these, so I want to exchange a Falna transfer from you to me."

"Denied," Hestia replied instantly, Hakuno was part of her Familia, and Hestia doubted the mage girl would want to switch!

"So abrupt," Artemis seemed to have anticipated her response.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hestia half-heartedly apologized. "I'm only sparing Hakuno from Orion's cheating ways!" She jabbed at the Huntress.

Artemis glared at Hestia at the words fired, but recovered, "My darling would not get close enough to touch a single hair on the child, rest assured, she'll be treated as a sister by all my children."

"Regardless my answer remains the same," Hestia spoke. "Hakuno is the Second Child of the Hestia Familia, and I won't trade her away like some profitable object!"

The Hunter Goddess' nails dug into the table. "Even if I were to say," Artemis began, "Clear your debt with Hephaestus?"

Hestia froze for a second, how did Artemis find that piece of information?

She shook her head, stood up, and slammed her knuckles on the table's surface, looking at the Goddess resolutely. "Not even if you made my Familia the most famous in all of Orario! I would never give up one of my Children against their will!"

The Goddess of the Hunt and Moon glared at Hestia with an irritated expression, her legs now crossed, finger tapping her forearm as her other hand's nails dug deeper into the wood.

"Very well, then our business is done here, Hestia," She voiced with barely suppressed frustration.

Hestia shook her head away and began walking towards the doorway, but stopped before leaving, looking back to Artemis. "You need to learn that neither you or your brother, Apollo, can have every mortal you want."

With that said, Hestia left the room, passing by the crimson-haired woman and out of sight.

The woman watched as Hestia left, then walked into the room itself.

"Mistress? How did it go?" She asked.

The table cracked in two as Artemis hit it, "She refused! That bitch refused!" She shouted, breathing loudly before calming herself down. "Marlene?"

"Yes?" The crimson-haired woman responded.

"Plan B," Artemis spoke.

The Familia member bowed, "It shall be down, Mistress."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami frowned at Bell's current shape, he'd clearly been in some sort of scuffle, even Liliruca had noticed it, but had yet to comment. It wasn't some fight with the monsters, as they'd been doing for the last three floors, but something else. The white-haired boy just grinned and waved it off, but Hakuno didn't get through the Holy Grail War by ignoring her partner's injuries. As a Master, it was her duty to take care and support her Servant, that included tending to injuries they may have received in fights against _enemy programs_ or the opponent's own Heroic Spirit.

While Bell Cranel was not her Servant, he was her fellow Familia member. The ingrained lessons in the magus did not vanish overnight, as such, Hakuno Kishinami felt a bit more tense.

The reason for this was because she lacked any of the healing items from the time in the Moon Cell, and didn't have any Formal Wear that would grant her Code Cast: Heal.

Even if she had the Code Cast, it still might not have been applicable to Bell, given its intended use was only towards a contracted Servant with the Digital Human.

This thought had Hakuno thinking back to the lectures Eina Tulle, the Hestia Familia's Dungeon Advisor, had spoken to her concerning this world's variant of the _Item Folders_.

They don't exist.

Item Folders, or as they're called here, Treasure Chests, are a misconception. They aren't objects placed within the dungeon carrying goods for Adventurers, but rather a ruse created by more malicious Adventurers seeking to ambush others for their own gain, or in rarer cases, they were Mimics.

Mimics were basically living monsters in the guise of chests, Hakuno Kishinami could barely fathom an _Item Folder_ suddenly having a jaw with knife-sized teeth.

 _She'd probably have had Caster stick a dozen tags to explode the Item Folder into oblivion if they had existed in the Arena._

Why exactly was she still heading into the Dungeon anyway?

It was a question that constantly came up on the top of the pile, a simple curiosity as to why she was going into the Dungeon in the first place, given that unlike the Holy Grail War, she had the option to simply avoid the underground battlefield and never venture into it.

Perhaps Hakuno felt as though there was still unfinished business? The corrupted goblin just two days prior was, in some shape or form, connected with her very origins… The Moon Cell.

If it was, she had a responsibility, as the Victor of the Holy Grail War, to stop it. She did not want anyone else _dying_ from the Moon Cell's moralless machinimas or problems. There were enough _bodies_ underneath her as it was.

In that explanation, perhaps it was the answer to why she still voluntary entered the Dungeon.

The Digital Human glanced down to the Regalia on her finger.

Hakuno did not forget she only had half of a supposedly incredibly powerful object from the Moon Cell, and her intuition, or the Regalia itself, seemed to guide her thoughts that the other half lied within the Dungeon's depths.

"Hakuno!"

Lili's exclamation finally knocked Hakuno Kishinami out of her deep thoughts, and she turned to towards the prum-in-disguise.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" Hakuno apologized.

"You must have been having some sort of inner philosophical debate that time, I had to yell your name three times," Liliruca replied. "I know you think hard and all, but try not to go into such deep thoughts in the Dungeon, that's a dangerous habit."

She was right, unlike the Arena's predetermined spawning locations, the Dungeon was more unpredictable. Without a Servant, Hakuno Kishinami didn't have the luxury to think too deeply and lose her focus.

"Fire Ants!" Bell Cranel called out as meter long insectoid creatures, having the shapes of ants with a red colored exoskeleton, started to suddenly flood into the room in a sudden matter.

Hakuno was taken aback by a large number of monsters, even Bell paused for a bit before drawing the Hestia Knife from its sheath, remaining confident and resolute in his ability to deal with a swarm of this size.

There were probably a dozen or two of the creatures, the Digital Human gripped the handle of her quarterstaff as they approached, her _magic circuits_ surged with od, converting to prana, so as to use a Code Cast-.

A white napkin with a sweet-smelling aroma suddenly found itself covering Hakuno's face, the magus immediately stopped breathing and quickly moved to engage the strange assailant from behind, but it was too late. Hakuno Kishinami felt her body's movements become sluggish, and her normally keen observational skills dull as a sense of drowsiness began to overtake her.

"What…" She fell to her knees, and a pair of unfamiliar arms grabbed hold of her.

 _An arrow pierced her side, her Servant failed to deflect an odd shot._

"Bell! Somebody is taking Hakuno!" Lili cried out, but was the white-haired boy, although noticing the stranger, couldn't break the mold of Fire Ants that acted as a wall between them.

 _Already, she could feel the poison invade her body, it wasn't a painless concoction… She fought it, needing to leave the Arena as quickly as possible._

Her vision began to waver, state of consciousness slipping, had it really been so easy to take her out?

 _The cries of a Servant echoed as she barely reached it, the Heroic Spirit dragging her body towards the safety of the Private Room while her vision…_

Hakuno's sight faded to black.

* * *

 _A fire. (Death.)_

 _It was a familiar sight. (Deeply connected to the original.)_

 _The childhood memory burned into the soul. (Bypasses the body, even with the loss.)_

 _Desecration and Ruin brought upon by the needless war between humanity. (Why? Why? Why?)_

 _Buildings fall, roads end, people vanish into the void. (For what purpose?)_

 _How long has she experienced this? (How much more does she need to suffer?)_

 _A modern utopia. (Brought to destruction.)_

 _Alone. (Nobody else survived.)_

 _Why? (Why?)_

 _This is how Hakuno Kishinami had died. (Dissipate from reality.)_

 _This is how Hakuno Kishinami was created. (Formed in a digital framework.)_

 _This is how Hakuno Kishinami began. (Upon the corpses, alone.)_

 _Lonely on the Moon. (Because she killed everyone else.)_

 _Why? (Why?)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Welcome to another chapter of this Digital Human story! We had a large number of reviews last chapter. But this time I'll keep my responses to those with theories or questions. As last chapter's review answers was a bit too long, as happy as it made me!

 **Rst64tlc** : That's the thing with gods of these types, especially the Greek ones. They all seem to have some sort of agenda! Even Hestia probably has one! Though more moral than the others.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : There will be no usage of "Install" as such a feature does not exist in the Extraverse which Hakuno originates.

 **Keeper of all lore** : Yes, Ruler is a possibility. At least, Jeanne D'Arc is, since she is in Extella.

 **1idontcare** : If this was in the Extella's Moon Cell, your tale might have been the case!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : You bet Hestia is going to be mad! She cares for Hakuno! The girl is her Familia member, her family! Ain't nobody going to harm her Familia!

 **Glasses Writer** : Those who are familiar with Fate/Extra will know the last part, but those who don't, you will have to wait and see.

 **Student** : Damn it, Student-san, I specifically said in Digital/Extra to not talk about anything Last Encore! Shit! My emotions get triggered every time I even see an image of the show! I had to spend an entire day reeling them back in to write again! It's like PDST!

 **Dxhologram** : Glad you enjoyed those related flashbacks! It does help fill in Hakuno's backstory to those less familiar with Fate/Extra. Now, let's see where Hakuno is at after the kidnapping…

 **Saru** : Artemis plans for the little squirrel are a mystery, let us hope the Digital Human can counter!

 **Farmer Kyle** : You're complimenting my writing style and the story's development give me a smile that my work is appreciated and enjoyed by people like you and many others. I'm truly doing something right if you understand the method of which I narrate. I never reveal too much, I limit my exposition. I have to hold the attention of the readers after all, haha!

 **Felipexza** : ¡Hola! Me alegra verte en Lunar Hearth. Como eras un seguidor de Digital / Extra también. Sí, Hakuno está drogado, ¡pero estoy seguro de que Hakuno estará bien! Ella ha salido de situaciones difíciles antes.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 10: Conflict

Hakuno Kishinami awoke to find herself in a room, dimly lit with only the moonlight, a large bedchamber with lavish decoration of hunting trophies, furs, and leather. She checked herself first and foremost, and found nothing that would hinder or bind her, and decided to slip herself out of the bed. The Digital Human looked around, there was a single double window, and she checked it, only to find it sealed shut. It was dark outside, and Hakuno could spot the shape of the moon, but it wasn't so bright as to get a good bearing on her location.

This was not the first time she had found herself in an unknown location, the Master of Assassin back in the Holy Grail War had nearly killed her by bringing the magus out of the safe boundaries of SERAPH's school zone. Luckily, her Servant saved her from a blow that would have surely ended Hakuno on the spot.

Thankfully, her assailants had not taken anything from her person with the exception of her quarterstaff, which was now missing. They hadn't removed her brown school uniform, neither had they slipped off the Regalia.

A quarterstaff was a far more acceptable loss than the Regalia would ever be.

The Digital Human equipped her shoes that were nearby then moved about the room, outside of the large bed itself, there was a number of furniture ranging from tables, chairs, dressers, and a man-sized glass mirror. While on the walls, lay an odd assortment of different animal heads, stuffed and hanged to showcase the skill the hunter did in taking down such beasts.

Finally, Hakuno managed to spot the doorway, and she made her way towards it. She placed a hand on the handle and pulled, only to find it resist her efforts.

Locked.

She realized any more effort in trying to open it with physical force would be fruitless, after all, she was no trained soldier, and her strength was lacking.

 _Her magic circuits flared to life._

Hakuno Kishinami's inner magical energy, od, converted and channeled itself into prana to be used.

"Code Cast: View Status," She said, aiming an open palm towards the door frame.

Artemis's Personal Chamber. Orario Outskirts Mansion. Artemis Familia. Locked.

The magus girl received bits and pieces of information, as expected from a basic Code Cast such as this. It was not difficult to throw together what had occurred. Artemis, or Artemis' Familia member, had sedated her in the Dungeon while Bell and Liliruca were distracted by a large number of Fire Ants. Most likely, the monsters were drawn purposely to the room so that Hakuno could be kidnapped without to much trouble.

Likely, they didn't anticipate Hakuno awakening earlier than expected. While Hakuno Kishinami may be human, she was one made of data, so it could be theorized that she would be a bit more resistant to bodily ailments than normal humans.

Time for an experiment.

Hakuno placed her hand on the handle once more, "Code Cast: Hack."

Suddenly, the entire handle and lock shifted from reality to digital, data particles and bright blue colors traveled along the object before a resounding 'click' could be heard and the target of Hakuno's Code Cast returned to normal.

So, Code Cast: Hack can affect inanimate objects in the real world as well as its digital counterpart within the Moon Cell. This was valuable information, as she thought that it was impossible to hack such things that lacked a digital interaction.

Perhaps, due to this world brimming with magical energy, the ambient mana allowed her to interact with objects like they would be in the Moon Cell?

If it hadn't been, hacking a door lock like this would have been impossible.

The door creaked open as Hakuno pushed it, her eyes looking both ways down a hallway she now could see.

Nobody in sight.

It was a long hall, lit barely by ominous candlelight that hung from small chandeliers on the ceiling. A sense of dread crept up to Hakuno, but she ignored it. There was no telling which direction would lead to the exit of this place, which likely was either guarded or patrolled by Artemis' Familia members. Also, since she had been in the goddess' personal chambers, it was likely Artemis was also awake.

It would be quite a worst-case scenario if Hakuno came across Artemis in her escape.

She really wished she had a Servant right about now. Hakuno hated being alone.

Huh, hate, that was a strong word to describe it…

She picked a direction and started walking down the chosen path, her magic circuits never turned off, for the Digital Human didn't know when she would need a Code Cast at a moment's notice.

A heavy breath escaped Hakuno, this was tense, her heartbeat seemed to beat louder and louder in her chest, despite the fact no such thing was possible. Her hearing was picking up the softest sounds, hands quivering in anticipation, her legs pressing forward as her shoes tapped quietly against the wooden flooring with each step.

Hakuno stopped just abruptly before a turn, hearing the sound of voices nearby, but couldn't exactly listen to the words being said, as they were muffled. She took a chance and glanced around the corner, only to spot a closed door with light coming underneath it.

So, the voices originated from the room, and she now had to pass by it without making so much as a sound.

 _This felt incredibly dangerous, the Command Seals throbbed with slight pain._

The Digital Human walked once more, keeping herself under control as she passed by the lit room without much issue and continuing down the hall, further and further away, but not so much as feeling safer with every step.

Then she heard the door opened anyway.

"Yeah, good night," A female voice said, and Hakuno kept walking, but it was too late. "What, hey!"

Hakuno Kishinami burst into a sprint.

The magus heard another shout from behind her, and she turned a corner to find large, massive room with two curved staircases leading down to what she presumed was the entry point in the mansion itself. In the middle of this vast room, some two stories high was a decorative marble circle engraved on the floor, but she spotted a doorway that would lead outside.

"Stop there, Hakuno Kishinami!"

She briefly glanced back and spotted some six to eight women, all wearing leather armor with bows and quivers, chasing after her.

Hakuno quickly started stepping down the stairway, hoping to get to the exit before they catch up to her. But as she reached the bottom and got halfway towards the entrance, she halted just above the marble circle as Artemis herself jumped down from seemingly nowhere and blocked her path.

 _She felt in danger._

 _ **External Threat to Designated Inheritor Detected.**_

A digital voice spoke silently in her head, but she had more pressing matters.

"Where you going, child?" Artemis asked in a caring tone.

Hakuno replied, her face as monotonous as ever, but her body was tense, a left foot stepped back, and her hands were holding her chest in caution. "Back to my Familia, Goddess Artemis."

"You're with your Familia," She responded in a soothing voice. "Look around you, these girls are your sisters."

Her forehead ached, like something was trying to press against her mind but encountered resistance.

 _Magic circuits surged with prana, it felt like it washed something out that had invaded._

A multitude of responses echoed around Hakuno from Artemis's Familia members, which were oddly all human, a strange fact considering this world's wide range of different races.

"Yeah, come back to your room, Hakuno!"

"You're the youngest, you need your rest!"

"You shouldn't displease the Mistress!"

 _ **Awaiting Regalia Holder Input.**_

The Digital Human responded, "My Familia's Goddess is Hestia."

Artemis blinked in slight surprise, but then said, "You are quite stubborn," She replied. "Don't you realize that I can offer you so much more? You've seen the mansion, Hakuno, this is all brought together through my Familia's work."

The material of wealth had never appeased the Digital Human anyway, it has only ever served as a means for survival in the Holy Grail War.

"I don't care for wealth," Hakuno replied.

 _What she desired was something more worth than that, something her Servant gave her, but now it was missing._

"Hakuno," Artemis spoke. "All these girls can be your sisters, like one big family," She said in a soothing voice. "I am the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, shouldn't someone like you be with a deity such as myself?"

 _Again, the feeling of her magical energy washed away some invading force._

So, Artemis was connected to the Moon after all, which means she must have known in some manner that Hakuno herself was an entity of the Moon Cell.

"Why didn't you just ask for me to visit?" Hakuno responded it would have been far more friendly to just interact with her than kidnap her from her Familia.

"Because I want you part of my Familia," Artemis responded. "Not just a temporary contract."

"I'm sorry," Hakuno apologized. "But I already have a Familia," She replied with an answer nearly identical to the one yesterday.

"I'll convince you sooner or later, my lunar child," She spoke.

How will Hakuno manage to _Top_ a Goddess so that she may escape? It was going to be extremely difficult, especially without a _Servant_. She highly doubted that Artemis was willing to let her leave the mansion, if anything, the Goddess seemed very adamant in making sure she stays until the Digital Human was fully convinced to remain.

 _ **Input Received. Queuing Summon Matrix.**_

"Can I leave now?" Hakuno asked.

"I anticipated this, and had a fellow goddess that owned me a favor concoct something," She pulled out her bow and a specific arrow that glowed an ominous pink.

 _She needed protection. She shouldn't let hit her! Danger! Danger!_

Artemis smiled, "Do not worry, Hakuno, this arrow won't harm you physically in any way…" She trailed off. "You're far too precious to be hurt." She knocked the arrow to the string, aiming at the Digital Human.

 _Her Command Seals were burning in response, a crimson light shining off them._

"No!" Hakuno shouted in defiance, her magic circuits _surged_ with magical energy.

* * *

It detected the owner of the Regalia. It seemed that the Inheritor of its enemy, the Moon Cell, was using the power of the Regalia to call forth a _Servant_ that would protect her. As the Regalia needed access, it reached out to its other half that lay within its domain.

A prime opportunity.

It would send a copy of its own occupant that slumbered within its core so that eventually, it would take the Moon Cell's Ruler and bring her down to this place, whereby it should use its dominance as the Velber Star to combine the Regalia and end the obstruction that is the Moon Cell.

As such, the segment of the Velber Star that followed Hakuno Kishinami to this world; interfered.

* * *

 _ **Summoning Matrix Activated.**_

The circle at Hakuno's feet suddenly had a multitude of runes shined beneath her, magical energy erupted with an implosion of wind and electrical-like currents that sparked around the Digital Human's position. The magus girl collapsed on her knees, right hand clutching the left that burned with a near-agonizing pain as the Command Seals fully lit up in response.

 _ **Warning! Velber Star Interference Detected! Aborting Process!**_

Hakuno Kishinami denied it, if this was the way in which she was summoning a Servant, then she needed this, now!

 _ **Abort Overridden. Spiritron(s) Summoned.**_

"What is this?" Artemis exclaimed as she was forced to take a step back, as well as her Familia members who all grabbed on to something.

There was a fury of wind blasting away from the Digital Human's spot, the rune circle glowed with bright intensity, then two humanoid forms slowly formed up from the groundwork in front of Hakuno, taking the shape of two feminine figures with vastly different attires from one another.

On the left side, Hakuno Kishinami sight caught the regal, standing form of a Servant. She was smaller size compared to the other one, measuring some six to eight centimeters shorter. The Noble Heroic Spirit's body was covered in a stunning display of blue and silver battledress, steel appearing armor covering her chest, gauntlets, and down the sides of the lower dress. Her skin white, with golden locks of hair tied into a bun at the back with a ribbon, in her grasp, she held an invisible object that simmered in wind.

However, in contrast, on Hakuno's left was a taller woman with a tanned complexion, though not nearly as dressed as the noble one. It was a familiar sight, that Hakuno's couldn't help but find a sense of otherworldly beauty as clothes of white and black covered the feminine parts, while the abdomen, legs, and shoulders were shown in full view with odd tattoo-like markings seemingly painted throughout the Heroic Spirit's entire body. However, her snow-white hair was short cut, barely reaching the shoulder, but a veil hung down from it which reached to the kneecaps.

In that woman's hand, a blade of multiple hues stood in wait to destroy her enemies.

The magic circle beneath them faded away, as well as the burning sensation on the Command Seals which now remained crimson red on Hakuno Kishinami's left hand.

A silence, everyone stared at the Servants that now stood in front of a magus girl.

The Servants turned, not to face her, but to face each other.

Then the silence broke loose with a pair of swings.

Hakuno Kishinami nearly fell backward as the two Servants engaged one another, the regal knightly woman had the initial advantage, as her invisible weapon caused the other Heroic Spirit to retreat, despite barely parrying the last staring blow.

The knight grabbed her wind-covered weapon with both gauntlets, her position subtly changed to be in a protective barrier between the other Servant and Hakuno Kishinami.

"We shall make introductions at a later time, Master," The knight spoke. "For now I must guard you against this enemy Servant!" She raised her invisible weapon in front, directed at the unknown Heroic Spirit who, in response, did the same.

The blue-dressed Servant charged at her presumed enemy, her speed was tremendous, an agility that outmatched many others. She swung in a horizontal strike, and the tanned woman changed the position of her blade to match, an echoed collision roared loudly, and it was clear the other Hero didn't expect the strength behind the smaller sized Hero's strike, as she was forced to disengage once again.

But, as the white-haired woman retreat, she slammed her foot down with extreme force, cracking the ground underneath and then used it to propel herself suddenly at the Knight. They engaged, and it seemed the Knight still held the advantage, but as blow, after blow collided, parry after parry, she was beginning to be pushed back.

Artemis loosed the arrow she had pulled earlier, and it zoomed through the air towards Hakuno Kishinami, taking advantage of the distraction.

The Servants stopped right then and there, and the tanned woman just _moved_ with such speed and sliced the arrow clean out of the air before it reached the magus girl.

The knight stopped her engagement with a puzzled expression.

Hakuno stood up, if she didn't act as a Master right now, then they would continue fighting one another until one was dead!

"Stop!" Hakuno shouted loud and clear. "You both are my Servants!"

Though she didn't lower her sword, the knight looked towards her Master, then towards her opponent, "Am I to believe you are in fact my ally?"

She remains unresponsive for a brief moment, but then lowered her sword a bit, "I… Am… A tool," She said. "I will follow my Master."

Hakuno Kishinami walks up, unafraid of her Servants, even if they were extremely dangerous. "I'm Hakuno Kishinami," She responded.

"I am Servant Saber," The Knight replied first. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master."

"Altera…" The other Servant responded. "Call me Altera…"

"What did you do, Hakuno?" Artemis questioned as she worriedly eyed Altera specifically. "What… What is that being…?"

"A Servant," Hakuno answered. "I will leave now, Artemis." She said.

"Wait… I…" Artemis seemed to choke on her own words as Altera looked at her. "V-Very well…" She moved to the side, too stunned to speak up.

Hakuno breathed a sigh of relief, "As I said before, I can visit. But my Familia is with Hestia." She said, then stepped her way past Artemis who was still looking at Altera with a wary expression, perhaps she knew that Heroic Spirits to be dangerous?

Saber and Altera followed Hakuno, the former walking closeby to ask, "Master, I'm afraid I'm a little lost. The Moon Cell only granted me so much knowledge but did not mention the situation you were in," The regal Servant spoke.

The Digital Human opened the door, finally leaving the confines of the Mansion, "I'll tell you later… I'm too tired…" She said, her magical energy reserves had taken a massive hit in that summoning, and why she suspected the Regalia was migrating some of the drains from the duo Servants, Hakuno could still feel the connection cause her previous od recovery time slow drastically for her own use due to the contract.

In essence, Hakuno Kishinami will now have to be more aware of her own magical reserves, else she'd suffer the consequences.

She got extremely fortunate though, the scenario back there could have taken a drastic turn for the worse, leaving the mansion into nothing but smoldering ruins from the battle between Servants, with casualties of Artemis' Familia members in the crossfire.

Still, how was she going to explain all this to her goddess, Hestia?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! Every chapter I post is just more questions you guys keep asking, haha. Anyway, I'm glad to see that I really surprised you with Arturia/Artoria as the second Servant! Yep! She was a character in Fate/Extella! A sharp contrast to Altera, Arthuria was the Moon Cell's last line of defense, a Top Servant. Also, there's a bit of history between the two, not that I'll spoil that.

P.S. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason, so it's slightly shorter than usual.

 **Drake D Zero** : Cause why not two Sabers?

 **Snoogenz** : That is a pressing matter, Arthuria is a glutton!

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : The tensions were high as is between the two Servants. Given the world of Danmachi, I'm not sure Hakuno getting Servants helps her in the long run or not!

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Let's hope Ares doesn't find out.

 **Amatsumi** : Who knows?

 **Amphidsf** : Do not worry! Cute moments await!

 **1idontcare** : Yep, you know your Fate/Extella! This is bound to cause some conflict.

 **AznPuffyHair** : We'll have to see how Hakuno handles it, it's only been a short time since they're summoning, we have no idea what will occur as time progresses.

 **DescendantYI2** : The first chapter has Velber Star following Hakuno. Yeah, Artemis is not like her FGO counterpart! As for Hakuno, we'll have to wait and see.

 **Student** : Let's hope that pesky Velber doesn't hurt our adorable Hakuno-chan!

 **Saru** : Indeed, Hakuno is going to have trouble. There is no Holy Stone like in Digital/Extra to ease the strain!

 **Redxlord** : Hell yeah!

 **Glasses Writer** : No, Hakuno, nor her Servants, will ever be romantically attracted to Bell.

 **Perry** : Again, as I said, Hakuno, nor her Servants, will never be romantical with Bell. As for the third Servant prediction… Heh… Shh, my reader, no spoilers now!

 **Daureod** : This is Pre-Extella, Post-Extra. As for the Astral state for Artoria… Wait and see.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Heath_

Chapter 11: The Pathway She Knows

Hakuno Kishinami had underestimated her capacity in magical reserves, as evidence with the exhaustion that was settling in as she felt the drain caused by the contract with two separate Heroic Spirits outpace the rate she could recover od. Luckily, it wasn't something as intense or outrageous of what it could have been if not for the now increasingly vital functionality that is the Regalia, which served to regulate the consumption of magical energy to a far more manageable level.

Still, even with the Regalia, the unfortunate incident that left it with only half of the Moon Cell object also downgraded its capacity to function properly. As such, the predicament now that Hakuno found herself in.

If this drain continued over the next day or two, she would die.

 _Her heart thumped with the fear of death._

Of course, there was a solution to this… A violent one.

Simply put, the elimination of one of the two Saber-class Servants.

This is where Hakuno's will to survive and personal morals clashed once again, a dreadfully similar circumstance she had encountered week after week in the Holy Grail War. She had sought to, and ended, the deadly tournament, but even so, she was once again forced to make such a decision?

 _At the end of her time would she be forced to kill one of her own Servants?_

Seemingly noticing their Master's troubles, the Servants looked towards her to make their own opinion.

The royal knight, Saber, spoke first, "If the supply of mana is what troubles you, Master, rest assured there are ways we Servants can lessen the burden so that you may recover."

Altera opened her mouth to speak, but then remained silent as if contemplating whether or not it was right to talk.

"Altera?" Hakuno spoke up, it was what the tall swordswoman did wish to be called. "I don't mind."

She nodded, "Master…" She tried the word on her tongue, as if unfamiliar with the term, "Yes, Master… I may consume the magic stones of those creatures known as monsters as a substitute energy source."

Saber agreed to this, "While I prefer not to, I will do so if it aids you," She voiced, but clearly had a disdain for the method, but not so much as for the Knight to entirely be against it.

That was a temporary solution at best, but one that required them constantly seeking magic stones.

"Can you go astral?" Hakuno questioned, that particular state should help.

Altera's form vanished in a display of blue mystical energy, the Servant now completely gone from the physical world, yet Hakuno Kishinami could still feel her presence nearby, as a Master could. Notably, the prana drain had lessened to the point whereby it wasn't taking more than the magus girl could recover, but neither could she recover, a stalemate of sorts.

Perhaps, with food and rest, she could renew her magical reserves.

"What about you, Saber?" She asked the Knight.

"Unfortunately, even if summoned under the Moon Cell's system, I cannot enter the astral state like most Servants," Saber replied. "I apologize if this inconveniences you, but it is a disadvantage I've had many experiences in. Even as such, I can also sleep to lower my consumption of magical energy to a minimum point."

Hakuno nodded in acceptance, so only one of her Servants could astralize, which both hid them from the public view as well as lowered the consumption of prana where both she and the Regalia could manage nonlethally. However, while she no longer had to worry so much concerning Altera. Saber, on the other hand, could not access the state, and so Hakuno would need to explain the Heroic Spirit's presence to her Familia.

"Altera, I need you to stay astralize," She said to the warrior woman. "You're fine with that, right?"

There was a pause, then Altera answered, "I exist only to destroy, I am nothing to speak against what you say, Master.

"That's not true," Hakuno replied but got no answer as Altera didn't speak any longer.

"Do not fret," Saber spoke. "That Servant has guarded you before, so a measure of loyalty is there for you."

That's not what Hakuno wished to hear, but she was getting too exhausted to think properly.

Finally, the homely ruined church that made the Hestia Familia base of operations came into clear view under the light of the crescent moon. The Digital Human sighed in relief as she approached it, pushing a hand against its closed doors and opening them, revealing the worn and dirtied interior.

Saber followed just behind her, examining the old building with but a quick glance. Altera, all the while, remained in the astral state, though her presence could be felt through the contract with the Heroic Spirit.

A light stomping sound could be heard as Hakuno spotted three figures: Hestia, Bell, and Liliruca… All come up the staircase to the surface floor to meet whoever was arriving this late at night, Bell and Liliruca looked prepared to fight, their weapons brandishing and Bell had yet to remove his armor.

This late at night and they weren't sleeping? Must they have been planning some sort of counter to Artemis? She might as well give her opinion as well-

"Hakuno~!" Hestia leaped at her and encased her in a tackling hug. "Oh thank goodness, you're not hurt! Are you? That Artemis bitch better now have touched a single lock of your hair!" She rose to Hakuno's eye level, there were a few tears streaming down the Goddess of the Hearth's face.

"I'm not harmed," Hakuno replied with a tilted head expression.

"Heh," Hestia lightly giggled. "Glad to see that your monotoned face hasn't changed a bit…" The goddess trailed off before she proceeded to get off the magus girl and stand, allowing Hakuno to do the same.

Bell stepped up, "I'm glad you're okay… I…" The words seem to escape him. "I am sorry for not being stronger to stop them!" The boy exclaimed with a heavy bow.

Hakuno raised her hands in an attempt to stop him, "You don't have to apologize," She answered.

"You should accept it," Saber spoke.

The magus blinked, but then said, "I forgive you," Hakuno said to Bell Cranel, her fellow Familia member.

He looked up, and she could barely recognize what kind of emotion he was making, was it gratitude?

"Who are you?" Liliruca was the one who brought up Saber's presence.

Hakuno Kishinami replied truthfully, she was never one to really lie, "This is Saber," She began, pointing a hand at the Servant. "She's a Knight under contract with me."

"Indeed," Saber said. "As per our contract, I am to be Lady Hakuno's Servant, her protector, until she feels fit to release me from my duty."

Lady Hakuno?

"She aided me in escaping Artemis' mansion," Hakuno said.

Hestia looked to Hakuno, then to Saber, then back to Hakuno, before once again at the Servant.

"What is the Contract's fulfillment?" Hestia asked the regal Knight in a serious tone.

"Goddess," Bell butted in. "Shouldn't we be thanking Saber for helping bring Hakuno back?"

"Yes, I'm very thankful," Hestia nodded in affirmation. "But I'm also very concern! What kind of deal did you agree to, Hakuno? I don't want something worse to happen to you!"

Hakuno Kishinami was surprised, did Hestia really care for her wellbeing that much?

Not to mention it seemed that Hestia didn't seem to recognize Saber as a Heroic Spirit, perhaps the goddess lacked a sort of awareness that Artemis had? Well, Artemis did say she was of the Hunt, which in a way, meant she had combat experience, whereby Hestia is of the Hearth.

"Goddess of Lady Hakuno," Saber began, the Moon Cell must have granted her information concerning what Hakuno had discovered so far, or just a general course. "In exchange for protecting her, she will provide me with the magical energy required to perform higher level skills that will be needed in the Dungeon's more dangerous terrain."

"Ah, a Partnership Contract," Hestia nodded, a sigh of relief on her face. "That's rare, but I'm glad it was a Knight! A pretty one at that! What Familia are you with?"

"I am unaffiliated," The Blue Saber responded.

 _Her body felt weak_.

Hakuno begun collapsed towards the floor, if not having been caught by Saber's movements, the Servant grabbing her carefully in an instant, supporting the magus girl's weight.

"T-thanks…" Hakuno breathed out in exhaustion.

Bell stepped forward. "Are you alright, Hakuno?" He asked.

Saber answered in her stead, "She's expended a large quantity of magical energy," She stated. "Is there a suitable resting place nearby?"

"O-Of course!" Hestia sharply turned, "This way! There is a bed down the stairs!" She rushed down the staircase, Saber adjusting her hold on her Master and carried the Digital Human after the goddess.

Lili sighed, "At least we can sleep now, couldn't before with all the worrying…"

Bell looked towards the doorway leading out, then down at his own hands, "I felt so useless. Goddess told me to protect Hakuno and couldn't do anything against her being kidnapped."

Liliruca nodded, "It came out of nowhere Bell, but we both know there are bad people out there… The strong tend to misuse their strength in getting what they want…" She looked downcast, "I'm heading downstairs," She said and left Bell to his own devices.

Bell Cranel shifted on his spot, he felt a presence, and looked around, but spotted no one around. "I need to get stronger…" he spoke to himself and followed Liliruca down the stairway.

All the while; another, hidden Servant remained on the surface level, examining the dust, grime, and mess that was the ruined building's interior.

"This… is bad civilization... I dislike this," Her voice said as she decided to begin cleaning out of some instinct to destroy all mess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! I'm sure many of you are eager to see what happens now that Hakuno had pretty much screwed up the canon timeline. Well, it's Hakuno, so that's a given.

Joseph Joestar is all "OH MY GOD" with how many reviews this story received! Thank you, everyone! I dearly hope you continue to enjoy my 'Digital Human' series! Anyway, I'll try to keep the replies to questions and theories.

 **Dxhologram** : All the reactions will come in due time, remember that I stated that Saber had received general knowledge from the Moon Cell about the world when she was summoned.

 **Starlight's Poet** : No doubt that Hestia is still peeved!

 **Yoshiki-909** : The Attribute Ranks will be divulged.

 **Student** : Bad Student-chan! That's naughty! Hakuno doesn't even know about that! Also, T Regulations! T Regulations!

 **Glasses Writer** : Altera is the 'nickname' that she chose for herself after disliking her true name, Attila the Hun. Yes, a gender-bent historical character, but there is much more than meets the eye, especially from the Extraverse (See: Fate/Extella).

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Mhm, Carnival Phantasm is good civ.

 **King of Fans:** Well happy belated birthday! Yeah, neither Hakuno or her Servants will be in Bell's 'harem'. But as I said, I do not write Deep Romances, only some light touches.

 **DatGuy** : You're the only person who said that :).

 **Saru** : Yes. Of sorts.

 **Yasulong** : Hakuno does need a good level headed Servant. Hopefully, one that can keep her logically thinking instead of falling for her! Then again… This is Hakuno Kishinami we're talking about...

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 12: Eclipse

 _A dream, it was happy, joyful, an expression of innocence depicting the desired wish to be with her Familia. As Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, pictured a scenic display of love and care with her children in a lavished mansion filled with servants taking care of their every need, rich beyond imagination, Bell, and Hakuno being adventurers of the highest caliber, more famous than even Loki's Familia._

 _A beautiful landscape of lush green, the proud city of Orario a picture of civilization created by combined unity of gods and mortals._

 _A picture of a hopeful future._

 _An image of grace._

 _Torn asunder by the flames of war unseen on the face of the planet._

 _A city grander than even Orario, a futuristic advanced civilization of mankind, blown apart and turned to ash by a spreading fire that engulfed everything._

 _Eons of progress, cultural development, and innovations that left gods and goddess baffled by the ingenuity of humanity all cast aside by the same forces in a ceaseless horror of death and destruction._

 _The world, which magic itself had departed from, stagnated and desecrated by its own creation, the very children birthed upon it scarring the Earth with machine and explosive prowess, all to kill one another, all for a reason unexplained._

 _Children wept and were turned to ash._

 _Men and woman cried, but they are unanswered._

 _The elderly left behind carelessly, it didn't matter._

 _Massive buildings crumbled, ruined and decimated._

 _Roads vanished into history, nothing remained to tell of their passing._

 _Still the sounds persist, weaponry unheard of, yet familiar, tools and objects meant to shred and maim the opposition into submission._

 _To change their enemy until they were but empty husks._

 _But… A lone survivor waits amidst the chaos, a silent observer caught between borders of death._

 _Waiting for someone that would help._

 _An individual that would cure her affliction._

 _Who never arrived._

 _This was how she was destroyed._

 _This was how she was born._

 _How a brown-headed child was borne through perdition._

 _A sacrifice of millions._

 _To survive a war unlike any before._

* * *

Hestia awoke with a startle, bolting upright in the bed, her heart pumping madly as her body trembled from the aftershock. The intensity of a dream never experienced, more vivid than a vision, like a distant memory that abruptly shoved itself to the forefront with a raging passion that indicated nothing but the void that awaited in the chaotic spiral that was war.

A conflict that never occurred, yet made it seem like a recent tragedy.

Already, Hestia realized that her breathing was ragged and heavy. She had to make an effort to calm herself, which was not an easy task considering the fresh imagery that sought to dominate her thoughts, as her fingers and lips quivered with but a mention in her mind and her chest felt a sensation of dread and sorrow at its depiction.

"I'm forgetting something…" She muttered to herself, some important fact, a character or symbol that was in the horrifying nightmare that represented a future worry that she just couldn't wrap her head around.

She slapped two hands on her own cheeks, "Mou! Forget it! It's just a nightmare! Mortals deal with this in the lower world too! Another hassle to get through, that's all!" The Goddess of the Hearth spoke to herself.

"Hestia?" A familiar voice of Hakuno Kishinami caused the goddess to look towards the magus girl, who stood near the doorway looking quite better than last night.

She must have gotten a good sleep then! Well, as to be expected, Hestia does try to take care of her Familia the best she could.

"Morning Hakuno~!" Hestia said happily as she jumped out of the bed. "You feeling better? Nothing hurts?" She was referring to if Artemis had harmed her Second Child in any way, but it didn't look like the Huntress Deity did.

Hakuno shook her head in response, "I'm fine, I'm rested," She said.

"Good, good," Hestia nodded, relief hidden beneath her smile. "I don't want you to heading to the Dungeon today, Hakuno."

The brown-headed girl titled her head in an adorable expression of confusion, "Are you worried about me being kidnapped again?"

"Not so much that as every obsessive deity under the heavens wanting a piece of you," Hestia replied in a light joking manner. "After all, you're so cute I'm surprised I haven't gotten hoarded with requests! I guess I have to be thankful for that monotone expression you have for something!"

She only blinked a few times.

Hestia pouted, "Alright fine, yes, I'm worried. So I want to keep an eye on you for a few days. So you'll be accompanying me throughout my day!"

"I have Saber to protect me," Hakuno replied.

"Saber… Yes, she is under a partnership contract with you…" Hestia nodded in remembrance, "But I don't fully trust that whole 'Lady Hakuno' act she has going on!" The goddess exclaimed. "What if she's just using you, Hakuno?"

"She's not like Lili was," The magus girl responded. "I trust her, Saber wouldn't betray me. If I go with you, can I bring Saber along to show you?"

It was one of the longer sentences Hestia ever heard Hakuno speak, in fact, such an extended string of words that girl had ever spoken before could be counted on one hand.

The Goddess of the Hearth thought about it, this was perhaps the first instance that Hakuno wanted to prove something to her. A sign of growth, which while was a good thing, left Hestia in a pickle on whether or not to accept. She didn't trust Saber, there was a strange feeling, an aura, around the Knight that seemed to tell Hestia that Saber was more than meets the eye.

She didn't want Hakuno to be caught up in yet another's interest, Artemis already had that, and Hestia doubted the self-absorbed goddess would quit trying to get the brown-haired mage. That's not even taking into consideration who else caught their eye on her little Hakuno Kishinami!

"Alright then," Hestia answered. "She can tag along!"

"Thank you," Hakuno said.

"No problem, Hakuno~!" She sang the girl's name. "Best get ready for the day then! Oh, and brush your hair!" Hestia said passing by the magus and then stopping abruptly.

She glanced around.

Hakuno walked up, "What's wrong?"

"Strange, this is the second day Bell hasn't greeted me this morning…"

"Is that… Bad?"

"Yes!" Hestia exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get my morning energy without Bell's nearby presence and morning words!"

"..." Hakuno merely expressed her average monotoned face.

"Maybe he's upstairs!" The goddess said and immediately rushed up the staircase. "Oh, Bell~ Whoa!? Huh? What? How? Who? Eh?"

The overgrown ruined mess of a surface floor where destroyed wooden and stone littered the church from lack of maintenance and the passage of time in the abandoned area, where dust and grime decorated every piece, spiderwebs covered every shadow of a corner, and not to mention the occasional piece of trash…

All gone.

Now all that shined with a sparkling reflection of the sunlight through glass panes that made the upper windows neatly cared for rows of expertly carved seats, not a speck of dust or grime covering the wooden furniture. The floors themselves seemed to cast sun glares from its cleanliness, bouncing off the marble and stone to cast a holy-like light, even the spiderwebs and trash had completely vanished as if they were never there!

There was only one culprit in the room, standing like a statue, a figure of discipline and chivalry that radiated sheer good while in the spot right beside the doorway, ever watchful for those who would harm Hestia Familia, or more accurately, the one she dubbed 'Lady Hakuno'.

Saber.

"Saber…" Hestia began, a clear tone of disbelief, "Clean?" She was so at lost for words that it was all that came out.

The blue and silver-hued knight with blond bunned hair looked towards the goddess. "Good morning, Goddess of Lady Hakuno," She spoke. "I approve of this more clean accommodation than what it was yesterday, it shall serve more suitably."

"Ah… Yes… Um… Keep up the good work?" Hestia trailed off before heading right back downstairs, leaving Saber with Hakuno, who had been standing behind the goddess before then.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami followed her goddess, Hestia, through the busy streets of Orario. If there was one complaint the Digital Human had, it was there had yet to be enough time to properly think through recent events and find suitable solutions. Hakuno couldn't go into her deeper thinking phase while there were so many potential incidents that could occur; even with Saber's nearby presence reassuring her.

Speaking of which…

Altera, the other Heroic Spirit she was contracted with, followed closely in the astral state, like a hidden predator that sought to destroy any that would approach Hakuno with even the slightest ill intent. But, by some fortune, the passing adventurers and civilians seemed to avoid Hakuno with some subconscious wariness… Or more accurately, stay a distance from Saber.

The Knight Servant seemed to have a feeling around her, one that even as her Master, Hakuno felt a slight compulsion towards. She expressed a charisma, not so much one from words, but by her sheer presence. It was a subtle sensation, not of a conscious part to Saber, and the magus girl thought that perhaps it was one of her passive Skills she possessed.

Not that Hakuno could check, as she lacked a key device that allowed her to do such in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War… A Portable Terminal.

It may be that the Regalia could, in theory, serve a similar function… But Hakuno was too cautious to attempt to interface with the lone device responsible for managing the magical cost both Servants took in fear of some mishap.

"What do you want?" Hestia suddenly said with disdain, speaking towards an individual that Hakuno recognized as one of the Familia members of Artemis with short blue hair that reached only to her shoulders, with matching colored eyes, she appeared only a few short years older than the magus girl.

Saber already had a grip on some invisible handle, ready to strike the teenager down.

"I am Lia Orca," She introduced herself before bowing down apologetically, "In the name of our goddess, Artemis, we humbly ask for your forgiveness in taking shameful actions against the one called Hakuno Kishinami!"

"Uh," Hestia briefly looked around, already a scene was taking place, "Let's continue this elsewhere first,"

That was how they were now in Daedalus Street.

"Alright," Hestia began. "I don't forgive you yet, but maybe I'll be more lenient if you start explaining."

"Of course, Goddess Hestia!" Lia said, her bright white cloak waved in the slight wind, a bow, and quiver attached along her back with a strap made of leather.

Hakuno Kishinami looked towards Lia Orca with interest, wondering what the true reason behind Artemis' action against her was. In the meantime, Saber seemed to glance around the surrounding area, most likely familiarizing herself with the complex environment that made the confusing maze-like construction.

"Let's start off with why Artemis wanted Hakuno in the first place," Hestia said.

Lia Ocra nodded and answered, "My Mistress spoke on how she felt a connection with Hakuno, how she was a Child of the Moon."

"Huh?" Hestia dumbfoundedly replied. "The Moon? Well… No, wait, that doesn't explain anything. How can a human-like Hakuno, no offense," She said to her Second Child, "Be connected with the Moon?" The Goddess of the Hearth questioned the Artemis member.

Hakuno shifted uncomfortably, if Artemis had sensed in some fashion her being connected to the Moon, it might be related to the Moon Cell. She was, after all, a self-aware NPC based off a cryogenically frozen human. As such, she was created as an entity of the Moon Cell.

Then Saber suddenly _moved_.

It was a movement with a speed unparalleled, so quickly that even Hakuno Kishinami, with all the experience derived from the Holy Grail War, barely caught sight of it. The Blue Knight had stepped from a position behind the Digital Human to in front of Lia Ocra, her gauntlets griped an invisible weapon sheathed in magical air, and she slashed upward in a diagonal pattern.

At first, it seemed like she was going to kill Lia Ocra.

But then Hakuno spotted the true reason.

A sharp, incredibly thin needle longer no longer than eight centimeters impacted against Saber's invisible weapon, creating a tiny spark as it collided before being deflected out of harm's way.

"Ah!" Lia's response was understandable as she stepped back and quickly drew her own weapon, nocking an arrow and aiming at Saber, but stopped herself from launching it.

Saber's eyes were directed at a nearby building on an elevated platform, a figure completely cloaked and hooded moved with a surprising amount of agility from each of the buildings and revealed an additional number of the small ranged ammunition in hand.

Hakuno responded, "Guard us, Saber!" She exclaimed.

The Heroic Spirit switched her stance and blocked another collection of needles aimed at her, instead of Lia Ocra, Hestia, or her Master. It mattered little whether the opponent had a large stock, the Blue Knight swung faster than it could reach her with haste that could be considered superhuman or those of high-level adventurers.

"Your skills are no match for mine, assassin," Saber spoke towards their assailant, but not in the term directed at a Servant, but rather just a person trained in those ways.

"Which Familia are you from!?" Hestia shouted at the enemy.

The figure refused to answer and seemed to understand that the current methods would not suit the situation. It brought out a duo of flasks with glowing liquid and toss them at the Servant, but, unexpectedly, Saber charged right at the assassin. The flasks collided with her body and seemed to shine with a magical energy, before completely dissipated uselessly as a barrier formed around the Heroic Spirit and nullified it.

Magical Resistance.

Hakuno knew that Skill, it was a Class Skill granted to the three Knight Classes, Saber, Archer, and Lancer. It, depending on its Rank, would make all magical-based attacks and magecraft under its potency unable to harm the Servant.

As a Saber, the Blue Knight would have the highest ranked Magic Resistance out of those three Classes. While Hakuno had little experience in actually having a Servant with a high rank in the skill… _Considering Saber in the Holy Grail War only had Rank C…_ She wondered how potent her current Heroic Spirits were.

Regardless, the Knight reached her target faster than anticipated, and the figure had to forcefully retreat as not to be bisected in two by the Servant.

 _Hakuno didn't want to kill anymore, she couldn't, not again..._

"Saber, stop!" Hakuno shouted.

The Heroic Spirit slashed again which tore apart some of the hood to reveal a masculine face of a human with dark skin and black hair. Saber stopped herself from further attacking, disengaging and jumping back down to her Master's position, but her eyes never left her opponent, she knew not to question Hakuno's orders and didn't wish to be forced with a Command Spell.

It was a good thing that it wasn't Altera who was fighting, Hakuno had a feeling she would not have halted the attack.

Hestia narrowed her eyes at the revealed man, "I don't know who that is…"

Lia had her bow directed at him, "Whoever they are, they clearly made an enemy of the Artemis Familia!" She shouted and shot forth an arrow, but it was easily parried away with a needle.

"Do not get in the way of her interests, Familia of Artemis," The man spoke, like giving a warning, "Else you will also discover what happens as my own did." He finished before he revealed a smoke bomb and caused it to explode, vanishing along with it.

Saber's eyes still caught the disappearing man's movements, however, but choose not to give chase.

The Goddess of the Hearth turned to Saber, "Well, sorry I doubted you! It's clear you have good intentions, unlike others…" She trailed off. "You'll keep protecting Hakuno, right?"

She nodded, "It's my duty as a knight to protect my Lady," Saber responded as she relaxed her stance.

Hestia nodded, then turned to Lia Ocra, "I still don't accept Artemis apologies, if she wants my forgiveness, then she'd better come herself instead of sending her Children to do it for her!"

The girl winced, "I'll… I'll give her the message…"

"Good," Hestia said. "Now, Hakuno and I are leaving, maybe this time we don't get somebody trying to kidnap or kill us."

Lia winced again.

Hakuno felt pity for the girl, Hestia seemed quite agitated with the recent events, and she felt the brunt of it.

Well, now that it was over, there was yet another question to the pile seeking answers… She must purchase a notebook or something similar with all these stacking up.

Thankfully, Altera had restricted herself to remaining in the astral state, as Hakuno had ordered her to do so last night.

Otherwise, things would have gotten quite out of hand, really fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note** : Another chapter, hip hip hooray! I'm sure you all been noticing I've been updating this mostly every week, but keep in mind, I said that I'll update sooner than the two-week schedule if I'm hit with inspiration.

 **Starlight's Peot** : It was Altera, Saber never said she was the one who cleaned, just that she approved of it.

 **Xirons20** : Yep, the Dream Cycle!

 **Saru** : Dream Cycle!

 **Dxhologram** : Perhaps. As for Hakuno Leveling up, I have my plans. But unlike Digita/Extra, both Altera and Artoria are not downgraded, they're just restricted by Hakuno's lack of amble magical energy.

 **Gabedclark1997** : All shall join the great Hakuno!

 **Furukawa023** : Yes, perhaps, and perhaps, haha.

 **Student** : Hestia's isn't poor… She's broke and in debt… Severely.

 **Glasses Writer** : King Artoria deserves only the best, but this story isn't focused on her, so don't expect her every chapter.

 **King of Fans** : Thank you very much for the compliments. It really brightens my day. I work very hard on the 'Digital Human' stories, and try to fit important information in a simple, understandable way… Unless I'm trying to be mysterious, haha. And yeah, I want Hakuno and Hestia to bond, and later, Bell and Hakuno will be more like a family as well.

 **Battlesny** : I think so? But I can't think off the top of my head.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 13: The Moon's Bath

"Bell!" The angry voice of Hestia echoed so loudly, Hakuno Kishinami thought that the volume could be compared to a megaphone. A petite-sized goddess leaping like a tiger to its prey as Hestia latched right onto Bell's shoulders and grabbed his hair, her eyes looking straight into his own. "It's a different one with you every time!"

The reason for this anger?

Hakuno Kishinami can only assume that it must have something to do with the companion that was occupying Bell, a teenager girl. She was just a few short centimeters taller than Bell Cranel, with a skin complexion matching Hakuno's own pale appearance.

The older girl had a light golden hair, but unlike Saber, but it was long and unrestrained, lacking a regal look in exchange for a more graceful one. Also, as Hakuno noted, Saber had a slightly darker tint to her hair that this stranger lacked.

The girl was partially fitted in armor, something akin to steel adorned the upper breast region, shoulders, arms, and gauntlets, even a strange helm that only guarded the top of the head. But, aside from a plate at each side of the waistline and kneecaps; her lower abdomen, stomach region, and a majority of the legs and feet had little protection outside of a type of white and blue cloth.

Her eyes were also gold, her face settled into a confused glance at Hestia, and a similar expression when the teenager's eyes lain on Hakuno.

"Goddess, ack!" Bell managed to breath out as he used his hands to remove Hestia from his shoulders.

"Now you've got Aiz Wallen-Whats-its with you?!" The Goddess of the Hearth pouted at him, then looked at the newly identified girl, Aiz. "Don't think you can steal my Bell away! What are you doing with him anyway? Don't you got some expedition to set up?"

Aiz seemed to barely note Hestia's presence, her sight now positioned squarely on Saber, who has chosen to remain silent. Likely, as with all other adventurers passing, Aiz was drawn by the Servant's charisma.

Hakuno decided to step into Saber's view, disrupting the focus the strange girl had towards the Heroic Spirit.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami," The magus girl introduced with a monotone expression, "What's your name?"

It seemed to stun her, as if unused to having the question presented. "Aiz… Aiz Wallenstein," She replied in an emotion similar to a doll.

But Hakuno Kishinami was a person experienced in interacting with those carrying doll-like personalities. Rani VII had a similar, or identical, method of conversation that Aiz seemed to emit. The female Atlas Homunculi had sought someone to give her a heart, a soul, a measure to know that she was like her creator, human.

 _How ironic that Rani would find it in one who wasn't actually human._

The Digital Human pushed that thought aside.

"Pleased to meet you," Hakuno said. "I'm Hestia's second Familia Child."

Aiz looked between the magus and Bell, then said, "Lovers?"

Bell injected, "No!"

"Haha, good one!" Hestia laughed. "Hakuno doesn't have any interest in Bell!"

The white-haired boy tapped his foot, "If anything… She's like a little sister I never had…" he trailed off with a note of embarrassment.

Hakuno looked at Bell with confusion. As far as Hakuno was aware, she had only been part of the Hestia Familia for a single week. Why would the boy who didn't even know she existed back then now refer to her as a sister? In fact, wasn't the term sister meant to apply some blood relation to the same birth parent?

Another question to the pile, Hakuno felt like she really needed to find some way to categorize it all.

As for her 'loving' Bell?

Hakuno couldn't answer that question, as when it comes to romantic intricacies, the magus girl was as knowledgeable about it as Hestia's chance of becoming aware of the Internet.

Zero.

The closest comparison she could have as an experience to the subject would be her outright failure of noticing such feelings towards her by both Rin and Rani back in the Holy Grail War… Which she only noticed after her Servant told her, or chagrin, about it… Even then, Hakuno didn't really understand it much.

"My Lady, you are deep in thought again," Saber said.

"Oh, sorry," Hakuno replied, taken out of her thoughts by the Servant.

Hestia then spoke, "So, what's the reason, Bell? Because today has already been surprising enough!"

"Ah…" Bell trailed off. "She's offered to help train me to be stronger before heading off to the expedition." He said in a lower whisper.

The Goddess of the Hearth blinked, looking at Aiz, then taking a glance at Hakuno, as if remembering something. "Alright, I'll approve. But I will watch, and we'll bring Hakuno too! She's getting into trouble too much when I'm not around!"

Aiz Wallenstein nodded in acceptance of the terms.

* * *

Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, had received an invitation letter from Artemis a few hours after meeting with Aiz Wallen-whats-its. As Bell Cranel left with Liliruca Arde into the Dungeon to obtain needed Valis, Hestia brought Hakuno, with Saber trailing behind, to the Divine Bathhouse where such letter informed her.

There's a law stating mortal children cannot enter the Divine Bathing House. They were probably just jealous that her Second Child was such a cutie that they invented that particular rule so not to fall in envy. But, regardless, it was that same binding note that prevented Familia members to enter the luxurious area.

But, Artemis managed to discover a loophole. As a certain clause for those Familia with the capability to make their members have eternal youth allows entryway into the Divine Bathhouse. Since Hakuno Kishinami had caught the interest of Artemis, as an apologetic gift, the Hunting Goddess registered the mage girl under this exception.

The truth, however, was that Hestia and Artemis were going to meet someplace more relaxing in order to ease tension between the two. Hestia, while pleased that she could bring her Second Child to such a building, did not appreciate having to share such a time with one who kidnapped that same mage just a day prior.

On another note, Saber had to stand outside the premise as she was not allowed into the premise.

Yet, despite that, Hestia couldn't help but feel there was still some invisible blade standing nearby Hakuno. She didn't know why, but the goddess chalked it up to some intuition related to perhaps Hakuno's anxiousness.

If Hakuno even expressed it, the girl did show a fascination with the lavish interior decoration though.

Hakuno really did like seeing new things, didn't she?

Hestia and Hakuno walked into a preparation room, where there were a number of storage chests to place one's personal belongings. The Goddess of the Hearth guided her brown-haired child into one of many changing stalls, large enough for half a dozen people to use.

"Alright, Hakuno~!" Hestia exclaimed happily, "As I've explained, this is the Divine Bathing House. Normally, you wouldn't be able to enter such a place, but we've got an exception courtesy of… Artemis…" Her mood plummeted with that word but returned shortly thereafter. "Anyway! This place is a squeaky clean area! A far better quality befitting people of esteem like us!"

Hakuno tilted her head at a slight angle, "Divine?"

"It's just a catchy word for it," Hestia waved it off. "All the difference to a public bathing house is magically filtered water and shiny decoration."

An evil grin spread on Hestia's face.

"Now! Strip bare, Hakuno~!" Hestia shouted.

"Okay," Hakuno replied without bashing an eyelash.

"Eh?" The goddess said dumbfounded.

Hakuno Kishinami started to undo her brown uniform buttons, taking off the overlay and revealing the black wool shirt underneath.

It was that easy!?

Wait, she shouldn't be surprised by this, Hakuno had already taken off her upper garments everytime the girl needed her Status checked. But still, it had only been twice, yet the mage was completely alright with showing her goddess.

Mhm, maybe the monotoned girl had already dealt with something similar in the past?

Oh! Hakuno had taken off her wool shirt and undid the straps that made the bra and covered her developing breasts with one arm.

"Phew, I nearly thought you'll be completely fine with it," Hestia breathed out in relief that Hakuno wasn't turning into an amazon, and started to undress. "Grab one of those bathing towels over there," The goddess pointed toward a shelf. "The long one if you want both your upper and lower self-covered, the shorter one just for the lower half."

"Alright," Hakuno replied while taking one of the longer towels, covering herself after removing the rest of her clothing, which she folded neatly together in a small pile.

The Goddess of the Hearth followed suit but took notice of a strange oddity adorning her mage girl.

"Hakuno, your hand," Hestia took note of the girl's left hand. "That wasn't there before…" She grasps Hakuno's gently and moved a finger over an almost glowing crimson set of designs entrenched dorsal side of the appendage.

"It's fine," She stated.

"Fine?" Hestia questioned. "Hakuno, I can feel the magical energy radiating off this when I touch it. Did Artemis actually do something to you?" She frowned but it held a vintage of concern for the girl.

The brown-headed girl shifted uncomfortably at the question, "It's…" She trailed off, her normally monotone face expressed doubt. "It's a contract with Saber."

"What…?" Hestia replied. "Why… Did you make a Spirit contract with Saber? How? Most Spirits don't interact with mortals anymore- Unless! Is Saber a descendant of one?"

Hakuno blinked, then replied, "Of sorts? Saber needs to receive my magical energy through the contract, so I have these Command Seals," She referred to the intricate markings.

"You will tell me fully about this when we return home," Hestia stated with a scary face.

"But it's fine-"

"You will tell me fully about this when we return home!" She exclaimed this time.

"Yes, Hestia…" Hakuno replied, giving up on convincing the goddess.

"Good," The Goddess of the Hearth finished. "Now, let's go!" She pulled on Hakuno's hand and led the mage girl outside the stall, whereby they placed their belongings into the chest, with the exception of what Hestia knew to be that magical ring adorned on Hakuno's right index finger.

Then… They entered the bathing area.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes took in the entire sight as they scoured the Divine Bathhouse in order to view every detail and new design she had never seen before. The closest representation to this sort of architecture would be the ruins on the Arena floor she had faced the Knight of the Sun, Gawain, as an opponent. But, unlike the dazzling solar rays mixed with rushing bodies of waterfalls, the Divine Bathhouse held a stark contrast.

It was partially both indoors and outdoors and had lavished decoration identical to ancient Greek, even having a large lion statue with water pouring out of its mouth to form a rudimentary shower. There was no roof above the main pool itself, but surrounded at all sides were interior rooms where a number of patrons, all female, relaxed in bliss within, cared for by services that Hakuno was unfamiliar with.

In fact, all the residents and customers were female, and a majority of them were girls or women whom she had a vague sense of identifying as those who were in the Artemis Familia Mansion.

The Digital Human felt no threat, not only because these Familia members were stark naked without any visible weaponry, their bodies censored by the heavy steam or towels, but also because she was still protected by a Servant.

Although Saber did not follow her inside the Divine Bathhouse, Altera did, a benefit of being in the astral state made it easy to ignore rules that would otherwise draw attention.

Altera would fit in this environment though, given her lax covering, not that Hakuno would tell the Heroic Spirit that.

"Tch, Artemis is already here," Hestia voiced a complaint in a whisper only the magus heard, causing the Digital Human to glance around before spotting the Huntress Goddess laying within the main pool with the woman's back against the wall.

"Ah, Hestia, and… Hakuno…" Artemis called to them but her voice quivered slightly at the magus girl's name. "Enjoy yourselves, I've reserved this entire time slot entirely for you and my own Familia."

"I knew it," Hestia panned. "Well, just keep your greedy hands off my child," She puffed out with a pout.

"Of course, of course," Artemis replied. "I do not wish to incite a War Game between us, I have nothing of equal value to exchange for Hakuno for such an event."

The Goddess of the Hearth sighed audibly, turning to Hakuno, she said, "You go relax and clean up, I need to talk with obsessed hunting lady over there. I don't mind you interacting with her Familia, it's the goddess herself I have a grudge with."

"I'll be nearby, Hestia," Hakuno said.

"I know you will be, Hakuno~!" She returned to a bubbly personality after saying the magus' name in a sing-along tone, before making a sharp turn and heading over to the main pool in a slight grumpy manner… Before entering it and releasing a drawn-out sigh of eased tension.

"Master?" Altera's voice spoke while still in the astral state.

"Sorry, Altera," Hakuno apologized. "I wish you could materialize, but it'll get attention."

"I do not mind, such luxuries should not be wasted on me," Altera replied.

"I do not agree with that," Hakuno said. "When we get some Valis, I'll bring you and Saber somewhere, okay?"

"Mhm…" Altera didn't respond.

Hakuno put a reminder in her head that she needed to find some better way to be able to interact with her Servant, Altera. The Heroic Spirit would most likely appreciate being physically there than in the astral state.

"Hello! Hakuno!" A blue-haired girl walked up from the side, but the magus recognized her as Lia Orca.

"Lia," Hakuno responded simply, the girl was covered with a long white cloth, just like her.

"First time in the Divine Bathhouse?" She questioned.

The Digital Human nodded.

"I recommend going under the lion statue first," Lia said. "The way its warm waters pour over you feels heavenly."

Hakuno looked over to where the marble lion statue was, indeed, there was a stream like a waterfall trailing down from the open jaw, flowing into a basin that poured into the main pool.

"Does it?" Hakuno asked.

"Yeah, especially on one's hair," Lia commented.

Suddenly, someone came up from behind the magus girl and wrapped her arms around her. A pair of hands cusping around Hakuno's breasts, which the Digital Human did not appreciate.

"Finally, an up-close observation of Hakuno!" A woman with blond hair and green eyes commented.

"Please let go," Hakuno responded in a monotone way.

"Yarin," Lia said.

The now identified woman, Yarin, released her grasp on Hakuno's body.

Yarin circled around, looking at Hakuno like an examination, "Mhm, small-sized, but you're a young girl, it's a sign of normal development."

Was… Was this woman doing a check on her breast size?

 _Caster never complained or commented on her Master's stage of growth._

"Yarin, that was rude," Lia stated.

"She's just slightly bigger than yours, near-flat," Yarin commented towards Lia.

"T-That's mean!" The blue-haired girl cried out.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't really understand what's so important about the size of mammalian glands, they're just a part of an average human body. Since the original Hakuno Kishinami is female, her body was created to be this way by the Moon Cell.

Honestly, Hakuno didn't know if she even aged, but presumed she did.

The Digital Human decided to just walk forward and enter the main pool, dipping herself into the warm, bubbling waters that sent a blissful sensation throughout her entire body as she entered shoulder deep.

"Ah…" She released a sigh as her body instantly relaxed, muscle tension vanishing.

This felt so good…

Then a number of voices caught her attention.

"Is that Hakuno?"

"Her hair is lovely."

"She's adorable!"

"She's very young."

"We should apologize for last night…"

"What about the stuff that also happened, shouldn't we talk about that?"

"Artemis told us not to mention that remember?"

"Yeah, we hurt Hakuno's trust, we need to prove ourselves better!"

The Digital Human decided to just zone out the voices and delve herself in the comfort of the Divine Bathhouse, Saber and Altera were really missing out, this was amazing. She needed this more badly than she realized, all the events of the past seemed to wash away with the dirt and grime that the magically filtered water cleansed.

Truly bliss.

Still, she ideally wondered, what were Artemis and Hestia conversing about?

Well, it was a private conversation between Familia Goddesses, so not her place to speak up.

Hakuno took note that she had many girls and women dotted around her.

And decided to sink a bit further into the water to just relax.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everybody! And hello to all those joining us. It makes me very happy to know so many are enjoying this. I hope Lunar Hearth and others in my 'Digital Human' series continue to go well!

 _This Chapter is dedicated to my Uncle, who passed away yesterday. He had always supported me. May he rest in peace._

 **Starlight's Poet** : Bell plus Saber teaching equals OP stat growth.

 **Daureod** : Thank you for the compliment! I really do have a lot of experience writing Hakuno-chan.

 **Dxhologram** : The third Servant will take a little longer to get here.

 **Takei Daloui** : Hey, Fate Extra is awesome! The PPSSPP Emulator and play with a controller, great fun! And thanks for the compliments, and yeah, they're basically dotting her like a little sister already!

 **furukawa023** : Artemis most likely hasn't given up on Hakuno just yet!

 **Student** : Nice Pokemon quote. Sabers ARE utterly molestable, too bad Hakuno doesn't know squat about such methods... Yet... Keke.

 **Saru** : It's Hakuno! Everyone must dot on her! She's adorable! And a third Servant will come eventually.

 **sakaewmatsui** : Thanks, I do try to take care of myself.

 **King of Fans** : Thank you, thank you. Good arguments, Altera can definitely enter the place, as she technically did in the astral state. Hehe, that would be a funny skill for Hakuno to get. And dates! Yes, Bond moments we need!

 **1idontcare** _:_ You're not alone, we need to see those sisterly overreactions!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 14: Personality Shift

 _A young woman stepped forth, resolute, without doubt, boots trailing against the flourishing golden grass as the teenager trekked upward towards a slightly elevated hill. Her eyes focused on the target ahead, a sizable stone anvil that shines brilliantly as the sunlight glared upon it._

 _She approached it, the surroundings becoming naught but a blur, as this lone rock had an object embedded within that gleaned with an almost holy radiance. This was the purpose she had come here for, to retrieve this magical blade decorated in ceremonial hues of gold and blue, an interdict design pattern engraved along the base._

 _She knew the inscription, the tale, the myth, and legend._

 _There was a cloaked figure in white, a man whom she was familiar with, and he spoke of the words, the passage, a quote of what it meant._

" _Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is rightwise king born of all England."_

 _A hand grasps the handle, the sword of selection, many before have tried and failed in their endeavor to claim this blade of kings._

" _Before you so choose to do this, Artoria, you should once more think carefully before you take it. You shall no longer be human if you do," The man spoke._

 _An awareness that she had known for most of her life leading to this moment. But, to be King is to not be human. She believed this fervently._

" _I have chosen to take this sword for it is my desire to do so," She replied and without hesitation, drew forth the sword from the stone._

 _The area was enveloped by the light the sword emitted as it was drawn._

 _At this very moment, she was no longer human._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, staring at the stone ceiling above. She shifted out of bed and noticed that Bell and Hestia were still sound asleep. The Digital Human must have awoken quite early in the morning, and so stepped outside the room and quietly prepared herself, dressing into the familiar brown uniform before brushing her long strands of hair.

A few short minutes passed as Hakuno routinely brushed, her thoughts trailing back to the vivid memory that had occupied her sleep.

The Dream Cycle.

A phenomenon that normally occurs in the Holy Grail War between contracted Servants and their Master. The important memories of the Servant's past life would filter into their Master through dreams, as would the Master's own to a slumbering Servant.

This did not occur in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, at least, for Hakuno it did not. Likely, her unique nature and ineptitude as a Master prevented a proper contract from being form. However, it seems that the summoning of her current Servants happened to be properly formatted to her.

In the case of the recent dream, she had nearly all but forgotten most of the others, it was clearly linked to Saber. Unfortunately, Hakuno was unfamiliar with whatever scene in history or legend it represented, a side effect for her being created without memories save for general educational knowledge and small bits of cultural mannerism typical of high school students within Japan during the 2030s.

As such, another mystery to the pile.

She placed the tool down and made her way upstairs to the first floor, Hakuno glanced back for a second but saw nobody awake.

Alone in a cleaned, well-cared for church, Hakuno assumed that Saber was right outside the entryway.

But…

"Altera," Hakuno spoke.

In a display of magical motes of blue light, Altera's physical body appeared. The woman was taller than Hakuno Kishinami by half a head, likely due to Hakuno's young age. She wasn't facing her Master, and the Digital Human assumed that something was bothering her.

"We are heading to the Dungeon today," Altera spoke in a tone of voice unlike any she had said before. It was an authoritative expression, and Hakuno was nearly forced by Altera's commanding presence to follow the Servant's orders.

However, Hakuno Kishinami was the Master, not Altera, and she had dealt with such outstanding force of personality many times prior.

Hakuno opened her mouth to speak-

And was immediately silenced by a blade of multiple hues directly pointed right at her heart, its tip just a centimeter away from piercing through cloth and flesh, just a bit of strength and Hakuno would be dead without a fight.

"You are in no position to speak, Master," Altera stated. "In observing you, and your past deeds, you lack the drive to progress into the Dungeon to retrieve the other half of the Regalia."

She wasn't wrong, Hakuno did not want to fight, in the lax atmosphere of the Hestia Familia, it had been easy to dissuade herself from pushing deeper underground.

A sense of dangerous caution crept into Hakuno's mind.

"The other Servant will not be able to save you in time before I pierce your heart and destroy it alongside your life," Altera spoke with a glare.

Hakuno was still, the slightest movement would spell her demise. But, even in this drastic situation, the magus girl was concerned for Altera rather than herself.

What had happened? Why is Altera suddenly so different from before? Was this the Servant's true personality? Or perhaps, there was another factor at hand that caused her to act this way?

"D-Don't look at me with those eyes," Altera stuttered, slightly shake, if only for a moment, out of the authoritative facade by Hakuno's starlit irises.

"Are you angry at me?" Hakuno questioned.

"No," Altera replied. "But… I am not meant to… I only destroy all I touch, and by staying and following you, I will eventually eliminate all that around me."

"That's not-"

The blade's tip pressed against her chest, stopping Hakuno from speaking once again.

 _She was afraid of death, but not of her Servant_.

"I bring only destruction," Altera spoke in an emotionless tone, almost robotic. "I am a tool to be used not sheathed, so take me where I may bring to ruin everything without taking all you know away."

Hakuno nodded, "We'll go to the Dungeon today, Altera. I won't bring any others aside from you and Saber."

Altera's weapon retracted, lowered down and faced the floor, no longer on its path to the young magus' beating heart, the organ of life. The sense of danger and caution vanished, and Hakuno Kishinami released a breath of relief.

Looks like she's going to the Dungeon today.

She'd best leave a note so that Hestia knows, and take the quarterstaff that had been returned to her by the Artemis Familia. Also, a pouch, for those Magic Stones that can be exchanged for currency and perhaps experimented a little with to see if they're a suitable solution to some mana problems.

Though, Hakuno wondered what was Altera's true personality. This authoritative warrior, or the more shy swordswoman?

* * *

Frustration.

That was the expression adorned on Hestia's face; an irritated, annoying feeling directed at her absent Second Child, Hakuno Kishinami. The brown-headed girl had left the premise of the Familia Household in favor of heading to the Dungeon in the early morning hours, likely at the behest of Saber.

She should've known that no-good 'Lady Hakuno' acting Knight at something planned for her sweet, innocent mage girl! Her opinion of the pseudo-Spirit woman was one of neither positive or negative remark, but some middle ground of acceptance.

Last night upon returning home, Hestia had pulled aside Hakuno to speak concerning the Command Seals and the Contract it represents.

" _Alright, Hakuno," Hestia spoke as she closed the doorway to the rest of the rooms under the church, both Hakuno and her now alone in the bedroom chamber._

 _The fourteen-year-old human girl sat comfortably on the couch. "You wanted to talk?" She questioned in a monotone voice._

" _Start explaining," Hestia's normal bubbly expression took a sharp shift, a serious, focused one taking its place. "The Contract that you formed, who or what is Saber, and how are you affected by those Command Seals thing?"_

" _Master-Servant Contract, Heroic Spirit, they are absolute orders that represent the Contract and can be used on Saber," Hakuno spoke clearly and straightforwardly_.

" _Slow down," The Goddess of the Hearth spoke up. "Master-Servant? Don't tell me you became her servant, Hakuno…" She trailed off in a bit of disbelief, did Hakuno have to give up herself to escape Artemis mansion? To become a slave?_

" _No, she's my Servant," Hakuno replied. "It's a different term than you think, more aligned with a partnership."_

" _Oh, I think I need more context… Heroic Spirit?" Hestia asked._

" _It's what Saber is," Hakuno replied. "A magical familiar representing the body and soul of a hero that is deceased summoned and contracted with a magus. She's the spirit of a hero taken form in a body made of mana."_

" _Wha…" Hestia trailed off, eyes blinking numerous times as her brain tried to register the fact that Hakuno was apparently summoned and contracted the soul of a deceased hero that was the Saber right outside the doorway._

 _Not to mention, she'd never heard of a hero named Saber._

" _The Command Seals represent this contract, I give magical energy to sustain her body, she protects me in exchange. Each marking represents a Command Seal Seal containing a consumable Command Spell, which are absolute orders I can force upon Saber."_

 _So they were an assurance of loyalty, that's why it's called Master-Servant, and not Partner-Partner._

" _Alright then, next question is-"_

That was when Bell had interrupted.

Hestia loved Bell, but he had the worst timing! She needed to know more about Hakuno! How can she help the girl make important decisions for her own safety if she kept keeping secrets?

Well, actually, it was less keeping secrets and more like Hakuno never said anything unless asked. She seemed like a truthful character, and her answers were always straightforward and to the point, but it lacked that additional context when she did so.

Ask Bell a question and he'll answer to the best of his ability while providing additional insight.

Ask Hakuno a question and she'll reply with a short sentence that, while answered it, did not further elaborate.

She had to put off questioning her mage girl, as the information that the Goddess learned so far was not something her other Child should be worried about… That's her job!

It's the Hestia Familia and she's Hestia! The Goddess of it! It's her responsibility to care for her Children.

Not to mention, the conservation with Artemis, but she can handle that at a later point!

"Mou! Hakuno! Why does someone so adorable like you have to cause me so many headaches!"

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami looked down the straight hall that made the Dungeon's First Floor. A sense of unease crept up her spine, there was an uncertainty that plagued her thoughts about the decision to enter the underground caverns. But, she had little choice, Altera had been quite insisted.

"My Lady, shall I head forth ahead?" Saber questioned.

The Digital Human shook her head, "We'll explore together," She replied.

Altera materialized into view, there were no adventurers around to see her switch into the physical plane from the astral state. Saber's eyes furrowed, displeased at the tanned warrior that forced her Master to do this.

The white-marked warrior spoke, "Until you've reached a level I deem suitable, you will not leave the Dungeon."

"You cannot tell our Master such, that is what amounts to imprisonment in these caverns." Saber retorted.

"Indeed," Altera turned to Hakuno. "Best get moving, my prisoner."

She vanished into motes of magical energy right after, disappearing from sight into the astral state. The Servant could still be felt, but it seemed like she was only observing, gauging whether or not Hakuno would be worthy.

So, was this Altera's true personality?

Hakuno Kishinami glanced to Saber, "It's fine. I trust that we can do this, Saber." She said.

"I have no doubts about my own skill to protect you," Saber responded. "But I dislike… Altera's forced pressure on you," She explained.

"Altera is concerned about me," Hakuno said, "She might believe that the surface is more dangerous than the Dungeon."

"I will admit that to my knowledge she is not entirely incorrect," Saber nodded to this. "The Artemis Familia had kidnapped you, and while it may seem like they are trying to make amends, do keep in mind their goddess may attempt trickery to persuade you over."

Hakuno nodded, "And the assassin…" She trailed off. "Let's start exploring."

"Lead the way, Lady Hakuno," Saber's grip tightened slightly on an invisible weapon.

The Digital Human took a deep breath then stepped forward, beginning her first lone exploration of the Dungeon without Bell or Liliruca. In what seemed to be just an instant, _the floor gave way to a digital format, the cavern walls became the background of a dark underwater sea, the Dungeon turned into the Arena…_

 _The Lunar Chimeric Sea_.

Then, all reverted, as her memories blurred back to reality and she continued forth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! And greetings to all those joining us! I hope you all continue to enjoy Lunar Hearth! A small chapter this week, sorry about that! But, hey, hope you like it all the same!

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Perhaps.

 **Dxhologram** : Thank you. A radical change will happen!

 **Student** : Nice suggestions, thanks for the support!

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : A little time skip, but nothing like a day, just an hour probably.

 **King of Fans** : Thanks. And Thanks again! Yeah, Hakuno would never go deep diving so quickly. She's a very cautious and intelligent girl!

 **Saru** : Thanks. Haha, yeah, Hestia is going to have a headache after this…

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 15: To Fight Against Change

Hakuno Kishinami glanced down the staircase leading to a lower floor, this would make the Tenth Floor by memory if they departed downward. The Dungeon had been quite accommodating so far in a sense that outside of a few sparsely positioned monsters, it had been quite a clean cut journey into the deeper levels. In the local terminology, the Digital Human was still within the classified 'Lower Floors', and wouldn't reach what was known as the 'Middle Floors' until Floor Thirteen.

Altera had not spoken or appeared from the astral state since Hakuno had entered the Dungeon, either finding herself unnecessary with Saber's protection dealing with all the monsters so far, or still holding herself back to observe her metaphorical prisoner. The Master didn't know whether the reason was true, but it was all she could think to explain the warrior's absence from the physical plane.

"My Lady?" Saber questioned her silent demeanor.

She glanced over to the Heroic Spirit who stood ever resolute, blue and silver armor gleaming light from the nearby sources that emitted from the cavern ceiling, a stance that gave a regal outlook, yet calming to the magus girl in the Servant's presence.

"I apologize, my mind wandered," Hakuno replied.

"You are of no fault," The Knight replied. "In any case, we have reached a level further than you had mentioned beforehand," she said. Hakuno had conversed with her Servant about the Dungeon and how much experience she had in it since arriving in this world.

Hakuno nodded, "There are two more floors, then I'll decide whether to continue or not." A duo of floors rests between here and the so-called 'Middle Floors', whatever danger that scaled with approaching the named difference could rival _enemy programs_ back in the Moon Cell's Arena.

Though, Altera still had to be the one who decided at the end if Hakuno had done something of worth in that timespan, which given the lack of real opposition might have been too easy, even with the progress they've made to get this far.

It had only taken nothing more than an hour to reach this level, a record-breaking achievement given Bell and Lili's pace. However, to sacrifice, Hakuno had picked up little in regards to Magic Stones or Item Drops, instead choosing to blitz through the unexplored terrain and mapping them out mentally.

She stepped down the stone staircase, Saber followed closely behind, while Altera remained in the astral state.

Hakuno Kishinami journeyed deeper, there was a bright light at the end of the corridor, and she walked towards it.

 _Something was wrong._

Her vision was enveloped with the newly acquainted sight of the Tenth Floor, a large open room covered in a white mist, barely visible trees vacant of leaves dotted the landscape. She stepped forward to a cliffside, looking down onto the region and memorizing its layout. There, Hakuno spotted, another band of Adventurers who were going about their business attacking what seemed to be a large band of goblins, and dealing with the situation in a suitable manner with little to no injury to themselves.

"Be cautious," Saber spoke in a serious tone.

 _Yes, she can feel it._

There was an ominous sensation hanging in the air, a familiar feeling similar to her bygone days in SERAPH's Arena.

The Servant's gauntlets gripped around an invisible weapon, "Let us proceed carefully, My Lady," She warned.

Hakuno cautiously ventured downward, step by step, the pressure metaphysically weighed down on her. Once coming upon the ground for the Tenth Floor, she wary scanned around her for any enemies but spotted none.

She continued, Saber walked readily behind her, poised to strike any who dared try to bring harm Hakuno Kishinami. The young magus couldn't help but feel disturbed by the oddity that nothing struck against her, especially since this feeling of dread remained.

An abrupt stop.

A digitized voice spoke in her head.

 **Velber Star Presence Detected.**

 **Warning: Reconfiguration of Local Arena Flooring.**

A digital frame covered the entire flooring, a wide array of codework unseen in this world of fantasy.

 _The grass and trees vanished, replaced by seaweed and algae, surrounding walls shift and dissipate away with light, now all that envelops this plane is an underwater ocean._

There are cries and yells from the distance, the Adventurers spotted before having no idea what has happened.

But, Hakuno Kishinami, is aware, _all so keenly aware_.

"Saber," She speaks.

It was unnecessary, Hakuno knows this, the Servant was on the highest alert. The changing environment was caused by a force equal to, or perhaps was some segment of, the Moon Cell Automaton. An observation device capable of reshaping reality itself brought to convert the Tenth Floor into the Arena, radically altering the shape and form of this predetermined place into a plane never before witnessed by any resident on this planet.

Hakuno Kishinami took this brief period to properly re-examine her newfound surroundings.

This reconfigured Tenth Floor no longer held any semblance of its previous outlook, it's been completely decorated into the similarity akin to the Holy Grail War's Arena, the Lunar Chimeric Sea, to the point that it may seem that they were underwater.

But that was a falsehood, an illusion, the ground they stood on might seem like rock covered in ocean plant life, corals of elaborate design beautifying it, even schools of fish swam overhead and out of reach, but it was just that… An illusion… Because one could breathe in this watery grave as if on the surface.

She glanced behind her, the exit was gone, all that remained was the green glow of a triangular rune that symbolized a newly established leaving point, one that in the Moon Cell, would return her to the safety of the school.

Her fist clenched.

Hakuno looked forward, there it was, a sight upcoming of the normal spawning monsters, a digital creation, an _enemy program_ inside the Dungeon. A humanoid robotic shape, with streams of network lines channeling up and down its artificial muscles, a design similar to a large human, but lacking the facial identifications of one in favor of a monster.

It turned to face her, the emotionless, impassive creation catching sight of the Digital Human.

Then… It charged, its fist raised to pummel the girl to the ground.

Saber deflected it to the side, appearing in front of Hakuno faster than it could reach her.

This action caused the _enemy program_ to reassess and disengage.

"Orders, My Lady?" Saber raised her weapon at the _enemy program_ , then took a stance by holding the invisible blade in front with both gauntlets.

Hakuno Kishinami examined her opponent, it seemed slow to strike, but most likely had plenty strength for it. Clearly, it had a outer design based off the rare enemies in the Arena, and so should be considered as dangerous as those Servant-killing creations were. If she recalled correctly, the rare enemies also possessed a stun skill of some description.

She didn't know Saber's Skills, but she did have a few Code Casts.

 _Magic circuits flicked on, her magical energy channeling to be used._

"Code Cast: View Status!" She raised her arm towards the _enemy program_.

She got a name, Velber Nephilim, along with a general overview of what it was. It didn't have any skills, but it held tremendous strength, fortunately, Saber should be able to avoid such blows.

It charged once again.

"Attack," Hakuno ordered her Servant.

If the Velber Nephilim was left down here, it would spell the demise of countless Adventurers, possibly even Bell and Liliruca. Not to mention, she had to find a method to either return the Tenth Floor to its original state or at the very least, render its _enemy program_ spawning moot.

Saber shot forward, her speed making her nearly a blur, Hakuno followed her moments just barely as the Servant of the Sword approached in front of the Nephilim and brought her blade upright, slashing the invisible weapon against artificial skin, then quickly placed her foot down pushing her to evade the following attack by the creation that didn't experience pain.

"Skill!" Hakuno shouted, ideally wandering what Saber would reply with.

 _She felt her inner magical energy take a drop._

The Heroic Spirit back away, her grip adjusted itself, two gauntlets tightened on her invisible weaponry. She looked forward at the enemy before her, and in an instant… _moved._

She shot forward like a rocket, a large burst of magical energy imploded outward from her petite form, then the Knight slamming her feet with an abrupt stop but she continued the momentum of her blade.

"Strike Air!" Saber roared.

Then the invisibility broke into a golden glow for but a split second, the wind around it pushed forward with tremendous pressure, the ground below broke apart with ease and a force launched itself at its target. The Velber Nephilim attempted to guard itself by crossing its arms around its center mass, but Saber's technique tore through it with brutal ease and the _enemy program_ was sent flying across the area.

Saber gave chase, Hakuno followed after the Heroic Spirit.

"Roar!"

The Master stopped herself, taking a glance towards her right-hand side she spotted the draconic-like creature coming after her, infested with the effigy that was the glowing orange and black lines displayed before in the goblin a few days prior.

The Knight, realizing her Master was left unguarded, gave up her pursuit and retreated back to Hakuno's side. "Stay at my side, My Lady, I shall rid of these aggressors!" Saber said.

"Behind us, Saber," Hakuno spoke as she took notice of more _enemy programs_ , though not having the same muscular design as the Nephilim, taking a more humanoid robotic appearance, they were numerous in comparison.

What was going on?

Saber looked at the three fronts against her and Hakuno, while she herself could deal with these foes, their numbers posed a problem to the vulnerable Master she was contracted with.

"They threatened our Master," Altera's voice chimed in as she appeared into the physical realm, her multi-colored blade stabbed into the ground, "This… Is unacceptable," She spoke with angered tone and raised her weapon at one of the enemy fronts.

"Altera?" Hakuno said, she was now being protected by two Servants, who stood at each side facing different directions.

While Altera's aid would turn the tides, the problem comes back to the reserves of magical energy Hakuno Kishinami had left to supply them.

They would need to finish this quickly.

"This floor shall do," Altera stated. "Support me, support your Servants, and this paltry force shall not be able to trouble you."

She wanted to fight, not just battle by lonesome, Altera wished to be used by her Master, guided by Hakuno Kishinami.

Saber raised her blade, "Here them come, Lady Hakuno!"

Hakuno nodded, "If we do not stop whatever is causing this, many people will die…" She trailed off. "I won't let that happen again. So, as your Master, I order you two to fight!"

It wasn't the use of a Command Spell, but an order from her alone.

That was enough for them.

There was no doubt in Hakuno Kishinami's mind that they would succeed.

However, the problem is if this would change back to its original state after all this… Or not.

 _If it did not, there was going to be some serious consequences_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! Recently, Memoria Freese released in English! It's quite the casual game compared to Fate/Grand Order, but the interaction aspect of it is good, I have Hestia waking me on mornings, now, haha!

P.S. I got Avenger Jeanne on my first 10 roll, A-Rank Luck finally confirmed. Also my second copy of "Another Ending"! Yes! More Hakuno-chan!

 **Dxhologram** : This is explained in this chapter. But, in short, Hakuno is not in cyberspace anymore.

 **Student** : Haha, an interesting theory and suggestions you got there! Not going to say what's going to happen or not though, as much as I want to spoil! But no Hakuno (Male) will appear, I'd rather keep my distance from Last Encore, even when it's clearly an AU.

 **Starlight's Poet** : It's quite an amazing sight.

 **Fan of Fanfics21** : Yeah, I'm aware she's classified as Extraverse because of her cameo!

 **King of Fans** : Let's hope Hakuno can get out of it!

 **Iron maker2** : Who knows? The Velber Star is quite mysterious.

 **Tired** : Thank you, and you're welcome! Fate/Extra is amazing, I highly recommend playing it!

 **Gold crown dragon** : Other route? Well, there is one more Servant going to appear later down the line.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 16: Desire Woven Into Willpower

Hakuno Kishinami could barely keep up with her Servant, Altera's, combat pace. At moments, even with fine-tuned reaction time, the magus could only see flashes of rainbow trails slicing through opponents, leaving naught but even a single bit of data in her blade's wake. The warrior woman cut apart any who dares venture in her path, following any advice or command Hakuno could manage to pilfer out in support to the letter.

On the other side, while Saber did not have the same physical prowess that Altera showed, the Knight equally slaughtered through enemy program ranks with bursts of magical energy so enormous that Hakuno swore it roared with the visage of a dragon, or a lion.

But, they were running in a ticking clock, not in the matter as time running short, but in the consumption of od, they deprived their Master of with each passing display of strength, let alone their very presence in the physical world.

The Regalia was doing its work in managing the cost, however, without the other piece, Hakuno Kishinami knew it to be limited in functionality. Had, perhaps, they been in cyberspace this wouldn't be an issue… This such was not the case.

A troublesome and dangerous scenario.

"We need to press back," Hakuno said to her Servants, they were against the wall, literally, try as they might, both were getting overwhelmed not by strength, but rather the constant need to protect their Master from harm.

It was a double-edged sword, while Hakuno's support aided the Servants, her presence also was a liability.

Saber retreated back to her Master's position. "My Lady, while that is true, there doesn't seem to be any decrease in their numbers."

Altera did likewise, standing protectively in front of Hakuno. "They respawn endlessly, while easy to destroy, the weaker enemies are numerous."

"The aggressors are the main problem," Hakuno used the term described earlier to refer towards the much stronger _enemy program_ variants.

"They hide behind the main bulk," Saber replied. "We could punch through, but that would leave you vulnerable."

Hakuno Kishinami observed the battlefield, they were indeed dozens, if not hundreds, of enemies filling the virtual-influenced Tenth Floor. The Adventurer Team that she spotted earlier was dead, slaughtered to the last man mercilessly by the uncountable _enemy programs_ that both outnumbered and likely outpowered them. Though she knew naught if higher level Adventurers could fight against this threat, level ones' stood little chance.

If only one Servant rushed to deal with the aggressors, it would leave Hakuno vulnerable from one side as the other attempted to defend her. If they both rushed, well, Saber's words were correct nonetheless.

The Digital Human had never dealt with a force this large before, it was pressing her limits, inexperience in fighting outside one-on-one combat was taking its toll. At small groups, she could easily adapt to fit within her skill gained from the Holy Grail War… A force this large, however, could barely be applicable.

In some other parallel universe, Hakuno Kishinami's problem would have been easily recited by entering the safety of the Regalia, wielded by a Servant. As it were, though, such a feat couldn't be done in the physical world without completely destabilizing her digital body, so it was locked from her knowledge and ability to accomplish.

Hakuno glanced back, the exit out of this floor was right there, it would be easy to retreat and come back another day. But, there was no telling what could happen if this altered floor was left by itself.

Others could die.

" _It's no big deal, in the terms provided, the Holy Grail War is quite acceptable. Everyone here acknowledges the fact they have to kill each other to survive… So why can't you?" Rin told her firmly._

No, she couldn't, Hakuno Kishinami is not a person who would retreat and let others die to keep her own survival. Not again, not anymore.

"Altera, I need you to charge-"

"Firebolt!"

A magic-infused ball of fire shot out from behind Hakuno and impacted against an _enemy program_ that had gotten closer to their position. It staggered the digital creation, causing it to reel and step back from the force behind it.

She knew that voice.

"Bell…" Hakuno trailed off as her eye caught the standing form of Bell Cranel, silver armor gleaming in the artificial lighting, his eyes glancing over the strange terrain that he'd likely never seen before.

This just went from bad to worse.

"Hakuno!" Bell exclaimed as he walked up to her, the runic Hestia Knife that he carried glowed briefly as he brought it to bear. "This is the Tenth Floor…? Are we underwater?"

"No," Hakuno answered as her mind raced on how to deal with Bell's presence. "The Tenth Floor was changed to this by an unknown force."

Not entirely unknown, Hakuno had a few theories and information, but now wasn't the time. Bell Cranel appearing now was not helping whatsoever, he wasn't a Servant, and didn't have the capabilities of what high-level Adventurers supposedly had.

His strongest spell, Firebolt, only staggered an _enemy program_ , not an aggressor, just one of the masses. He might have more luck with physical attacks using the enchanted knife, but it was a far shot chance.

"This looks pretty bad," Bell commented. "Good thing I didn't bring Lili, I kinda rushed here when our goddess learned you left to the Dungeon."

"I left a note saying Saber was with me," Hakuno replied.

"Yeah I know, but I decided this by myself," The boy responded.

"You… You came here without Hestia asking you to?" The magus girl was a bit surprised at this. Not at the fact he acted outside Hestia's words, he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions, but rather that he cared enough for Hakuno to recklessly venture down here, despite the warning signs that something was dreadfully amiss.

"Of course," His eyes held a flame in them, "I admit, it was foolish, and looking at this, I probably could've thought it out more… But honestly, I don't care." Bell stepped forward towards the enemy, joining the defensive line with Saber and Altera. His legs bent, feet spread out in a firm posture as he readied himself for combat. "Because how can I become a hero if I can't protect my own Familia?"

Hakuno blinked, but said, "But you protected me before?"

Bell Cranel shook his head in denial, "Hardly, I doubt you needed much protection, if anything, it's been the other way around… When the goblin attacked, you saved me, but when you were taken… I couldn't do anything."

"I understand," She nodded.

 _A tall man in a crimson clothing came to mind, twin blades, black and white, at his sides._

"What's the plan?" Bell Cranel asked.

Saber answered, "So far we've been protecting her, but the enemy's numbers seem limitless. At the moment, we believe defeating the Aggressors may cull their spawn rates."

"I can deal with them," Altera answered.

The Knight nodded, "But that would leave our Lady unprotected against the horde. While I am confident in my ability, these numbers would eventually swarm our tight area."

He nodded, "I can help guard her," The white-haired boy replied.

"These aren't your monsters, squire," The Knight informed him.

The boy only gripped his weapon tighter, "I know."

Hakuno stepped up, "Saber, act freely. Bell, follow my orders. Altera… Attack."

"Right!" Bell replied.

Saber swished her invisible blade, "As you say, My Lady!"

"I am destruction," Altera spoke in reply as she stepped forward. Hakuno Kishinami watched as the tanned warrior looked upon the swaths of enemies in her wake, then suddenly, charged forward. At one moment, she was there, with dozens of _enemy programs_ in front of her, the next, a trail of rainbow and constructed foes vanished in an afterglow of data remnants.

It was an alluring sight, and a beautiful show that a Servant of the Sword such as Altera wrought desecration upon any that stood in her path. A sea of enemies parted like that of the Red Sea in biblical accounts, the revelation of destruction that Altera pressed with every fiber of her being, as like second nature. The woman's blade swung with a slight noise to it, a pleasant sound to the ears like a musical instrument, yet carried with it the tone of war as it cut down everything that opposed it.

Hakuno Kishinami was stunned by this awe-inspiring act, Altera's true prowess was found on the battlefield, laying waste to her opponents in an all-out offensive strike. In contrast, she seemed quite restrained in defending her Master earlier, likely because she wasn't trained to be defensive. This knowledge would be useful, to know that Altera was an offensive juggernaut will allow the magus girl to more skillfully apply Altera's abilities later.

Her first target would be the Velber-influenced monster, taking the crude shape of a Dragon, an easier to eliminate creature than the Nephilim that would be next.

 _The magus' magic circuits surged with od._

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno brought her hand forward and struck against an _enemy program_ that got too close to Bell for comfort. A display of yellow light, imploding with data and magical energy, and the digital opponent was stunned.

Bell Cranel brought the Hestia Knife upward, before stabbing it right at the _enemy program_ 's center mass, and with a violent twist of the handle, destroyed the effigy.

She had to watch for Bell's safety while also guiding him, but this was something she had much experience in from the Holy Grail War of the Moon Cell.

"Skill left side!" Hakuno shouted.

"Firebolt!" His hand went up and a flaming ball of magic shot out, colliding with an _enemy program_ that sought to attack him, staggering it and preventing its strike.

"Plunge, half circle right-hand side!" She ordered.

Bell Cranel followed the orders as quickly as he could, both hands wrapped around the handle of the Hestia Knife and his body sharply turned one-hundred and eighty degrees, the weapon plunged directly into the head of another opponent. He noticed it wasn't defeated, spun and brought his knee up before kicking away the _enemy program_ to give him breathing space.

Saber whisked by Bell's position, invisible blade soaring as it cut down the kicked _enemy program_ , she circled around him and slashed apart the staggered effigy from moments before then stopped.

The Knight glanced at him for just a moment, "Keep her left-hand free whenever you can, squire, your ability will be crucial in defending yourself and Lady Hakuno." She mentioned before taking down yet another opponent that came to close with but a heavy swing.

Bell Cranel realized this and took his left hand off the Hestia Knife.

"Good," Saber commented. "Right leg, close it in a bit, straighten your posture slightly, focus but do not narrow sight at a single opponent," She continued before rushing off towards another side that threatened to push the line, with a burst like extreme winds she slashed upward, half a dozen foes were shot into the air before they crashed violently downward as gravity took over.

Quickly, Bell adjusted his form and found it easier to adapt as another enemy came close and he managed to parry and redirect the attack away, the fixed positioning of his body giving him an easier time while consuming less stamina.

"How did…" He was shocked at how easily the Knight detected his faults.

"Skill, forward! Guard, diagonal right!" Hakuno's instructions shook Bell out of his stupor quickly, and he followed suit.

"Firebolt!" The white-haired boy exclaimed as he launched the spell in front of him then quickly blocked an incoming attack from the right-hand side, the strength behind these monsters pressed on him, if not the for the earlier fixture of his posture, Bell likely would've been forced back to Hakuno.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted as her digital magecraft stunned and lightly damaged the attacking _enemy program_ engaged with fellow Familia member.

The boy took advantage of the relief brought upon by her spell, and cut the effigy's neck, causing it to vanish into particles. His breath was starting to get a bit ragged, as he was hard-pressed to match the digital creations' strength, while also casting Firebolt. Saber could not support him every time, as she covered the other angles that the enemies tried to pour in in order to reach Hakuno Kishinami.

"Ack!" Bell staggered back as something shot past him, his left hand instinctively went to the same side of his abdomen, warm liquid trailed down the torn leather, a cut made from a passing arrow.

"Ranged opponents," Hakuno answered, "Guard, Bell!"

Bell hastily brought up the Hestia Knife but fell to his knees when an _enemy program_ struck vertically against him with a blade. However, his left hand was free, so he planted it square in the opponent's central region.

"Firebolt!" He shouted and a flaming bolt shot outward, pushing both his opponent and Bell himself away from one another, causing him to skid along the ground floor a bit, scraping parts of his armor, leather, and skin.

"Bell, are you alright?" Hakuno voiced her concern. "Code Cast: Hack!" He changed her words quickly as digital magecraft stunned an incoming foe. Her eyes trailed upward, eyeing Altera's final blow on the Dragon, her blade whisking through the hair is cutting off its head. She seemed hardly hurt, likely uninjured or sporting only a few scratches.

Altera's attention turned towards the Nephilim and quickly made her way towards it.

"Saber!" Hakuno shouted towards her Knight Servant.

"Just a moment!" Saber replied, but her attention was held up by the ranged combatants and melee opponents. If she retreated her position, they would overwhelm her Master, Bell was on his own.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted again, another stunned effigy, Bell was standing back on his feet. However, her od reserves were starting to hit a low point, supplying two Servants while simultaneously using Code Casts were incredibly draining, even with both her massive reservoir and the Regalia's properties.

Bell Cranel stood firmly on his feet, brought his left hand up, and began screaming out.

"Firebolt! Firebolt! Firebolt!" Trice he exclaimed, and three times the spell shot forward, each equally as potent as the last, the line of _enemy programs_ became a mass of flame and smoke, obscuring the vision of what was occurring behind it with Altera.

He was strained.

Hakuno could tell, he was reaching his limits quickly, likely his own reserve of magical energy was depleted or near it. Bell Cranel was breathing heavily, sweat dripped down his face, there were cuts adorning his body, a trail of blood went down his left side and smaller ones at multiple points. He was really out of his league here, lacking both the experience and the power to stand against a force like this.

Still, Bell stood.

"Bell, retreat," Hakuno said.

"No." He said.

"You'll die."

"Don't care."

"Why?"

"Because… You're part of my Familia… My family…" He replied. "I… I had a desire… To become a Hero… But, I look back at that, and look at what happens, and realize that it's not a desire I want."

He faced the odds in front of him and continued, "To be a Hero, It wanted to be that, go on adventures, save the girl, come back victorious… He'd always say stuff like that, but I think… I think he meant something else…"

An _enemy program_ came close by and he slashed forward, his body moved and he stabbed its side, but it also sliced through his chest armor and cut into his torso. He kicked the opponent away and back stepped to get breathing room, a newly acquired trail of blood leaked from the wound.

His body clearly shook, as if it wanted to collapse, but he remained standing.

His voice continued, "I can't desire to be a Hero… I can't want to be a Hero…" His tone gained a fervor to it. "It's not something one can wish for themselves… For others, for my Familia, I don't just need to become a Hero… I will become a Hero!"

"Raaaaaah!" Bell roared as he charged into the fray, his body bled, his arms shook, but he continued regardless, not for his sake, but for his Familia, for Hakuno and his Goddess, Hestia.

"Strike Air!" A burst of magical energy exploded outward and a swath of enemies in front of him simply vanished as the ground burst from the attack, Saber charged towards him then stood by his side, looked at him for a moment, as if remembering something she'd seen before, then nodded.

He looked towards her, he was at his limit, that charge would've been the death of him.

"Thanks…" He trailed off.

"You charged forward despite your injuries, reckless…" She replied, but there was a smile on her lips. "But, you weren't wrong to do so. Rest now, though, our ally has finished the goal."

At that instance, Altera charged right back to their side, cutting through the enemy ranks and decimating them, but unlike before, they did not respawn, did not regroup, even seemed to fall without much of a fight, their commanding generals had been destroyed and they were aimlessly attacking without direction.

Hakuno Kishinami ran towards Bell, she lacked any Code Casts to heal him and didn't have anything to restore the wounds. She looked to Saber, "Can you do anything?"

Saber shook her head, "He'll live… He's too stubborn," She reassured her Master.

"Ah… Goddess is going to scold me big time," Bell joked.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

The magus girl looked around, then glanced upward, there appearing from the ceiling and floating high up was a cube, a large square many meters across hued in a blue coloring, it's shaped reminiscent of the Moon Cell. It was mismatched, but then rearranged itself to be identical to the Moon Cell's Core outer shape.

A digital voice cited in Hakuno's mind from the Regalia.

 **Territory Conquered.**

 **Inheritor Input Required: Revert Territory?**

It was asking her for permission.

"Yes," Hakuno answered.

 **Input Received, Beginning Revert Process.**

 **Access Regalia to shift Territory between Arena and Dungeon.**

The Tenth Floor's ocean design seemed to _crack_ before a bright light shined and the design of the Lunar Chimerica Sea vanished, water replaced with stone, plant-life reverted to mist and landforms, the Arena changed back to its original counterpart, the true Tenth Floor of the Dungeon.

Yet… That cube remained there, floating high and out of reach.

"Altera?" Hakuno asked for the warrior.

"You did well," She replied. "Let us return so you may rest and recuperate."

She nodded, "Saber, can you carry Bell?"

Bell tried to retort, "I can stand!"

He was carried anyway by Saber as Hakuno and Altera left the confines of the Tenth Floor, and by proxy, the Dungeon, having enough of it for the day.

Later that night, Hestia was screaming about Bell reaching Level 2.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note** : Too many stories, so little time. Welcome back everyone to your biweekly, twin weekly? Every other week story chapter? Moving on, I've been playing the Underworld out of the new God of War game! It's fantastic! Also, another Emiya Family Episode! Yeah! Amazing!

P.S. The Third Servant IS Male.

 **Victory3114** : Yeah, I realized recently after you said that. Truly disappointing.

 **Xirons20** : I feel that Hakuno's story is over, it doesn't feel right to take Hakuno from it when Hakuno has worked so hard to accomplish that good ending.

 **Engineer4Ever** : More Bell/Saber interaction will occur in the future! Knight/Squire relationship!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : It wasn't easy, you're right on that. I'm not used to writing large-scale battles at all, well, large in the sense of many, not giant-sized monsters, haha.

 **RandomGuest** : It is specifically stated in this chapter that Bell appearing made Hakuno's situation WORSE. It was unnecessary, but this is Bell, he's a wet-behind-the-ears person who can't fully read a situation and would totally charge in. Hakuno isn't naive, she did act logically, it's just that Bell messed things up. And if you're referring to the assassin, if you didn't read her character, she hates killing people, she was forced in the Moon Cell, but has a choice here, what do you think she was going to do?

 **King of Fans** : Haha, Nah, that's not going to be next time. But we'll have some Bell moments with Saber and Altera in the future for sure.

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan** : I'm getting the feeling that my Digital Human stories are just not for you, I don't write curb stomp fighting, and Hakuno isn't an anti-hero character that eliminates threats no matter who or what they are. You are reading a Danmachi story, Bell is kinda a character of it.

 **Starlight's Poet** : Danmachi Canon? I've thrown it out the window, but the story initially started before Liliruca's betrayal.

 **Student** : You're really good at predictive analysis, must be because you've been around in with the Digital Human series so long that you've gotten a good mind of my writing style. Good job, Kouhai.

 **Jmspikey** : I've never read the Percy Jackson books, and I didn't enjoy the movies all too much from a critical standpoint, so there's your answer.

Saru: I've seen the trailers… Damn it, I want that Collector's Edition! I NEED THAT HAKUNO-CHAN MERCHANDISE.

 **AznPuffyHair** : You'll have to wait for that, but I explain everything over time… Well, mostly everything, I'm human and can forget.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 17: The First Tablet Tumbles

 _A towering summit, large and encompassing, overlooking the world below as sunlit shined from the horizon. On top, structures ordained with symbolic carved images in stone. This place felt familiar to Hestia, a sense of belonging, of yearning, this is where her Familia could reside as they watched over the mortal realm, becoming watchers and protectors, guiding and teaching._

 _It felt old, yet homely, like heaven… Yet, entirely different, this was real. This existed before._

 _She could walk along these halls, this pillar towering all of creation, the lower world. The Goddess of the Hearth above any other deity, her children, heroes of legend._

 _Truly it was wonderful... Beautiful… Fantastical…_

 _It was the dawn of a new day, another run-of-the-mill morning to arrive at Tsukumihara Academy. A brown uniform adorned her body, a lunar crescent moon emblem adorning its left breast side. She stepped forward, the surrounding fellow students walked in near routine motions to the entrance gate, like a repetitive action by each school day's beginning._

 _Something felt wrong._

 _She looked to the side, another student was stopped by the School Council President. The words that came out of the Council member felt to her like a series of scripted lines, as if she heard them before, but that couldn't be it, right?_

 _Something felt off._

 _A step by step, closing in on the front door into the main building, the surrounding students became that of a blur, an afterimage, the sky for a second was replaced by some virtual appearing illusion before fading back to crystal blue._

 _Didn't she have to go to the Archery Range? No, that wasn't it. Why couldn't she remember where to go? The only sense of direction was towards the classroom… Then to sit there and wait for lessons… But that felt robotic… A cycle?_

 _Something wasn't right._

 _Her head felt fuzzy, she tried to recollect herself. She knew the school, her friend, Shinji… What else…? Her name… Her name… Hakuno… Hakuno Kishinami._

 _She stopped, not even bothering to head up the staircase to the second floor. Instead, the girl turned left down the hall, seeming to walk aimlessly towards the end at which lied a dead end._

 _No, it wasn't, there was something there._

 _Everything felt fake._

 _She pressed a hand to the wall._

 _It opened up to reveal a dark passageway._

 _Hakuno Kishinami headed inside without hesitation._

 _The darkness gave away to strings of blue light, a vast array of numbers beyond her understanding flashed by like strings of a codex, she wasn't even standing on a floor, but some holographic enclosed space lit up in digital light, her every step creating ripples like water, except they were squares._

 _She appeared suddenly in a new room, like a janitor closet, there was a humanoid effigy standing in the middle, it moved in response and followed her as she approached._

 _A voice… There was a voice…_

" _ **Oh? Welcome, potential Master. Make your way down this Arena Floor, and we shall see if you are worthy to make your wish come true… If not, well, it is of no consequence to me."**_

 _An image of a man garbed in a gray priestly robe flashed in her mind._

 _But, she didn't have a choice._

 _Hakuno Kishinami continued onward._

* * *

The Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, opened her eyes, face drenched in sweat and her heart beating at a quickened rhythm. She sat upright on the bed, groaning from the restless slumber. Hestia glanced to her side, spotting Hakuno sleeping soundly, and stroked her fingers through the mage girl's hair in comfort before getting herself out of the bed.

A splash of water washed her face as she stood in front of the bathroom window.

"What a weird dream," Hestia said. "I don't even recognize anything except my little mage girl in it. Did I overdo it? No, don't think I drank anything last night…?" She trailed off, questioning her own likelihood of having drunk anything the prior day.

She couldn't remember, though, yesterday was quite the shock.

The small audible sound of steps caught Hestia's attention, and she left the restroom to spot Saber entering the homely underground area.

"Hestia," Saber said, she never did address her with any nickname or respective term like the Knight did with Hakuno and Bell. "Artemis is here to speak with you up in the chapel."

"Artemis?" Hestia pondered. Well, the Goddess of the Hunt sure did wake up early, if it wasn't for that weird dream, she herself would still be sleeping. "Wait, what does that obsessive deity want now? Another request at Hakuno?"

"I do not know, but her hunters have been watching us for the past two nights now," Saber replied.

The petite Goddess sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll be up in a bit- Huh? Her hunters have been stalking us!?" She exclaimed.

Saber shook her head, "Watching, they leave us be most hours within the city."

"That's basically stalking!" Hestia replied as she hastily tied up her hair and dressed in usual white attire. "Alright, what about the other one?"

"She has remained above, preventing access for Artemis and her Familia from entering the building," Saber replied.

Yesterday, Hestia had been formally introduced to Hakuno's second contracted Heroic Spirit, Altera. It had been an, for lack of a better way to describe it, terrifying meeting between her and that amazon-like warrior. At first glance, Hestia had thought Altera to be a deity with the amount of divinity that radiated off her person. This was in violation of the lower world law to seal such power, but just a moment later, the Goddess of the Hearth realized that this divinity had a radically different sense to it than any other god.

It was difficult to describe, it was divinity, yet it was not the same. While every god and goddess is different, all had the same feeling of divine origins if they were to release their powers.

But, Altera was different… It felt less real and more distant, like… Like a concept of divinity rather than actual divinity? How does that even make sense? How can a deity be a concept?

How come it was also so immensely potent in comparison to her own? What source of divine pantheon did Altera derive from, or even, what world?

Then… She felt it.

Fear.

It was not a foreign emotion, such and many other mortal dilemmas were familiar to her now since leaving Heaven and sealing her divinity. However, this was different, it radiated throughout her entire being, like her own divine origins screaming in fright at the woman's very presence.

As quickly as it happened, it vanished, not even lasting more than five seconds.

However, because it was partially due to Altera that both Hakuno and Bell returned safely that, also mostly due to Bell and Hakuno's insistence, she could allow Altera in the same area, let alone building, as her.

But she absolutely refused to talk to her! Which suited Altera just fine, apparently.

Hestia arrived at the top floor, she was still unused to the cleaned, well-kept state of it. The Goddess of the Hearth stepped forward, her eyes spotted the amazon-like woman standing in front of the entrance, blocking Artemis from entering.

Well, the Huntress deity seemed quite wary of Altera, not surprising, considering Hestia felt the same.

"Good morning, Hestia," Artemis greeted.

"What you want, Artemis?" She answered with a slightly sour mood.

"Harsh, can't I greet my fellow goddess in a morning light?" The Huntress replied with satirized hurt.

"Not this early," Hestia replied, her eyes glancing to the sun just rising over the horizon in the distance. "Heard that you have your Familia watching mine's home. I expect you also had them stalking Hakuno."

"I didn't realize you had such perception, or perhaps it is one of the two Servants that informed you?"

Hestia raised an eyebrow, did Artemis have knowledge concerning Heroic Spirits? She only learned of them through Hakuno, so likely, the Huntress deity obtained it through the mage girl as well at some point.

"Alright, you have my attention now, come in…" Hestia motioned a hand for Artemis to enter, and she did so with hesitating glances at the foreboding figure of Altera that watched her every move.

They sat in the first row of benches at the entrance, Artemis recollected herself, something Hestia took notice of. Did Altera shake the resolve this otherwise obsessive, female hoarding, girl stealing deity?

Perhaps an insulting thought, but Hestia did not have a high opinion of someone that tried to take one of her children.

Artemis spoke, "Nearly an entire Familia was wiped out yesterday, the Tenth Floor now had a cube-like object floating just under the ceiling, there are reports of dungeon monsters under the influence of some orange and black markings which change them radically."

Hestia blinked at the sudden change of tone to a more serious atmosphere.

"Yes, I've heard of it," Hestia replied, though she has gotten the information from her own Familia who were there at the scene.

"There is a change coming," Artemis spoke. "Something possibly as grand as when the Familia of Zeus and Hera were wiped out. Hakuno Kishinami must have been a catalyst for it, or related to it as a whole."

"What does my Second Child have to do with this?" Hestia asked. Sure, there have been a series of strange becomings since Hakuno had joined her Familia, but that was no reason to shift the fault at the girl. After all, these events could have transpired without her involvement anyway.

Artemis seemed to take her question with a surprised expression, "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Hestia asked in annoyance.

"So, my assumption that only Lunar deities can see it is partially true..." Artemis trailed off, most likely thinking deeply.

Hestia pouted before speaking, "Alright, what did you see with Hakuno? You mentioned this before briefly in the Divine Bathroom, never did elaborate on it."

"That's because I believed you were aware," The Huntress replied.

The petite Goddess detected the familiar source of divinity radiated lightly off Artemis, "You're not supposed to release your divinity."

Artemis raised her right hand, it glimmered with divine magic. "Only releasing a minor amount, touch my hand, since we're of the same pantheon I should be able to show you."

Hestia grasped on to it with a curious, yet confused look.

 _A long brown-headed girl stood in a realm ordained with massive blocks like ruins, the ground covered in shallow water._

 _Behind the magus, a massive object, larger than anything ever before._

 _The Moon._

 _No, that was but the first instinct at a glance._

 _It wasn't the Moon, yet it was the Moon. An object grander than any other, more ancient than the gods themselves, even primordial beings pale in comparison to this place that observed the formation of the Earth itself._

 _The Moon Cell._

 _She stood under it, she stood in it._

 _Inheritor. Victor. Owner of the Regalia._

 _Hakuno Kishinami._

Hestia let go with a gasp of air escaping her lips, her body had stopped breathing without her notice and only now regained itself upon releasing herself from the all-encompassing vision. She felt her heartbeat madly, her mind barely able to comprehend what she had just witnessed. An astronomical vision of something beyond her understanding, even as a goddess.

"I'll give you a moment," Artemis said.

After a brief period, Hestia managed to recover.

"T-That was…" Hestia trailed off. "I see… That's why you really wanted Hakuno."

"Yes," She replied, her divinity sealed once more. "Of course, I know you're still going to deny."

"Well, duh," The petite goddess retorted. "She's my child, not some object to trade away!" She exclaimed.

Inwardly, Hestia was wondering if perhaps that dream from last night had more significant than she thought. It did seem to be more like a vision than a dream.

"I guess even I can learn something," Artemis smiled, but then said. "I've been keeping tabs on other Lunar Deities, thankfully, most don't travel here… On other news, the Loki Expedition had been canceled, Familias are scrambling about in the Dungeon."

Hestia blinked, "I'm going to guess you're are about to say something-"

"There hasn't been any news from Floor Eighteen since three days back."

"That's…" She tried to recall the Guild Information. "That is the middle floor with the Adventurer Town, correct? The one where monsters don't attack?"

"Yes, the Dungeon has been… Well, my children tell me they can't press on passed the Eleventh Floor, despite them being Level Two. Apparently, most of the Eleventh Floor has been changed into an unfamiliar field. By fortune, the monsters there, although altered with the mutations, can't seem to enter the Tenth Floor. I assume the newly placed Cube is acting as a safeguard for the rest of the Upper Floors."

"Oh…" That sounded bad. "So is the Guild doing anything about it?" Hestia questioned.

"They've put at an Urgent Quest, but only the Loki Familia is prepared to take it. Their Expedition, as I said, as been put aside to push towards Floor Eighteen," Artemis explained.

"Alright… But here's a question," Hestia said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "What's your question?"

"How come you're telling me all this?" Hestia finished.

There was a pause, almost drawn out, Artemis remained quiet for a full minute, which created an awkward air between them. But, at last, the Goddess of the Hunt decided to reply.

"Because Hakuno," She said.

Hestia blinked, "Because of Hakuno?"

"There's something to her… Not just that vision, but just… Her."

"Uh…" Hestia trailed off before she realized what she meant. It was Hakuno's personality, the girl's emotions, that sense of potential shining behind those starlit irises. While the latter rarely displayed itself, Hestia had seen it once, and only once, and that was the time when Hakuno had commanded Saber back during the assassin's assault.

"Good morning, Hakuno," Artemis sported a smile as her attention was towards someone behind Hestia, and considering who she named, of course.

"Hakuno~" Hestia sang and leaped out of the bench and towards the girl, she stood at the exit point of the stairway up, adorned in that unique, yet oddly appealing, brown uniform. "Why don't you and Bell drop off any magic stones from yesterday at the Guild then take the day off? You both need to recover, after all!"

Hakuno Kishinami tilted her head in an expression that had Hestia nearly have a heart attack at its sheer, utter adorableness.

"Alright, I'll bring Saber too," Hakuno replied.

"G-G- Good!" Hestia managed to breath out, what is up with her emotional potency?

Artemis spoke up, "Would you mind taking Lia with you?"

"I don't mind," Hakuno returned to her normal monotone demeanor.

"Thank you," Artemis stood up, before nodding towards Hestia, "Sorry for intruding," She said before turning away and leaving the building.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! And hello to all those joining us! The events of Hakuno's interference are beginning to tack on one after another, the canon timeline has already been skrewd apart, let's hope our little Digital Human can get through it all!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Bell won't be discarded, he'll get stronger to help protect his Familia!

 **Dxhologram** : Yes, Saber and Ais will interact in the future. Of course, there will be bonding sessions! And no, the Fate Extella dress won't make an appearance, it is in Digital/Galaxy though.

 **Warden of Lore** : Does nobody read my Author Notes concerning Servants…? I will not use Servants I have used in the other Digital Human stories, I used Nameless in Digital/Extra, so he won't show up here.

 **1idontcare** : No, she can't catch a break! Poor Hakuno! Don't worry, she got Greymon in one other universe, haha.

 **Enigma95** : More akin to the Arena of Fate/Extra.

 **Student** : Let's hope the 'Great Hakuno War' doesn't come to be, haha.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : I've seen a lot of Hakuno pics now. Still craving for some physical merchandise of the girl, though… Damn it, TYPE-MOON, give me a Hakuno figurine!

 **King of Fans** : You and Student keep figuring me out! How good are your deduction skills!?

 **Akasha Bloodriver** : Yes, Hestia is getting the Dream Cycle through that method, but it's a bit more complicated. No, Hestia won't see the Servants' Dream Cycles.

 **Saru** : I stated it was a possibility we'll get Ruler, not a confirmation.

 **Mapo Dofu Priest** : Hahahahahahahahahahah! That was great!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 18: A Calm Prevention

"You can empty any Magic Stones you gathered from monsters over there," Bell Cranel instructed her, Hakuno Kishinami, on to how the Guild manages the Adventurers' profits. While Hakuno had seen her fellow Familia member deposit these odd stones before, it still confused her on how the economical side of things functioned within Orario.

"I'm sure you have a lot, Hakuno!" Lia, the youngest human huntress of the Artemis Familia, exclaimed with an optimistic expression.

Accordingly, when an Adventurer deposits a magic stone, the core of a monster, depending on the quality, size, and quantities of the stones relates to how much currency, valis, one receives in return. The Guild takes the objects, subtracts both the Guild fee and Familia fee, the latter of which is sent to Hestia, before paying the Adventurer themselves. While magic stones were the primary source of income, particular items dropped from specific monsters sold for higher rates due to their variety of uses.

Hakuno Kishinami obtained a few items down in the Dungeon, not from any of the monsters, but rather from the _enemy programs_.

The magus girl took a step forward, her appearance made her an oddity in the Guild, as the Tsukumihara Academy uniform was of a higher quality make than most of anything worn by others, an outfit one would expect from a Familia with higher financial gain than that of a goddess in poverty. But Hakuno didn't feel pressured, Bell Cranel was right behind her, along with Saber.

Altera, on the other hand, was just across the room examining the decorative pieces found along the Guild's walls. The warrioress Heroic Spirit was even more of a standout than Hakuno, in fact, both Altera and Saber seemed to be the center of attention, likely on purpose to avoid potential eyes on their Master.

Saber may have the Charisma Skill, but Altera was just… Altera.

She didn't really need a Skill with her appearance, though, strangely enough, there were fewer people looking towards Altera than Hakuno expected there to be.

Perhaps there was a culture with a similar dress to Altera, though unlikely to ever have those unique markings that adorned the Servant's body.

"By the way, Hakuno," Bell spoke. "How many did you collect anyway?"

"A few," She replied, the Guild's teller pushed out a drawer whereby she can place the magic stones.

Hakuno Kishinami lifted her right hand; the Regalia glimmered in the sunlight from the windows. In her experimentation, she had learned that like the Portable Terminal, the Regalia had a storage functionality. At least, to a certain degree, she hadn't yet to test it out further so there was no information on whether it was limited or expansive, or if it would store only certain objects. Still, it was incredibly useful, albeit also increased the importance of the object as the magus could be carrying what was everything she owned on her person, which brought another reason she should _never_ lose it.

In a small display of blue digital light, a sizable pouch appeared on her hand. Hakuno had to take a sharp breath in surprise at its hefty weight before she just decided to place it in the drawer.

Lia whistled in amazement. The young girl, only a few short years older than Hakuno, seemed fascinated by the object around Hakuno's finger, but not in a sense of desire or greed, but simple curiosity.

"That…" Bell trailed off in shock. "That ring is more than a personal object?"

"Yeah, it's magical," Hakuno replied with a simple, straightforward answer. If it was only known as a magical object, then it would draw far less awareness to what it actually was.

She had more stashed within the Regalia, nothing as important as Formal Wear, though she hoped to obtain some in the future, as it would greatly increase her ability to support Saber and Altera. However, what was within its inventory was a small number of _Remedy_ , an item from the Moon Cell Holy Grail War which cured a number of magic-borne status effects, paralysis, poison, and the like… Well, they were not as effective against high ranking effects, or those received from an enemy's Noble Phantasm… But it was still incredibly useful.

The drawer retreated to the other side, whereby the Guild teller took a few moments to calculate her earnings. After what accounted to a minute, the drawer reopened with a pouch filled with valis.

"Ninety-six thousand valis," The man's voice spoke.

Bell Cranel choked on his own spit.

Lia grinned ear to ear.

Hakuno blinked at them oddly as she received the currency, briefly taking a moment to hover her right hand over it and store the money within the Regalia.

A flash of data particles and it was now in the Regalia's inventory.

Doing simple mathematics, Hakuno Kishinami knew with the fifteen percent Guild cut and ten percent Familia cut of the max total valis combined into twenty-five percent. As the Familia cut was not calculated after the Guild's, it used the same value as it was beforehand. So the valis Hakuno received without it would have been one-hundred and twenty-eight thousand.

It was basically a tax of thirty-two thousand.

All that took her only a few short seconds to solve.

Hakuno turned to Bell, "Hestia told us to relax, where do you recommend?" She asked.

The Artemis Familia member raised a hand, "Our mansion!"

Bell shook himself out of a stupor, "Um… I think the first place we should go…" His eyes widened as something dawned. "Actually I'm supposed to meet with Ais in a bit, how about we grab breakfast on the way to the northern wall?"

"That sounds good," Hakuno replied. "What Bell said."

"Aw," Lia pouted.

"Lady Hakuno," Saber spoke. "The currency you obtained should be sufficient to purchase better equipment for yourself," She said. "Perhaps locating leatherworker would be time better spent?"

Hakuno tilted her head in thought for a moment, "Maybe later, are you hungry, Saber?"

"I- I do not require meals…" Saber trailed off, her eyes gazed away from Hakuno.

The white-haired boy put a hand on Saber's shoulder, "Nonsense! I can tell you're hungry! I'm sure Altera is too, so let's all get a bite!" He looked at the Servant, then to Altera, finally at Hakuno. "Also, new clothes, I can't stand watching you and Hakuno wear the same thing every day. Though, admittedly, I think Lili would be better suited for finding you something…" He laughed lightly, scratching his cheek with his finger in embarrassment.

"If you insist, squire," Saber said with a small smile.

Hakuno didn't know Bell has such an influence say to Saber… Almost looked like the Knight seemed reminiscent of something when nearby the boy. The magus girl glanced back over to Altera, the powerful Servant seemed less drawn towards the decoration and instead is observing the wide variety of Adventurers entering and leaving the Guild.

"Altera," Hakuno spoke, causing the warrior to look towards her Master. "You want something to eat too?"

"Is it good?" Altera asked simply, her voice was passive, lacking that firm authoritative tone that she had beforehand. It really was a sharp contrast of personality traits.

Lia shifted when Altera spoke, her eyes only glanced at the Heroic Spirit for a brief moment before looking away.

Hakuno wondered what Lia made that expression.

"Think so," Hakuno replied to Altera's question.

"Then I shall eat as well," Altera responded.

Bell chuckled, "Alright, follow me."

* * *

Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, traced her finger along Liliruca Arde's backside as the Conversion was finalized. The goblet symbol shining on the young girl's backside shifted and changed into that of a blazing hearth, the art representing Hestia's own Familia. With this, Hestia now had a total of three Familia members, a staggering rate to gain new Children in such a short period of time without them being related.

Of course, there was a reason behind why Liliruca was able to go through Conversion, the changing of Familia Falna blessings from one to another.

"The deal is finalized, Artemis, Hestia," Soma spoke to both her and Artemis, who stood next to them in the lone room of the Soma Familia headquarters.

Artemis took the scroll lain on the table between them all, "As described, in exchange for the delivery made to Soma by my Children. The god Soma will, in turn, allow a Conversion of Liliruca Arde into the Hestia Familia and furthermore would not interact with the Hestia Familia members outside Hestia herself."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware of the scuffle between the Children, my delivery?" Soma waved it off without much care, more concerned for his own pursuits.

Hestia was keeping a poker face, the best she could manage at least, this was part of the deal Artemis made with Hestia back in the Divine Bath House. While the Conversion of Liliruca to her own Familia was a reason they were making a deal with Soma, the true reason was that Soma was a threat to her Second Child, Hakuno Kishinami. Although not known to many, Soma also had an aspect of the lunar god, which potentially put him as another threat to Hestia's mage girl.

Artemis did not want more gods garnering attention on Hakuno, by fortune, the recent incident between Hestia and Soma's Children created the perfect opportunity to dissuade Soma away. By collecting some rare ingredients with the lunar goddess' hunters for his alcoholic pursuits, they'd gain an audience with him and now he is legally bound to never interact with Hestia Familia members.

However, this was only one, it turns out having the aspect of the moon was a bit more widespread than Hestia thought, for gods that are; Artemis assured Hestia that Hakuno was the only mortal known to ever have a connection with it. Luckily, most of these deities were outside of Orario, so the problem will only make itself known if they visited… And if Hakuno was spotted by them.

What a headache inducer.

Still, although still a little peeved at Liliruca's earlier actions, Hestia was glad to have the petite girl in her Familia.

Artemis lifted up and pushed forward an ironbound container on the table, Soma opened it up, inspecting the materials inside, then nodded in content.

"Our business is finished," Soma spoke.

Hestia pulled down Lili's shirt, now having finished with the Conversion that had taken a bit longer than expected.

"It is," Hestia said. "Let's go," She said to Liliruca and Artemis, the two stood up alongside her and they all left the room.

After a few minutes to walk out of the Soma Familia headquarters, Liliruca turned to Artemis and Hestia.

"Thank you very much for helping solve the issue with my old Familia," The prum said with a short bow, her head lifted up to Hestia. "I'll do my best to help Mister Bell and Hakuno!"

"Good, though right now I'm more worried about Bell than Hakuno," Hestia nodded to herself. At least with Hakuno, the Goddess of the Hearth knew that the mage girl was protected by the Heroic Spirits at her side, but Bell was still unpredictable in what he can do, even if he reached Level 2.

The Goddess of the Hunt looked at Hestia, "Now that Soma has been taken care of, and the fulfillment of our deal, you shall allow Hakuno to venture outside Orario with my Familia?"

"Only to a certain point!" Hestia hastily responded. "And with Saber or Altera with her."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably with the mention of Altera, an act that Hestia didn't blame her for considering the Heroic Spirit's dreaded aura. She seemed to debate in her head whether or not to accept the presence of a Servant.

"How about just Saber?" She spoke.

"Nope, if you want Hakuno, you have to accept both! My mage girl prefers their company as it makes her feel safe, she's very wary now… I wonder why?" Hestia trailed off that last sentence on purpose so as to imply it was Artemis' fault with the kidnapping.

"Very well…" Artemis bought it.

Score one for Hestia, and a big fat zero for Artemis!

"Good," Hestia spoke, "Lili, go do what you need to do! I expect all your stuff unless it's locked away, to be in our home."

"Right, thank you again, Goddess Hestia," Liliruca replied and rushed off to finish any business.

Now, Hestia best hurry, else she's going to be late for her job… Ugh, that's one thing never changing anytime soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : Hello! Welcome back! This chapter is going to be quite a relaxing one, plenty of character interactions! Also, Saber being Saber, xD. Any case, for those who follow Digital/Extra, there will not be a chapter of that this week. Yeah, I know, you're sad now, but rest assured it's because I'm focusing on a special collab right now! So be sure to follow my works on the Digital Human series so that you catch it when I release it!

P.S. Going to Disneyland for vacation! So no Digital Human chapter releases for the next two to three weeks.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Welf will appear soon enough! Bell did buy his equipment, so he's bound to look for the blacksmith, Hakuno will probably tag along too.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Hahaha, yep, it's only breakfast though. The real fun you'll see towards the end!

 **1idontcare** : Let's hope Saber doesn't eat that much!

 **ENDDRAGON369** : No incarnations of EMIYA will appear in this story, as I've said before, there's already an incarnation of him in Digital/Extra.

 **Dxhologram** : I haven't seen it yet, but I did see Garden of Sinners on Crunchyroll recently.

 **Student** : It was already stated in the previous chapter that Hakuno received some _Remedy_ items on the 10th Floor, which is a Moon Cell item used by Masters. If Hakuno does play her cards, she could be financially successful, however, she doesn't have such experience.

 **Saru** : There will be plenty! This story is far from over!

 **King of Fans** : Haha, considering Saber's appetite, you might be right. True, the only thing holding Hakuno back is her lack of enough magical energy to supply her Servants for long durations of time, especially if two of them are materialized and fighting at the same time.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 19: Invisible Air

How did it turn out like this?

Hakuno Kishinami nibbled on anpan, a sweet roll with red bean paste inside, her stunning amount of earnings from earlier had taken a bit of a blow from paying for everyone's assorted breakfast. The magus girl didn't anticipate just how much a Servant could eat, and although Altera and Bell seemed content with an anpan like herself, Saber eyed every food stall with an expression that Hakuno couldn't just let be.

As such, the Servant of the Sword carried around a sizable white cloth bag that she occasionally stuck her hand into, pulled out a different edible item, then munched on it with a content expression that Hakuno found completely adorable. It didn't help any further that while walking down the street towards the wall, another stall seemed to be frying meat stuck wooden sticks within the high-quality cooking oil.

Saber seemed to drool at her eyes flashed with a wanting gaze.

"Okay," Hakuno said, she wanted to try it too, with Saber making that expression, just how could she not?

"Hakuno…" Bell trailed off with a slight smile, "Just how much food are we going to purchase?"

Hakuno absently pointed a finger at Saber, as if it explained everything.

It did.

"Alright, I concede on that," Bell chuckled, his finger scratching his cheek in habit.

"I want some," Altera commented on the topic of fried food.

"Me too!" Lia exclaimed. "They look so delicious, and I prefer meat over bread any day!"

"Sure," Hakuno replied as she made her way towards the stall, "Excuse me, can I purchase some?"

"How much?" The man tending the stall said as he cooked.

"All of them," She replied, there was only a dozen made and each was only a few shot centimeters long. He grabbed all of them and threw them together into a disposable white bag, similar to the one Saber held with her baked goods.

"One hundred and fifty valis," He spoke.

Hakuno reached into one of her uniform's pocket with the hand wearing the Regalia, the valis currency transferring into her hold as she brought it back out and handed over the required amount in exchange for the product.

She took one out of the bag as she walked back towards the group, and handed it over to Lia, who took it.

"Thanks, Hakuno," Lia said as she took a bite. "Mmh! This is so good!" Her expression was one of bliss.

"Saber," Hakuno handed one to the Servant. "Altera," She gave another to the warrioress.

"My thanks, Lady Hakuno," Saber reached out and grabbed it nearly too quickly, already taking a bite and her eyes lit up with an emotion Hakuno found very cute.

"This is good civilization," Altera had already finished half of it, savoring the fried meat.

The entire group walked towards and up the stairwell of the tower leading towards the top of Orario's northern wall. There they meant the doll-like girl who glanced towards them, then blinked as she noticed the decent amounts of food on their persons.

Hakuno pulled out another stick of fried meat, "Want one?"

Ais accepted with a curt nod.

It was quiet few minutes as they simply sat down and delved in the pleasures of pastries, bread, and meat stickers. The sunlight gleamed down upon the small group, blue skies with rolling white clouds sailing overhead as they continued to enjoy themselves in the peaceful and relaxed atmosphere. Lia started to tell a few stories of the world outside Orario, on how the Artemis Familia hunted a large variety of monsters, and the work they did to secure regions so that animals could live without fear of being devoured by the creatures. She also cleared a few rumors about the Familia but also admitted a few of its faults.

"It's true that Artemis had taken girls from Familia, one or two of us were originally kidnapped because we interested her. But she didn't mean any harm, and after a while, they learned it was really nice to be with her," Lia said.

Bell crossed his arms, "That doesn't make it any less wrong."

"I know, I know," Lia replied. "Hakuno is actually the first one to outright deny her, everyone was really shocked."

"I'm part of the Hestia Familia," Hakuno answered. "I made that clear with her."

"We're well aware now," Lia lightly chuckled to ease any tension. "Artemis is trying to make right though! She's really sorry and hopes that you'll forgive her eventually."

"Such actions are not easily forgiven," Saber spoke, having finished her meal she stood right at the edge of the wall, overlooking the vast city of Orario. The Knight turned to face Lia, "Lady Hakuno may have the heart, but Artemis' presence will make her wary, it will take much to move past that."

Hakuno Kishinami wanted to refute Saber but found that the Knight was correct. She forgave Artemis, but everytime that goddess was nearby there was a sense of doubt and caution that crept up within her mind, making it hard to interact with her any further than necessary. Luckily, Hestia seemed to drag Artemis' attention away, so Hakuno never had to converse with the Huntress much since the kidnapping incident.

"I guess I haven't really moved past it either," Bell said. "Sorry, Lia. While I'm okay with you, your goddess still puts me on edge."

Lia shook her head, "It's fine. I've accepted that." She put on a smile.

Ais Wallenstein stood up, "Come, let's begin, not as much time, this will be the last day." She said as she started walking across the wall a bit before stopping, turning, and unsheathing her sword before placing it against one of the wall's sides and lifting the scabbard as her improvised weapon.

Bell Cranel lifted himself up quickly, jogging to just a few meters away from Ais before revealing a small short blade. It wasn't Hestia Knife, as Hakuno has originally expected him to bring out, instead it was a basic steel weapon no longer than his forearm.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced to her side, Lia was paying attention to what may follow, while Altera remained seemingly uncaring about the battle, resting against the tower wall with her blade's tip against the floor while her hand casually held the hand.

She looked back at Bell and Ais.

Bell charged, his speed stunned Hakuno for a split second, it had increased quite a bit since the battle a few days prior. Ais seemed also taken aback, but did not hesitate for a moment as she dodged Bell's initial strike despite his physical improvement. His body twisted, right leg going for a kick only be to struck by Ais's own at the side, causing him to stumble. The white-haired boy recovered and slashed horizontally, but the swordswoman parried it with the scabbard then moved with haste to bash him right in the head.

"Ow!" Bell cried out as he fell right on his rear.

"You leveled recently?" Ais questioned as she relaxed her stance.

"Yeah, level two," Bell replied as he rubbed his head before standing back up. "But I still need to improve, I haven't landed a single hit yet!"

Hakuno was quite impressed at Bell's improvement, it seemed that Levels did have quite the advantage in increasing one's physical attributes, similar to that of Soul Alteration back in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, if less efficient and potent.

"Squire," Saber spoke out. "You're not using your full strength, try again." The Knight spoke firmly.

Bell stood out, took a deep breath as Ais prepared herself once again in a stance, then he charged again. Hakuno thought it was a bit reckless, he should have opened up with Firebolt. As expected, Ais weaved her way out of each wild slash by Bell, his tactics were much to be desired, even with the increase the swordswoman beat him at every turn, but Ais wasn't defeating him with technique, but rather with greater physical ability.

He was slammed right back on his rear again, rubbing his chest which Ais had struck harshly with the tip of the scabbard.

Saber frowned then walked up to him, "You held back again, why?"

"I didn't hold back," Bell replied with a slight groan.

"You deny your own strength?" Saber questioned. "Stand back, let me enlighten you, squire."

The Servant of the Sword walked forward to Ais then halted herself, "Wield your blade, swordswoman."

Ais tilted her head in mild confusion, then took a stance, raising the scabbard.

"You insult me," Saber said. "Very well."

Hakuno waited with baited breath at the coming storm that Ais had just invoked upon herself.

All was silent for a moment as the whistling echo of a breeze blew across the wall.

Then Saber's foot was placed down and she launched herself faster than the eye could follow, Ais had only the briefest second to respond as battle instincts, honed through years of battling, caused her to react and bring her scabbard protectively in a diagonal motion. In that single motion, Saber was already upon her, an invisible weapon soaring through the air, cutting through the wind with strength and grace combined, and it collided with the scabbard.

Ais Wallenstein sheath went flying as she had been disarmed in a single strike.

The Servant slammed her other foot down as her blade came swinging quickly afterward, Ais rolled to the right just narrowly in time, a few strands of blonde hair severed as she came by to the side of the wall, grabbed her blade and looked at Saber with wary eyes.

"Tempest," Ais spoke and green magic in the shape of spiraling winds enveloped her form in instant.

She rushed at Saber with renewed vigor, Hakuno noted that Ais's physical speed had taken a drastic increase, but she could still follow it, and if Hakuno could follow it, then Saber could no doubt see it just as much.

The Heroic Spirit remained in her position as Ais came it, reeling her blade back for a piercing attack, then thrust it forward as green magical energy burst around her with intensity. However, Saber simpled moved her arms and repositioned her invisible blade, deflecting the thrust to the side. Ais spun and went to kick at Saber to gain distance, but Saber sidestepped the counter and grabbed her leg with her gauntlet, the threw Ais with great strength towards the ground.

She recovered and flipped herself back up, but Saber was already upon her. Again, battle instincts and reflexes saved her, as her body moved in response and parried a blow, then another, and another. The Servant was relentless, Ais couldn't find a single moment to counter or recollect herself, it was no longer a battle of just ability, as Saber utilized both her greater physical attributes and technique in equal part to completely overwhelm Ais Wallenstein, even enhanced with Tempest as she was.

A sound of a blade falling against stone echoed as her weapon was removed from her grasp.

Ais found herself pressed onto the ground with an invisible blade wheathed in wind pointed directly at her unguarded throat.

"Yield," Saber spoke.

Ais bowed her head in defeat, the Tempest ability vanishing, she'd been outmatched.

"You underestimate me, that proved your downfall," She explained to the swordswoman. "Never do that as it will lead to your death in battle." The Knight finished speaking.

Saber relaxed her stance and turned her head towards Bell, who was gaping like a fish, as was Lia.

Hakuno wondered why they were so stunned as both had witnessed Saber's combat skill beforehand.

"Squire, while your attacks had conviction, you had much to spare. When facing an opponent you should utilize your abilities to their fullest potential instead of wasting them by holding back, even against your sparring partner." Saber firmly explained as she began walking towards and past Bell before sitting down in a rested state next to Hakuno Kishinami.

Lia looked at Hakuno, "Why does she refer to you as Lady Hakuno if she is so much more powerful than you?"

Saber answered for her, "Her past is her own, but as her Knight, I am sworn to protect her and be her sword."

"That was rude to Ais, Saber," Hakuno said.

"I have done her a great service in humility," Saber didn't deny it. "As well as teach the young squire a lesson. He is of your Familia, but as he is still inexperienced he cannot protect you until he learns." She explained.

"At least it was you," Hakuno replied, but meant it truthfully, as Altera would have destroyed Ais Wallenstein not in the way of being defeated, but killed.

She looked towards Ais and Bell who had both recovered and stood across from one another, debating in their thoughts what is most likely Saber's brief tutorage. They looked at each other, nodded in some nonverbal agreement, then took their stances in a more serious, yet determined way.

Hakuno Kishinami wondered if perhaps the Knight had shakened something within them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note** : Welcome back! I'm sure you've all be anticipated in some way the next chapter for this story. You know, it's hard to believe how far the Digital Human series has come since Digital/Extra first released, but it's made a positive impact on me, and I hope, all of you too.

P.S. Danmachi movie, Arrow of Orion… Did… Did I just anticipate Artemis? Oh no, Hakuno! Run for it!

EDIT: I've fixed up a few grammar errors! Thanks, Guest Bloodborne!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 20: Before The Second Tablet Falls

At a staggering height that was the highest room of Babel Tower, the Goddess Freya placed down an emptied wine glass that dripped with a single drop of crimson red liquor down its side. Her fingers coaxed her silver-hued hair, trailing them to the side before relaxing her back against her luxurious seat. A smile spread upon her lips turned into a sour frown, her eyes narrowing and brow squinching in irritation, with a flick of her finger the wine glass fell and shattered into pieces upon the ground.

Her annoyance and frustration were aimed at her latest enemy that dared interfere.

The Artemis Familia.

Similar to that Ishtar, who now lay dead and kicked back into Heaven due to her Familia's brilliant handiwork, Artemis sought to take something from her. But not reputation, but rather a mortal child of keen interest. A subject that outshined all other remarkable individuals with the possible exception of that handsome white-haired boy, in contrast, it was a brown-headed girl that looked plain to the eye but lit up like a brilliant star in the night sky.

Freya breathed deeply and reigned in her emotions.

"Clearly she did not understand my warning," Freya spoke aloud. "I assume that with the recent ongoing have prevented your initial plan?"

"Yes," Her mightiest Familia member, Ottar, spoke in a deep tone. "Until I gather more information, I have restricted myself down only a few floors below the Tenth."

"Bothersome, but you can deal with those altered opponents and the new additions?"

"I can," He replied simply.

She referred to the ongoing changes within the Dungeon, everything below the Tenth had shifted and changed from what was expected of them and the Middle Floors. While not as drastic as a particular alteration she witnessed partially in the Hestia Familia's well-fought battle yesterday, the lower floors had indeed become a mixture of two realms.

The Dungeon and a _Lunar_ _Chimeric Sea._

A due of fingers pressed against her forward brow, induced headache caused by the mysterious origins of Hakuno Kishinami.

 _Inheritor of the Moon Cell._

So different, so new, so otherworldly.

An impossibility even to divinity.

Oh, how Freya wanted Hakuno all to herself.

But patience, the starlit soul still had much growth, she had not changed much in the passing days, too sheltered by the companions around her, protected like a fragile child. Freya would wait until that point where she would take the girl unto her own.

However, for the time being, much must be done.

Artemis was making her move, but that Goddess and her pitiful hunters were nothing compared to Freya's own. Fortunately, Artemis' actions served as a benefit to her, ridding of ill-mannered potential interferers early on. There will come a time though where they will collide, and Freya knew where to hit.

Hestia?

She was amusing, acting big in her small stature, both physically and in power. Trying so hard to aid both of those interesting children, at times, succeeding to Freya's entertainment, but mostly faltering in humorous ways.

Not that Freya could see everything, she couldn't be everywhere, and couldn't very well watch both Bell Cranel and Hakuno Kishinami in their times of rest. They were mortals, and with a recent battle, required a period of recovery.

"It seems that events won't wait too long for them," Freya said. "Hopefully that trickster goddess can pull her weight down there and give them a bit more time."

"The Expedition?" Ottar questioned.

The Goddess sat back, "While halted, won't stop them. So while that group faces off with the moon-cast sea, I will watch how that girl's story unfolds."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami browsed through the store contents, it was dimly lit, and sort of a mess without any organization of the products displayed. Although they were here for Bell more than her, Lia insisted that they go to another store than this, but her fellow Familia member wanted to stop by to look for a replacement of his armor. Hakuno could understand that, as unlike a Heroic Spirit, whose armor was formed from magical energy, Bell had to take care of his else it would fall into disrepair.

Unfortunately, the battle yesterday had damaged a significant portion of the light armor, rendering it partially unusable. Bell was looking for a replacement piece, as he did not have the currency to purchase anything that would fully replace the set. Hakuno had offered to buy for him, but the boy turned it down.

At the very least, Hakuno would look through the store's goods for anything she might use, as unlikely as that would be, she had no experience in using any weapons or armor, and it wouldn't be as potent as any Formal Wear from the Moon Cell.

"I still say we should head to another store than this one," Lia commented. "You're a mage, Hakuno! Not a sword-user."

Saber, standing resolutely near her Master, looked at Lia, "She could still train in the sword and be a mage."

"What, no," Lia replied. "When does a mage ever do close-combat?"

"Bell does magic and fights close," Hakuno said.

"That's an exception, most spells take time to cast and can't be done while moving unless you have a certain Skill," Lia explained.

"I can do mine while moving," Hakuno replied. "I have more trouble when they get close."

"If you need training, my Lady," Saber said. "Perhaps you should spar with myself?"

"No!" Lia raised a hand in front of Hakuno protectively. "No bashing Hakuno to the ground! She's going to stay back, never in the front lines!"

"That's fine, I don't intend to fight up front," Hakuno commented with a shrug. She was never a fighter, but a survivor, there wouldn't be a case where she would spontaneously learn combat skills. Besides, she did not have the benefit of a functioning Falna, or at least, on however it was supposed to work in the first place.

"Oh, good," Lia relaxed. "What you need is something that can either aid you in your spellcraft or equipment to help stave off blows until you can get away. Your protection should be us after all!" She boasted proudly.

Bell Cranel decided to walk over to them, "Couldn't find anything to help patch up my armor," He sighed. "Well, I'll just have to come back later when I have the valis to purchase a new set."

"Who's the smith?" Lia asked.

"Uh…" Bell trailed off in thought. "Welf Crozzo."

At that moment the door into the store slammed open, revealing a fair-skinned man with red hair and gray-blue eyes. The stranger glanced around for a second before pointing accusingly at Hakuno Kishinami from out of everyone in the store.

"Are you the party leader of that Amazon outside the store!?" He exclaimed his question at the brown-headed girl.

Hakuno tilted her head, then looked to Lia, "Amazon?"

"He means Altera," Lia explained.

"Altera?" Hakuno said and turned her attention towards the man. "Yes, I am?" She answered.

He walked up to her and grab her hands, earning a shocking gasp and glare from Lia and a suspicious look from Saber. "Let me join your party and examine her weapon! I'll let you do any favor!"

The Digital Human was a bit lost, but decided to introduce herself, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami."

"Oh, sorry," The man apologized as he let go of her hands and cleared his throat. "Welf Crozzo, I'm a Blacksmith."

Bell Cranel's mouth went agape.

"My fellow Familia uses your armor," Hakuno answered.

"Is that so?" He glanced towards Bell, "I'll make you a brand new set, improved in every way, no, even better, I'll be your Familia's personal smith if you let me join," He said towards Hakuno.

"Hold on a second!" Lia exclaimed. "You can just-"

"Alright," Hakuno finished by shaking his hand. "But Altera won't let you check her weapon right away."

"I understand that," Welf replied. "Just want to see it. If you help me out with a few things related to the Dungeon, I'll make it worth my joining."

Bell Cranel laughed nervously, "How will we explain this to Lili?"

"What about Hestia?" Hakuno continued that thought.

"It'll give her another headache, that's for sure," Bell chuckled. "But I'm sure our Goddess will be fine with this."

"I object!" Lia said.

The magus girl said to her, "You're not part of the Hestia Familia."

Welf glanced at Lia, "So not your actual business, missy."

Lia pouted.

Hakuno Kishinami retracted her hand, then asked her Servant, "Saber?"

"I am your Knight, I will follow your decision," The regal Knight answered her. Idly, Hakuno began to wonder why Saber had been using the title of Lady to her name, but the magus assumed that perhaps it was just the manner in which the Servant preferred to address her Master.

It wasn't like she was actual nobility.

 _She clenched her fist wearing the Regalia_.

"Bell," Hakuno began. "Welf can give you new armor now, so we're moving to the next store?"

"Sure, is that the one our Goddess mentioned you and her visited?" He questioned to see if he heard right.

"Correct," She confirmed.

Welf Crozzo examined what Hakuno was wearing for a brief moment, "Strange attire, you don't look like an adventurer."

"She's a mage!" Bell said with pride of his fellow Familia member.

"I've never smithed for a mage before, I know a few tricks and tailoring from my line of work and can probably make you something sturdy for the upper floors," Welf began. "All I need is the materials," He finished.

"I can get materials," Hakuno said, she's got plenty of experience when it comes down to item hunting, such were menial tasks in the Arena from Taiga's requests, not to mention the necessary Triggers.

"But…" Lia tried to get a word in.

"Great," Welf replied. "Here's my workplace, leaving from the Babel Tower you head…"

* * *

The Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, fell face first onto the couch with a resounding 'puff' noise. A groan escaping as her arm dangled off the side, her body still dressed in her work attire and legs hanging loosely in the air, bending at the knee. She turned her head to face the table, taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a relieved sigh.

"Finally, home…" Hestia trailed off. "No more work, no more crazy gods after my Familia, no worries about if they're hurt, just… Home!" She complained vocally.

"Rough day, Miss Hestia?" Liliruca Arde asked, sitting across from the couch on a crude wooden chair, a sizable bag placed against a wall that was both her belongings and Supporter equipment.

Hestia puffed her cheeks, "Tiring, Lili, I'm so exhausted!" She said toward her newly transferer addition to her Familia. "What's with all the gods lately? And I still have that stupid naming thing to go to tomorrow!"

"Stupid?" Liliruca said. "I thought the gods like naming their members that level up?"

"I don't want Bell to get a weird one! It should be something normal!" Hestia exclaimed. "Ugh, I still need to do Hakuno's Status update as well…" She moved her face back into the couch.

"It's not bad," Lili tried to comfort her newly gained goddess. "What if instead of Hakuno you got another hero eccentric person?"

Hestia faced Lili again, "It would probably cause even more headaches, I probably won't have time for Bell!" She paused for a moment. "Ack, I already don't have time for him... Aw, but I can't get mad at Hakuno~! She's really made me feel like I'm doing my duty as the Familia Goddess, not just standing around on the sidelines fawning over Bell, as much as I would like to do that sometimes." She finished.

Lili nodded, "You're really stressed out."

"I'll be fine when Bell and Hakuno come back home!" Hestia said.

"Goddess, we're back!" Bell's voice rang as he came down the stairwell.

She jumped out of the bed, "Bell!" Hestia exclaimed joyfully and leaped right at him. "Welcome back hug!"

Bell took just a step downward when she was mid-air, causing her to miss entirely and instead envelop Hakuno Kishinami, who was behind him, in an embrace.

"Hakuno~!" Hestia happily said, then pouted a bit. "Wait, why am I always missing Bell and getting you instead now?" She questioned the universe. "Doesn't matter, you're adorable too!" She snuggled her face into the mage girl's upper belly, before standing back, turning around, and wrapping her arms around Bell's back neck, putting her head resting on his left shoulder.

"Haha, Goddess," Bell laughed. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Welcome back," Liliruca said, glancing behind Bell. "Where's Saber?"

"Upstairs with Altera," Hakuno answered.

"Altera…?" She questioned in confusion.

Bell realized, "Oh, you haven't met yet!" He said, moving his arms back and gently lowering his goddess to the ground again. "She's powerful! Like, very powerful! But very quiet."

Hestia stood straight, "So where's that Artemis Familia girl?"

"Went back to the mansion," Hakuno replied. "Is Lili staying with us?"

"Yep!" Hestia replied. "Bell, Hakuno, I'm pleased to announce that Lili is now part of our Familia!"

"Congratulations!" Bell said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Mister Bell." Lili began. "I'll make sure to help you and Hakuno as much as I can!" She said so assuredly Hestia almost felt proud of her, but the prum still had much to prove in order to overcome the initial trouble she partially caused for Hestia's Children.

"Now, did you two eat?" Hestia asked.

"Y-yeah, we did, Hakuno paid for it," Bell scratched his finger as he glanced away.

"Something happen?" The goddess asked puzzled.

"Saber eats a lot," Hakuno said. "I'm half down my earnings."

"So much… How… Just… How…?" Bell trailed off in disbelief.

Hestia didn't understand what they were talking about, wasn't Saber a type of spirit, she doesn't even need food?

"Well, okay!" Hestia decided not to question it. "Now, you!" She pointed a finger at the mage girl. "Status update, now!" She took a sharp turn and went into the bedroom, opening the door and letting her starlit Hakuno into the room before closing it. Hakuno Kishinami already began unbuttoning her uniform overlay, revealing the black shirt underneath.

"You think it will change?" Hakuno asked as she took off her upper clothing and lay front on the bed, her back bare to Hestia.

"They say third time's the charm!" The Goddess of the Hearth exclaimed as she sat right on top of the girl. Hestia pricked her finger with a nearby needle, a single drop of divine blood falling on Hakuno's back and igniting the Falna, a blue light glowing from the symbols engraved on the mage's back.

In an experienced movement done by countless updates to Bell before Hakuno, she attempted to update her Second Child's Status.

Hestia frowned.

Nothing had changed.

Everything remained exactly as it were before, a list filled with unknown variables, an unidentifiable magic attribute.

She bit her lip, "Hey, I'm going to try something, alright?" She asked.

Hakuno nodded.

The Goddess of the Hearth had never tried doing this with Bell before, but desperate times call for moments like these. As such, Hestia closed and her and pressed both hands on the girl's back, focusing on her Falna that linked her to her Second Child. The bond forged between goddess and mortal through the blessing, connection of the soul.

She felt them.

All along Hakuno, all through Hakuno, a large quantity of lines embedded throughout her body and soul, neither separate from the other yet tied to the girl's soul with the feeling of a cold ocean.

These lines…

 _No, magic circuits._

Perhaps, deeper…?

Hestia focused more inward.

 _A large flame, hot and searing, turning people to ash, roads to soot, buildings to charred remains. The picture of advanced human civilization torn asunder by the sundering fury of war._

 _She was borne through perdition._

 _She was made by this hell._

 _Her lungs breathed this polluted air, the body set aside by the pain, soul punished by acts beyond her understanding, mind crumbling under the weight of the disease that plagued her._

 _She was copied from this individual._

 _She was this person._

 _This was Hakuno Kishinami._

Hestia recoiled backward as she stumbled, the blue light of the Status fading away, Hakuno sitting up and looking back at her with a curious expression.

"Did you figure it out?" Hakuno asked.

The Goddess opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she couldn't think of anything to say. What she had seen was beyond anything, yet extraordinary familiar, a vision… No… It was a memory that Hestia had witnessed before.

She understood now, those dreams weren't dreams.

But, could she tell Hakuno that her goddess had been seeing her memories?

Her fist clenched.

"No, not yet, give me some time I'll figure it out next update!" Hestia beamed in fake happiness at Hakuno.

She couldn't tell her.

Hakuno nodded and slipped back on her black wool shirt.

Hestia looked away.

 _Just what had her mage girl gone through?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone to the adorable adventures of Hakuno Kishinami in the world of Danmachi! Sorry, I forgot to answer reviews last time, I tend to do those after I finish writing a chapter, kinda forgot that time, haha.

P.S. Man, my health has been failing me. I really wanted to make this chapter bigger, but being sick just sucks the energy out. Gah, well, I guess this is fine, I'm going to go marathon Godzilla films or something.

 **Enigma95** : No, this isn't a Yuri ship in the least.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Artemis wants the squirrel all to herself! And yeah, things have changed so don't expect Danmachi events from canon anymore!

 **1idontcare** : Events have already changed!

 **Student** : We just have to find out! As is said at the beginning of every chapter! Hakuno is the Extra that will push the world of gods into Extella!

 **Kizuro** : Give it time.

 **Dxhologram** : Hakuno has been fighting similar to her Fate Extra ways so far, but that won't work as well for group battles as we've seen a few chapters ago.

 **Fafnir1404** : Nope, not EMIYA, the main protagonist in Fate Extra has a similar scarring memory, except it's because of war, not a mystical event.

 **Saru** : They can have the Enemy Programs, but only if Hakuno 'activates' the change from a Dungeon Floor to an Arena Floor.

 **King of Fans** : Who knows? But great theory! You're pretty close, but not exactly!

 **olTran** : Thank you, thank you very much for the compliments. I do feel that my stories are more focused on Character Interaction instead of brisking through with just plot development.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 21: What Lies Below the Tenth Floor

 _A man's blood splurged upon the grass as her weapon separated his right arm from the body. The leader of the Huns looked upon it with indifference, changing the mighty blade's direction and severing the head. She glanced upward, adjusted the reigns of her mounted horse, her gaze fell over the fields covered with men razing, pillaging, and destroying the village they'd come across on the path west._

 _She glanced away, her eyes settling instead on a small object on the ground, a knitted child's doll stained with dirt. The woman debated picking it up, but it would not suit one such as her, it would only be destroyed or scrapped._

 _So, instead, her hands pulled the horse towards another direction, westbound. She raised her blade, signaling those men responsible for keeping the others in line to stop the looting and prepare to continue onward._

 _As she waited for them to regroup, the sensation to destroy crept back into her forethoughts. It wasn't enough, and she pushed it down with her willpower, but the feeling always lingered, constantly pressured to be satisfied with the destruction of everything._

 _She must control it._

 _She didn't want to be like this._

 _Why can't she enjoy the world without this curse?_

" _Ah, when will this dream end?"_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami wiped her face with a dry towel before placing it aside, the girl's eyes stared absently at the pool of water within the bathroom sink, her thoughts wandering about before she shook her head and recollected herself. Hakuno folded the towel before leaving. She glanced around, Bell was adorning his newly received set of armor, the silver colors matching well with the black cloth underneath. It looked remarkably similar to his old set, but more finely tuned and tempered, Bell patted the chest plate experimentally.

"Fits perfectly!" Bell commented on his new gear.

"Looks good, Mister Bell!" Liliruca Arde complimented, already dressed in her underlying gear, her entire body covered by the glistening cloak, the hood not yet over the head. Her large pack sat nearby, prepared not too long ago for a trip into the Dungeon.

"Thanks," Bell replied happily, his head turning towards Hakuno. "How's it feel?"

She shifted a bit, swaying her body left and right, "It's comfortable, but it's only casual wear." Hakuno replied.

It felt strange not to be wearing the high school uniform provided from the Moon Cell, and she nearly accidentally wore it out of habit similar to a daily routine. The outfit she currently adorned was a simple casual attire, it's a long white dress with blue frillings covering the bottom edge that reached down to her knees. The clothing was sleeveless but covered the entirety of her upper and lower body from view, it was also decorated with occasional blue stripes that flowed vertically down the entire outfit.

Her attention was drawn towards the noise nearby, Hestia, their Familia's Goddess, was struggling to hastily dress in her best clothing, a white dress with a blue top that barely covered her chest, as well as a pair of snow white gloves.

Hestia looked up to them as she finished putting on her shoes, "I know you're heading to the Dungeon," She began, her voice was positive but it held a hint of concern. "Be careful and avoid going below the Tenth floor, I've been hearing some rumors concerning some changes at that point."

She must refer to incident and its side effects from two days ago, the mix of the Dungeon and the Arena-like areas similar to the Moon Cell.

"Don't worry, Goddess!" Bell said firmly. "We'll be careful."

"Keep an eye on him, Lili," Hestia directed at the prum girl and pointed a thumb accusingly to Bell. "Especially if he tries to test out his new Skill."

Skill.

Hakuno Kishinami learned about it from Bell Cranel yesterday during dinner, the white-haired boy had gained a newly acquired Skill upon reaching Level 2. Apparently, those with Falna can receive Development Abilities and other benefits during Status updates, but the most commonly known method is during the moment they reach a higher Level.

Bell Cranel's Skill title?

Heroic Willpower.

As Bell had described to her, his own knowledge of it gained from Hestia's own explanation, since she was the goddess she knew of its effects the moment she interacted with his blessing. Heroic Willpower allowed his body to continue functioning at peak performance when injured, and survive otherwise fatal wounds for extended periods of time since receiving them. The Skill's effects varied on Bell's willpower, he wouldn't be able to use it to the fullest if he couldn't withstand the mental challenge brought by all that pain.

It was, in Hakuno's mind, a variant of the Servant Skill, Battle Continuation. Normally a Class Skill belonging to the Lancer Class, it wasn't that rare to see certain Heroes summoned as other Heroic Spirit Classes to retain Battle Continuation as a Skill.

"Goddess, of course, I don't want to test it out," Bell responded, he was well aware of the implications in experimenting with a Skill like that. "By the way, where are you heading?"

"Denatus," Hestia replied. "It's the day the gods meet."

There was a tone in her voice, it wasn't one in which a person was looking forward to something. No, this was a more serious matter than what normally would have been a common event.

Liliruca explained, "Every three months the gods meet, mostly just to name newly Level Familia members, but I guess with all that's going on in the Dungeon lately it's going to be more in the line of what it was likely made for."

"Oh," Bell looked interested but restrained himself.

"Right," Hestia said. "Anyway, I would have gone alone, but many other deities are bringing a guard with them." That meant they the gods and goddess were anxious. "So, can I borrow Saber, Hakuno?"

"Why Saber?" Hakuno questioned.

"Partly because Altera isn't suited for this," She shivered a bit there. "And also wanted to brag about it!" Hestia lied at that part, but Hakuno Kishinami didn't notice.

"Alright," Hakuno replied. It wouldn't make much sense to bring two Servants alongside her, Bell, and Liliruca anyway. The magical energy required to support both of them might even out with how much she can recover at the same time, but if Saber and Altera fought any enemies it would drain their Master rather quickly.

Also, with Bell and Liliruca, not to mention the individual that is known as Welf Crozzo would be joining them, there won't be anything threatening to their safety so long as they stay above the Eleventh Floor.

Bell had his hand raised, each finger held up as he counted in his head, "So, it'll be Hakuno, Lili, myself, and Welf… Adding Altera, we'll be a party of five."

Lili nodded, "That's a full-sized party for most."

"Altera won't fight unless I'm in danger," Hakuno stated.

The prum girl looked at her fellow Familia member, "Really? So, Mister Bell will be doing most of the fighting… By the way, Hakuno, concerning Welf Crozzo, you are aware he's a blacksmith capable of creating magical weapons?"

Hakuno Kishinami tilted her head, "I wouldn't be able to afford any Formal Wear, so Welf is likely creating something mundane for me."

"Formal Wear…?" Lili said in confusion.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized. "I meant magical gear," She corrected herself.

Hestia took a single step up the stairs, then looked back at her Familia, "I'm going now! You all stay safe! Bell, protect them! Lili, watch him! And Hakuno, make sure to blast a bunch of monsters for me, okay?"

Bell patted his chest plate, "Leave it to me, Goddess!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't charge in," Lili replied.

"Let me go tell Saber," Hakuno headed towards the stairwell to follow after the goddess and inform the Heroic Spirit.

* * *

This wasn't the first time that Hestia had attended the Denatus, after all, it was an event that occurred every three months, the meeting of deities, even if they lacked a Familia, they were still gods and goddesses. But, Hestia had come to notice a shift in tone from the previous Denatus, while the elegantly carved stone and brilliant shine of the surroundings remained the same, there was a certain feeling that hung in the air, a tension as it were.

Fortunately, it eased somewhat by the regal and firm presence of her mage girl's Heroic Spirit, Saber.

Unfortunately, Saber would not be able to attend the actual event, she would be outside the doors alongside the other escorts of fellow deities.

But Hestia, while partially bringing Saber along for that reason, had also made the Servant escort her for the purpose in that she needed to have a conversation with the Knight.

"Hestia, been a while," A masculine voice called out, Hestia turned to see a fellow god, garbed in black cloth robe.

"Take," Hestia spoke. It was Takemikazuchi, a pleasant person to be around, behind him was one of his Familia members, another man with a disciplined outlook, but a kind demeanor

"Here to get a title for your Child?" Take questioned. "He Leveled up recently, correct?"

"Yep, Bell became Level Two, hopefully, his title will be something decent!" Hestia said proudly, appreciating the light conversation. "What about you? I heard one of your Children also got stronger."

"Yes," He nodded. "I also hope to get her a good name," The God glanced upward to the Servant behind Hestia. "Is she part of your Familia?"

"Oh, Saber?" Hestia spoke, "In a way, she's connected with my Familia."

He clapped his hand, "That's nice, you've really expanded of late."

"Thanks, hasn't your team recently delved into the Middle Floors?" The Goddess of the Hearth inquired.

"Ah," He shifted a bit. "Well, they did, but then…"

Hestia narrowed her eyes, "The Middle Floors have really changed, haven't they?"

Saber's attention was drawn to the conversation, whereby before she had been half listening.

Takemikazuchi rubbed a hand over his neck, "This is Ouka, my Familia's Captain," He introduced the man behind him.

Ouka bowed slightly, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Goddess Hestia."

"Mhm! Nice to meet you too!" Hestia replied happily. "So, you've been below the Tenth Floor? After the whole cube appearance ordeal?"

He nodded, "Only once," Ouka began. "It's… Difficult to describe."

Saber spoke up, "In detail, swordsman."

"Alteration," Ouka stated. "That's the best word I can find for the changes occurring below the Tenth Floor. Notably, none of them retain the same cube-like structure that floats below the Tenth Floor ceiling, but perhaps that object beats back the changes in some way… Like a body fighting off a disease." He rubbed his chin in thought. "From the start upon reaching the Eleventh Floor, while the mist and ground had remained the same, you can tell the difference by glancing around. The walls… They're… Gone, of sorts, replaced by an underwater coat as if you delved deep down into the sea."

"Go on," Hestia prodded.

"The monsters that spawn, they're appearing in two different forms," He raised two fingers to indicate. "One group is the normal variants we're used to dealing with, the other is similar but partially enveloped by glowing marks of black and bronze hues, this type is substantially stronger their the normal counterparts… But, what's even stranger, is that these two groups fight one another."

Take crossed his arms and looked at Hestia, "This is how my Familia had managed to even deal with those Altered Monsters, they wait for the groups to meet and fight one another, team up against the Altered Monsters, before finishing them off and switching to fight the normal ones."

"An intelligent plan," Saber commented. "Defeat the stronger enemy alongside their weaker foes before dealing with the regular monsters."

"The Altered Monsters don't drop magic stones or items," The Familia Captain stated. "But while they're dangerous, we can defeat them if we're cautious and team up with other Adventurers if the monsters aren't fighting one another yet. Still, because of the Eleventh Floor's changes, I haven't decided to press further downward, let alone the beginning of the Middle Floors on the Thirteenth."

"Do…" Hestia bit her lip. "Do you think it's possible that they could come up from the Eleventh Floor?"

"I do not know," Ouka replied seriously. "So far it doesn't seem the case, the very same cube-like structure on the Tenth also seems to either dissuade or prevent at the very least the Altered Monsters from heading to upper floors."

Suddenly, a door opened nearby, the very same that would lead to the main room of the Denatus. In front of the door stood a familiar woman, one that Hestia had a grudge against for her earlier actions against her Familia, but it was starting to simmer down from the favors and aid done in recompense.

Artemis.

"Hestia, Saber," Artemis nodded to them in positive acknowledgement. "Ah… Takemikazuchi?"

"Correct…?" Take said, "Oh, you're Artemis! A pleasure to meet you," He shook Artemis' hand in greeting.

"Yes… Same…" Artemis didn't seem too interested in the male god but shook his hand nonetheless. "The Denatus is about to begin, Hestia," She addressed the Goddess of the Hearth. "I've reserved a seat for you, however, as like all the other deities, you'll have to leave Saber outside." She pointed just a bit down the hall. "That room is where the Familia members are relaxing, feel free to snack on the small spread within."

Take looked at Hestia, "You're acquainted with Apollo's sister?"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't," Hestia replied, taking a glance at Saber. "I need to talk to you later, so we'll meet after Denatus ends."

"Very well, Goddess Hestia," Saber responded.

"I'll keep her some company, we can exchange stories," Ouka said with an optimistic smile and turned towards the Heroic Spirit, him and Saber beginning to walk towards the room designated to Familia members. "Saber, I'm interested in how you obtained that armor, it is unlike any design I've ever seen before…"

Hestia smiled and turned away from the departing duo, her attention now towards Artemis.

"Alright, let's do this for the sake of our Children," She said as all three deities entered the Denatus chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Welcome back! I'm feeling much better now, and this chapter is longer the one before! Anyway, there hasn't been a Digital/Extra chapter recently, as I'm working on the nearly finished Digital/VRAINS part 2, also have a special for Digital/Lunar Hearth coming soon! If you're familiar with the Digital/Extella chapter in Digital/Extra, it's similar to that!

As for what it's about… Well… Let's just say, it's a man that had quite the vendetta against the Greek Gods, along with his boy.

P.S. I got Gawain now! One step closer to my complete Extraverse Servant Collection!

 **Engineer4Ever** : We'll get some Saber moments soon enough.

 **yayacun** : Don't worry, I feel better now!

 **Amatsumi** : It's not like Saber to speak the King's Tale!

 **Saru** : You'll just have to figure out with the rest of us.

 **King of Fans** : Thank you! Yeah, I decided that something akin to Battle Continuation would serve a better purpose for this story.

 **Terra** : I don't tend to do Servant PoV, as the story is first and foremost concerning the Master, Hakuno Kishinami. But maybe I'll pop one in, now and then.

 **Student** : Let's hope not! And nah, Hakuno won't disobey Hestia like that, not unless her hand is forced.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 22: Second Tablet Holds Memories

Hakuno Kishinami tilted her head at Welf Crozzo's curious nature concerning her Servant, Altera's weapon. He looked as if he wanted to pry and prod the Noble Phantasm blade to hilt in order to learn the secrets of its craft. Not that he would be able to, as Hakuno knew that the Noble Phantasm couldn't be replicated.

 _Well, perhaps Archer might be able to with his odd magecraft._

Altera didn't look amused by Welf, and despite the man's efforts, the Heroic Spirit had astrailized her weapon out of his reach. Which only served to further bring in a multitude of questions that, once again, Altera chose to ignore completely.

Seeing that he would get nowhere with Altera had led him to talk to her Master, or 'Party Leader', Hakuno.

They haven't even managed to enter the Dungeon yet, much to Liliruca's chagrin.

"I don't think you understand the implications of what I'm trying to imply," Welf spoke. "Even the little missy understands that magical weapons only have a limited number of uses before they shatter completely!"

"Even the little missy!?" Lili took offense to that and stomped her way up to Welf Crozzo before pointing a finger right to his chest. "Listen here, Crozzo, I know you have the ability to create magic weapons, but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect people by attempting to pry information!" She argued.

"Ah, well, it's just…" Welf raised his hands in defense.

"Save your excuses, you should be thankful that Hakuno allowed you to join us, not press upon her!" Lili exclaimed.

"Lili…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Don't feel sorry for him, Hakuno," Lili's attitude shifted nearly one-eighty as a smile adorned the prum's face when facing the magus girl. "People like him sometimes become too prideful of their own talents, and get all crazy when something shows up that throws them out of the water."

People like him…?

Hakuno didn't understand what Lili implied.

"Look," Welf began. "I hate creating magic weapons," He explained. "The magical weapons created today mock the wielders, they shatter and leave them behind, giving no room for growth," He said, then pointed at Altera. "But what I saw there, that isn't a magic weapon like we have, that's the genuine article. It isn't a magic weapon, it's a weapon with magical properties."

Hakuno Kishinami turned to Bell, who was subconsciously patting the hilt of the Hestia Knife. As Welf Crozzo had stated, weapons containing magical properties were exceptionally rare, and only a few select individuals in this age could create them, let alone those individuals likely being deities at that. Hakuno Kishinami's Servants both wielded such weaponry, but unknown to Welf Crozzo, these were Noble Phantasm, they far exceeded what was basically this world's variant of Mystic Codes.

They were, after all, the crystallization of their legend.

Bell decided to speak up, "Should we enter the Dungeon now?" He asked.

The Digital Human nodded in agreement, they still needed to replenish lost currency, and as homely as the repaired abandoned church is, Hakuno would like to eventually help move the Familia's headquarters to somewhere more hospitable than ruins.

"Sorry, Mister Bell!" Lili apologized for whatever reason. "The Hestia Familia Supporter is ready!" She exclaimed quite pridefully.

"Yeah, sorry for the distraction," Welf also apologized. "If we can get some Item Drops from the monsters, It'll quicken the progress on the outfit I'm making for Miss Kishinami."

"Right!" Bell said. "Let's keep an eye out for it! But before we leave, I need to remind everything that we aren't going below the Tenth Floor."

"Understood," Altera replied emotionlessly. "I shall only provide assistance if my Master is in danger."

Bell Cranel nodded, "Yeah, I know that."

Liliruca and Welf looked oddly at Altera's response.

Hakuno answered, "She's only contracted with me, not my Familia," She answered.

"Ah, got it," Welf finally understood.

"Is Saber the same?" Lili asked.

"Yes, but she likes to help," Hakuno stated.

The Digital Human wondered what Saber and Hestia were doing right now. Certainly, nothing concerning combat, as she would feel a greater drain in magical energy upon the Servant fighting, not that there wasn't one right now. In having two Heroic Spirits, Saber and Altera, in the physical state had a minor consistent drain on her magic circuits, but it would be recovered after a good meal and sleep, provided either Saber sleeps or Altera astralizes.

She knew that Saber had been sleeping to greatly lessen the drain her Master's magical energy, and for Hakuno's safety since the risk of reaching a critical point implied death. Altera, likewise, kept astralized during the night, though what else the Servant did was unknown to Hakuno Kishinami.

"Let's go," Hakuno stated to her party.

* * *

This event started like any other, gods and goddesses greeting one another for the umpteenth time, the vast room took the shape of a circular area, each divided into multiple sections, with the speaker, Ouranos, a tan-skinned elderly-appearing god, seated in the complete middle that all the sections followed into. Normally, Hestia would find this meeting rather boring, save for the occasional merit, and interacting with the deities that were more tolerable, or friendly to her.

She had a few friends among the crowd, such as Takemikazuchi, Miach, and Dia, the last two being someone who tended to help her Familia, and an acquaintance of hers as well as part of her pantheon origin.

Ouranos didn't actually tend to the Denatus very often, if barely at all, but when he was present it usually meant a more serious matter, which today's Denatus was a clear indication of.

Hestia could spot Hephaestus, her friend, on the other side of the Denatus, having a conversation with Freya. While, Loki, a goddess Hestia didn't get along with, spoke casually with a male god that the Goddess of the Hearth couldn't remember the name of. Of course, Artemis had followed Hestia, apparently have gotten a seat next to her for the Denatus, and avoiding interaction with her sibling god, Apollo.

"What do you see among your fellow deities, Hestia?" Artemis spoke.

She turned towards her, "In what way?" Hestia questioned.

"Which are going to be a threat to your Familia, of course," The Goddess of the Hunt answered.

Hestia frowned, "You mean my Familia or Hakuno?" She knew the truth, for all Artemis' recent actions and words, they all indirectly involved or concerned her mage girl in some way.

Artemis only smiled and evaded her inquiry, pointing a finger at two individuals, "Those two male gods are both lunar deities."

The Goddess of the Hearth looked at whom she was pointing at, the first male god was distinctly pale, his chest was bare and had the tattoo markings of wolves, his lower body garbed in wolf's leather, a beard adorned his face, colored a grayish tint along with his messy hair.

However, the second was an interesting outfit, it was beautifully made and quite unlike the clothing around Orario. He looked like a foreigner, it only took a second before Hestia realized the clothing bore a distant similarity to her Second Child's unusual garb, except it is a long robe and colored a violet hue.

"Who are they?" Hestia asked.

"The first individual is Mani," Artemis said, "The second is a foreigner god called Tsukuyomi."

"I think I recall hearing about Mani before," Hestia said. "He's one of the few who hasn't started a Familia yet, but I don't know Tsukuyomi, however, if he's a foreigner then he won't stay long."

Artemis sat back on her seat, "I wouldn't put it past that the male god may be only here temporarily," She said. "However, I was also passing through and it took only one glance at Hakuno for me to stay much longer than anticipated."

"I see…" Hestia trailed off.

She didn't fault her mage girl, it was outside of Hakuno's control for her to gather attention like this, and she seemed unaware of when she did so. One would think that it would be her Heroic Spirits that garnered such, but it didn't seem like the case, no, even the Servants seemed to be drawn to the girl.

Ouranos' voice sudden spoke loud and clear.

"The Denatus has begun, take your seats, deities of Orario and those visiting from afar," He spoke. His very presence deserved respect and courtesy, as the pioneering god to leave Heaven, cement the use of Falna, and create the Guild, much was to be thankful for his past deeds.

Hestia sat comfortably, there wouldn't be much attention towards her or her Familia while Ouranos was present, likely the naming of Leveled Adventurers would occur after he makes his leave. Ouranos does not stick around for Denatus events unrelated to serious business.

After everyone had seated and the room was silent, Ouranos began speaking.

"A few days ago, the Dungeon began exhibiting traits unlike anything has previously shown before. These have caused its monsters to change into Altered states, which begin to fight one another in a manner not dissimilar to a body fighting a disease," Ouranos said. "I do not need to inform you that on normal circumstances, Adventurers deal with the spawning monsters, creating a defense that thin their numbers and prevent them from reaching the surface."

He took a breath, "However, the Alterations threaten that defense, they are more formidable than their counterparts and as such, are dangerous for even a majority of the middle-tier adventurers, creating a vacuum in power."

The room's lights dimmed and a magical projection was shown in the air, Ouranos continued. "This object that appeared on the Tenth Floor, designated as 'The Cube' appears to function as a stop-gap measure for the Alterations. It is not a creation of the Dungeon, but rather by some currently unknown third-party. Furthermore, reports created by the Guild, gathered from word accounts, reveal that The Cube cannot be interacted with in any method currently within our adventurers' means."

He turned around, "Finally, the pre-preparation of the Loki Familia's expedition has allowed them to cut through the floors below the Tenth, as of this moment, they should be about to enter the Eighteenth Floor…"

* * *

Ais Wallenstein felt the sensation of her thirst clenched as water spread throughout her body from a waterskin, a bit of sweat dripped down her brow, and her breathing began to steady from all the repeated assaults through the Middle Floors without much time to rest between the spawning of both regular and Altered monsters. While the normal variations were quickly dealt with, the Alterations remained much more difficult to manage.

But, the Loki Familia, along with those accompanying them, managed to cut through seven floors of the changed Dungeon. As anticipated, like the Eleventh, all the Floors had some strange differences, yet each had something related to some unknown sea.

Fortunately, one didn't need to hold their breath, as the Floors hadn't some radical shift as being truly underwater.

Now it seems, despite the constant strikes beforehand, the monsters oddly refused to follow them to the entrance of the 17th Floor Boss, the Goliath. While this allowed the expedition force to recover and rest, it caused an unsettling worry about the Floor Boss being potentially a new Alteration.

A moment alone in her thoughts as she closed the waterskin, her mind wandered to her potential flaws. Saber, a person she'd never met like before, had revealed to her that for all her strength and abilities, there was always someone stronger.

She had known this before, she had lost before to that _woman_ on the 18th Floor. However, upon reaching Level 6, in a way she'd grown to be overconfident.

Saber beat that feeling down quickly, her technique and strength matched or exceeded that of Floor Bosses. She might be Level 7 with that kind of power.

Yet, Saber followed orders from a Level 1 adventurer called Hakuno.

Why was that?

"Ais!" A young female voice called out the Sword Princess' name, and she turned to see Lefiya, a fifteen-year-old elf girl with long golden hair and dark blue eyes, with clothing of that of a pink corset dress, light reddish cape, and a white shirt underneath.

"Lefiya," Ais replied simply.

The elven girl stood next to her, fidgeting ever so slightly under her gaze before revealing a ration bar. "H-here, Ais! We should eat before we fight the Goliath."

Ais took it with a grateful nod, biting into the dry food. Lefiya took out her own and munched in silent conjunction, after finishing the brief meal, she spoke again.

"Honestly, Ais, I'm a bit scared of if the Floor Boss is now an Alteration." She spoke.

"We don't know," Ais replied.

"I know, but if it is, do you think we can beat it?" She asked.

Ais looked towards the entrance, then towards the Expedition, before nodding, "We can."

The Sword Princess was confident in that, not to mention, she had to return to the surface sometime to speak with Saber once again. Ais was curious about the Knight.

"Captain!" A male voice shouted, coming out of the Goliath's area, the Walls of Sorrow, and to the expedition captain, a prum dressed in golden clothing, Finn.

"Report," Finn asked.

"The Goliath," The man began. "It's gone!"

"Gone?" Lefiya questioned under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked again.

"The area itself has absolutely no changes, no alterations, but the Floor Boss isn't spawning or anything. I say we can probably pass through there to the Eighteenth Floor," He explained.

"Did you venture to the Eighteenth Floor?"

"No, Captain."

Finn nodded and looked to the rest of the Expedition, "Everyone, let us head towards the Eighteen Floor. Do not think this as clearing the Floor, rather, gathering information on any Alterations done to it."

Everyone seemed to agree with his decision, and after a few more minutes of rest, packed up their equipment and entered the area of the Wall of Sorrows. Ais Wallenstein looked apprehensive at each side of the crystal formations, expecting the massive figure of the Floor Boss, Goliath, to make its appearance any moment.

Lefiya walked hastily to her side, "Ais, it's as he said, I don't see the Floor Boss anywhere."

"Yes," Ais agreed, her eyes glancing down towards the exit way, fingers tapping anxiously against her blade's hilt.

So, they continued…

Down and down…

A bright light shined at the end of the tunnel, and the Expedition Force entered the confines of the Eighteenth Floor.

Lefiya eyes widened, and Ais understood her companion's shock and surprise.

The Eighteenth Floor _was gone_.

In its place stood an entirely new area, the ceiling was a falsified dark blue sky with white numerals spreading throughout them in a continuous loop, unending, never stopping. The very entrance to the Floor greeted players with a formal stone wall, measuring only a few short meters tall, with a single entry point that had a strange type of gateway that was slid open on their arrival. Looking further in, it was a large dirt field, surrounded by some type of concrete pathing.

Unknown, that's the word that could be used to describe nearly everything.

There were two buildings made of steel, glass, and concrete, and one made of wood and brick, the leftmost being three stories tall, and the second only two stories, still everything looked so alien to the Expedition Force. What kind of world did they walk into?

Ais' eyes glanced at an engraved set of words into the stone of the entry point wall.

She couldn't read it.

 _Tsukumihara Academy._


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note** : Alright, here's your chapter! Still working on the special. Anyway, I'm heading off to GenCon now, maybe I'll find some more Fate/Extra merch, unfortunately, Hakuno figurines don't exist… a shame, because she's so adorable!

P.S. Aaaaah! The Binder Folder of Hakuno-chan in her Extella Link outfit arrived at my doorstep the other day! It's much larger than I thought it would be! I'm hanging it up above all the other Extraverse merchandise, never taking it out of its safe package, which is thankfully see-through! Now I got her Rubber Strap, her Acrylic Keychain, her Binder Folder, and her artwork in the Limited Edition Fate/Extra I have! I STILL NEED MORE! Maybe I should buy that hoodie with her Command Seals on it?

 **TheStrngerThatCameFromNowhere:** Oh dear indeed, my friend! Hakuno is getting a lot on her plate of troubles, guess that's more questions to her pile.

 **Engineer4Ever:** No CCC route, I don't write CCC stuff as I can't exactly play it.

 **Dxhologram** : Lol, yeah, Welf knows its great, but he doesn't know the full of it!

 **Keimarios:** Some familiar faces, but no CCC.

 **Demonoid217:** No, Atalanta is not going to be included. Sorry!

 **King of Fans** : Yep! You know your stuff! Oh, I have plans for what happened to the Giant. And yeah, Tsukumiharu Academy, this is one mystery! Oh, and Lefiya! Maybe I'll do something with her too.

 **enigma95** : All is explained in good time.

 **Mapo Dofu Priest** : No Kotomine, sheesh, that would be a nightmare for Hakuno.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Something is going on... Hakuno will be on the case! Though, reluctantly.

 **Student** : Ding Dong, it's the Academy! Oh, Noes! Hopefully no Elevator! And yeah, Tsukuyomi has ties to Amaterasu, which is tied to Tamamo! But, remember, these are Damanchi deities, not Nasuverse.

 **DescendantYI2** : Let's hope it doesn't get any worse!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 23: Knight and Goddess

"I'm exhausted!" Hestia complained the instant the Denatus had ended and she left the large room. Artemis released a long sigh, agreeing with the petite goddess' remark.

"Indeed, I never expected simple naming to take so long…" Artemis commented.

"Everyone's eyes were on me…" Hestia trailed off. "I know I wanted to be the center of attention sometime, but today clearly showed that I need to practice my skills in that department!" She said, taking a deep breath and releasing it quickly. "Alright, just need to get Saber and I am out of here."

"Ah, the Knight, yes… Hakuno's Knight," Artemis stated. "Quite fortunate that nobody seemed to make an inquiry about the mage girl of ours-"

"Mine," Hestia corrected. "My mage girl."

"Quite…" Artemis trailed off. "Nonetheless, you've kept her underneath attention better than I thought."

"Not that hard," Hestia said. "My Familia is very new, and it seems Bell's Level Up overshadowed any potential attention give to her."

"A lucky break for us," The Hunt Goddess replied. "But you are aware that even deities without the Aspect of the Moon can become interested in her through those two… Servants."

"I'm aware," Hestia didn't answer Artemis' hidden question about what both Saber and Altera actually were, it seems that despite knowing the terminology, the Goddess of the Hunt was still ignorant to their actual forms; best to keep that a secret from anyone.

"Good," Artemis said, "Then I shall make my way, Hestia. Please do inform me when Hakuno wishes to make amends." She finished and walked away before Hestia could reply.

The Goddess of the Hearth sighed audibly and moved towards the room where the Familia bodyguards had stayed within during the Denatus. Hestia's hand pushed open the door, a smile adorning her face as she glanced around for Saber before her expression was replaced by astonishment.

"Go! Go! Go!" A cheer echoed through the room.

There was a group of adventurers surrounding a table that was filled to the brim with empty dishes and diminishing meals as those sitting at it ate as if it was their last days alive. They all cheered and yelled in excitement at the display before them, Hestia had to push herself through the crowd to see who exactly was sitting at it, and her eyes widened

"H-how…?" Hestia trailed off in awe.

At least six individuals were present at the table, and four of them were lying in total defeat. At one end, a large male character with boar features futility attempted to fill his mouth with as many foodstuffs as humanly possible, on the other end, Saber chowed through meals as quick as they were presented to the Knight.

The boar adventurer collapsed, "I-I giveth upth…" He said.

Ouka raised a flag, "Saber is the victor!"

A louder cheer than before echoed throughout the room as congratulations were given to the Heroic Spirit.

Saber wiped her mouth with a cloth, "A worthy attempt, but the victory is mine," She said with pride. "My compliments to the cook, the meal was delicious."

"As expected of the Knightly Saber!" An adventurer exclaimed.

"She could likely match the Sword Princess herself!"

"I can follow her into the Dungeon's depths!"

"The King of the Food!"

"King of the Food!"

Hestia tapped Saber's shoulder, "Hey, I'm finished, Saber," She said.

"Then let us depart," The Servant replied and stood up from the table, she turned around and stepped forward towards the exit, the crowd split and made a hole for her to traverse unheaded.

The Goddess of the Hearth nearly parted into the crowd herself to make way for Saber, the Knight's very stance and demeanor demanded respect and loyalty, but she was Saber's Master's Goddess, it will take more than that to sway her! Not that Hestia had anything against the Heroic Spirit, the Knight was already many times better than Artemis, not to mention easier to be around than Altera's doom aura.

Hastily, Hestia caught up to Saber's walking from, coming up to the Servant's side as they left the room and continued towards the exit of the building.

"You wished to speak with me?" Saber spoke up as they walked.

"Y-yeah," Hestia stuttered anxiously. She took a quick breath to gather up the courage necessary, then said, "First, let's get somewhere that won't be easily overhead by that obsessed huntress."

This was important.

She needed to know more.

In order to be a better goddess for her Familia, a better goddess for Hakuno, she needed to know.

It is not something that Hestia could have asked Hakuno herself, and neither could Liliruca or Bell be around to hear these questions. No, Bell would only grow over concerned, and Liliruca had only just joined, so the shapeshifter prum was a bit unpredictable on how she could react to this knowledge.

After an hour, Hestia and Saber arrived back at the Familia home, they didn't head down the stairwell but remained in the cleaned and spaces room that used to be a ruined church floor.

Hestia shorter than Saber by a fourteen centimeters, considering the Servant was one-hundred and fifty-four centimeters tall, both Hakuno Kishinami and Bell Cranel matching the Heroic Spirit's size due to their young ages, and Liliruca's race made her naturally small. Altera was the tallest by only an additional six on top of Saber, and her boots made the warrior stand a bit higher than that.

So, Hestia still had to look upward at the Knight's face, regardless of Saber's short disposition in the reality of most humans.

"It's about Hakuno," Hestia began, and immediately stepped forward, "I know it's strange not to just ask Hakuno herself! But she hardly tells me anything without being forced to do so!" She said, before stepping back again, keeping eye contact with Saber. "I don't want to be a goddess who forces her Familia to share secrets they're uncomfortable with."

Saber remained quiet, letting Hestia continue.

"But…" Hestia clenched her fist. "I can not know, how can I help her with her problems? What's the point of being her goddess if I can't even so much as update her Status?" She looked downcast. "Not to mention… I've been having these dreams."

"Sit, and speak of what ails you, Goddess Hestia," Saber's armor evaporated away into motes of magical energy, revealing only the long blue clothing underneath. The Knight folded her knees underneath and sat regally.

Hestia sat in a more casual demeanor.

Saber spoke, "I am not experienced in helping solve people's thoughts, but as I am no longer bound by a particular duty, I am now but a Knight in the service of my Lady Hakuno… You are her guardian, of a sort, so in aiding you I am helping my Lady," She motioned for Hestia to speak.

A drawn-out breath escaped Hestia.

"I've had a dream, or vision, perhaps a memory… It's the same every moment, and it had occurred twice, maybe three times now… A sea of flame, burning and smoldering, with smoke and ash dotting the surface and air, there are landmarks I do not recognize, massive structures of steel and glass broken and melted by this all-encompassing fire… And…" Hestia closed her eyes, even now the memory was so extremely vivid.

 _The roads were charcoal black, streets and signs but molten remnants of their previous states, the atmosphere colored a crimson red with a grayish haze that choked the lungs. Any life that once lived in this grand civilization had perished from the ever questionable act that was war._

 _She was borne through perdition._

 _She was made through this reality._

 _She was copied through a survivor._

 _She was Hakuno Kishinami._

"It doesn't make sense, I don't want to believe it, but I can't shake the feeling that it's a truth that happened to her," Hestia continued. "There are other things too… It all revolved around her, and I think maybe the events occurring in the Dungeon are related as well… Now that I think about it, the cube shown in the Denatus looks similar to what I think that Moon Cell thing is."

"You've experienced the Dream Cycle through this Falna between you and Lady Hakuno?" Saber questioned.

"Dream Cycle?" Hestia said with a puzzled expression.

"I only know of it as a Servant," Saber replied. "But a Master and Servant share a deep connection through the Contract, sometimes this allows a Master or Servant who slumbers to see memories of the other's past. Likely, this Falna is doing something similar."

"But I never had anything like this with Bell or Lili, it only occurs concerning Hakuno," Hestia said

Saber shook her head, "Unfortunately I cannot answer you regarding how it works, as I am not a magus, only a Knight."

"That makes sense, I guess that's something I can only ask my mage girl about, mou~" Hestia pouted. "Well, at least now I know what's going on… What about this Moon Cell thing?"

"The Moon Cell Automaton," Saber answered.

"Oh!" Hestia looked up, "So you know what it is?!"

"Only what it imparted knowledge to me, it is the object responsible for my and Altera's summoning in the defense of its designated ruler," She answered.

"... Wait… Ruler…?" Hestia paused for a second before it clicked. "Hakuno is a Queen!?"

"King would be a more accurate description," Saber replied.

"But… She's a girl?" Hestia said in confusion.

"The Moon Cell does not care for genders," Saber replied without taking offense. "A King has rulership, but she does not care for it, nay, she does not want it. As such, I refer to her as Lady instead of liege."

"Ah, so that's why you call her that, alright, and what is this Moon Cell?" She asked again.

"That is something I cannot answer, it is best you ask her," Saber said. "My Master appears to not have fond memories of it."

"So something to ask in a relaxed place," Hestia nodded. "Still, the dreams, do you know any city like that?"

"I do, but again, it is deeply related to her, I cannot answer," Saber stood up from her spot. "I apologize I cannot be more helpful, but as I am a Knight, not a scholar, my replies are short and without much information."

"No, it's alright," Hestia said as she also stood up, "I was pushing it by asking you instead of my mage girl, I apologize. However, these events occurring in the Dungeon, related to the Moon Cell, does this mean that Hakuno is the one that made that cube appear on the Tenth Floor?"

Saber nodded, "She is perhaps the only one capable of reverting the Dungeon to its original state. Of course, with what is chasing after her, it's to be expected."

"Oh…" Hestia trailed off. "Wait, what!?"

* * *

A metallic door closed shut, revealing the exhausted form of a young pale woman dressed in a dark velvet pink clothing with a cape tied along her backside lined with gold hues on its edges, these same lines decorated her clothing at numerous parts, which were mostly a mix of black. Her lower collarbone had a gold human skull and spine jewelry going down into her midsection, she lacked any bottom clothing, instead having something akin to onyx colored undergarments, finally the woman wore high heels and one of her legs had a charcoal-hued sock that ran up to her upper thigh.

"Ah, sheesh!" She cried out in irritation, her hands swaying away her bright, long, twin-tail blond hair, crimson eyes scanning the room she entered. "If the Moon Cell didn't summon me as this Demi-Servant possibility then I probably would've died already!"

"Hey, missy, I'm not in any better position," A masculine voice said.

"Aren't you an Archer known for Guerilla Warfare, how have you not defeated it yet?" The woman questioned in annoyance as she slumped down against the door, taking a few breaths as her eyes scanned the school classroom that had the desks formed into makeshift beds.

"My specialty doesn't seem to work on that monster," The male Servant replied, revealing himself from out of nowhere as his deep green cloak appeared when he let its hood down, revealing orange hair and white skin. "And I can't exactly use my Noble Phantasm without killing you and all the survivors as well."

The woman looked around the classroom, many of these so-called Adventurers were either too wounded or exhausted from dwindling supplies, it had been like this for nearly a week. As a Demi-Servant, she had better luck, but she was still alive as a human, as such, she needed necessities.

"Nearly a week, huh," She said, "You have about a day or two left with Independent Action."

"I would not have last this long if not for those Magic Stones, it allowed me to fight, otherwise the combat would have tolled the days down on how long I could be here."

"Ugh," She groaned. "Where is she!? I swear she's making me regret helping her in the war!"

"Hey now, there's still supposedly seventeen floors above this one," He replied. "Cut the girl some slack."

"Sorry, but I can't exactly be so lenient when I can barely help you, cause apparently, this place hates my guts more than anything! Is it cause this Servant body is basically a deity? Or perhaps it views me as a threat? What do you think, Robin?"

"Who knows," He replies. "But my Master better make her way quickly- Wait, I think a group just arrived on this floor."

"Is it Hakuno?" She questioned.

"Don't know, but they are right in the path of that monster," Archer replied.

"Damn it!" She slapped her cheeks, "Alright Rin, do or die, got to save Hakuno from her idiocy again!" Rin shot herself up on her feet. "Let's go!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note** : Aaah! I'm a week late! The time flew by so fast! Anyway, welcome back everyone! I'm sure you've all been eager to read the next chapter. Though strangely, some of you thought it was Ishtar Rin despite the clear descriptions pointing at Ereshkigal Rin, cause, ya know, blonde hair! Well, Chapter 25 will be a big doozy, this one is set up.

P.S. I'm still working on that Lunar Hearth special as well as Digital/VRAINS! And for those wondering how Rin is Demi Servant… All shall be explained eventually.

P.S.S. Remember, dear Guest reviewers, put a Nickname or I won't reply to questions!

 **Engineer4Ever** : Save the Hakuno-chan, Rin!

 **DarkLord98** : Ereshkigal, actually… It's complicated.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : It'll also cause quite the hilarity I'm sure.

 **Daureod** : Yep! Once they meet with Hakuno, of course!

 **Tamamo** : Thanks! And Hakuno will be shocked for sure, and likely, happy to see Rin.

 **Kage Kitsune of Light** : It's the very same Robin that Hakuno fought in the 2nd Week.

 **Deep Sea Diver Man** : Ereshkigal…

 **Saru** : No CCC elements, it's Extella and Extra.

 **King of Fans** : Thank you very much! I, unfortunately, didn't get Lancer Tamamo, but I got that one female pirate duo… Who I still can't remember their names. Yes, Robin is Hakuno's final Servant! A difficult choice I made for sure, but it'll serve a great way to keep Hakuno grounded.

 **Enigma95** : All shall be explained in due time, dear Reader!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Getting the Extraverse merchandise was no easy task, had to scour the internet for it. Even harder finding anything related to Hakuno.

 **Thesky448** : Who says it's just the Moon Cell?

 **1idontcare** : Thanks for reviewing again! Haha, maybe Robin Hood's bird will appear later! Yeah, Pseudo is when the Servant controls the body, which is why it's Demi Servant.

 **Student** : Hakuno better get there fast!

 **Sky EXE** : Yep, she's going Tsundere for our Hakuno, she does so in Fate/Extra no matter what gender Hakuno is.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 24: Monster

Hakuno Kishinami knew that they had replied to Hestia about not delving down below the Tenth Floor, as Bell Cranel had stated, the Hestia Familia had no intention of doing so. But as the hours past and the party continued killing monsters as they explored the Dungeon's upper levels, Hakuno felt a shiver go down her spine as her mind repeatedly thought about heading further down. While the magus girl knew that Altera would protect her, she also was aware that the possible changes and alterations might prove too much for Bell, Lili, and Welf.

At least, not until they increase their Status and obtain better equipment.

The Digital Human knew that she had the capability of switching the 'mode', as it were, that the Tenth Floor currently exhibited. The Regalia on her finger gave her the authority, while it may seem like a bad idea, Hakuno knew that if the Tenth Floor shifted from a Dungeon to the Arena, it would provide items that were from the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

A Return Crystal would prove quite handy in leaving the Dungeon quickly, along with many other item drops that had more practical functions than that of materials the normal Dungeon rarely provided.

Of course, she'd rather explore the Arena floor alone with her Servant than with her Familia members, while Bell and Liliruca were capable, they were at larger risk fighting against _enemy programs_.

"What you thinking about, Hakuno?" Liliruca Arde asked while picking up Magic Stones from the recently finished fight, Bell had been quick to dispose of the War Shadow monsters without the need of help from Hakuno's Code Casts.

Bell Cranel rarely needed help at all in these floors since his newly gained Level Up, a fact that he himself noticed very early on.

"I'm wondering about the Tenth Floor," Hakuno answered.

"Ah, you want to head down there? We're already pretty close to the pathway," Liliruca pointed towards a direction which likely leads to the Tenth Floor.

Bell Cranel sheathed his weapon, looking at Hakuno, "You are today's Party Leader, so it's your choice," He replied.

She had become Party Leader by complete accident when Welf Crozzo had joined on the surface, either Bell or Lili had voiced against the sudden shift.

Hakuno didn't mind it, a Master was kind of like a Leader, right?

The magus glanced towards Welf, "You okay with heading further down?" She asked.

"Well, Bell mentioned not going below the Tenth Floor, but not about going to the floor itself," Welf replied. "So I'm cool with it."

She nodded, if worst comes to worst, Altera could step in, the Servant had remained idle since entering the Dungeon, haven't spoken a word but stayed by Hakuno's side.

But…

"Can you excuse us for a minute," Hakuno asked Welf Crozzo. "I want to talk with my Familia."

"Uh, sure?" Welf said as he took a few steps away, not too far, but enough.

Liliruca Arde raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Bell was likewise confused, "Is something the matter, Hakuno?"

"The Tenth Floor might change when I approach it," Hakuno said, not that it would switch 'modes' without her inquiry, but she could make it out to be that it would to her Familia if only to prevent them from learning the truth.

Was this the first time she lied to them? No, it wasn't a lie, just an avoidance.

Hestia had told her not to tell them.

The white-haired boy shifted worriedly, "I don't think I could handle something like that again, even with my new Level."

Hakuno shook her head, "It won't be the same, it'll likely be less dangerous than the normal Dungeon in some ways," She explained.

The Arena didn't spontaneously spawn new monsters from out of its cyber walls, the _enemy programs_ had set positions with predetermined patrols, and while they were more powerful than any monster they've fought against so far, it would only be a singular _enemy program_ instead of a group like the first time around. At least, that's how the Arena should normally function like it did in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. If it did, Altera would be able to handle it, and it would serve as decent training and potentially a way to receive items.

If Hakuno was lucky, the Arena might spawn with an Item Folder containing Formal Wear.

"What makes you think it would go through an Alteration when you arrive?" Liliruca asked curiously. Hakuno had expected this question.

The magus looked at her, thinking of a good explanation that was technically the truth, she showed Liliruca and Bell Cranel her bare hand, the Regalia glistening on her finger, "This magic item can inform me about it, it's tied to the cube that appeared."

"Where did you receive a magic item like that?" Lili asked.

Hakuno paused.

Thankfully, Bell couldn't read the mood, "I don't think that's important, but if Hakuno has something that helps us, then that's good, right?"

"You're so naive, Mister Bell," Liliruca stated, but then closed her eyes in acceptance, "But you're right, I owe Hakuno, and as her fellow Familia member I should not press her if she's uncomfortable about it." She turned towards the magus girl, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Hakuno replied. "I don't have good memories of where I got it, I can't remember everything about the place…" It was true, her memories were a blur concerning the Moon Cell Core. "But I know it's important to me."

 _Never lose it, the Regalia represented her victory, her rulership, her inheritance of the Moon Cell._

 _She didn't like the Moon Cell._

 _But she couldn't deny that within it, held pleasant memories of her friends and Servant, the Regalia was a reminder of those days._

"It's in the past now," Bell said, "You're both apart of the Hestia Familia, and we're a family."

"You're right," Liliruca Arde smiled.

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "But… " She'd at least tell them some truth, it would benefit them all in the long run. "The place I got it was similar, and I can remember special items that would help our Familia." She raised the Regalia and its materialized a certain item. "This is a Remedy, I got a few. It cures all status effects."

Liliruca raised her hand, "Can I see?" She asked, Hakuno handing it over. "So it cures all status effects? Like, everything?"

The Digital Human nodded.

"That's insane!" Lili exclaimed in shock. "This would sell for an exorbitant amount of Valis if that is true! It would be valuable for every Exploration Familia, would help us get out of that rundown building we call our headquarters."

Altera looked up from her usual silent demeanor, "New building… Good?"

"Yes, very good!" Liliruca replied.

The Servant eyes trailed over to her Master, "I can defeat all enemies that spawn, I live to destroy them."

"Altera," Hakuno said. "There's more than destruction though…" She tried to explain, but the Heroic Spirit merely glanced away, however, Hakuno Kishinami was not finished.

The magus frowned and took a few steps forward, grasping Altera's hand, which was surprisingly smooth to the touch and getting her attention. "When we return to the surface, I'll take you someplace nice, just us," She stated.

She wanted to tell Altera there was more than just fighting, something else than killing your enemies.

 _After all, wasn't that the entire point of having survived the cruel war on the moon? To experience that beyond the elimination of another's dreams?_

Altera had a small, nearly missable smile, but returned to her monotone facade quickly. "Very well, Master."

After that, Hakuno turned back to her party members, "I'll like to go to the Tenth Floor, are you still alright with that?"

"Of course," Bell said without hesitation. "Besides, Hestia said I help you and I will keep my promise."

Liliruca sighed, "You made your point, Hakuno," She said. "I trust you and Mister Bell, so I agree as well."

Hakuno smiled, "Thanks…" She trailed off before waving over to Welf. "We're heading to the Tenth Floor, but it'll be a bit dangerous. You still want to go?"

"Sure," Welf answered. "Besides, you're the only party that's taken me in that hasn't tried to make requests out of me. That's a point to trust for me."

Bell clapped his hands, "Alright, let's stick close to Hakuno and let Altera deal with any Alterations."

Hakuno Kishinami nodded, "Altera?" She questioned.

Altera revealed her rainbow-hued blade, "Let us head way."

* * *

Ais Wallenstein felt on edge, her muscles were tense and poised to move at any sudden changes. It was a sensation she hadn't experienced in years, the breath of death that fumed over her shoulder, heart beating at an uneased rhythm, Ais' hand firmly gripping the hilt of her weapon with an eagerness to only extend her life if only for a few more minutes. The Sword Princess warily glanced around, wishing to press forward, but found her body unable to obey her commands.

For the suffocating scent of blood hung in the air.

"Retreat," Ais spoke out loud to her companions, like her, they were stunned in the spot from the dreaded atmosphere that loomed around them.

"Miss Ais!" Lefiya called out. "The exit is gone!"

Ais glanced back and noticed the entryway they had taken to enter the 18th Floor had disappeared.

Now all they could do was either remain here at the focal point of potential disaster or make their way inward into this large-scale Alteration. Either way, both options did not bode good news, and Ais found herself wishing they had never come down here.

Whatever lived on this Floor likely had the equivalent power to a Floor Boss.

"Calm down would you!?" The irritated tone of Bete growled out in frustration, upholding a facade of his normal demeanor, the werewolf cracked his knuckles in false anticipation. "Whatever is down here has another thing coming if it plans to take me down!"

"I wouldn't be hasty, Bete," Finn, the Loki Famila Captain, said calmly. But the normally stoic prum had a nervous air around him, not many would catch it, but Ais had known him long enough to notice the small shift.

Lefiya easily was concerned, and she stuck to Ais' side to comfort herself, not that the Sword Princess could blame the elf girl. Ais Wallenstein felt some courage well up with her presence nearby, a sense of protectiveness over her younger comrade pushes away the bleakness exhibited from this strange place.

"Nonsense, we can handle it!" Bete said as he recklessly walked forward passed the open gateway.

The high elf and Vice Captain, Riveria Lyos Alf, retorted, "You shouldn't walk so casually, we do not have any information on how different the monsters could be."

Bete turned around, he now stood in the centerpoint of the field between the gateway and the largest building of the three standing. "We won't figure out anything if we just cower in front of the gate-!"

Suddenly a speeding form of gold, white, and royal blue smashed right at Bete from the side, the werewolf barely had time to put up his arms in defense before he was bashed away like a fly across the field and into a nearby wall which shockingly held firm, causing him to flatten against it and bounce off onto the ground painfully.

Ais Wallenstein narrowed her eyes as the Sword Princess examined the figure that had swatted away Bete with ease, the monster took the shape of a woman with blonde hair spiked in multiple directions, but mostly faced backwards away from her face, who's separate eyes each had their own individual color with slits instead of ovals. Her pale skin gave an eerily feeling that contrasted the snow white long-sleeve wool shirt and deep blue long skirt.

This monster raised her head, eyes meeting Ais' own, hands outstretched to reveal nails shaped like claws, and sharp canines matching Bete's but giving out a dreadful woe compared to the werewolf.

Then a chilling sound screeched out of her.

 **"Rwagh... Rwaaaaaaaaaaagh!"**

Another voice chimed in right afterward, and Ais looked up to see another woman dressed in black and gold jumping from the rooftop and throwing something downward at the monstrous being below.

"Code Cast: Call Fortune 128!" She shouted.

The Sword Princess immediately sensed an incoming danger as she put herself in front of Lefiya with her blade unsheathed, Ais watched as the objects were thrown were gems which then sparkled with brightly colored light before igniting and exploding with tremendous magical power. The sheer kinetic force that erupted caused an artificial wind that blasted against the Expedition Force, sending some loose equipment.

The woman's voice called out, "Archer! That won't hold Berserker for long!"

"Don't worry, Missy! I got the wolf!" A masculine exclaimed.

"Hey! Put me down!" Bete shouted. "I can take on that monster!"

A green cloaked figure dropped right before the Expedition, putting down Bete who stood up with an irritated look. The man, Archer, had orange hair and a crossbow, his garments implied a life near a heavily forested environment.

"Hey, you wouldn't have Lady Hakuno with you?" He questioned.

Ais blinked in surprise, what did Hakuno Kishinami have in relation to these powerful newcomers?

Finn stepped forward, "You'll have to explain."

"I'll take that as a no, damn, never is that easy," Archer said.

The woman from earlier ran over to them, obviously panting, she looked quite younger than Archer but held a few years over Ais. Her tone was very demanding and to the point, "Well, is Hakuno here?"

"No, missy, the girl isn't with this group," Archer replied.

"What!? I did not just spend the last of my Fortune Code Cast for her and she didn't even show? I'll kill her!" She said irritated.

" **Rwaaaagh…"**

Archer looked back, "Plan B, then?"

"Well, duh! Delay Berserker as much as you can while I get this bunch to the Private Room," She pointed towards the whole of the Expedition, then faced them. "Listen up, I know you have questions, but we can do FAQ later, if we stick around here then we're going to be killed by that monster." She said, referring to the crazed woman from before. "Don't even think about challenging Berserker right now, she'll tear you to shreds, oh, Rin, by the way."

"Captain, they're just ignoring you!" One of the Amazoness, Tione, spoke with clear annoyance.

"Finn," Finn answered and looked towards Tione. "Listen to her and follow," Finn ordered. "We need information first before we face something akin to a Floor Boss." He explained and turned to face the Expedition. "Everyone! Follow Rin! If you can't keep up! Abandon what you're holding! Let's move now and avoid the monster!"

Rin clenched her fist, "We're lucky this Berserker isn't complete, I fear what she could have been if she was the real thing… How did Hakuno even defeat her?"


	25. Special Chapter

**Important Author's Note** : None of you expected this, did you? This chapter is not a normal Digital Lunar Hearth chapter, but a special parallel timeline. This is an alternate take, a different scenario brought upon the question. "What if, instead of Altera and Saber, Hakuno summoned the God of War?". I did something like this before for Digital/Extra, where it was called Digital/Extella.

P.S. I'm excited to play the Prisma Illya Collab for FGO NA! It was the only event I did on JP before I switched over, so this will be a nostalgic trip for me! Also, want to play the New Game+ that came out for God of War recently!

I'll answer the previous chapter questions and reviews in the next real chapter! But until then, enjoy the special! Feel free to review! I'll answer questions about this too!

* * *

"Find your way home. You are free…"

 _Digital/Ashes_

Hakuno Kishinami hurried down the stairway within the Artemis Familia Mansion, the brown-headed girl breathed in a normal pace, despite the circumstances of being discovered just a moment ago, she remained calm in light that Artemis' Familia members were chasing after her during an attempt to escape from their kidnapping. Hakuno had been in more dangerous scenarios than this, but never without the comforting safety of a Servant.

A fact she wished had been the case here.

The magus girl reached the bottom of the staircase and made a beeline for the exit, crossing over a symbolic mark on the marble flooring.

"Where are you going, child?" A slightly familiar voice called from behind, it was likely the goddess Artemis.

Hakuno didn't stop herself though, instead deciding to continue rushing through the doorway and leaving the interior confines of the building.

 _She felt in danger_.

 _ **External Threat to Designated Inheritor Detected.**_

Suddenly, she dropped to the gravel road leading up to the entrance, an arrow flew right over her and impaled itself into a tree trunk in front of her. There was a large forest beyond the mansion, which would serve as a suitable place to flee from her pursuers.

Her forehead ached for whatever reason, but Hakuno brushed the mental affliction aside.

 _Hakuno's magic circuits surged with magical energy, washing away whatever discomfort that affected her mind._

Hakuno Kishinami pushed herself upright again and started running once more. Whatever attempt that Artemis did seemed to have some sort of mystical effect that tried to influence her, but it failed because of her active magic circuits.

However, if she was hit by one of those arrows, there wouldn't be any escape.

She doubted any Code Cast in her arsenal would be able to delay, let alone defeat, a deity, even with their divine prowess suppressed.

 _ **Awaiting Regalia Holder Input.**_

Hakuno wished she had a Servant, a Heroic Spirit capable of rectifying that issue. But, what hero could possibly hope to face a living deity?

 _ **Input Received. Queuing Summon Matrix.**_

"Hakuno Kishinami, why do you flee from me? Aren't I your true goddess? Do you not feel a kinship with me as one from the moon?" Artemis called.

The Digital Human turned around, her foot stepping backward as she felt a sense of _wrong_ radiate off the figure that stood at the doorway. But a single glance and Hakuno Kishinami felt her entire body feel a sense of belonging as her physical sense started making a step forward, having lost control of herself.

Artemis was beautiful, graceful, an image of innocence and wonder under the light of the lunar sky.

 _No, this was wrong, it is a lure affecting her._

"You're…" Hakuno stopped her movements. "You are not my goddess… Hestia is…" She spoke.

"Do not delude yourself, glance around us at all these sisters, siblings that you could have," Artemis spread her arms to indicate the numerous older girls and woman that surrounded her. "Just join me, forget your previous affiliation and live immortal among your fellow women," Artemis said.

"I don't want immortality. I can't forget Hestia and Bell… I'm not yours to have," Hakuno retorted in defiance.

"You will wish it so, my little moon," Artemis pulled the shaft of an arrow on a large pale white bow, the arrowhead pointed directly at Hakuno Kishinami.

 _Her magic circuits flared._

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno acted quickly as her arm shot up and the spell impacted against Artemis.

"Gah!" Artemis only took a few steps back in shock as the magical energy blasted her, but disappeared shortly thereafter. "A decent attempt and an interesting ability," She said. "But just an attempt."

Hakuno stepped back but lost her footing, causing her to fall on her rear, she attempted to scuttle away from Artemis, however, the magus girl knew she couldn't avoid the goddess' coming attack.

Artemis released the arrow.

The magus shut her eyes.

 _ **Summoning Matrix Activated.**_

A sharp tang echoed in the air as the arrow was deflected uselessly to the wayside.

"Are you alright… Master?" It was a young masculine voice, similar to Bell's, but it had an accent in it.

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, before her stood a tan white skinned boy around her own age, garbed in dark gray leather, fur, and cloth garments. A holster around the front carried a quiver attached on his back, likewise, there was a bow which's string wrapped over the boy. His hair had a dark brown hue, it was cut very short, not even passing his ears, a concerned look decorated his face as he looked at her.

But… The boy's appearance wasn't what shocked the magus girl.

What stood behind him, and therefor, before her, was the subject of her shocked stupor.

A massive man with bulking muscle mass, his skin so exceedingly pale he looked like a ghost from a story book, broken by red tattoo markings that trailed down the left-hand side of his back. He was bald, but Hakuno could see gray facial hair heading off from the upper cheekbone and into a beard. The hulking figure had a lone leather shoulder pad on his right that wrapped across his backside and likely the front as well, which left most of his upper body exposed. The man's lower body was covered with cloth and leather-skinned from an animal hide and cured, into a belt, pants, and boots.

There lay also cloth wrappings around his arms, with what looked to be iron chains fastened to them.

However, the most imposing part lay with the weaponry adorning this unknown figure. On the man's left was a golden shield that had recently dispersed Artemis' arrow away, protecting her, in his right hand held with a firm grip contained the large well-crafted long axe that's steel glowed blue with mystical energy attached to a wooden pommel.

Then, twin blades crafted with hellish design, sharply contrasting the axe in every aspect, the metal looked cracked and worn, yet was woven together in a way that seemed impossible to create by mortal standards, attached to pommels that were intimately designed to improve the presence of the weapons.

Hakuno focused herself again, looking at the younger companion, "I'm fine… " This boy was not a human, he and the man held a presence she knew very well. "You're both Servants- Ack," She hissed in pain as she clutched her left hand, taking note that the Command Seals were now a crimson red as they marked the completed contract between herself and the Heroic Spirits.

"Oh good," The boy said. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Atreus, but I guess you would call me Archer?" He seemed to question himself on that. "Not really a full Servant, I think myself and Father are part of one Heroic Spirit?"

"It changes nothing," The man, likely who Archer referred to as Father, spoke with a deep voice filled with authority. He didn't look back at her or Archer, the imposing Servant kept his attention solely on Artemis.

Archer equipped his bow as he stood beside Hakuno, the Digital Human standing back on her feet, glancing between the two Servants… Or are they one Servant separated into two people?

Artemis raised her bow at the man, "Who are you to get between a goddess and her child?"

"I'm not yours," Hakuno retorted simply.

"You should step away, Artemis," He spoke with a clear tone of suppressed anger, simmering just under the surface, ready to burst out at any given moment.

The Goddess of the Hunt frowned, her teeth bare and gritting with agitation, "You know of myself, but I do not recognize you… However, there is a familiarity that echoes with divinity identical to those of my pantheon. So, I speak, you shall leave and let Hakuno Kishinami come with myself."

Atreus argued, "We can't do that, she doesn't want to be with you."

"Stand back, boy," The man responded.

"I was not talking to you, male child," Artemis said with little care. "Perhaps now, she does not, but a mortal child like her will know not to go against the wishes of a goddess." She stepped forward decidedly to pass by the masculine Servant, but he moved right in her way.

"You will not have her," He responded, his grip tightening around the axe in his right hand. "I've had my fair share of facing against your kind, and I do not wish to do so again."

"Then you should already know…" She stepped away, "I get what I want!" She suddenly moved and spun as a kick came forward and bashed the man to the side, sending him skidding along the ground, uprooting grass before he crashed into a tree, destroying its trunk.

He recovered quickly, "Atreus! Watch the girl!" He then heaved his axe at Artemis with superhuman strength, sending it flying with a spin. The Goddess of the Hunt reacted and dodged the incoming projectile, however, the man charged at her and raised his right hand, causing the axe to reel it way back like a boomerang.

"An enchanted weapon?!" Artemis cursed and used the bow shaft to deflect the axe from hitting her, but it remained soaring until the massive Servant grasped it mid-air and proceeded to strike with a horizontal swing in melee range. It hit against a dagger that the woman pulled out last second, but while she managed to parry the worst of it, the sheer strength behind the blow lifted her off her feet and into a shield bash, went flew her body right back into the mansion.

The Heroic Spirit locked his axe on his backside shoulder before quickly equipping the duel blades which wreathed with flames at his touch, ready to accomplish whichever duty their wielder set forth to do. Hakuno noticed the chains attached to the blades' grips, which the ghostly pale Servant used to spin them in hasteful circular motions then launch them like grip hooks to separate ends above the mansion's doorway, imbedded the chained weapons to the stone on top.

"Ragh!" He roared as he pulled and in turn destroyed the doorway support which caused the stone to collapse and block the entranceway, with a trained effort the blades retracted to his grasp and the man replaced them back to their sheathed position.

"He's strong…" Hakuno trailed off in amazement, it was always impressive to see the capabilities of Heroic Spirits.

"That's Father," Archer commented. "That's not the greatest feat he's done either."

"What's his name?" Hakuno asked.

"Girl," The man spoke. "We move quickly," He glanced at Archer, or Atreus as the boy Servant was also called, and merely nodded. "That will not hold her for long."

Hakuno Kishinami had to agree, thankfully the Artemis Familia had been inside as well, so none of them could attempt to stop them as they escaped away from the obsessive goddess. She still didn't have a name for the larger Heroic Spirit, but since Archer kept referring to him as 'Father', perhaps it wouldn't be wrong to call him the same?

She never had a father figure before, Dan Blackmore was more of a grandfather-like individual than a father. Though, perhaps her Servant's name was actually the word Father in the first place?

Regardless, the muscular Heroic Spirit started jogging towards the forest, Atreus following close behind, she had rushed into a small sprint to keep before slowing into a jog as well. She was used to this, traveling throughout the Arena Floors had her both walking and running across its labyrinthine design, which in turn, allowed her body to adjust for such physical activity.

They made haste through the undergrowth, with no regard to wherever they headed. Hakuno Kishinami remained near Archer and his Father, who hadn't spoken a word for a little while now.

Time seemed to crawl at a slow pace, a quiet serenity only interrupted by the wind and the rustling of leaves blown by the breeze.

"S-stop," Hakuno said, walking to a halt, her Od reserves were strained, the summoning of the duo had taken a significant amount of magical energy. She needed to rest, and rushing headlong into the forest, while having escaped Artemis and her Familia, did nothing to aid her now new pressing concern

"Father," Archer spoke, and the man stopped and turned, his grizzy face looking down on Hakuno, eyes examining her frail form. Atreus then said, "She doesn't appear to be used to traveling."

"It is not that which ails her," He spoke. "But instead of a magical fault," He walked up and kneeled, allowing his massive form to be even with her height. "How much energy do you have left, girl?"

"I'll be fine for a bit after a short rest," Hakuno answered. "Spent too much on the summoning…" She trailed off.

"Hmph," He looked around, all that surrounded them were the woods. "We go deeper, then we stop."

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion, "What about my Familia's home?" She questioned as to why they weren't heading in that direction.

"They will expect us there," He replied.

Archer walked up to her, "We're at the outskirts of Orario," He said. "The… Moon Cell…?" He questioned the term. "It provided some information, if we can go deeper into the woods we'll come across a place that the Artemis Familia doesn't know."

"Monsters?" The magus girl asked.

"We can handle them," Archer replied, he then smiled. "Never had much time for an introduction, I'm Archer, my True Name is Atreus, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back, "I'm Hakuno Kishinami," The magus girl said and looked towards the older Servant. "...Father?" She questioned.

"You will refer to me as Kratos," His tone of voice had a feeling in it, one she thought felt like he'd experienced a brief moment of memory from her reference to him.

She didn't wish to get on his bad side, even if he was her Servant.

"Alright," Hakuno said. "Kratos… Are you my Servant too?"

"It is what I am, but not who I will be," Kratos spoke.

He clearly didn't appreciate the word 'Servant'.

"Sorry, didn't mean any offense," Hakuno apologized. "Are you and Atreus a Heroic Spirit contracted with me?" She rephrased it.

Atreus responded, "I was the one who answered the summon," He said. "But Father arrived as well, we journey together and made our legend together."

"No," Kratos said. "It is not our legend, it is yours," He spoke to Atreus. "But I will be with you to its end. This is just another part of it."

"So you're both… Archer?" Hakuno questioned in confusion. "Or do you mean, Atreus, you are Archer, and Kratos is apart of your legend?"

"I think so," Atreus said, "Yeah, you might be right, Hakuno."

"Enough talk, you've rested enough," Kratos stood up, "Get up, we will not linger in one place too long." He shifted his weight, taking a step away and turning to begin traveling once more, the small echo of the chains chiming with his sharp movements.

Hakuno Kishinami took a deep breath, her Od reserves were low, but as long as she didn't have to use any Code Casts, she should be alright until they find a suitable place to rest. Though, as Heroic Spirits, Archer, and by proxy, Kratos, didn't need to sustain themselves with nourishment, only Hakuno's magical energy. But, they were likely aware of that, and she would inform them when hunger or thirst became an issue.

She was more tired than anything right now but would restrain herself from slumbering, especially in the midst of the wild forests like this.

Atreus went up ahead of both Kratos and Hakuno, scouting a bit more with his bow gripped in both hands, no longer tied over his body. The young Servant took an abrupt stop before a river that winded deeper into the forest. Arteus glance around, before he pointed toward something, "Over here! There's an old rowboat"

"Is it water worthy?" Kratos questioned.

"Looks alright," The boy answered, "Big enough for all three of us, but I don't see a paddle."

Kratos reached his arms up to a large tree branch and snapped it off with little effort, then took his axe and cut it at certain places, creating a makeshift wooden paddle before sheathing the weapon on his back. The large Heroic Spirit carried it to a worn row boat which he glanced over for a moment before tossing the paddle in it and placing to hands on the boat's end, then pushing it into the riverside and heaving his body on it.

Atreus jumped in the boat without a word, like it was a natural occurrence, the rowboat shifted but remained floating on the surface.

The warrior looked to Hakuno, "Get in, girl."

She didn't jump on to the boat, instead, taking a large step over to it, her balance was good and she sat next to Atreus, who was across from his Father. Kratos took the makeshift paddle and pushed the entire rowboat away from the water's edge and onto the river's stream.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami found the boat ride to be very quiet, Atreus spoke on occasion, breaking the silence, but Kratos didn't say much unless it was necessary. The warrior ignored Hakuno for the most part, but took an occasional glance away from Atreus or the river to her, as if the man was checking to make sure she remained on the boat. Not that Hakuno minded Kratos' silence, as she herself wasn't much of a conversationalist, though that was partly due to her lack of interacting with people than a desire to be left alone.

She checked her left hand where her Command Seals, carrying three powerful Command Spells, lay. Hakuno thought she had consumed at least two in the Holy Grail War, but apparently, on her resummoning of a Servant, they had been replenished entirely.

Absently, Hakuno wondered if Command Spells would even work on Kratos, as the warrior was an aspect of Archer's legend, and as such, was sorta a Servant tied to Atreus and not Hakuno, who Atreus himself was contracted with. But, it would likely work, not that she would ever use a Command Spell forcefully on her Servant or his Father.

The boat shook as Kratos uses his strength to paddle his way into a natural docking location, the waterborne vehicle sliding onto a dirt ramp. He stood up, along with Atreus, and immediately left the boat, prompting Hakuno to follow suit as to not be left behind or shouted at again by Kratos.

He can be a bit scary, if by his sheer presence of personality rather than killing intent like a Berserker.

"Wolves!" Atreus shouted in alarm, "Never seen wolves like that before!"

Hakuno Kishinami stood her ground behind Kratos and Atreus, the animal group before them were indeed wolves, but of a strange sort. Likely because they were actually monsters deriving from the Dungeon's creations, but had populated the wilderness before Orario's construction. They had all the properties of wolves but stood one-hundred and twenty centimeters tall, nearly as large as an adult human, and certainly taller than Hakuno herself. Also, bony protrusions like spikes came off their back shoulders and upper knees, there were about half a dozen of the monster wolves in total.

 _Her magic circuits flared with what little spare od reserves remained._

"Prepare yourself!" Kratos spoke as he drew forth his axe, blue runes glowed on the metal that encased the weapon's blade with ice.

"Nista!" Archer spoke an unknown language as an arrow flew from Atreus' bow, impacting against a wolf which was stunned as the arrowhead embedded into the hide.

Another wolf charged at Kratos recklessly, but the warrior's shield unfolded from its sheathed form and bashed the monster, disrupting its momentum and allowing Kratos to swing the axe, slicing through skin and flesh, he swung again in the opposite direction causing more damage then following through with a brief spin, both hands now gripped to the weapon as he struck with a vertical finisher.

The oversized wolf's head was encased in ice before it was crushed to the ground and split into two, afterward its entire body burst apart into purple flakes and particles.

Hakuno had a doubt on whether or not they needed her help with this fight at all.

"Take this!" Atreus kicked the same wolf's jaw he sniped earlier, leaped into the air and fired an arrow into the wolf's backside. The young Archer landed on the other side, where he released a volley, piercing the monster's skin multiple times before it faded away into violet particles.

"Left side, girl!" Kratos called out as he threw his axe at another wolf, its entire body was frozen as an icicle.

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted, directing the spell towards one of the monsters that tried to flank Atreus, causing it to buckle forward and skid along the ground with a whimper, entire body crackling with yellow digital electric energy.

"Thanks, Hakuno!" Atreus said, charging at the wolf with a knife and leaping on its back, using the bony protrusions as leverage to balance himself and stab the skull with a well-crafted knife, killing it.

Kratos had already eliminated the wolf he threw the axe at, shattering the body with brute strength while it was frozen with a mighty kick. He recalled his axe to his hand as he took a sharp forty degrees turn and heaved it at another target, freezing the wolf in place. But he didn't rush, rather drew forth those twin blades wreathed in flames and dropped them lower with the chains before thrusting them upward in a slicing movement, which severed a monster canine that had attempted to pounce him from above in two.

The warrior then spun one blade with its chain and then threw it at the final, frozen wolf, impaling it and bringing it over where he used the other blade to dissect its inner organs out through the torso, but a second after it vanished into particles, having taken to much damage.

He replaced the blades to his back and recalled the axe, doing the same.

"That was brutal…" Hakuno said, while she had seen acts of brutality in the Holy Grail War, it wasn't the same gore against _enemy programs_ like with the monsters of this world, quite a stunning experience, but she wouldn't be in shock from something like this.

 _It still pales in comparison to what some of those enemy Heroic Spirits did._

Though, this likely was hardly the last time she would see something like this here.

Hakuno looked around, there, just ahead, was a wooden cabin. While not well-kept, it wasn't as run down as she expected, so it might serve as a temporary resting place.

 _She was very tired_.

"Can we rest here?" Hakuno questioned, it was best to ask her Servant… Servants…? It was still a confusing subject on how to address Kratos as a Servant or not, he admitted being one, but denied it at the same time.

"Hm," Kratos looked around, possibly inspecting the region. "Very well."

"I'm sure he'll stay up, I can too!" Atreus said. "I guess that's a benefit for being a Heroic Spirit now," It was looking more and more like this was the first time Atreus had ever been a Heroic Spirit.

Not that Hakuno minded in the least.

She walked forward and opened the cabin door, examining the interior decoration, whoever had been here before didn't bother taking their belongings or packing up their decorations. The place was dusty, dirty, and likely had a few bugs, it would take a bit of time to clean it up before she could rest in one of the beds.

"I'll help you out," Atreus offered.

"Thanks," Hakuno replied, and they got to work.

* * *

 **Atreus's Journal Entries**

 **Hakuno Kishinami** \- _She is our 'Master', or at least that's what the Moon Cell told us. Apparently, she's something called a Digital Human and became the Moon Cell's Ruler after winning the Holy Grail War, so doesn't that make her a queen? Hakuno doesn't seem to act like a queen, she actually is very quiet and respectful, not like any of the rulers where we come from. Father doesn't seem to mind her too much, I think he's reminded of something when he looks at her, maybe mother? But I can't see why._

 **Code Casts** \- _A special type of magic, or magecraft, that Hakuno uses. I don't know much about it, but Hakuno seems to be proficient in its use. I wonder how it compares to what Freya can do?_

 **Artemis** _\- She's a goddess that wanted Hakuno for herself and likely for bad reasons too, as she seemed to want to influence Hakuno with magic. She's probably after us because we rescued Hakuno, which took her away from Artemis. Hopefully, we can avoid fighting her._

 **Dire Wolf** _\- These are unique looking wolves and quite impressive, but I also know they aren't actually real wolves, but monsters born from the 'Dungeon'. They like to flank and pounce, but Father and I have plenty of experience in dealing with that._


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone to Digital/Lunar Hearth! I'm glad that the special chapter has gotten such positive feedback, perhaps I'll do more of it on occasion in the future? Or make it a story in of itself?

P.S. I got more Hakuno merch, the physical copy of Fate/Extella Comic Anthology! In the selection of comics, it's 65 percent Hakuno-chan, 25 percent Hakuno-kun, 10% others. And I'm enjoying all of it! Even if translating it takes a bit of time with my crude understanding of the language. Still, Hakuno is so CUTE in it! And the scenes are lovely, hilarious, and adorable!

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : That is a terrifying thought for all of Hakuno's old opponents to return.

 **Portaler8** : I actually haven't decided whether or not Archimedes will make an appearance.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Hakuno-chan to the rescue! Uh… I think! Oh dear…

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Nobody expects the Arcueid! Though, to be frank, I never thought she would appear at first either.

 **Mrcrazyman94** : The Destroyer of the Moon, the Moon Princess, and the Moon's Inheritor!

 **Student** : We don't know yet, but the Velber Star is up to something with all these floor changes!

 **King of Fans** : Thankfully, Hakuno has prior experience in facing against this monster of a Servant… But, even for Hakuno, this will not be an easy fight at all!

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Berserker Arcueid from Fate/Extra actually.

 **DschingisKhan** : Perhaps Rani VIII can also appear. :D

 **Dxhologram** : Yes, Hakuno has quite a lot of experience in dealing with powerful foes. But the coming battle will be intense!

 **KadinaruDess** : Rin was talking to herself.

 **KingKagura** : No Gilgamesh, there's like… Three other stories with Gilgamesh in the Danmachi x Fate category already, also, it's hard for me to write the character him considering I can't play CCC until I finish learning the language.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 25: Crystal To The Academy Floor

Hakuno Kishinami took a deep breath, this would be the first time she would use the Regalia to access a function she would not be familiar with. She was anxious and concerned, nothing except a Reality Marble came close to what the Regalia supposedly stated would occur. They, that is: Hakuno, Altera, Bell, Lili, and Welf, had come down to the Tenth Floor with the unified goal in seeing if it was possible to spawn _enemy programs_ to gather their Item Drops.

Lucky, as far as Hakuno could see, there did not seem to be any other party in the Tenth Floor right now.

This wouldn't be like using a Code Cast, Hakuno had to make a conscious effort with an authoritative will to use the Regalia's functions, especially a large-scale one such as this.

The magus girl glanced towards Altera, the Servant stood patiently next to her, awaiting the coming storm. While Altera enjoyed exploring the outside world, she did not seem to have the same curiosity in the Dungeon, it was a similarity that Master and Servant shared.

"Master…" Altera spoke with a monotone expression and voice. "Let us begin our journey into the Arena."

Hakuno's eyes widened.

" _Umu! What enemies shall we defeat in the Arena today, Praetor!"_

She smiled, "Access Floor Shift," Hakuno whispered to avoid letting her Familia know.

A robotic confirmation flared up in the forefront of her mind.

 **Inheritor Input Required: Change Territory?**

"Yes," The Digital Human said.

 **Input Received, Changing Dungeon to Arena Floor U.**

"U…?" Hakuno trailed off, did that inquire to 'Arena Upper Floor' like how these were the Upper Dungeon Floors?

Hakuno took a step back in caution, the rest of her party did likewise, but it was for naught as the shift in the environment began right at their feet. The underlying groundwork rapidly shifted from a rocky mist-covered field into a glowing labyrinth of light blue cubes and pathways. A maze-like structuring that Hakuno Kishinami had great familiarity with, the walls and ceiling vanishing from sight and becoming an endless void of dimly lit underwater biomes decorated with floating ruins from a bygone civilization. The entranceway, which previously was a stairway heading upward, was replaced by a stationary emerald diamond symbol entrenched on the Arena Floor, marking the method of return that the magus girl knew well.

This was it.

 _The Lunar Chimeric Sea that she spent much of her life within, exploring, fighting, surviving…_

She snapped herself out of her stupor, and immediately reached for her Portable Terminal to begin mapping out-

-Oh, that's right, she doesn't have the Portable Terminal anymore.

 _Already the habits from the Holy Grail War were revealing themselves._

"Let's go Caster- Altera," Hakuno corrected herself, her Servant is Altera, not the Heroic Spirit from back then.

 _Whichever Servant that was._

"Are you alright, Hakuno?" Bell asked in concern.

"Huh?" Hakuno replied in confusion.

"I know I'm just surprised as you are," Bell began. "But… You seem a bit lost than shocked," He finished

"Sorry," She replied. "I'm better now, thank you," Hakuno said, Bell had shaken her out of her thoughts.

"How are you calm about this!?" Liliruca suddenly exclaimed, causing both Hakuno and Bell to look back at her. "The entire place changed! Completely! This is nothing like anything before."

Bell patted Lili'a head through the hood she wore, "This is actually calmer then it was before, I think it's cool looking… At least, without the swarms of monsters," He glanced towards the magus girl.

Hakuno shook her head, "No swarms here, just enemies that patrol on set paths on their lonesome."

"I'm shocked, really," Welf Crozzo said. "But I've also never been down this deep, so this is an interesting experience for me!" He laughed briefly before continuing. "Any case, let's be careful."

It was doubtful they would face any of the more rare _enemy programs_ , those artificial creations that could bring disaster to an unprepared Master and Servant duo, but so far, from what Hakuno Kishinami could see from her current position it appeared that the spawned foes were the rather weak programs.

Hakuno began walking down the Arena path, Altera followed close behind her but prepared to intercept any opponent that would strike against her Master. Likewise, Bell, Lili, and Welf trekked after the pair in order to keep the party together and have the support of the magus' Heroic Spirit.

Her slow paced walk shifted in a light jog a moment later, an eagerness to explore and the habit to map out the Arena made her feel like she was within the Moon Cell once more. Sure the Lunar Chimeric Sea had dark memories tied to it, but there were also good ones accompanied by the presence of her Servant as they ventured through the fascinating floor creations that SERAPH devised for the Holy Grail War. The daily tolls as they trained her combat experience to match against the other Masters, the rewards in Items and increase in skill, not to mention the remarks her Servant comment on the brief skirmish after defeating an _enemy program_.

The magus girl turned the corner and came into contact with the floating cubic form of an _enemy program_ , lazily hovering between two different points as it patrolled. It 'spotted' her and charged recklessly at her.

Altera intercepted and the battle begun.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka held back sighing in relief and collapsing against the Private Room's door, it had been nearly a week now since she had been dragged into this nonsensical world and already she found herself at the forefront of everyone's problems involving a Berserker Servant capable of tearing her limb to limb even in her newfound state.

If she had retained her Master status and had Lancer then perhaps this wouldn't be a problem! But apparently the Moon Cell, in all its reality-shaping processing power and calculations, decided she'd instead be fused with some out-of-reach Heroic Spirit that Rin hadn't even heard of.

Who the hell was Ereshkigal anyhow?

To make matters worse, Rin had trouble in maintaining the magical energy requirements to utilize the Servant form, which constantly needed activation to survive the guerrilla skirmishes against Berserker. Archer, an arse of a Servant that he is, saved her hide a few times because of his skill set, which while useful in certain circumstances, didn't do much of anything towards defeating their enemy.

Now she's got even more 'Adventurers' to babysit, the Private Room was getting really cramped!

So, the question on Rin's mind came back to the solution to all her problems

Where is Hakuno Kishinami?!

You would think the Moon Cell would have brought her and Archer to the same location where that idiot was! But no, it instead stuck them inside a death pit waiting for the girl!

She's going to kill Hakuno when she arrives if that Berserker doesn't do it first!

Rin Tohsaka took a deep breath in order to calm herself.

There had been similar situations like this before against the Harwey Plutocracy, being one of the leading members of the resistance group had placed her in many missions that seemed like she wouldn't make it out alive. Of course, it wasn't much of an issue now, what with Hakuno having killed the Harwey's uptight heir during the Holy Grail War. She expected to return to her physical body after Hakuno entered the Moon Cell Core, not be dragged to a fantasy world that doesn't know the difference between electricity and 'magic'.

She also had an inkling feeling to punch Hakuno's Servant in the face, that Heroic Spirit seemed like the time to disappear without the Master's order and do some self-sacrificial attack to rid an enemy, causing the poor girl to cry her heart out.

Of course, trying to remember exactly _what Servant_ Hakuno had only brought a migraine to her head, so annoying.

Regardless, mentally complaining about it all would bring her nowhere. These 'Adventurers' better prove their worth, they're supposed to be enhanced by deities through this Falna blessing, making the chosen individual a part of the god or goddess' Familia. Which made them physically more capable than a normal human, or the average strength of whichever humanoid race they belonged to.

Ideally, Rin wondered if Servants with the Divinity trait, such as this Heroic Spirit she was fused with, would be able to create a Familia of their own.

Well, she could always test it on Hakuno… The girl being part of her Familia, tied to her... Yes… O-of course, it was only for experimental purposes!

"Yo, missy," Archer, as she knew his true name, Robin Hood, snapped her out of her thoughts. "Managed to give Berserker the slip, but I can probably only manage one more confrontation before I'll disappear."

"Well, can't you take her Od?" Rin questioned as to why Archer hadn't allowed magical energy to transfer through the Contract between himself and Hakuno Kishinami.

"Didn't you get the memo?" He said in confusion. "The Lady has two other Servants besides myself, if I take anything it'll likely knock her out."

"So that explains that; it might be possible that there are further dangerous opponents on the higher Floors and while facing one she was injured and forced to take a recovery period." It was just a wild guess, while Rin had a small fountain of knowledge pushed into her skull by the Moon Cell upon arriving here, it was fragmented, so she had to pry it from the locals… and Archer.

The latter who teased her quite a bit, as Lancer did, only at least her Servant had the clarity to reveal information! Not hold it to himself until she argued with him for it!

Rin restrained herself from grabbing her head in frustration, she had such a huge headache and it was all the Moon Cell and its pretty little princess' fault.

"I'll get you back for this, Hakuno, a long chat," Rin promised.

"At this rate, I'm growing quite concerned for the Lady," Archer said. "Perhaps I should be protecting her from you instead of Berserker?" He grinned.

"You wouldn't need to protect her anyway, she's perfectly capable with a single Servant." Rin Tohsaka stated much to Archer's mild surprise before Rin cleared her throat. "I'll need to talk with this new group's leader, Finn or whatever, can you make a round trip to the Commissary, Archer?"

"Sure, I can grab some grub," He replied and flipped his hood back on, allowing his presence to vanish from Rin's sight.

Rin stared at the spot where Archer used to be, "The more I learn of Hakuno's opponents, the more I wonder how she managed to pull it off…"

* * *

A trail of rainbow hues sliced through the air, which caused a burst of violet colored data particles to erupt outward from the _enemy program_ 's corpse. Hakuno Kishinami noted this as the ninth opponent they faced since arriving at this floor and none of them had dropped any Items, it wasn't unexpected, these were the weakest programmed creations of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Hakuno only had to state a singular order and Altera would tear through the automaton with a swing of her blade.

Bell Cranel had attempted to fight against one as well, but couldn't match it by himself without some support from Welf and Liliruca. However, it did prove they could fight the _enemy program_ if only one at a time.

Considering that Bell had recently Leveled, his Status was at the low-end and would become significantly stronger in time. It would take some time, but eventually, Bell would be able to fight the cubic foe without the aid of his party members or Hakuno's Code Cast.

"Anything this time?" Lili asked.

Hakuno raised her hand wearing the Regalia, mentally viewing over the list of Items in its inventory. Her eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, before returning to her normal expression.

"I got a Return Crystal," Hakuno answered, "It's one I wanted."

The Return Crystal would bring them back to the entrance of the Dungeon, or possibly the Familia's Headquarters. It functioned as a teleportation item, after all.

"Sounds useful," Bell said.

"Yes, it'll let us return home in an instant," Hakuno replied.

Liliruca Arde's jaw dropped, "W-what you mean like teleportation!?" She exclaimed. "An Item that does teleportation?"

The magus nodded, leaving Lili sputtering to herself, Hakuno glanced towards Welf. "Sorry, no materials."

"That's fine," Welf said. "Actually been examining Altera's weapon as she's used it, but I still can't understand how it was made."

Altera remained silent, the warrior observing the artificial ocean that surrounded them with a sense of mild wonderment.

Hakuno could understand her Servant's curiosity, she had done the same within the Moon Cell. Though SERAPH may have caused her some grief, its created Floor environments were a stunning sight to see.

"Anyone hungry?" Bell asked. "It's getting late, we can head back early. Oh!" He slammed a fist into an open palm. "Hakuno, I haven't shown you the restaurant yet! I'm sure you'll enjoy the food, though it can get a bit expensive on a budget, the waiters are very nice."

Lili shook herself of her stupor, "Forget expenses, if Hakuno sells those Remedy Items, she'll probably be able to purchase an actual house for the Familia! Coupled with what I've saved up in my gnome vault, say goodbye to old furniture and potatoes for dinner!"

"New place is good," Altera agreed. "I do not like Master staying in current place."

"Won't be something as grand as a Mansion," Lili stated. "But perhaps a two-story building? Many choices, I'll have to bring along Hestia to go house browsing."

Honestly, Hakuno Kishinami was surprised on how well her Familia, and Welf, were taking all this. Though Liliruca did had a minor freak out earlier, perhaps it was Hakuno's own calm expressions that eased them? She didn't know.

A Return Crystal materialized in her open hand at a moment's thought from the Regalia's Inventory. She could at least test its functionality outside the Moon Cell, there wouldn't be any consequence, as her old Private Room as well as the Holy Grail War's battleground had been deleted while she'd been inside the Core.

"Let's head back then," Hakuno said as she raised the Return Crystal and it gleamed with light.

Hakuno and Altera vanished in a display of data particles.

Bell Cranel, Welf Crozzo, and Liliruca Arde all stared at the two spots both Master and Servant used to be standing.

"They're gone!" Bell yelled in alarm.

"W-wait! She did explain it! Perhaps it's limited to only two at a time?" Liliruca said

Welf nodded, "If that's the case, then Hakuno and Altera are back at the entrance."

Bell looked doubtful, "Still… This Floor didn't change back when she left…"

Liliruca paused, "Oh… Um…"

"Perhaps," Welf started. "We can head back to the entrance and see if it lets us out?"

"We should avoid those monsters," Lili mentioned. "While they only come one at a time, we'll get exhausted if we fight each of them on the way back."

Bell Cranel agreed, "Right, we'll do what Welf said, but I do hope you're right, Lili."

* * *

 _The feeling of dread, a crushing sensation emitting from every corner of this long white hallway with its appearance dotted with the hallmark signs of the Moon Cell's digital network._

Hakuno Kishinami shook herself out of her stupor, this… This was the entranceway into the Arena, but the doorway into the vast labyrinth was but a blank wall, identical to its original appearance in the Holy Grail War's Preliminary Round. She pressed a hand against it, hoping by some miracle it would bring her back, but it remained a solid deadend. She glanced into the hallway, the narrow passages bringing up memories where it used to be filled with the varied individuals that were the Masters.

 _Empty… Empty Hallways… So this is the last week of the Holy Grail War… Once a school thriving with students… Now a graveyard for those dreams._

The Digital Human breathed in deeply, "Altera?"

Fortunately, Altera remained at her side, cautious and wary, her blade poised to strike and her gaze darted to every corner. "A dangerous foe, Master," She began. "But I shall destroy the enemy for you."

She would rather avoid the enemy and knew there was one.

 _After all, her opponent radiated bloodlust at a primal level._

But Hakuno Kishinami did not survive by standing around.

She started taking steps forward, her Servant followed closely behind, the entrance into the first floor of Tsukumihara Academy main building closed in with every foot. Hakuno Kishinami felt as if the breath of a beast went along her neck with each second, but still, the magus pressed onward.

 _To stop meant death._

All that stood between her and complete annihilation was her Servant, she would not survive the encounter without Altera or Saber, even against the weakest of Heroic Spirits, Hakuno Kishinami did not have the physical attributes, magecraft, or skill to match them. She was vulnerable, but she'd known that since the beginning.

Her gaze fell on the stairway leading both up and downstairs, heading further below would had led to the Commissary, while upstairs would be the second floor, as well as her old Private Room. But… Hakuno felt something off.

 _This wasn't truly inside the Moon Cell._

"Altera! Guard!" Hakuno shouted.

Altera moved with such haste that Hakuno saw only a blur, but the warrioress stepped between her Master and the coming force and swung her blade in a vertical arc just in time to swipe away the familiar shape of a particular Servant. The Saber-Class Heroic Spirit pushed forward by bringing her weapon back and thrusting it in a stabbing motion, unfortunately, the enemy evaded the blow and jumped back.

Hakuno Kishinami drew a sharp breath, she knew this Servant well.

 _Fear gripped her heart, she had never wanted to face this monster again..._

"Berserker," Hakuno Kishinami muttered.

" **Raaaaaaagh!"** The Berserker, the True Ancestor, that which had never existed in the world of the Moon Cell… Arcueid.

Altera glared as her blade was raised towards Berserker, "What you are matters not, I am Destruction and you are my opponent."


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** Well, this chapter features quite a dangerous combination of Servants, let's hope Hakuno can manage to come out of this alive and not taken by the Berserker.

P.S. As stated in my Digital/Extra chapter, the usual update schedules for the Digital Human series has been delayed due to IRL circumstances. They will still update, just for the current moment, it'll be less often, and likely not longer than the common 2K word count.

 **Starlight's Poet** : I guess it's a catfight?

 **Engineer4Ever** : Dang it Hakuno, follow after your Digital Extra's footsteps and set your Private Room!

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Haha, yeah, I thought it was funny too. As for Arcuied, who knows what can happen?

 **Mrcrazyman94** : Thanks! I thought it clever too.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : You'll see eventually! I have many Rin and Hakuno moments planned!

 **Kovaras** : Hakuno must melt the tsun tsun away with her adorableness!

 **Student** : Oh sheesh, let's hope there's no Kotomine!

 **Dxhologram** : No, Rin doesn't know all about history, but that was kinda the point of gathering information, the more info you collect, the better chance you have on narrowing down what era and hero they are.

 **Mitoshirou** : Fate/Extra Rin, not Fate/Stay Night Rin, two different histories, besides, not everyone would know history of every era.

 **FanfictionWriterWithBadGrammar** : Hakuno already has three Servants, with Rin as a bonus! I'm pressured with how many characters there are already.

 **King of Fans** : Many questions, Rin would likely do some experimentation, likely tricking Hakuno in the process for some of them.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 26: Servant of Destruction

Berserker.

Arcueid.

Moon Princess.

True Ancestor.

It was an impossibility of a Servant within the Moon Cell, Hakuno Kishinami knew this as fact, the True Ancestors never came to be in her universe, they were creations of TYPE-MOON in an alternate timeline where the Moon Cell never existed, as the TYPE and the Moon Cell couldn't exist in tangram. But the possibility had occurred, after all, the Moon Cell observed alternate timelines and different possibilities, so for it to record and file information of them could and would be done by the automaton.

This Servant had been her hardest battle with the exception of two other opponents, it was by luck that Berserker's Master had been so incompetent that the True Ancestor's abilities degraded to the point where it was feasibly possible for Hakuno to defeat her.

However, after beating Berserker, even with her Master having been deleted by SERAPH, Arcueid remained.

A brief exchange of words, Arcueid mentioned something along the lines of 'That's the second time I've been so close to death.' and stated next time she would kill them if they were to meet.

 _Then proceeded to rip open a tear in the fabric of reality within the Moon Cell and disappear._

Of course, that had been the _real_ Arcueid, not the half-baked effigy that was the incomplete Berserker before them.

Hakuno Kishinami could tell at a glance, because the True Ancestor had been pushed into being a Heroic Spirit voluntary, and had voiced displeasure at her choice later, so Arcueid wouldn't become one again. Though, the more obvious hint lay in that Berserker's right shoulder held the same glowing black and orange marks, an indication that she was one of the Alterations.

However, the Alteration she fought before had been a mutation on the Dungeon's monsters, not a Servant. The magus assumed that it was possible for the Moon Cell to summon a Berserker Arcueid, a limited copy, similar to what it did with other Heroic Spirits, but not exact.

Now was no time to get into deep thought.

Berserker had yet to move since her appearance as if waiting for Altera to make the first move-

" **Raaaaaaaaaagh!"** The Mad Servant roared and charged forward with reckless abandon.

There was little time to think!

Hakuno threw herself to the wall by reflex, avoiding injury as Berserker clashed with Altera in a collision that pushed the Servant of the Sword straight down the hallway they'd both walk through. The magus girl made a wise decision in doing that, so not to be trapped and forcing her Servant to sacrifice her own defense to save her Master. Hakuno stepped back, looking towards the two insanely powerful individuals that brought their strengths against one another in attacks that rendered marks on the walls and broke apart window panels despite the durability of the artificial materials.

"Altera," She said in concern.

The True Ancestor's movements were similar to Hakuno's prior encounter with the insane woman but lacked the restraint and direction that the Master gave. Sure, it made Berserker more wild and unfocused, but also made the patterns difficult to predict until Hakuno could adjust to them.

As such, Hakuno couldn't offer much orders or suggestions, but she had other methods that will give Altera a brief respite.

 _The digital magus' magic circuits activated with a surge of od, her inner magical energy_

Altera was pressed against the corner, unable to do anything but defend herself against Berserker's assault without any space to move, however, that same scenario kept the True Ancestor in place as the woman's attention focused solely on the highest threat.

The magus raised her left arm, open palm faced towards her enemy. "Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno Kishinami shouted.

In that instance, Berserker's body was stunned in a paralyzed state for the briefest moment, the Code Cast did little to nothing in damage, but gave Altera the moment the hero needed to swing her blade in a devastating strike that sent Arcueid flying across the hallway with blood flowing outward.

Hakuno didn't believe for a second it had been a decisive blow, but at least they'd injured Berserker.

"Master," Altera spoke as she rushed forward to take a protective stance in front of Hakuno.

"You are alright, Altera?" Hakuno asked.

She didn't look any worse for wear, no apparent injuries.

"I am uninjured," The Servant responded. "This Berserker would have had the ability to defeat your other Servant," She began. "But against me, the woman's ability has no effect."

The Ultimate One.

It was, frankly, a cheat skill, and again due to Berserker's Master in the Moon Cell, had been deactivated during the course of the Holy Grail War. If it hadn't been the case, Gatou would have certainly won the Moon Cell, and Hakuno Kishinami would have been deleted. It's a Skill that allows the True Ancestor to receive backup from the planet, making herself stronger when on Earth or facing against anything originating from Earth.

But it wouldn't work against Hakuno Kishinami, at least, the Digital Human. Although her self is based on the real Hakuno Kishinami from Earth, she originated as an AI creation from the Moon Cell, an extraterrestrial object. Berserker wouldn't need the Skill to kill Hakuno, though, as she was weak.

What the magus didn't understand is why it wouldn't activate against Altera.

Did not Altera originate from Earth? Or perhaps, the Ultimate One Skill wasn't available to this incomplete Berserker?

By some fortune, this world couldn't classify as 'Earth', though it had similarities, the differences were likely enough that the cheat couldn't activate.

Theoretically, that would also mean Arcueid's Noble Phantasm couldn't be used.

A series of lucky advantages for Hakuno Kishinami, if only because of very specific circumstances.

If it had been Saber with her, the situation would be vastly different.

" **Graaah!"** Berserker roared with her arms spread out, claws pointing towards the air as she adopted a feral-like pose. A wave of magical energy imploded around her, air bubbles of sorts forming and popping as an aura of green and blues surrounded her, before it all dissipated away.

Then, the slash across her chest healed with regenerative properties.

"Der Mond," Hakuno commented, it was Berserker's ability to grant herself regeneration to heal wounds, it wouldn't last too long, but it did make Altera's earlier strike a moot point.

Hakuno had a hard time trying to figure out ways to support her Servant. Her Code Casts were so pitiful, she had been dependant on Formal Wear for additional, superior supportive Code Casts, and now that she lacked any Formal Wear to equip Hakuno had been restricted to just two spells of the digital magecraft. Sure, Code Cast: Hack had its usefulness, but having spells to heal or increase Altera's attributes would greatly help.

"Altera, keep Berserker busy!" Hakuno ordered.

If worse comes to worst, Hakuno can use a Command Spell to bolster Altera.

She'd rather not, they were a limited, valuable advantage… But the power contained was there for dangerous circumstances.

Altera moved to engage and Berserker threw herself with outstretched hands with sharp claws at the Heroic Spirit. In a reflexive heave, Altera vertically swung her multi-colored blade upward, forcing Arcueid to defend herself in her charging state by clasping her hands against the weapon. Despite the sword's odd shape, its edges were fatally sharp and made multiple cuts in Berserker's hands, crimson liquid flowed from the injuries as Berserker pushed her own might against Altera's in a contest of strength.

The self-entitled Servant of Destruction had initially stricken using only one hand but now was pressed with both gripped on the handle. Arcueid's physical power was impressive, but her madness left little to no sanity for rational thought and so did not anticipate Altera twisting her sword, its unique structure serving as a sort of serrated drill which tore through Berserker's fingers and palms.

Berserker attempted to recover by swinging her body to the side and back, but Altera's Master prevented the measure.

Hakuno's arm and hand had been directed towards the Mad Servant since the struggle began, "Code Cast: Hack!"

Briefly stunned with a showcase of yellow electric-like currents, Arcueid got caught Altera' following attack, a clean horizontal strike that sliced through muscle tissue of her upper body, coating the nearby wall with red as Altera finished the motion, the blood flicking from her blade.

It had been a solid hit, Hakuno knew, but the wounds were already beginning to regenerate at a brisk pace.

"Attack!" Hakuno pressured for her Servant to continue, Berserker wasn't an opponent where they can have time to think their next move, it had to be a constant assault or else the True Ancestor would recover and they would return back to where they started.

"Scatter," Altera's tone of voice was not a battle cry, it was a statement, a fact to be. An emotionless machine bent on destroying its target.

Altera collided with Arcueid once again, but this time it was a blur of movement, an array of sword movements with rainbows trailing behind, a beautiful serene spectacle that made the Servant of the Sword's destructive onslaught. The sheer scale of power wrought by Altera left marks throughout the school's walls and floors, beating back Berserker from the restricted area of the interior to the outside yard, Hakuno made sure to keep up with her Servant.

It was as Hakuno predicted, an exact copy of Tsukaiharma Academy, along with the data-lined sky covered in the blue colors reminiscent of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

But, her focused was on Berserker, she could ponder later.

The Servant of Destruction stepped on to the schoolyard, she walked calmly and with purpose, blade raised slightly above the ground, her gaze directed at Berserker. Arcueid stood back up, wounds dripping with blood, Altera's attacks were so devastating that her regeneration couldn't keep up with this impossibly strong Heroic Spirit.

Hakuno Kishinami couldn't help but be shocked by how powerful Altera was.

A wave of magical energy erupted from Arcueid's position, her body enveloped by bright purple lights that formed flower-like petals before vanishing. Hakuno noticed that Skill as one that dramatically increased her physical abilities.

"Altera, be careful!" Hakuno said in concern, as incredible as Altera is, she wasn't invincible.

Altera stopped walking and begun to slowly raise her blade up, further and further, until it pointed towards the artificial sky above.

Another voice chimed in, "Hakuno!"

Hakuno Kishinami turned towards the source, her eyes glanced up the building to the windows of the second floor, there at an open panel, leaned over a blonde woman with an extremely similar appearance.

"Rin?" Hakuno said a bit dumbfounded, that person looked so much like Rin Tohsaka, only with a different hair color and clothes. She wasn't alone, however, as there were a number of adventurers, Ais Wallenstein included, looking down.

So much for keeping things quiet.

" **Raaaagh!"** Berserker leaped straightforward into the air, her back bent while in the jump, the magical energy and Berserker's stance took on the shape of a crescent moon.

Hakuno knew this Skill, if it hit, it would be fatal with any healing Code Casts.

"Time to move, missy!" Yet another form, masculine this time, chimed in as Hakuno Kishinami found herself lifted up by…

"Archer?" She questioned in surprise, this was the same Archer that Dan Blackmore had for a Servant, when- how?

What was going on?

It was answered by a _massive_ drain of her od reserves as the magical energy was taken in by Altera, glowing particles in multi-colored lights radiated out of her raised weapon.

Then her blade started to _spin_ , faster and faster, with greater and greater intensity, a pillar of sheer light and potent magic spreading around the Noble Phantasm. It wasn't the actual usage of Altera's Noble Phantasm, as Hakuno would probably felt more than drainage than that, but whatever ability Altera sought to use clearly had a costly use to her Master.

Yeah, she would have been blown back by that from her previous position if Archer didn't carry her away.

Berserker came down like a missile, using her own skill as she made for a deadly swipe to end Altera.

Altera directed her weapon towards Arcueid, both hands gripped on the handle, then jumped with such force it left a crater behind her.

Hakuno Kishinami felt her heart skip a beat as Altera and Berserker went after one another and in a single instance… Collided.

 _A blinding light, an explosion of magical energy, and the dying scream of a Servant echoed._


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! The last chapter was quite a bit of a cliffhanger! Let's see what happens afterward, shall we? Oh, and great news! Digital/Ashes is now it's own Digital Human story! It's M-Rated, so be warned on that!

 **Impster** : Yeah! Rin moments!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Hakuno and Rin interactions!

 **Engineer4Ever** : The big hugs are Hakuno hugs.

 **Loop2** : Who knows? But I imagine it is possible considering Hakuno has the Regalia.

 **King of Fans** : Altera was indeed very good counter to Berserker Arcuied, now let's just hope that Hakuno, or Rin, can somehow explain things to the Loki Familia.

 **Dxhologram** : Not Photon Ray, but really close to it! DRILL ATTACK!

 **Student** : Thankfully it wasn't the real True Ancestor, that would be bad! Now for the reunion!

 **MADBOY** : Haha, thanks! I am quite the devil, mwahaha!

 **Saru** : Who knows? But the Velber Star did make it's way deep into the Dungeon.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 27: Old Friend

A group stood in the open courtyard in the shade cast by the school building, there was a smoking crater in the yard's middle section, a result of a battle finished just moments before. In the group, the long twintail blond-haired girl spoke loudly in frustration against a younger brown-headed magus.

"I can't believe how much of an idiot you've become in such a short period of time, Kishinami!"

Hakuno Kishinami winced at Rin Tohsaka's berating tone of voice, not to mention her friend's usage of her last name, a clear sign that the superior Spirit Hacker was agitated and sought to release her stress upon the closest available 'idiot' in her vicinity. Which led to the younger girl's predicament under Rin's scolding.

"Sorry," Hakuno apologized.

"Don't start apologizing with that monotone face!" Rin replied, "... Especially while staring at me with those eyes."

She blinked and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Darn it…" Rin trailed off. She took a brief moment to glance away, recover, then look back towards her previously-thought-deleted friend. Rin Tohsaka paused as she examined Hakuno Kishinami, checking over her, then took a deep sigh.

"Rin?" The Digital Human questioned.

The Demi-Servant smiled, brushing a hair strand that got into her face, "I'm glad that you're alive, Hakuno."

Hakuno smiled, "It's great to see you again, I… I didn't know if you survived or not…" It was hard to differentiate between her jumbled in the Moon Cell as to which of the possibilities were the actual events she'd gone through.

Rin crossed her arms, Hakuno reminiscent in her friend's usual standing position, Tohsaka then replied, "You mean whether you killed Lancer and me or if you saved me from the homunculus' self-destruction?"

She flinched.

The Spirit Hacker sighed, "Well," Rin began. "It's odd to know two different scenarios, but I'm confident that I was the one who went with you towards the Core."

So, Rin was the one she saved?

 _It was so hard to remember, she could also recall choosing Rani VIII over Rin Tohsaka just as well as having chosen Rin over Rani._

"You don't have Lancer?" Hakuno asked, surely that Servant would have been very helpful against Berserker.

"No, wish I did, but instead I had a different Lancer infused into me," Tohsaka motioned a hand over her black and golden cloak and clothing. "The fashion sense is too much for my taste, would much prefer more functional clothing, but it's better than being partially exposed if it had been some other Servant."

Archer, who stood nearby, arched an eyebrow, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"No, you're old stale licorice," Rin replied.

"That's just cruel, missy."

Hakuno could understand her friend's acceptance of her current dress, there were many Servants with varying different clothing depending on their eras of origin… Not all of which had decent coverage for a girl.

"Which Heroic Spirit?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a more private place," Rin replied. "Those Adventurers are heading this way and we need to avoid asking questions to your Servant," The Demi-Servant pointed towards Altera.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced towards her Servant, Altera, the woman warrior had a few injuries from her battle against Berserker, but nothing too severe as to warrant immediate healing or emergency Code Cast… Not that Hakuno could without Formal Wear or a Mystic Code. Still, after the explosive clash, the incomplete Arcueid faded away from her torso being pierced by Altera's weapon.

The Heroic Spirit had been a hard counter to the True Ancestor; if it had been Saber, Hakuno likely wouldn't have won… That and Berserker being incomplete weakened her base stats to just slightly above that of her Moon Cell Master-chained counterpart.

She shivered at the thought of facing against Berserker with a Master who wasn't so incompetent as to reduce the True Ancestor's abilities.

"How?" Hakuno questioned as to how they would explain Altera otherwise, given they likely watched from the windows like Rin had.

"You're part of my Familia," Rin started to explain. "As is your Servant and Archer. We're a powerful Familia that had been reclusive until recently. It won't be much of a problem, I'll try that Falna thing with you later so to make it official."

"I'm already part of a Familia and have the Falna," Hakuno answered blatantly.

The older girl stared at her, "What."

"I already have a Familia-"

Rin grasped her by the arms, "I know what you said! But why!? This was the perfect chance and you squander it by acting without thinking again? What if they're using you for your unique nature? Who's this goddess that thinks you belong to her like some pet project?!" She exclaimed angrily and worriedly at the same time.

Classic Rin Tohsaka.

She better respond before the accusations get even worse and Rin declares war against Hestia.

"Hestia, Greek Pantheon Goddess of the Hearth," Hakuno replied, it had taken some time to remember where she read Hestia's name from, all that time spent in the library gave her large amounts of knowledge concerning human history and mythology, the only problem was recalling specifics since she had so much. "She's kind-hearted and cares for me, allows me to stay in the Familia House and blessed me with the Falna, even if she's poor," Hakuno finished.

Rin has returned to standing up with her arms crossed, "Fine, we'll have to fix that poor problem and I won't give up on experimenting with this Falna ritual…" She accepted it, but likely on the grounds of trusting Hakuno's decision. "Make your Servant astralize," She demanded.

Hakuno obeyed and turned towards her Servant, "Altera? Can you please?"

Altera followed through acceptably, "I will recover my strength."

She vanished into motes of blue light, the magical display Hakuno knew fairly well from her time in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War… Just like that, her Servant was gone from the vision of the naked eye.

But not to a Master or a Servant.

Tohsaka firmly nodded, "Now, let me speak, I have experience with words and you're not much of a talker."

Hakuno didn't retort, her friend was right, why would she argue against fact?

Besides, Rin had the personality to match against Leo, if Tohsaka could talk evenly with the Harway successor then conversing with adventurers would be a piece a cake. Though, honestly, Hakuno wished they could avoid bringing other people into the situation concerning the Moon Cell and the Regalia.

 **Territory Conquered.**

The young digital magus glanced down at the Regalia on her finger, the robotic voice had spoken in her head.

 **Inheritor Input Required: Revert Territory?**

"Rin," Hakuno spoke up.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Should I change this Floor back?"

"Change- What?" Rin looked back towards her, "You can revert the process?"

"Yes, I've done it before on a Floor above," The Digital Human answered.

"Mhm…" Rin Tohsaka tapped her fingers against her arms, her mind likely going into deep thought. "Shoot, go for it, I can sound more believable without the school around."

Hakuno nodded and confirmed the process.

 **Input Received, Beginning Revert Process.**

 **Access Regalia to shift between Dungeon and Tsukumihara Academy.**

Everything was encased in a blinding white light.

* * *

Bell Cranel walked tiredly through the older ruins in Orario, beside him was Liliruca Arde and she was also exhausted, while Welf Crozzo went his own way for the day. It wasn't even evening but the Familia members had worn themselves out by fighting their way back up to the surface, it wasn't the monsters that had been the problem but rather those strange effigies on the Altered Tenth Floor.

They were powerful, but through quick wit, his training, and teamwork alongside Lili and Welf, the effigies were defeated slowly one-by-one as their group made way towards the exit. It did take a minute to figure out how to leave the Floor, but it turned out to be simple as walking onto the glowing symbols, vanishing and reappearing in an instance, similar to stories of teleportation, back on the Ninth Floor.

It would have been much easier with Altera or Saber around, not to mention, Hakuno's stunning ability to predict, direct, and plan around any opponent. Even with Altera's overwhelming strength, he noted that Hakuno never once let that fact stop her from cautiously analyzing her opponents.

Bell hoped that the magic item Hakuno used brought her back to the surface. They should have stopped her from using it, but Hakuno had been so certain of it that had been difficult to speak against their mage comrade.

"Mister Bell," Liliruca spoke up as they continued walking down the old pathway towards their partially-repaired Familia home.

"What is it, Lili?" Bell asked.

"I know I wanted to trust Hakuno," She began. "After all, I owe it to you and her from before… But perhaps we should have been more straightforward with her and rejected her proposal in using that magic item?" The prum questioned.

"Probably," He agreed. "But we'll just have to tell her that when we get home."

"A-about that…" Liliruca slowed a bit in her walk, nearly coming to a full stop. "Don't think she's home…"

Bell stopped and turned to face her, "What makes you say that?"

"Because she would have waited for us at the Dungeon's entrance or meet us halfway in the Dungeon unless Hestia fetched her, I can't see Hakuno as someone who would casually return home," She paused. "She's not so… Hard to describe it… But she's more like the high-tier adventurers than a low or middle-tier one."

He understood what Lili was saying, even a beginner like himself could identify the sheer difference in combat experience between them. It wasn't so much that Hakuno was physically stronger, because she was not a front-line fighter in the least, but rather in her ability to adapt and overcome problems, as if she been doing this for far longer before even obtaining Falna.

However…

"I don't care," Bell Cranel stated.

"Huh?" Liliruca said.

"It doesn't matter if she's different from other beginners if she's better than me at fighting, or even she has some secrets," Bell continued. "Just like you and I, Hakuno is part of the Hestia Familia, a fellow Child under our Goddess, that means I'll support her no matter what, even if it turns out worse I won't regret doing so!" He explained, without doubt, a certainty that cannot be wavered.

Lili sighed, "Should have known you'd react like this…" She trailed off with a smile. "But you're right, I shouldn't let my doubts influence my thinking concerning Hakuno!"

"Bell!" The voice of Hestia called from the entryway into their Familia Headquarters. "You're back early!" The petite goddess beamed with joy, but it quickly changed into confusion as she glanced around them. "Where's Hakuno and Altera?"

The prum frowned, "So she hadn't returned as I expected…"

Saber walked through the doorway, "My Lady hasn't arrived with you?"

Bell shook his head, "She used a magic item… Return Crystal… It transported her to what we presumed was outside the Dungeon."

She narrowed her eyes, "I feel our Contract still in place, so Altera has kept her safe. If worse comes to worst, my Lady will utilize a powerful spell."

Contract? A powerful spell?

"So, Hakuno has something like that?" Bell asked curiously.

"A limited resource, but yes," Saber answered straightforwardly.

Hestia crossed her arms, "I'm still not alright with it, what if Hakuno is actually still in the Dungeon!?" She exclaimed. "Perhaps I should issue a Quest?"

"Do not fret," Saber calmly said. "I can head alone into the Dungeon if necessary, the monsters fall easily to my sword," The Knight stated. "Besides, my intuition tells me that she will return with beneficial additions."

The Goddess of the Hearth placed a hand on her head, "Already getting a headache… Darn it, Hakuno, you're so cute but so troublesome!"


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Welcome back, it's time for another chapter! I'm sure you've been eager to see the Loki Familia and how Rin will bullshit her way through them… Or supposedly she will, haha. Speaking of Rin, I got the non-scale figure of Fate/Extra Rin Tohsaka! It's not exactly Hakuno merch, but she is Hakuno's friend! By the way, Artemis has a canonical appearance now in Danmachi, don't worry though, I have a story reason to fix it in Lunar Hearth and Ashes later.

 **Engineer4Ever** : I'll write more food scenes with Saber, I swear on Hakuno's wallet!

 **GGFBank** : Rin Fainted! Hakuno's Cuteness Leveled Up!

 **Dxhologram** : Nope! But she's not a genius for nothing.

 **KadinaruDess** : The power of Hakuno's head tilt rivals the Moon Cell.

 **Mike21** : Yes, I know about the Ares Familia and Nation.

 **loop2** : Lol, you're answer is in this chapter.

 **King of fans** : Mhm, I do wonder about Avalon in Digital/Lunar Hearth...

 **amerdism** : Hakuno's Falna is a mystery, perhaps Rin can help?

 **Student** : Yep! Thanks!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 28: Digital Human & Spirit Hacker

 _An instrument of destruction, that was what she is. Everything taught to her, all that this body learned, circled and revolved around destroying anything in her path. She would never experience the pleasant sensations of life, or so the Hun Elders would believe. But there were instances, flashes of some hidden feeling that occurred as she and the warriors traveled the vast world for conquest and pillaging. Perhaps, in a way, it concerned her own desires to know the life of an average woman, to nurture instead of decimate, care and find love, not the slash opposition until their blood covered the earth._

 _But that's her life._

 _She is the King of Ruin._

 _Devastation wrought in her wake._

 _It had been marked as her destiny from the very beginning. Since the day the Hun Elders found her in the underground ruins of a bygone civilization, a slumbering young child emblazoned with white markings and holding a blade symbolized to a divine entity of war._

 _That will be, had been, and is all she knew._

 _Destruction._

 _Her dreams were plagued with memories of a White Titan, massive and familiar, all-encompassing all of the devoured civilizations it fed upon like an animal did for survival, just a natural occurrence. She did not fear this giant or feel pity for those it eliminated, but her heart trembled at becoming it, to turn into this thoughtless force._

 _It is only a dream? Or is the life she lives the dream?_

 _There was no answer she could find to answer it._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes to the sight of a tent's roof, her mind filtering out the information shoved into it during the Dream Cycle, which the magus girl noted its relation to her Servant, Altera. It wasn't a kind or encouraging memory, but Hakuno Kishinami knew that from her previous interactions with Altera. So, knowing it hadn't changed anything, the Digital Human sat upright and observed her surroundings. There wasn't much to spot, a few standard beddings made all the objects in the tent.

Did she faint?

She recalled accepting the Territory Revert action from the Regalia, then a blinding white light and nothing. Hakuno checked herself, making sure there weren't any injuries or issues with her body or magic circuits, but couldn't find anything outside of feeling fine from resting. The teenage girl stood on her feet and walked to where her shoes were before slipping them on with practiced ease, her brown uniform had a few crinkles in it, but Hakuno didn't care too much for appearance.

After a brief glance to make sure the Regalia remained on her finger, Hakuno Kishinami turned to leave the tent only for the blonde Rin Tohsaka to enter first. Her friend didn't adorn her prior attire gained from being partly Servant, but instead the nostalgic and comforting clothing of what Rin wore during the Holy Grail War. Sure, her hair color remained the same blond hue and eyes an aqua blue, but her outfit had the signature crimson red tight top shirt with a white cross symbol, onyx skirt, and long black boots. Unexpectedly, Rin seemed to have kept her weapon sash, which Hakuno only caught by glancing at her skirt's movements, since it was hidden underneath the garment.

"H-hey! Eyes up here, Hakuno!" Rin scolded with a firm foot slam against the ground, driving the girl's attention away from the nostalgic clothing. "Sheesh, I know my apparel showcases my curves more than that dull uniform of yours, but that's not a reason to stare."

Hakuno blinked, "I didn't mean to stare, you just changed to something familiar," She replied.

"Well, as long as you understand then," Rin's voice almost seemed… Disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Hakuno asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" She blurted out, a pinkish tint adorned her cheeks. "Anyway, how're your reserves?" The colors dimmed back to normality.

"I'm fine, nearly replenished," Hakuno replied, though her Servants did maintain a constant consumption of od, especially with three of them, if it wasn't for the Regalia, Hakuno knew she'd likely have died. Archer, however, was extraordinarily low-cost compared to the two Saber-class Heroic Spirits, and could outright not take any magical energy for a week due to his high-ranked Independent Action skill. Robin Hood, as she recalled his True name, could have taken his required mana while Hakuno slept easily without any issues to his Master. Which is likely what he'd done.

"Good," She released an exhausted sigh, but her expression told how tired and depleted the Spirit Hacker is.

"Are you alright?" Hakuno asked in concern for her friend's wellbeing. Rin Tohsaka had never been like this, with the exception of one occasion, so this had Hakuno worried.

Rin breathed in deep, then said, "Take off your shirt."

"Huh?"

"I said take off your shirt!" Rin commanded, "And don't you dare disobey me anything or I'll Code Cast you back to unconsciousness!" She exclaimed.

"Alright," Hakuno replied calmly.

"I want to experiment with something," Rin's voice remained very much authoritive.

Hakuno Kishinami began unbuttoning the outer layer of her Academy uniform before pulling her arms out of the sleeves, Rin Tohsaka stretched out her hand, and the brown-headed girl gave her the clothing and began taking off the black wool garment while her friend folded the uniform neatly.

"You want to see Hestia's Falna?" Hakuno questioned Rin's experiment.

"Yes, this… Falna thing," She answered while her gaze tried and avoided looking at Hakuno's front body, focused instead on the magus' face. "Why do you not have a bra?"

"Don't know," The Digital Human replied as she stripped off her top. "These are the clothes I received from the Moon Cell," She finished and used the wool shirt in her arms to subconsciously block the view of her breasts. Thankfully, SERAPH did provide an undergarment for her most private section, although there wasn't any shorts, all that had covered it had been the long uniform itself.

"So the standard uniform setting doesn't let female Masters have it?" Rin Tohsaka said mostly to herself. "Here, hold your clothing," She handed over the uniform and circled around Kishinami.

Hakuno wondered why Rin Tohsaka had such an interest in Falna, although the Spirit Hacker had briefly mentioned it after the battle against Berserker, Rin's tone at the time had more pressing concerns with the Loki Familia. Speaking of which, what did her friend do afterward?

A sudden chill caused Hakuno to fidget as a finger touched her bare back.

"Cold, Hakuno?" Rin's teasing voice said.

"Yes, your finger is freezing," Hakuno replied, she hadn't expected the sudden sensation, but she also felt Rin using a Code Cast on her, but Hakuno trusted Rin not to harm her.

"Did you know you have the Moon Cell's Core emblazoned above a hearth?" Rin questioned.

"I do?" Hakuno inquired.

"What? Does your 'goddess' withhold information from you?" Rin spoke in spite. "Yes, of course, you do! In fact, I'm surprised you're even in a physical world with this body! I just did a View Status Code Cast on you and your body is still a data construct. How are you even alive?"

Hakuno turned her head to somewhat look towards Rin, "I theorized that the Regalia is responsible for managing that feat."

"Regalia… Ah, that's right, Regalia… Information shoved in my head when I arrived here, man, I feel sorry for your counterpart right now," Rin stated.

"My counterpart?" Hakuno asked surprised. "You found her?"

"I had a team with me, Einzberns included," She began. "We found the cryogenic chamber of Hakuno Kishinami, the original Hakuno Kishinami. We had unfrozen her and vaccinated the Amnesia Syndrome that plagued her, but I never had the chance to talk because the next day I found myself fused with a Servant, stuck with Hood jerk, and fighting for my life while protecting the asses of so-called Adventurers!" The Spirit Hacker vented her frustration.

"Sorry."

"What? Don't apologize for that!" Rin scolded.

"But I brought you here because I was selfish and made a wish," Hakuno said.

"You wished to survive, didn't you?" Rin asked, to which Hakuno nodded. "Then don't be sorry, it's alright to be selfish. Heck, I'm surprised you managed to pull it off; but I'm glad you've grown."

Hakuno looked back forward, "... Anything else about the Falna?" She questioned.

"Well, I don't know much of the language used here, but I understood that your… Attributes? Yeah, sure, we'll use the Servant variant. The Attributes are concealed, is that your diety's doing?"

"No, she says my Falna doesn't work, doesn't know what to do," Hakuno answered.

"I'll need to learn more about how this whole Falna works, guess I'll interrogate her when we leave this dump," Rin finished and walked back around. "Done, for now, you can put your clothes back on."

Hakuno Kishinami did so, feeling more comfortable with her uniform on and not standing half-naked. She looked to Rin and asked, "How did you deal with the Loki Familia?"

"Easy, half-truths, much more believable," Rin replied.

Rin Tohsaka explained the story she'd used; Hakuno Kishinami was a mage that used to be part of her group, she had the ability to contract powerful spirits to eliminate dangerous threats. Rin helped Hakuno with the spirits, taught her, and saved her a few times during harsh situations. Lately, Hakuno had moved with Orario and disconnected from Rin, getting a Falna from Hestia but maintained her connection with spirits. They'd heard of rogue spirits in the Dungeon influencing the monsters and Rin and Archer was there to help deal with them, but they'd underestimated their foe and called in Hakuno to help.

When asked about why the Floor had changed by the Loki Familia, Rin explained that only certain powerful spirits could do that, but they lose their sanity. However, they questioned about the floating cube that appeared on the Tenth and now Eighteenth Floors.

"That was just an easy, 'I don't know' type of answer," Rin finished.

Hakuno blinked.

There were many truths and lies, but most of what Rin used was open-ended enough for the Loki Familia to fill in the blanks with their own knowledge, using this world's interpretations to Rin's advantage.

The Digital Human knew she could never pull off something like that.

"I'll try to keep my history close to that," Hakuno stated.

Rin nodded, "Alright, now tell me about what you've experienced since arriving in this world."

"Wait, you mentioned about a Cube being on the Eighteenth Floor?" Hakuno interrupted.

"Yeah, that is this floor of the Dungeon?" Rin questioned.

"Huh…?"

She's on the Eighteenth Floor? Did the Return Crystal bring her that much deeper? At least it was fully confirmed that they weren't back inside the Moon Cell.

Where was Altera? Hakuno couldn't feel the presence of her Servant in the tent, so she likely was outside, but nearby, considering the Heroic Spirit would remain in the astral state per her Master's orders.

"Hakuno," Rin said impatiently.

"Right…" Hakuno didn't delay and began recounting the events that transpired since arriving in Orario.

* * *

The Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, paced throughout the surface floor of her Familia Home. Her eyes occasionally glanced to the door, hoping that her mage girl would arrive any minute now with that dumb monotone look on her face but irises shining like distant stars. She stopped, tapped her foot on the ground, her brow furrowed before she outright stomped downward with force.

"Where is she!?" Hestia cried out in frustration.

It had been a whole day and Hakuno Kishinami was nowhere to be seen, Hestia's concern turned into anger and worry, a violent combination that made Bell and Liliruca wary of their Familia Goddess. Saber remained calm, standing in her armor almost like a statue near the entryway of the church, waiting patiently for her Lady's return.

Hestia knew Saber to be a perfect image of what a Knight was.

But, unfortunately, she herself doesn't have the mental fortitude and discipline the Heroic Spirit possessed. In her worry, Hestia prevented Bell and Liliruca from so much as leaving the building, even if the goddess herself will get scolded by her workplace boss and other jobs she worked at.

"Lady Hakuno will return," Saber said from where she stood.

"You've said that already!" Hestia replied in an aggravated tone. "I'm just wondering what's taking her so long! Doesn't she know not to make me worry?"

"Goddess…" Bell trailed off, sitting on a bench, he had been there for an hour now alongside Liliruca who relaxed against her large bag.

"Shush, Bell!" Hestia pointed accusingly at him. "She's pulling off you right now!"

"Me?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Yes! You did this exact thing only a week after we started the Familia!" The Goddess of the Hearth scolded. "Now look! You've become a bad influence for Hakuno!"

Liliruca tried to interrupt, "Wait, Mister Bell isn't-"

"You too! Bad influence! Bad!" Hestia cried out. "Hakuno is supposed to be cute and adorable and always listened to her goddess and never get into trouble!"

The prum blinked, "To be honest, I think trouble finds her."

Hestia was taken aback, "Gah, I… I can't deny it with all that's happened!" She admitted.

Saber looked towards the doorway, her expression changing.

Then a couple of knocks echoed.

"Hakuno~! She's here!" Hestia sang the girl's name as she rushed towards the doorway and opened it. "Oh… It's you."

It was the youngest Artemis' member, Lia, who arched an eyebrow at Hestia's words, "Um, is Hakuno here? I wanted to invite her to go out hunting."

Hestia frowned and grumbled under her breath.

Lia looked behind the short-statured diety, glanced around but did not spot the magus, "Did something happen?"

Suddenly the petite goddess brightened up, "I know! The Artemis Familia is filled with level two and three members, right?"

"Yeah…?" Lia replied. "Wait, is Hakuno in trouble?"

"I'll grant Artemis a single hunting trip with Hakuno if she sends them down into the Dungeon and looks for her!"

"Eh?"


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had happy holidays! I sure did! Super stroked for Extella Link this coming February! More information on that in my Digital Extra chapter. Absolutely enjoyed the Solomon Campaign. Also summoned Ruler as my guaranteed 5 stars this New Years! A step closer to having all Extraverse Servants!

P.S. Thank you so much, everybody, for all the support you've given me this past year. 2018 was crazy, but with my stories, the Digital Human series has gotten more popular than ever before since Digital Lunar Hearth was published. I have another Digital Human story in the works, but I'll save that for my upcoming birthday on the 19th. Again, thank you all, and let us keep enjoying the many different journeys of Hakuno Kishinami!

 **TheHolyBlade** : EX Cuteness, A++ Adorkableness.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Yes, Cat Fight! I've got to do that in an upcoming chapter!

 **Dxhologram** : I have a planned solution in reply to Artemis's Canon Appearance in the Movie.

 **OTrizy** : Ship Sailed! Poor Hestia doesn't know it's not Bell's fault, haha! Hakuno is just a trouble magnet!

 **Amerdism** : I know right? We need more Hakuno and Rin stories, and Rani VIII too!

 **HIi-tan** : That's Hestia for you.

 **Student** : Is Rin truly pretending though? We'll get Loki Familia soon! Plans are being made, but hopefully, Hakuno can keep up with all these running events.

 **Axel Fones** : In a way, yes. xD

 **DschingisKhan** : That's probably what's going to happen, Hestia's so nice that Rin will be gobsmacked.

 **King of Fans** : Haha, too bad we all know it's not Bell fault, Hakuno just has terrible luck at times, particularly when it comes to trouble!

 **Paxloria** : Thank you very much! Your compliments make me have a huge grin!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 29: The Floating Cube

The Eighteen Floor held a beautiful serene environment that Hakuno Kishinami found fascinating and peaceful, despite the knowledge it was within the Dungeon, a worldly parallel to the Arena of the Moon Holy Grail War. Still, she didn't deny the fabricated Arena Floors each held an individually decorated theme in the pretense of an underwater sea. She had spent time exploring each of them alongside her Servant, and their commentary helped deal with the mental stress of the looming elimination round.

But this was radically different than the chimeric ocean.

If not for the apparent cavern walls and crystalline ceiling, Hakuno may have mistaken the Eighteenth Floor for the surface. It was a massive isolated environment with artificial light similar to sunlight emitting from the above-aforementioned ceiling, a vast forested landscape with green grass, flowers, bushes, and other varied plant life that didn't have some monstrous quality. There were no monsters, but she listened in on a talkative individual on how any monsters that arrive in this floor had personality shift to a docile nature.

In the distance from where the base camp was, courtesy of the Loki Familia, and where Hakuno stood, a man-made town of purely wooden structures constructed half-hazard had been reoccupied by surviving adventurers.

So this was the true Eighteenth Floor.

There was, however, one crucial difference in this Floor that wasn't present prior to Hakuno's arrival.

A Moon Cell cube, identical to the object above the Tenth Floor, now floated in the center right below touching the crystal ceiling.

The fact that Hakuno Kishinami knew that she had some control over the ominous construct didn't sit well with her,

 _Of course, it didn't, it was a constant reminder of the cost it took to survive._

Hakuno pushed that thought aside, it was in the past, she made her choices. While it was an unforgivable act, all the Masters knew the risks, and she wouldn't forget any of them.

To forget is to act like it didn't happen.

She could never do that.

"Altera," Hakuno spoke, knowing the Servant was nearby in the astral state. "Are you alright?"

There was a pause, however, none of the Loki Familia were nearby, so the Heroic Spirit materialized before her Master. Her tanned skin and remarkable white markings shone beautifully in the dazzling light, Hakuno wondered what Altera would look like without that veil on.

 _A fuzzy feeling crept into her body, but she didn't understand the emotion._

"I am in perfect condition to fight," Altera responded.

Hakuno didn't want to hear that.

"What do you think of the Floor?" She questioned.

"... It's peaceful," The Heroic Spirit replied.

The Master nodded, "Indeed, it's nice… But?"

Altera's eyes didn't look at her, "But another thing that I'll have to destroy."

"Why?" Hakuno inquired for Altera's reasoning.

"This body and soul is destruction itself, a tool to lay waste civilizations, all that comes in contact to me will eventually be ash."

"Not your mind though," Hakuno said.

"W-what?"

"You said body and soul," Hakuno quoted. "But your mind is also there, Altera, and that means you think differently."

"My thoughts are only focused on how to decimate my foes."

"If that was true you would have never agreed to my promise," She retorted. "I said when we return to the surface I'll take you somewhere."

There was no response, but Hakuno thought she saw the smallest smile adorn Altera's face before the Heroic Spirit suddenly astralized with motes of light. There it was, a different side of Altera, underneath the outer personality of that hun warrior was a woman who wanted to experience life as Hakuno did.

Hakuno Kishinami would help.

"Hakuno!" Rin's voice exclaimed.

The Digital Human turned towards the Spirit Hacker, who was walking towards her in her usual crimson attire. Rin's face appeared flustered and Hakuno wondered what had happened to cause her friend to be as such.

"Something wrong, Rin?" She said.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka didn't immediately get over the fact that she was now in another world, the Moon Cell's virtual landscape could theoretically constitute as a different realm, but it was still in the same universe and was the orbital body circling the Earth. This place, however, was a separate universe with an alternate history, but likely still had a connected timeline.

The Moon Cell had the processing power comparable to or exceeding True Magic, there was a reason it was called the Holy Grail. For that reason, The Harwey Foundation wanted it under their control to certify the right to rule and control humanity through the pawn prince, Leo. That was why Rin had joined the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, to stop that from happening and use the Moon Cell itself to end the Harweys.

Of course, none of that went as planned, defeated by a near-suicidal attack and saved by an enemy Master who Rin had helped as an apology for molesting her accidentally. It was not Rin Tohsaka, an expert Spirit Hacker and wanted 'terrorist', but rather a clueless Artificial Intelligence, Hakuno Kishinami, that won the Holy Grail War.

Thank goodness for that, Rin wouldn't have been able to defeat Twice H. Pieceman.

Hakuno had become a better Master than her.

Though, Rin still was still the better magus.

" _But you like her, don't you? Humans can be so complicated."_

"I do…" Rin replied. "Wait! Who said that?" She glanced around the tent for anyone but didn't see them.

A few seconds passed and nothing responded.

Rin Tohsaka clutched her head, at first, this hadn't been much of an issue when she was first brought, or summoned, here, but as the days progresses she would start getting a few headaches. Now that pain has vanished but in its place came strange random feelings and emotions, it remained calm during the incidents with Berserker, but when Hakuno arrived and reverted the floor to its original state…

It got worse, she felt so elated on seeing the greenery but also felt concerned for Hakuno when the girl fainted.

Not that she wouldn't have felt concern anyway! But it was concern mixed with a weird curiosity.

Then upon deactivating… Switching…Leaving her Servant State in favor of her base human form… It felt like there was a presence in the back of her head, it was ignorable, but ever-present.

"Could it be some side-effect of being a Demi-Servant?" Rin questioned to herself. "The Moon Cell fused me with a Spiritron of a high-divine Heroic Spirit named Ereshkigal. Servants with divinity might have strange effects in this world given how the deities manifest themselves…"

She didn't know who 'Ereshkigal' was.

It wasn't like she could memorize all of human history and mythology. Sure, she obtained information on her opponents and knew a lot of Ireland's folklore, in due to Lancer, but whatever era that Ereshkigal originated likely hadn't been necessary to learn as no enemy Masters had Servants from that time period.

Rin shook her head, it was thoughts for another time. She and Hakuno still needed to head to the surface, rather than being stuck underground.

 _A sense of eager anticipation welled up within her._

The Spirit Hacker agreed with that random emotion.

Leaving the tent, Rin Tohsaka walked around a bit looking for the monotone girl, then spotted her.

"Hakuno!" Rin called out to her.

The brown-headed teenager looked at her, a small smile adorning her previously blank face. "Something wrong, Rin?" She asked.

Hakuno's face always looked cute when she displayed emotion. Though Rin still needed to work on getting Hakuno to be more human. Sheesh, where would the girl be without her?

Well… Probably fine, Hakuno is a smart cookie after all.

"Do you have a way to reach the surface?" Rin questioned.

The girl shook her head, "Not quickly."

"So, we'll have to manually walk up…" Rin trailed off. "Shouldn't be an issue with two Servants."

"She's called Altera, does Archer prefer his True Name?" Hakuno asked.

"Just keep it, Archer, he doesn't seem to care about it. He'll eliminate all the monsters in our way as we make it up the floors," Tohsaka said. "Though, I guess these monster do spawn nearby at times?"

"Yes, but Code Casts work well, Hack destroys monsters at floor nine and above," She explained.

"Wait, only Hack?" Rin questioned. "Hakuno, how many Code Casts do you have available?"

She tilted her head, "Hack and View Status."

Adorable!

" _Cuuuuute~!"_

Wait, don't be distracted Rin!

"Only two?" Rin recovered. "You don't have any Formal Wear? Not even the one I gave you? That one had taken some major resources to acquire!"

"Sorry," Hakuno turned apologetic. "They were all removed with the Portable Terminal."

While inside the Core; let unsaid.

"Darn," Rin Tohsaka crossed her arms, "Well I can't have you be defenseless without your Servants. Guess I'll be your teacher, better be grateful!"

"Teacher?"

"You're completely inept as a Spirit Hacker!" She exclaimed. "Thankfully you have a great one right here and since I like you, I'll teach you a few Code Casts you can do without Formal Wear or Mystic Codes."

"Thanks, Rin, I like you too."

Rin's face blew up in a display of pink, "D-don't get the wrong idea! I just can't stand you only knowing two spells given your potential! That's all!"

" _Yeah! As a goddess, I have to be an outstanding example!"_

"Exactly! What- Huh?"

Hakuno arched a brow, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Rin quickly replied. "Mhm…" She hummed in thought. "Guess first I'll teach you Gandr 16, it's the weakest version of my trademark spell, but it can help get you out of a pinch."

"Rin," Hakuno spoke up more seriously, her expression changed to a focused one.

"Yes?" She replied.

"This the second time a floating object identical to the Moon Cell Core hovered below the floor's ceiling," Hakuno explained.

"Which means you control the Floor, what's the issue?" Rin asked, but truthfully, she was wary of it. The Moon Cell has shoved information related to the Regalia into her head upon arrival, so Hakuno Kishinami should also have the information if not more-so about it.

"I don't know why it does that, it interacts with this," Hakuno raised her hand, the Regalia on its finger. "But I barely know what the Regalia is."

"You mean to tell me the Moon Cell told you nothing?" Rin said in surprise.

Why the hell didn't it tell Hakuno anything!?

"... No?"

It was a response after a brief silence.

"The Regalia had been granted unto you, the Victor of the Holy Grail War, as the Moon Cell's Inheritor and Ruler," Rin recounted the information to the Digital Human. "That means you control the Moon Cell and its entirety, you could reshape the world as we know it, predict any future, drive into an infinite sea of recorded knowledge, and much more!"

It was like a type connection to a pseudo-Root, the 'root of all knowledge', except not nearly as grand or powerful but still enough that even deities couldn't match it.

" _That is true, the lunar observation outmatched nearly anything on Earth."_

Of course, didn't she just think that…?

"I don't want to be the Ruler though," Hakuno replied.

"But, why?!" Rin argued. "You have all this knowledge and processing power at your disposal!"

"It took them away," Hakuno said. "It took my Servants away, it took those Masters away. I don't want to be connected with the Moon Cell."

Hakuno Kishinami didn't want it.

Since the Moon Cell now obeyed Hakuno, it obliged to a degree. But it didn't have insight, only cold logic, as such it just didn't interfere with Hakuno herself… Such as giving her information.

That's…

"You're such an idiot!"

The girl didn't flinch, only a monotone face passively looked at Rin. "I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't," Rin Tohsaka wasn't angry at her, and while she may call Hakuno an idiot, it wasn't that many times at all. After all, Hakuno was an intelligent girl, it's just she sometimes lacked the required insight to make a proper decision.

But Rin Tohsaka was looking at this from her biased point of few, Hakuno had a more civilian outlook, even if tempered by the rigors of The Holy Grail War her morals and thoughts matched to someone from before the terrorist conflict and war at the end of the 20th Century.

"I'm sorry," Hakuno needlessly apologized.

"Forget it," Rin calmed down. "I should apologize, it's your decision so I'll stand by it. Moving on, you can't fully access the Moon Cell anyway, can you?"

"No, the other half of the Regalia was split off when I attacked in the Moon Cell," Hakuno answered.

"Then that's our primary goal," She said. "We'll work our way deeper and deeper after we rest and resupply on the surface…" Rin took a quick examination of Hakuno's clothing; why did Hakuno have a quarterstaff back in the room? "Mhm, not to mention settle the issue with this Hestia."

" _No foreign goddess is going to hold onto your friend, are they?"_

"What about the Loki Familia?" Hakuno questioned.

"Ah, well, let's try to slip by them on our way out," Rin responded, she rather not deal with an ignorant and unrelated group like that.

"I want to talk with Ais first."

"Do that then," She stretched. "Tell me when you're ready to go. I'll go grab Archer."

Rin wondered what Hakuno wanted to talk with Ains about, but she knew not to interfere with everything Hakuno did. She was an independent person that can make her own choices, not some half-baked Master like in the first week.

" _You truly like her."_

Tohsaka also needed some alone time to figure out what's up with these random comments in her head.


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note** : Welcome back my readers! It is the Lunar Year! What better to start it off but with a chapter concerning the ruler of the Moon Cell!

P.S. Addressing the issue with Artemis's newly canon appearance in Danmachi. I now have a plan how to get that Artemis in without retconning. It will not be the same as in Ashes.

 **Gilgamesh The King of Heroes** : The Servants? Yes, entirely possible. The Masters? They would only be brought back as NPCs as far as I'm aware, though I guess it is possible for Hakuno to purposely revive them as Digital Humans like herself. As such, self-aware.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Yes, Ereshkigal is!

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Probably, our little squirrel is known for settling debates between her lovers! Haha! Too bad she's not so good at preventing them in the first place…

 **Dxhologram:** Yep!

 **Student** : Oh my, there is bound to be some conflict between Rin and Ereshkigal!

 **King of Fans** : Lol, you have no idea how true that is concerning Ereshkigal and Rin's relationship.

 **KadinaruDess** : You can't just NOT fall for the virtual squirrel!

 **Worldwander20** : Ishtar has already been returned to Heaven due to events, there will be no Sakura Servants.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 30: Working It Out

Hakuno Kishinami walked through the Loki Familia encampment observing the adventurers carrying about duties that seemed needing to be done, such as blacksmiths working on equipment, items being checked, and a few practice bouts between them. The magus girl knew that she should avoid interacting with the Loki Familia, as to prevent misunderstanding with Rin's explanations, but it would be rude to leave for the surface without speaking at all.

Of course, there was only one individual who Hakuno had some relationship with, the blonde swordswoman wasn't a friend, only an acquaintance through Bell. Still, that didn't mean that Ais Wallenstein couldn't become one?

She to spend a few minutes trying to locate the esteemed swordswoman of Orario, but eventually, Hakuno spotted Ais practicing sword strikes in an open field. Her movements were fluid and precise, repeated rotations of thrusts and swings that would seem impossible quick if not for Hakuno's prior experience. The magus girl spotted the figure of another bystander, an 'elven' girl with bright orange hair tied in a ponytail, her clothes likened to a pink and white dress with an elegant staff standing against a box she sat on.

Hakuno noted a shift in Ais's momentum.

"You made yourself open," Hakuno spoke aloud.

Ais Wallenstein stopped her swings and relaxed her stance, the doll-like sword bearer turned to face the monotone magus. Her expression wasn't difficult to interpret, Ais was interested in an explained feedback. Still, this reaction caused the bystander to notice Hakuno Kishinami's presence.

"Huh… You're…" The unknown girl trailed off.

Ais sheathed her blade, "... Lady Hakuno," She said.

"You don't need to do as Saber does," Hakuno answered.

Ais shook her head slightly, "No… I like it."

"Oh, alright then," Hakuno wouldn't deny Ais's request. "You interested?"

She nodded, "Yes, please explain," Ais replied in eager anticipation.

"Wait!" The elven girl exclaimed. "W-what do you mean Miss Ais leaves herself open!? She's amazing!" She argued immediately in her friend's defense.

Hakuno tilted her head, "Hello, pleased to meet you?" She questioned for an introduction.

"Aah- Wha- Cute!" She responded in a gobsmacked reaction and bright pink adorning her face.

Ais blinked in astonishment.

This only made the magus confused on why they reacted this way.

"Sorry!" The elf apologized needlessly. "I'm Lefiya Viridis, glad to meet you!" She put a hand forward.

She shook it, "My name is Hakuno Kishinami." The magus briefly examined Lefiya. "You're cute too," She complimented.

"T-thank you!" The pink turned into crimson and Hakuno started to think that Lefiya was ill or something. Until Lefiya patted her own cheeks, causing Hakuno to blink in confusion.

"Lefiya," Ais spoke.

"Yes!? Miss Ais?" Lefiya nearly jumped at the swordswoman's call.

"She's the contractor of the spirits," Ais said, then looked to Hakuno, "Is Saber…?"

Hakuno nodded, "Yes, Saber is one."

"I see…" Ais trailed off. "That makes sense."

Lefiya realized, "Ah, that's right!" She said. "Hakuno, you're also a mage, right? In that boy's Familia…" She grumbled about the latter part.

"You mean Bell?" Hakuno questioned.

"Yeah… Him…" The grumbling increased.

"I'm in the Hestia Familia, Bell is part of it," Hakuno corrected Lefiya's earlier sentence.

"So you know Miss Ais through that?" Lefiya inquired.

"Ais and Bell had training matches," Hakuno answered, looking to Ais. "I think it was to repay him from what Hestia explained…?" She had only asked for an explanation from Hestia, the goddess answered to the best of her ability.

Now that she thought about it, didn't Hestia actually mention a cube on her Falna? Hakuno didn't know if the cube actually implied the Moon Cell or not, as the Falna was and still is mostly unknown to her. So the thought faded away into the background, along with her mountain of unanswered questions.

Hakuno had become lax, remiss in her duties to gather information by the positive outlook of her Familia and Orario. Most importantly, as Altera and Rin pointed out, ignoring the problem concerning the second Regalia.

Her desire to avoid conflict was beginning to come back to bite her.

Ais didn't respond.

"Well, you're okay," Lefiya said. "Aren't you a mage?"

"Yes," Hakuno didn't want to correct her with the actual truth.

"But I don't see a staff or mage equipment unless you had the clothing you're wearing custom made?"

 _It was the default attire for female Masters in the Moon Holy Grail War's academy setting._

"I left my quarterstaff back in the tent," Hakuno explained. "My contracted companions do most of the fighting, I support them with spells and commands."

Lefiya made a thoughtful face, "That's different…"

"I'm unique, I'm sure Rin explained?"

 _It wasn't wrong_.

"Lady Hakuno," Ais stated.

"Right," She replied.

Hakuno Kishinami took only a moment to explain the lapses that her experience as a Master spotted in Ais Wallenstein's movements. It wasn't that Ais wasn't a proficient swordswoman, but rather that Hakuno was attuned to the battles with Heroic Spirits that allowed the Digital Human to spot areas that she would otherwise order her Servant to exploit in combat. A dangerous combination and one of the primary reasons that Hakuno Kishinami managed to survive in that cruel virtual tournament.

Ais Wallenstein took it in stride, nodding every so often and looking to apply the information. As for Lefiya, well, the elf was remarkably astonished at how precise Hakuno's ability to pinpoint such openings was.

Hakuno knew that Rin could likely do the same, perhaps not to her level, but that was because she complimented it Code Casts without the need for Formal Wear…

Ah, she has briefly returned to her mindset in the Grail War.

The magus shook her head, "That's it."

"Can I make a request?" Ais questioned.

"An r-request!?" Lefiya blurted out repeatedly.

Hakuno blinked, "What kind?"

"Please, can I train under Saber?" Ais said, a flash of steeled determination expressed in the normally doll-like face.

"What!" Lefiya exclaimed dumbfounded. "Miss Ais! What are you saying! You don't need training!"

"I think Bell was going to ask the same," Hakuno said, but she wouldn't needlessly accept the request. "I will on a condition." The magus girl knew that Ais Wallenstein, while not a Servant, still was one of the strongest adventurers in Orario. A boast that didn't come easily earned, she would be capable of defeating _enemy programs_ without Hakuno's aid, and likely could face a Servant for a period of time.

"Wait! Let me in on this, if Miss Ais is asking for a request from a Spirit contractor, then let me help her too!" Lefiya said.

"You're a mage, correct?" Hakuno asked, to which Lefiya nodded. This could be useful in gathering information as to the spellcraft and magic system adventurer's use, and Rin would likely want to test a few things out. "Alright, the condition is…"

* * *

Rin Tohsaka found an isolated spot in the forest next to a beautiful serene stream, she could spot the colored markings of fish swimming and the trees formed shade from the crystalline-generated light above. The Spirit Hacker had come here to be alone for a specific reason and to not sound mentally insane by those around her. Sure, Hakuno would probably figure it out, the girl had plenty of skill in deduction and information gathering, but it was for personal reasons.

Such as not being embarrassed in front of Hakuno like she nearly was not too long ago.

" _You are very much smitten with her."_

The voice sounded like her own as if she was talking in her head, except it didn't match what she actually thought.

"So who are you?" Rin spoke aloud. "No, wait, I can guess well enough that you're the Heroic Spirit I'm fused with?"

" _Yes! I am the mistress of the Underworld, Ereshkigal! It's alright, you can thank me! I won't hold it against you!"_

"Thank you? On the contrary, you've been a headache inducer!"

" _N-No I haven't!"_

"Yes you have, what's with your comments on Hakuno!?"

" _It was compliments! You have to be honest with yourself if you like her!"_

"That's- That's not how it works!" Rin's face displayed a crimson hue. "She's really dense!"

" _Didn't you think she was an intelligent girl before?"_

"Of course she is!" Rin replied. "But she has her faults!" She realized that she'd moved off the topic of her original purpose, simply because the topic concerning Hakuno came up. "Anyway! I'm the Master and you're the Servant, tell me what you can do."

" _That's not our relationship, I'm a goddess and you're human. Keep that in mind! I'm only here because the moon called for help and I decided I might as well!"_

"Alright then," Rin took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, you share my body, so I need to learn how to use your skills and Noble Phantasm."

" _You can't handle my Noble Phantasm yet, it'll kill you for certain,"_ Ereshkigal stated.

"Thanks for the warning," Rin said.

" _Mhm, since you're human, I'm being considerate, aren't you grateful?"_

She has an ego, though, it's not more than some other person Rin's met before.

"Well, introductions are in order," She began. "I'm Rin Tohsaka, a Spirit Hacker and Master in the Moon Holy Grail War, guess we're working together."

" _A-ah, a name! I mean, ahem, I am Ereshkigal of the underworld, the guardian goddess that rules over the land of the dead! Pleased to meet you, Rin."_

She needlessly had reintroduced herself with some sort of catchphrase… This Servant must be very lonely.

"I'm unfamiliar with your myth," Rin said. "So pardon me if I don't understand what you mean by some things."

" _Eh!? You don't know me!? Well… It has been a long time since I've had worshippers… Alright, that's fine, this is fine, indeed, I forgive you for not knowing my tale."_

"Do you have access to my memories?" Rin asked.

" _Do not fear, while I can gaze upon your memories, I haven't done so without needing context for events."_

Rin shifted uncomfortably that Ereshkigal could view them. "What- What did you see so far?"

" _Only the Moon Holy Grail War, as that was most relevant to know. I'll like to get to know you like most humans do!"_

She felt a headache coming on.

Why is this Servant like this?

"So anything that you can tell?" She asked.

" _You're quite compatible with my Spiriton Core so overtime I believe you'll be able to handle all my abilities as a Heroic Spirit."_

"That's a given," Rin sighed. "Thankfully it seems that switching to my- our active Servant form imparts a degree of instinctive skill." She paused for a moment to consider something, "Are you capable of doing this Falna business?"

" _Uh… I don't know, this world has its own set of rules and while I'm from your own, I keep getting a sense of some other me loosely inside."_

"Perhaps being of divinity you received a tiny portion of your possible counterpart upon summoning?" Rin theorized. "Farfetched, I'll learn more once I meet this Hestia character."

"Rin,"

Rin Tohsaka quickly turned around, "H-Hakuno!" She said in surprise at the younger girl's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Hakuno Kishinami's face its usual monotone look, "I'm ready to go, Altera is still in her astral state, where's Archer?"

"Knowing him, he's probably at the exit. He's dealing with any early problems, like that possible 'dungeon boss' the Loki Familia mentioned to me," She put air quotes with her fingers. "His skill set isn't so keen on social skills, but he makes an excellent ambush unit."

"Alright," Hakuno accepted it easily. "You okay?"

"Of course," Rin waved her hand casually. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You acted like you had a Servant with you," Hakuno said.

Hakuno must be referring to the brief moments that she'd seen her talk with Lancer in the Moon Cell, even if he had been in his astralized state. No wonder the girl picked it up quickly, talking to Ereshkigal would appear similar to that.

" _She caught on quick…"_

Well, of course, Hakuno did, she wasn't the Victor of the Holy Grail War for no reason.

Though, it doesn't apply to the girl's personal social skills, or her ability to get a clue concerning others' feelings!

" _Isn't that one of the reasons you find her endearing?"_

"W-what! N-No! I mean, sorry, Hakuno, I was talking to somebody else! Not you! Ugh! Forget what I said!" Rin scrambled to recover.

Hakuno tilted her head with a confused expression.

Rin Tohsaka's heart skipped a beat.

" _That gaze~! Can we keep her?!"_

Yes!

No, wait, no!

Hakuno can make her own independent decisions.

Not that Rin wouldn't sway them to match her own…

"We should start heading to the surface then," Hakuno said.

"Right… Let's just go."

" _I can't wait to see what it's like!"_

* * *

Bell Cranel fell harshly on the rough grass, his body sporting bruises that his armor and clothing couldn't hide. He was breathing heavily, his gaze focused to the individual that had beaten him down on the ground right outside of the Hestia Familia home. He struggled to get on his feet, brandishing a wooden carving of an elongated dagger in front of him.

"Again, please!" He said.

His opponent was the regal knight, Saber, who held a two-handed wooden sword in a firm grip. She remained passively steeled, his eyes looking to him with a focused expression, but it held a hint of approval.

"Very well, squire," Saber stated as she raised the practice tool again.

It hurt to move his aching muscles, Saber was strong, ludicrously strong. Every swing felt like a warhammer striking his body, even if that wasn't the case, it seemed the girl held nothing of her strength back.

Liliruca Arde watched from the sidelines, occasionally making mock punches as she rooted for Bell, only to wince each time Hakuno's knight swatted against his body.

He has asked for it though, nearly begged for it, but Saber accepted the request before it came to that point.

With Hestia elsewhere and the Artemis Familia preparing to delve into the Dungeon, Bell couldn't do much. He wasn't ready for the middle floors, especially considering the Alterations, so he wanted to Saber improve him. The boy knew how strong Saber was, she'd defeated Ais in a brief match, and he wanted to have that strength as well.

"The previous person I trained already had an established fighting style from practice," Saber said. "While you've developed one suited to knives and daggers, it has flaws I will exploit. You will adapt to cover those in these sessions."

"Yes!" Bell replied enthusiastically. "Here I come!"

* * *

The Goddess of Beauty, Freya, had experienced likely the most bliss she had ever felt since the time those two interesting souls had fought against the 10th Floor Alteration. In fact, one could go as far as to say she had a climatic pleasure on watching the battle unfold between the Mad Servant and Hakuno Kishinami.

It had been a match that gods would find hard to match with their active arcanum.

And the 18th Floor…

 _Oh, how she loved the expression that girl had upon reaching that place._

 _It was pain wrought by memory._

 _A distinctive place of distant history, made by the prowess of the moon._

Her emotions going through that gauntlet were various and intense, every shade of expression that past on the _Inheritor of the Moon Cell_ 's face had flashed by to a determination akin to a bright star on facing the vampiric creature. She had commanded that _dangerously fearful_ spirit with experience earned through a war in a lunar realm. Her unique spells lit her soul with a multitude of _circuits_ that display to Freya a _memory of flame and ash across a vivid cityscape_.

Freya had to stop using her unique gift of sight to avoid seeing it all, it was beginning to hurt to use it on the girl and her Servant for extended periods, everything thing she did in the midst of combat was wreathed with purpose and memory etched in her potential-filled soul.

But… Now there was a problem revealed after the battle ended.

Rin Tohsaka.

The goddess had decidedly gotten curious as to this individual's relationship with her interesting mortal child. As such, used her gift to examine what truth lied in this one's soul.

 _Like Hakuno Kishinami, this one's was also filled with many lines, the circuitry of magic._

 _However, it wasn't alone, there was somebody else, another soul similar to those Servants that guarded this young woman._

It was a miraculous sight, something that blocked her view, it had _divinity_ but not divinity, whoever lay within this mortal guarded her against Freya's gift.

Freya can only presume that this was another goddess having interest in Hakuno Kishinami.

"Now that wouldn't do…" Freya said shaking her head.

Hakuno Kishinami was _her_ 's as was Bell Cranel.

The only one with permission to borrow them was Hestia.

Still, for now, she will be patient until they would reach the surface. Hakuno's crossbow-using spirit had pathed a clean road and both the girl, her friend, and the _dangerous one_ was beginning to make their way back up in a rather timely manner.

She should make some plans.

"Dear," Freya said aloud to one of her Familia members nearby, "I have a job for you…"


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** I've been really busy with IRL stuff, so I apologize for the late chapter!

 **Pinto52** : It's 'Ais' not 'Aiz'. With an 's'.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Everyone smitten with Hakuno sounds about right.

 **Kreceir** : We'll have more Loki Familia and Hakuno interactions in the future!

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : The Cuteness of Hakuno compels us all!

 **Starlight's Poet** : Hakuno has to manage those two Servants, at least Archer isn't that bad.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Well, her cuteness is probably EX Rank.

 **Demonoid217** : A good suggestion, I might use it later.

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, Hakuno's skill at combat analysis and prediction is second to none. If only she wasn't so dense at human relationships, but that's not her fault! She's learning!

 **Xenocanaan** : Thank you! It truly does make her all the more endearing!

 **Yuri352** : Perhaps it may occur that Ereshkigal gets control, who knows? At the very least, she's falling for the little squirrel just like everyone else, haha!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 31: The Three Goddesses

Hakuno Kishinami now truly felt that Dan Blackmore had either severely underestimated the capability of his Servant, or that the restrictions placed upon Masters and Servants by SERAPH gave an unfair advantage to those with Heroic Spirits focused on more frontal approaches. Of course, that wasn't entirely the case, there were plenty of occasions the magus recalled between each match where the enemy servant had gotten incredibly close to killing her.

Still, it was a breathtaking spectacle to traverse the Middle Floors and collect an insurmountable amount of monster remains in the forms of magic stones and item drops without much in the way of enemy contact with their carriers. Archer had eliminated a significant portion of contacts and only those which spawned after his deeds or fortunately avoided his traps had the opportunity to attack them.

Of course, besides a few exceptions dealt with by Altera's overwhelming strength, most were felled with Code Casts of either Hakuno's Hack or Rin's Gandr. Both digital magecraft which were inexpensive to cast, and without having to use Altera to a focused degree, the drain of od from the Servants was minimal.

Also, in a lucky coincidence, the 'Floor Boss' hadn't spawned on top of them when they left the safety of the Eighteenth Floor. While Hakuno knew that they could have beaten it, she didn't wish to risk having to expend magical energy so far underground, delaying them by another day.

"If I'm correct," Rin spoke, walking right beside Hakuno, her step was just a bit further out than the brown-haired girl, however. "This should be the Fourteenth Floor?"

Hakuno thought about it for a second, then nodded, "Yes."

"What a disappointment," Rin sighed. "I expected the monsters to be akin to enemy programs or phantasmal beasts, yet there more like rabid animals."

"It's a good thing," Hakuno said.

She rather not face against enemy programs or creatures radiating immense magical strength and power.

"This Orario better be interesting, so far the Dungeon has been nothing but a nuisance!" Rin complained. "At least we're getting all these reagents, I'm curious on how my Code Casts will function with them."

"Your Code Casts seemed to work fine against the monsters?" Hakuno inquired.

"As does yours," Rin Tohsaka replied nonchalantly. "But seriously, it's going to take a bit longer than I thought to teach you. Guess I shouldn't have expected you to catch on to it in a day, you're hopelessly inept as a Spirit Hacker."

The twin-tailed blonde had attempted to teach Hakuno a variant of Gandr earlier, unfortunately, the Digital Human had trouble of grasping the concept of how magecraft worked. Her prior usage of Code Casts had either been granted to her through Formal Wear, which followed through the digital magecraft for her or had been shoved into her head due to her status as a Master.

All without teaching her how all the steps flowed.

It was like she'd been given the button to fire a program, but didn't know what that program did outside the end result.

The only reason why it had worked at all was because she was, in essence, a small fragment of the Moon Cell; Hakuno's unique nature had acted as a buffer.

This all came together in the realization that Rin Tohsaka would have to tutor Hakuno Kishinami from scratch.

"Sorry, Rin," Hakuno apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Rin shrugged. "Should be fun to tutor you at least. Even a chance to further smother any idiotic tendencies left so to hone that sharp mind you got."

Archer suddenly appeared before them, his green hood folding back to reveal him out of his invisibility skill, "Hey, Master, there's a group of archer ladies heading this way. Might be more of those adventurer folks."

"They're all using ranged weapons?" Hakuno questioned.

"What kind of senseless group is that?" Rin criticized. "Are any of them at least mages?"

"Nah, all seem like hunters from the looks of it," Archer answered.

Hakuno tried to recall if she knew any groups like that, "Oh," She said. "The Artemis Familia."

"Artemis?" Rin questioned. "As in the Greek goddess of the hunt and moon?"

"Think so," Hakuno replied.

"Let's just ignore them then," Rin waved her hand. "I've no interest in some immortal overly eccentric feminist group."

Hakuno arched a brow at the strange insult, having no idea what that word even meant.

"Wait," Hakuno started, catching Rin a bit off guard. "We'll meet them, they'll know the way so we can return to the surface quicker."

"Mhm… Alright, sure, not like I care, but I do see your point," Rin agreed.

"Archer, can you remain hidden, please?" Hakuno asked her Servant.

Altera had been in the astral state already, only coming out for moments at a time to deal with the larger monsters, which had become more fleeting in occurrences the more they progressed to the surface.

"No problem, they're just through that corridor there," And with but a flick of his hood to cover his head he vanished from sight. Why Dan had never fully utilized this skill, Hakuno wouldn't know, it would have been dangerous to deal with.

"Let's see how much your people skills have developed," Rin teased.

"I'm better than before," Hakuno pouted.

"Cute- I mean, sure you are!" Rin quickly changed her words. She noticed Hakuno blankly staring at her, "J-Just go already! I want to be out of here sooner than later!"

* * *

Why was Hakuno Kishinami so troublesome to deal with? And did this Artemis figure have something in relation to her? Rin knew that Artemis had ties to the moon, according to Greek Myth, so it's probable that the divine spirit may desire Hakuno, who was created on the moon.

" _You're overthinking it, we haven't even met Artemis."_

Ereshkigal's voice echoed in Rin's head and the Spirit Hacker was missing the comfortable silence that used to be her own mind!

" _S-sorry… I'll try avoiding your personal thoughts…"_

At the very least that was settled, she'd like solace in the fact that her thoughts were her own.

She didn't show her frustrations, Hakuno would act differently if she knew her friend was troubled. That wouldn't do, the girl worked best without having to worry about Rin. She knew this, Rin Tohsaka was skilled but her people skills were very… Authoritative.

Hakuno's meek demeanor occupied by her determined inner self served strangely well in having people listen to her. Rin had been subject to Hakuno's personality quirks, of course, when the princely git that was Leo Harwey had even changed his opinion about Hakuno then it was no surprised Rin had been affected.

Still…

It wasn't fair that Hakuno's getting all this attention now!

They had met with the Artemis Familia members and they had grouped around Hakuno Kishinami like some long-lost sister coming home in some B-rate family show! Rin had been completely ignored as if some side character!

She wasn't a side character, darn it!

Rin Tohsaka stomped forward, grasp the back of Hakuno's uniform and yanked the girl out of the bundle of woman crowding around her.

For good measure, made Hakuno collide into her in a _seemingly_ attached hug.

"You should not crowd around her, you disrespectful women!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin…" Hakuno trailed off.

"Who's this girl, Hakuno?" Some huntress with red hair spoke.

"She's my friend," Hakuno replied.

"Close friend," Rin interjected with a mischievous grin.

They all pouted at her.

That's right, wallow in your defeat.

" _Show them what for! Yeah!"_ Ereshkigal seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

"Um…" Hakuno was understandably clueless. "So, went into the Dungeon looking for me?" She questioned.

"That's right, Hakuno!" The youngest of the girls, still slightly older than Hakuno. "Goddess Hestia asked us! We'll help bring you back to the surface in no time!"

"Straight to Hestia, right?" The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Ah… Well…" She stuttered.

"Hestia, first," Hakuno pressed with a glare.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Good to know Hakuno Kishinami can still be commanding of others when she has too.

" _I like her eyes, never seen eyes like that before."_

"They do look like stars, don't they?" Rin whispered to herself.

* * *

It had felt like ages since Hakuno Kishinami had been back to her Familia's home. Now her stress slipped away into a current of relief as she pushed forward the door into the church, her eyes glancing around to spot her other Servant, Saber, and of course the petite form of Hestia. Behind Hakuno, Rin followed, and the Artemis Familia had randomly left back to their own mansion.

"Hakuno~!" Hestia spotted her in an instant and rushed at her, the magus didn't even try to avoid the incoming blow of a hug that enveloped her and knocked her to the ground. "You're safe! You're alright! You're alive!" Hestia repeatedly said and Hakuno could feel the goddess' head bury into her chest.

"Hey-" Rin spoke but Hakuno shook her head at her friend.

"And… And…" Hestia continued then suddenly brought her face up and into Hakuno's own. "You're a complete idiot!"

Boink!

"Ow!" Hakuno exclaimed while rubbing her head from the small-sized goddess' fist that had hit it.

"I tell you not to pull off a Bell and what do you do? You do it anyway!" Hestia scolded. "Do I have to be your mother and put you in time out?"

"No…?" The magus girl replied.

"Wrong answer! You aren't leaving home anytime soon, Hakuno!" She exclaimed.

"Now hold up a second," Rin interrupted. "You can't just control her like that! She saved plenty of lives!"

Hestia finally noticed the other girl, "Huh? Saved lives?" She questioned, then looked at her magus girl. "What happened in the Dungeon?"

"I saved the Loki Familia and other adventurers as well as changed the Middle Floors back to normal," Hakuno answered truthfully.

"...Eh?"

Saber smiled, "A fine effort, I believed you would return. You have brought back Altera as well?"

As on cue, Altera appeared into the physical world. "The Berserker was fierce, but I destroyed it."

"A Berserker?" Saber inquired. "A dangerous foe."

"You saved the Loki Familia!?" Hesita shouted, making Hakuno's ears ring. The Goddess of the Hearth got back on her feet, allowing the magus to do the same. Hestia giggled in self-imposed victory, "Oh, I can use this as so much blackmail material!"

"Blackmail…?" Hakuno said in confusion.

Rin rubbed her temples, "When you talked about Hestia I didn't imagine a goddess was like this…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hestia countered. "You're a goddess… Wait… No, human? What…"

"Human," Rin answered. "And a goddess… Honestly, both, but more to the former." She waved it off casually. "Hakuno had a contract with me before you, so she's originally mine."

"She didn't have a Falna, so it was a worded one?" Hestia asked.

"Something like that," Rin said. "You're Hestia?"

"Yep! I'm Hestia! Hakuno is part of my Familia, also have two other members but they're out right now," Hestia boasted.

Rin glared at the petite goddess' breasts, "A child with those assets…? This world is cruel…"

"Mhm, you said something?" Hestia asked.

"Nothing!" Rin exclaimed. "I'm Rin, but my goddess' side name is Ereshkigal."

"Oh, Ereshkigal, I see, I see…" Hestia trailed off into a brief silence. "Wait, what!? How the… You're supposed to be overseeing the mortal souls! They're already understaffed in Heaven!"

"Did someone say, Ereshkigal?" Artemis' voice chimed in as she appeared behind them. "Hakuno, I'm glad to see you are uninjured."

"Hello, Artemis," Hakuno answered.

"Any other deities I should know about, Hakuno…" Hestia grumbled like an upset mother.

"Wait, others?" Rin inquired. "Don't tell me…"

Artemis nodded, "Hakuno attracts attention from other deities. Mostly no fault of her own actions, rather because of her origins."

Hakuno frowned, Artemis was referring to her origins from the Moon Cell, though likely just the orbital body and not the Automaton.

Rin looked at Hakuno, "You're really troublesome at times."

Hestia nodded, "She gives me so many headaches despite how cute she is."

Artemis agreed, "A force to be reckoned with."

The Goddess of the Hearth clapped her hands together, "Well, if you're Hakuno's friend, then you're alright in my book! How about some tea while I think of a way to punish her for her recklessness?"

"Oh, I can get into that," Rin grinned.

Hakuno Kishinami sighed.

Why couldn't she just have a normal day?


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! This one has Saber moments! Very lighthearted! Also some set-up for some butterfly effect due to Hakuno.

 **TheHolyBlade** : The d20 save against Hakuno's cuteness is too impossible.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Hakuno will learn a few things from Rin!

 **Paxloria** : Nope! Never!

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Rin's tsundereness for Hakuno is fun to write!

 **Amatsui** : Haha, that's funny.

 **Student** : Or maybe all three!? I need to write more fun moments! But have to balance it out with the serious story as well.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : The cuteness of Hakuno compels all.

 **King of Fans:** Lol, that is Hestia's thought process! Hakuno is lacking in knowledge on how magecraft works, but Rin will surely shove it into our little squirrel's head eventually.

 **KadinaruDess** : She looks cute with every expression!

 **Yuri352** : Her harem magnet is so strong it works on both genders!

 **Hollowichigo12** : Thank you very much! And congrats on those three Servants! I have plenty more planned for Altera moments, she really needs more! Hakuno's cuteness is so powerful that people can't do a save throw against it!

 **Erk Prower** : Well, regardless. I'm using 'Ais'. Because doing 'Aiz' just makes me think of Ainz Ooal Gown. Thanks for the correction though.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 32: Fulfilling A Promise

 _It was a crowd in either side, cheering and yelling in celebration for the return of the army. They had struck a crucial blow against the Saxons and emerged victorious after a long battle. The formation and construction of the castle were ongoing and during that time it was vulnerable to attacks, so they had to keep any enemies away while the workers built up the stone._

 _While the citizens were in the belief that the knights had gone off to defeat the Saxon invaders, the truth was that this was but a skirmish to prevent crucial supply lines from being taken, these resources needed to make the castle. It wasn't something as intense as a full-on battle._

 _These were the thoughts that the figurehead of this army, a young woman garbed in knightly armor with a ceremonial blade at her hip kept in her head._

" _My liege," A knight adorn in armor with a helm covering his face spoke, his horse walking up to her side._

" _Report," She ordered, eyes refusing to turn towards his direction, a steeled face kept forward. This paltry parade should end quickly enough, she never enjoyed them but knew the reasons behind it._

" _The wizard says that the Saxon forces have retreated and that he has dealt with their spellcasters," The knight responded. "Your status has many lords, you should be able to overtake them and become King."_

 _She nodded in understanding, her actions as a feudal lord were overwhelmingly effective and military might now exceeding the others. A decisive diplomatic meeting would convince them of her right to rule and also pool in additional manpower and resources to finish Camelot._

 _But there was also another matter._

 _A King cannot be without a Queen._

 _That was an issue, as her disguise as a man cannot be leaked, the king had to be male._

 _She would consort with her guide wizard on what to do…_

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami sat upright from the bed, alone in the bedroom. Hestia, Liliruca, and Bell were all absent from the Familia home. The magus girl sighed as she rubbed her head with a free hand, the dream cycle had been rather confusing and also headache inducing. She knew it detailed the pasts of her Servants, but it felt rather invasive to look into their memories without permission, even if they knew it would occur anyway.

It had been three days since Hakuno Kishinami returned from the Dungeon.

She had been on what amounted to house arrest for that time. A punishment by Hestia on her for the incident and foolhardiness she committed while in the Dungeon. It was clear that the petite goddess was true to what she said, in that Hakuno wouldn't be able to leave the rundown church for a while.

Luckily, while it may have seemed boring, Hakuno had plenty of distractions.

For one, Hakuno now had the time to sort through all that occurred in the past week. She could talk with her Servants, manage her items, learn to read and write the local language without the aid of magic.

It wasn't hard to learn it, compared to learning both English and Japanese, it was rather easy. Apparently, not everyone was literate in Orario either, but Hakuno wasn't going to be one of those individuals.

However, today she can once more head out!

And she had no intention of entering the Dungeon, there were still plenty of things to check out in Orario. Like a few restaurants, she has the currency for them again after the last trip. Also, maybe shopping as well? A new outfit would be great, she can't keep wearing her uniform every single day anymore, it was becoming a hassle to clean.

Hakuno Kishinami's thought process halted when the realization came that she was thinking along the lines of a normal girl.

She smiled, it was such a rarity in the past, but to have the opportunity felt relaxing.

"I should get ready first," Hakuno spoke out loud as she left the bedroom and began the routine process of washing her face, caring for her hair, and dressing into uniform.

As she brushed, a small thought wondered what Rin had been doing lately, the Spirit Hacker had been busy the past few days and only occasionally visited for a light chat… And shoving information about magecraft into her head with those excessively detailed lectures.

The brown-haired girl shuddered a bit, Rin could get so into her own descriptions it was almost akin to exposition. If not for the fact that Hakuno genuinely enjoyed her friend's presence and opinion, it would've been a far worse punishment.

On the other hand, Bell and Liliruca were still making trips to the Dungeon. Hakuno would hear a short story or two about what happened in their latest dives but the tales were mostly as expected for them. Nothing serious or out-of-the-ordinary had occurred since their trip with Hakuno.

It was almost as if Hakuno was a bad luck charm.

Her luck was awful.

Seriously, Rin had even taken a portion of her earnings in the Dungeon from all those magic stones! That was two-hundred thousand valis out of three-hundred thousand!

If Hestia has known about how much Hakuno Kishinami had made in total, the goddess would have fainted. All mostly due in part of Archer, the large percentage of monsters he killed all registered under the Regalia, stored within its inventory. It had been an insurmountable amount of magic stones and item drops.

In simple terms, Hakuno had way too much currency for a supposedly 'Level 1' Adventurer.

Hakuno Kishinami placed the brush down and made her way up the stairs to the ground floor. She immediately spotted the regal figure of Saber, the Knight Servant sat elegantly on the floor in a casual attire likened to a white shirt and tan pants. It sharply contrasted the Heroic Spirit's personality, but it also fits her rather well.

The Master could also feel the nearby presence of Altera.

Archer had been assigned to watch over Rin, Hakuno didn't want her friend unguarded, even if the Spirit Hacker could take care of herself without using her own fused Servant's capabilities.

She smiled and walked towards Saber, "Morning," Hakuno greeted.

"Good morning to you as well, Lady Hakuno," Saber replied, opening her eyes and looking at her Master with a gentle, yet elegant expression.

"Today we can head out," Hakuno said. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat at a restaurant?"

"I graciously accept your invitation," Saber said. "Will Altera be joining us?"

Hakuno shook her head, "I promised to head out with her personally later tonight. But I still said I would invite you before that. I don't want to break my word."

She would spend time with the powerful swordswomen after dusk, while Saber would have the day. This way she can interact with both Heroic Spirits without causing tension between them. It was clear that Altera and Saber, even if they tolerant one another in battle, did not have aligned personalities.

"An honorable word is one worth keeping," The Knight replied and stood up on her feet. "Then let us depart, what diner do you have in mind?"

* * *

Ais Wallenstein didn't normally spend her time flipping through books, rarely would a fellow Familia member see her in the Loki Familia's small library. After all, it was mostly the mages that spent their time within the room. But now they were greeted by this odd sight of a First-Class Adventurer skimming through book after book with the aid of Lefiya who scoured through their collection for anything related to what the doll-like swordswoman was searching for.

A chunk of books slammed on the desk, Lefiya released a deep sigh of relief after dropping the load. She looked at Ais and said, "This is the rest of it, there isn't anything else I could find about spirits."

The blonde-haired Adventurer looked to the pile, then to her own, and nodded in silent acceptance. "Thank you, Lefiya."

"I'm happy to help, Miss Ais!" The elf mage replied joyfully.

Ais glanced back to the pile, there were so few books, only a dozen, and most of them didn't detail anything related to knowledge prior to the gods and goddess' descent from Heaven a thousand years ago.

It was almost seemly like any records of that time were erased or were just not written down.

Admittedly, while the reason behind this sudden research was because of her and Lefiya's bargain with Hakuno Kishinami, Ais had curiosity as to what exactly the young girl's Spirits were.

Now, deeper in research, Ais saw a distinct disparity, it wasn't a widely known fact but prior to a thousand years ago, the mortal races dealt with the dangers of monsters by allying themselves with Spirits. This race of magical beings was not akin to the few scattered ones in Orario who were equal to a race such as humans but rather incredibly powerful sentinels.

But even then, the books did not state exactly what those types of Spirits entitled. Not even a brief description or summary about who were these potent Spirits in the first place.

After the descent of the gods, the mortal races contact with these Spirits were never recorded again. In the span of a thousand years to the present day, not a single instance likened to the same occurrence. It was believed that perhaps with the deities and Falna, the need to ally with Spirits became a moot point. This would occur if Falna was just more effective than a Spirit's aid.

But if that were true, how come Hakuno's contract with her Spirit companions was so much more powerful than even a Level 5 Adventurer?

Another reason could be that individuals capable of having contracts with Spirits were exceedingly rare and with the advent of Falna, these few wouldn't be pressured to discover their ability in light of Falna's capability to be applied to anyone.

If that were the case, what event had occurred to force an individual that could do such, Hakuno Kishinami, to make a contract with Spirits? And how exactly did she locate them to make the deal? The information and background provided by the girl's deity ally, Rin, had spoken that she had aided Hakuno.

So perhaps it was a goddess that had directed and guided the young mage to make these contracts. But there were many vague explanations, deeper insight into the topic such as what Ais and Lefiya had just done revealed a few glaring holes to Rin's words.

There was a crucial secret being kept, something related to the mysterious floating cubes above the two floors. Has there been something deeper? Was the dungeon attempting to corrupt Spirits, such as that frightening monster on the 18th Floor, in a newly forged response to fight against Adventurers and their deities?

Too many questions.

She needed access to older records, perhaps her goddess, Loki, can help?

However, another problem arose.

It was inevitable, there were dozens of other adventurers that followed the Loki Familia back to the surface. It didn't take more than a day for rumors and news about what occurs to spread like wildfire throughout Orario. With this, Hakuno Kishinami became a renowned individual, and her uniquely plain appearance made her very identifiable. Rin also became a topic of discussion, but a new deity was just a footnote compared to the mysterious, powerful and mortal Contractor of Spirits.

A title that would undoubtedly fuel the fame further.

Ais Wallenstein knew fame, it was a large annoyance to her and both an aid and hinderance. But she has much practice over time to work around it, not to mention let the popularity simmer down to a more manageable level. Hakuno had a similar demeanor to Ais, but the differences are very pronounced as well.

"Ais!" The loud voice of her goddess, Loki, echoed through the library, disregarding the unwritten rule of quiet tones.

She glanced at Loki, the red-haired flat chested woman dressed in a shirt and shorts walked towards Ais with a pout expression.

"Yes?" Ais questioned.

"Is it true?" Loki asked. "Did that big-breasted shortie's Familia really save you all!?"

"Lady Hakuno did," She confirmed. "We would not have been able to defeat that monster without her Spirit."

"Gah!" Loki grabbed her own temples in fake agony. "I can't believe it! Now I owe a favor to Hestia! She's never going to let this go- Wait, Lady Hakuno?" Her face instantly switched to a curious one. "Oh? Is my Ais attracted to another girl? But what about me?"

"Miss Ais isn't a-attracted to her!" Lefiya shouted in response, her face a reddish hue. "She just respects her."

"Mhm," Loki nodded. "Not unexpected, Orario's Contractor of Spirits is an extreme rarity. Especially with ones as powerful as what I've heard," She likely referred to the Amazon-like warrior, the white tattoo woman with tremendous strength told through the other Familia members.

Ais Wallenstein vastly preferred Saber over that dangerous woman, it felt like her soul shivered in her presence compared to the comfortable aura that Saber emitted.

"We've been looking into spirits," Lefiya said. "But there doesn't seem to be much about any before a thousand years ago."

"Of course not," Loki said. "The Guild likely holds them in personal records. A few deities have likely been asking about those in the past days, I can also inquire about them if you need it." As non-serious as Loki may seem, she did do her best to help her Familia members.

"Are they rare?" Ais questioned.

"Contractors?" Loki clarified, experienced in Ais' mannerisms.

She nodded.

Loki crossed her arms, "Not just rare, nearly impossible to find. It's easier to find a powerful spirit than one that can contract with it."

"Is there any benefit to the contract?" Lefiya asked.

"Well, the Spirit and Contractor are supposed to share power, this is why these people become heroes. This was before Falna and these individuals could match First-Class Adventurers, even outstrip them," Loki explained. "Well, that's at least what I remember."

That didn't match what Hakuno Kishinami was doing. The Hestia Familia mage wasn't sharing power with her Spirits, rather it seemed that the Spirits themselves were empowered and did the fighting. In fact, perhaps it Hakuno that was providing the Spirits?

It seemed way too far-fetched and went against many prenotions known throughout Adventurers, but Lady Hakuno had already thrown such logic out the window, so was the theory completely unbelievable?

"Could you acquire the records?" Ais asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Loki laughed.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt quite a number of eyes on her as she walked through Orario's many streets, something had happened since the prior trip that made her a center of attention. If it wasn't for perhaps Saber's authoritative presence, the surrounding people might have assaulted her with whatever burning questions they had. Fortunately, Saber kept them at bay, making a few warning glares now and then while keeping her actions seemingly hidden from her Master.

But Hakuno knew what the Servant was doing, it wasn't hard to notice for the magus.

She reasoned that the news about the 18th Floor had spread, as the Loki Familia returned in the three days since her and Rin's return to the surface. Not just once had Hakuno heard the whispered title of 'Contractor of Spirits' directed at her.

Probably meaning Altera and Archer, but Saber would be joining the trio of known Heroic Spirits in the public.

That could be very dangerous.

A crucial strength and weakness to a Heroic Spirit was their identity, the true name that represented them. Information about a Servant determined everything, it was the deciding factor in how Hakuno Kishinami won the Moon Holy Grail War. Through such knowledge, she defeated and _killed_ every Master and Servant pair against her.

While it was unlikely people of this world would even know about her Servants' identity, that didn't deny the fact that it wasn't possible or that there were opponents in the Dungeon that were also corrupted Servants.

Hakuno shook her head.

She shouldn't be so wary of these people, they're not Masters or enemies. Just curious individuals wanting to know more.

This wasn't the Holy Grail War.

Oh! That restaurant looked good!

"Saber, let's try that place," Hakuno said, pointing towards the establishment.

The Servant smiled, "If that is my Master's wish."

"I'm sure the food is delicious," Hakuno stated.

A small glistening in Saber's eyes betrayed the Servant's expression, clearly, she hungered for the fine results of the culinary arts. Hakuno didn't fault her, as she also was excited to try it. The last times with both Hestia and also the meat stickers were good, but now it was personally with her Servant.

They entered the building known as the Hostess of Fertility, it had opened only recently so there were barely any customers. It catered to the normal citizen during the afternoon hours and Adventurers at night, but while the menu and portions were more significant after dusk the prices were less during sunlight.

But it was renowned for its delicious meals and drink.

"Are you an Adventurer, miss?" A waitress asked a human girl with gray hair at the entrance, dressed in a blouse and apron.

"Yes," Hakuno answered. "Can I have a table for two?" She asked.

"Sure! But keep in mind, our portions and menu differ from the nightly hours," She said.

"That's fine," The magus replied.

The girl guided them to a table near the far wall, placing down menus as Hakuno and Saber sat across from one another. "I'm Syr, I'll be your waitress."

"I'm Hakuno," She said. "This is Saber."

Syr gasped, "You're the Contractor of Spirits."

"Huh?" Hakuno blinked.

Saber glanced over the menu, "Mhm, I'll take it all."

Hakuno attention took a sharp turn towards Saber, "When I said we're eating I didn't mean everything, Saber… I don't have that much…"

"Ah…" Saber looked disappointed at that mention.

"... Alright," Hakuno relented. "We'll have everything."

"E-everything…?" Syr looked shocked.

"Yes, one order of each menu item," Saber clarified with an eager expression. "Please bring in the appetizers before the course. I'll also have the recommended beverage."

"Can't wait?" Hakuno said, then directed at Syr. "Tea, please."

"Or course I can!" Saber retorted, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I'll put it in right away!" Syr exclaimed and rushed off to the cook, a rather large burly woman.

"Wonder how it compares…" Hakuno trailed off in thought.

"Compares to what, my Lady?" Saber inquired.

"To Archer's skill," She replied without thought.

"I don't believe he knows how to cook cuisine," The Knight replied.

"Not him, I meant… A Servant I had before…" Hakuno trailed off.

 _A tanned man garbed in a red outfit cooked a delicious-smelling dish, a contractionary image to the field of blades residing within him. She could hardly wait to taste it._

She really did miss him, and his tea.

Saber nodded, "Your prior Servant has done very well in guiding you. While I do not know their identity, I extend my gratitude and respect."

"Thanks…" Hakuno replied. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

However, Hakuno Kishinami only had a vague recollection of her prior Servants. The memories were there, but blurred between three different interpretations, each featuring a different Servant and different choices.

The magus girl will not think hard about it, it was in the past.

A chime of the door's bell signaled a new guest entering, Hakuno Kishinami glanced to see Eina Tulle, her supposedly half-elf Dungeon Advisor. She couldn't get around the fact that elves existed and so viewed Eina as human anyway. Still, Eina took a brief look and spotted her.

Oh, Eina didn't look particularly happy.

"Hakuno. Kishinami." Eina spoke as she approached them. "What did I tell you about going deeper in the Dungeon?"

"I already got scolded," Hakuno said. "Hestia also punished me too."

The Guild-affiliated lady sighed, rubbing her temples to relieve a headache. "Regardless, I'm here under Guild orders to bring you back to the Guild building."

"Did I do something wrong?" The Digital Human questioned.

"I don't know, my superiors are asking for you," Eina sighed.

Saber frowned, "We are currently dining. My Lady shall deal with them later," She stated.

Eina's eyes widened, "But… They need her now-"

"My Lady will visit them _later_." Saber pressed.

"Yes, ma'am! Later it is!" Eina cowered under the Servant's pressure, taking a few steps back before walking quietly outside.

"See you soon then, Eina," Hakuno said.

Syr approached with a large tray carrying numerous dishes, "I have some of the appetizers ready, Madam says appreciates the challenge!" She exclaimed as she started placing them on the table.

"Good," Saber replied with a relaxed form. "Then I shall partake."

"Thank you for the food," Hakuno mentioned and began to eat alongside her Knight.


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note** : So many Digital Human chapters lately! I'm sure hope everyone is enjoying it!

 **Jmspikey** : Saber might've died if she learned that.

 **Have a Little Feith** : Knowing Hakuno, she'd flip it all on its end.

 **Kithrin** : Who knows? Freya's methods are clouded in mystery. At least Hestia is straightforward!

 **King of Fans** : I'm sure Rin is doing something, Hakuno will probably hear from her soon.

 **Saru** : I have plans to getting Artemis in her official appearance.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 33: Contractor of Spirits

Hakuno Kishinami nearly moaned as the blissful flavor of the cooked meals melted in her mouth. It was such a far cry from the limited food that her Familia had and it tempted Hakuno dearly to splurge more earned currency on improving the Familia's cooking facilities. In fact, it wouldn't be too difficult, they could even move out of the ruined church to a more livable two-story household.

Another delve into the Dungeon with Archer's Golden Rule skill would help immensely on the financial department… Provided Rin doesn't take too much from the already taxed return rate.

Though, wait, considering the amount of currency that should have been sent to Hestia's Familia holding, why hadn't her goddess done any home improvements yet? So far, Bell had bought some additional essentials for her and recently Liliruca.

In fact, for what reason were they still living in such an area of ruins?

Perhaps she should ask Hestia about it later.

Hakuno knew that Artemis would likely have accepted her living in the huntress goddess's mansion if the magus asked. But, they weren't her Familia, and she had grown comfortable in Hestia, Bell, and Lili's presence.

"Coin for your thoughts, milady?" Saber questioned after wiping her own mouth with a cloth napkin. It was stunning how much food she had devoured, Hakuno would almost call her gluttonous, if not for the fact that the Servant did it at a slow, controlled pace and allowed her Master to try the variety of dishes as well.

Not to mention, Saber was happy.

That made Hakuno happy.

Later tonight, Hakuno would have to bring Altera to a restaurant as well. Surely the warrior appreciated delicious cuisine as well.

"It's nothing, just thinking of helping my Familia," Hakuno answered Saber.

"Yes, your faction does require a more suitable living arrangement. Might I suggest a fortified building with surrounding walls?" Saber suggested.

Hakuno smiled, "I think we still want to be inside Orario's walls. So, not outside areas."

They had to travel back to Orario from the outskirts during the Artemis incident. While it wasn't hard, as the mansion wasn't far, it could be a hassle to go back and forth. Orario was rather large in scale, and there were areas that had entire estates, rather than the urban complex space conservative buildings of Hakuno's world.

"You are gaining significant reputation, Master. You need to take into consideration the mysterious Familia that has its eyes on you," The Servant of the Sword explained.

Hakuno knew that Saber referred to the assassin, it felt like so long ago now, but the point was solid. It was highly unlikely any building in Orario would be built with any defensive purposes in mind, conflicts between Familia were rare and restricted to rules, these 'War Games' so to speak.

A War Game.

To even consider the word 'war' to be applied to as a game…

" _Come on, Hakuno! How about you just throw the first round to me? I'll even split the earnings somewhat since we're friends in this Holy Grail War game!"_

She shook her head, "I don't want any conflict, but I guess… Maybe we can clear away some of the ruins and order custom construction?"

It would be more expensive than just buying an outright house, but potentially less so than purchasing an estate or mansion within Orario.

"Yes, that could work as well," Saber said.

"Now… Wonder what the guild wants…" Hakuno trailed off, taking a moment to drink some tea.

"Be cautious, Lady Hakuno," The Knight Servant began. "Your actions and those of your Servants have caused unrest, and as before, caught the eye of other Familia. This title of 'Contractor of Spirits' has only spread your name throughout the city."

Hakuno looked down, staring at the empty plate before her, she had no experience in dealing with this sort of stuff. Her social skills were still developing and she had no interest in politics…

Wait…

"Saber, have you dealt with other groups of interest before?" Hakuno asked.

"Many times," She replied. "I was stern in my leadership, diplomats and nobles across the realm met with me. All seeking their own goals, any unwise decisions could make matters worse at the drop of a word."

So, Saber was a leader… She pulled a sword out of a stone… She was a knight…

That all sounded really familiar. But Hakuno couldn't quite put her thoughts on what Saber's true identity was; well, she could just ask. But again, knowing your Servant's identity was a two-way street, there were risks.

If her memory wasn't so muddled of her time in the Moon Cell, she'd likely remember.

Still, "That sounds… Unnerving," Hakuno said. "Can you talk for me?"

"No," Saber's reply was instant.

"Why?" Hakuno questioned.

"Because you are our Master, we are Heroic Spirits, our time has passed. You are human, alive, it is your period now," The Knight finished.

It was a sentence that contrasted Hakuno Kishinami's ending statement to Twice H Pierceman. But, unlike Twice, who had been a been killed both on Earth and suffered numerous deaths on the Moon. Hakuno Kishinami's original was alive, Rin had even saved her before being transported, and Hakuno had never died during the Holy Grail War.

Hakuno wasn't so sure that she could even replicate the same process that Twice did to repeat the Holy Grail War until he'd won by summoning a Saver Class Servant.

As such, technically, Hakuno Kishinami had never died.

Still didn't make her feel any more confident in dealing with all this popularity and attention.

"But… Saber…" Hakuno trailed off.

"I will teach you, guide you, but I won't solve your problems, Master."

The magus girl pouted.

Saber narrowed her eyes, "Even with that look."

Hakuno Kishinami only pouted harder at that, but there wasn't anything she could do. The Master would have to solve the problem with the Guild herself.

After paying the tab, a rather large tab…

Yeah, she's going to need to send Archer down to the dungeon. Too bad he'd be limited in carrying space without her nearby presence to store objects into the Regalia, but an income was going to be needed with Saber around… And possibly Altera too.

She sighed audibly.

* * *

After leaving, Hakuno Kishinami was immediately grabbed hold by the hand, Eina Tulle had to hastily guide her towards the guild building, Saber following behind. Eina had to act quickly, Hakuno presumed, because she'd been forced to delay thanks to them having lunch, but also because there were crowds of people eyeing the magus girl. Hakuno Kishinami didn't recognize them, but her sensitivity to higher beings made her aware that a few deities were hidden in the crowd.

The Heroic Spirit, Saber, kept a close guard of her Master, allowing Hakuno to feel safe under her watch.

Still, Eina was awfully trying to be as quick as possible, to a degree where her face looked like it was in a panic.

"Um… Calm down, Eina," Hakuno said.

"Calm down?" Eina breathed under her breath. "I wouldn't be stressed out if you'd just listen to my advice, instead of increasing my workload." She sighed audibly.

"Sorry," The magus girl apologized.

"I bet a lot of what happened is out of your control, wasn't it?" The half-elf stated as they approached the Guild Building.

"Mostly," She acknowledged. "Is… Is what I did have spread that far throughout Orario?"

"Less than you think, more than I can imagine," Eina replied.

"... Huh?" Hakuno tilted her head in confusion at that sentence.

Eina looked back, "Hakuno… Wha… Cute... " She was completely stunned, even having stopped dragging Hakuno by the hand. The guild worker shook her head, "No, don't get distracted! Hakuno, as I said, I really don't know why my superiors have taken interest in you. They've been asking me questions that I can't answer because frankly, you've only just started! It's been a week, or two, at most!"

Hakuno Kishinami felt like she was about to get scolded again.

"That's… Bad?" Hakuno questioned.

"I haven't begun to clarify the rumors I've been hearing from the Loki Familia, let alone whatever else has been cooked up by the general public," Eina was rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to remove a headache. "Anything I've heard has been mostly from passing adventurers these past few days and I really need to get to the source of it all, you."

"I haven't purposely left the Upper Floors as you advised," Hakuno replied.

"You were advised not to go deeper than the fourth floor, yet I got it out of Bell you went more than twice that down purposely… And then, nearly single-handedly journeyed back up through the Middle Floors." Eina rebutted with a rather distressed expression. "Please… Stop…"

"Um…" Hakuno looked to Saber for support, but the Servant remained silent. "I won't go back down to the Dungeon soon."

"Oh I know you won't, you're banned from the Dungeon by order of your goddess."

Well, there was that too.

Eina Tulle pushed opened the door and guided Hakuno Kishinami towards one of the back rooms, she turned to Saber, who had still been following. "I'm sorry, miss, but you cannot enter-"

"I will follow my Master inside, move," Saber stated.

"But… You… Only guild…" Eina shook in her boots at the knight's command.

"Saber is contracted with me," Hakuno stated. "She is an extension."

Well, in extension by the means that Hakuno Kishinami supplied Saber with the magical energy necessary to stay materialized, but yes, she could be considered an extension.

"She's one of those spirits? The greater ones?" Eina pointed towards Saber.

Hakuno blinked at that description, "Heroic Spirit, but yes?" She answered.

"Well, I guess she has a right." Eina relented and let Saber pass.

Once Hakuno Kishinami entered the room, she took note that it didn't have any windows, but it did have a stairwell leading underground. She felt anxious, hesitate in heading into an unknown area, only the stairwell being brightly lit gave her mild comfort. But with Saber's presence, Hakuno headed down, if worse came to worse, the Heroic Spirit would protect her.

She paused for a moment, why did her thoughts immediately assume danger? This was the Guild, the patronage of all Adventurers, her dungeon advisor worked here. Most of the employees here were likely non-combatants, not any potential enemy. Did the recent incidents, so soon after the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, make her overly cautious?

The magus girl took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself, before proceeding down.

It got rather darker as they made it to the underground floor, which wasn't really far down from the ground floor. It was still lit by torches, but the expanse was a bit much for the light to brightly lit the entire area. Almost ominously, it was rather quiet-

"You know, Ouranos, you really need to light this place up more!"

That was until Hestia's voice spoke loudly against the silence, any tension was immediately released by the bubbly personality that was Hakuno's Familia's goddess.

A small smile adorned the brown-haired girl's face, leave it to that petite goddess to make things more cheery.

Hakuno quickly examined the room, sure it was expansive, but it had some decoration, mostly pillars and symbols, with torches on either side of the walls leading down to an elevated throne where sat a hooded elderly figure that Hakuno realized was a god, likely Ouranos as Hestia said. Hestia stood just below it, looking up, her stance was carefree.

"Welcome, Hakuno Kishinami," Ouranos waved a hand in greeting, his facial expression was rather serious looking.

"Finally, Hakuno!" Hestia turned to her. "Took your sweet time getting here!"

"I was having lunch with Saber," Hakuno answered.

"No excuse! You shouldn't leave your goddess waiting!" Hestia said. "Did you bring anything for me?" Her next sentence had completely contradicted her previous one.

Hakuno shook her head, "No, sorry."

Ouranos glanced at Saber, his eyes narrowed, "You are… Different."

"As are you," Saber countered. "No individual is the same as another."

"This is Saber," Hakuno introduced. "She's one of the three Heroic Spirits that I have contracted with."

The elderly man sat against his seat, "Worry not, I am not here to speak about what your contracted Spirits are," There was something in his eyes, a glint that told Hakuno that this god was far more familiar to what this world's ancient spirits were actually like.

"Yes, Hakuno!" Hestia exclaimed. "I've had so much of a headache these past few days, but Ouranos has agreed to stop the other persistent deities."

Hakuno arched a brow, "Persistent deities?"

"Your title, 'Contractor of Spirits', and the myths and legends surrounding the implication has painted the Hestia Familia with a target on its back," Ouranos explained. "A Level One Adventurer, only a week or two since starting, had achieved both the reputation and the ability exceeding the Sword Princess. Hestia's Familia went from a relatively unknown faction to matching Loki in a span of a few days."

"Naturally, that meant I got a lot of attention," Hestia said. "But most of that attention is others wanting my little mage girl for their own Familias! Thinking that I couldn't support such a 'high' upkeep that a 'Contractor of Spirits' could imply!" A stark, sarcastic tone filled her voice.

"So what did you have in mind?" Hakuno questioned Ouranos. "I won't join your Familia."

"I do not want you too," He waved it off, taking no offense. "However it is clear that the Hestia's Familia does not have the position to handle you."

"What! Hey! Don't pilfer Hakuno!" Hestia yelled.

"You are mistaken," Saber said to Hakuno. "This is not an attempt to change my Master's faction. Rather, a way to prevent the upset in the balance of power."

"Power…?" Hestia was confused.

"The presence of an individual capable of forming contracts with spirits can result in… Less the wanted events," Ouranos explained. "As such, I want her under the jurisdiction of the Guild. She will still be apart of the Hestia Familia, but will be associated with the Guild in a more binding manner than typical Adventurers.."

"I will not accept without knowing the terms and conditions," Hakuno said.

Something like this could not be so easily agreed upon.

Ouranos called for one of his employees, an elderly man with pointed ears similar to Eina's, who brought over a couple of sheets of paper. Hakuno Kishinami took them gratefully and began to read through the information that would make the binding deal between herself and the Guild. There was a silent pause in the room as the Master of Heroic Spirits examined the work carefully.

Hestia spoke up, "Well, Hakuno?"

Hakuno Kishinami looked up to Ouranos.

The elderly god said, "It is rather favorable for the Hestia Familia."

"I know," Hakuno replied. "But I decline."

"Really now?" Ouranos replied. "Why?"

"It will help my Familia, but I don't like being constrained to the Guild's requests. While it will offer protection against other Familia, it will restrict my access to the Dungeon. I cannot have that." Hakuno answered.

She needed free access to the Dungeon, the second-half of the Regalia was still present in the deeper floors.

"I see," Ouranos replied. "Then perhaps we can work out a better contract?"

"With Hestia," Hakuno said. "Saber will help as well."

"Of course!" Hestia exclaimed. "I may not have experience in this stuff, but if it's for Hakuno, I'll do anything!"

"Very well, Lady Hakuno," Saber answered.

Ouranos nodded, "Let us begin then."


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Another Lunar Hearth chapter everybody! I'm glad that people are enjoying the series.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : The little squirrel has always been a bold girl!

 **Engineer4Ever** : War Games for Hakuno? The Great Hakuno War!

 **BraveWolf13** : Haha, no. We only work together for the collab story of Digital/VRAINS. We are in close contact though.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Digital Human updates are always great! If only I had more time nowadays to update more often.

 **Dxhologram** : She's just too cute, all the gods want her!

 **King of Fans** : Hakuno is a smart cookie, so she'll figure out how to use her Servants to the best of their abilities. She also can recognize the disadvantages and advantages really, really well, that can go beyond combat.

 **ReavesTheReader** : Thank you! And I'll make some Knight and Squire moments in the future! I'm glad I've gotten quite decent at Hakuno's character development.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 34: Truths to the Matter

Hestia felt like her head was pounding from all the mind-boggling politics Ouranous and Saber had directed at her little mage girl, Hakuno Kishinami. The goddess had tried her best to keep up, making a few mild suggestions and arguing about certain aspects that might occur as a loophole. Hakuno was clearly not experienced in this sort of thing, but the brown-haired child had a knack for spotting exploits and weaknesses in the paperwork.

Finally, after a few grueling hours, they had left the guild.

Her child's dungeon advisor, Eina, wanted to ask some questions, but after leaving that underground temple the goddess and mage were too exhausted and promptly left the guild, though did promise to answer later.

Well, Hestia believed that Hakuno was tired, it was difficult to tell at times with her monotone expressions, but she at least was starting to find minor hints of what her Familia member was feeling.

As for Saber, the knight looked as fine as ever. Did Heroic Spirits not get tired or anything? No, there was an instance that Hestia spotted Saber sleeping.

Ugh, forget it!

First, they returned back to their Familia home, after evading any crowds that wanted to steal a glance at Hakuno and her Heroic Spirits. When they came home, however, Hakuno Kishinami looked to Hestia, her mind looked a bit puzzled, perhaps having been in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Hakuno?" Hestia asked, wanting to relax her Second Child's mind.

"Nothing," Hakuno replied straightforwardly. "Why don't we have a house?"

"Ah… Well, we don't have the money," Hestia shifted a bit uncomfortably at the question. All the Familia cut money her Children had gathered was mostly being sent to pay off the debt Hestia owed her fellow goddess for creating Bell's special weapon.

Hakuno's blank stare made Hestia feel judged, and she's a goddess!

"I did the calculations, that doesn't match up," Hakuno replied.

Calculations!?

Her little mage girl is so smart!

Too smart!

"Ah, well, we're renting this place," Hestia explained. "And I… Also… Have a debt I'm repaying…"

"Alright," Hakuno replied. "That explains why you work so much. I understand."

"Ah! Hakuno~! You're so great!" Hestia hugged her adorable child, the goddess's head pushing against the teenager's bosom.

"Thank you…?" She replied a bit puzzled.

Hestia stood back away from Hakuno, "Anyway! I've been meaning to have a serious private conversation with you!" She spoke sincerely. "So follow me downstairs."

Hakuno tilted her head, "Alright?"

The Goddess of the Hearth's heart felt like it exploded and revived in an instant, "C-c-cute!" She purposely slapped her own cheeks, "Gah! Get a grip! Overwhelming cuteness must be put aside for goddess talk!"

Now having recovered from Hakuno Kishinami's merciless ability, Hestia and her Familia member headed into the ruined church's basement, Saber remaining on the surface to maintain a diligent watch over the Familia Home.

Hestia starred from across Hakuno, the brown-haired sat on the couch, sipping tea from a slightly-cracked cup. The goddess's fingers clenched, pressing against her own legs, hesitation about delving into the subject that had been in her mind since nearly a week back.

How does one begin a topic like it?

The memory that burned in her child's soul?

 _An image of a city lit aflame, where the roads were reduced to ashes, buildings crumbled into dust, smoke and red haze decorated everything, the people turned into charred skeletons as a long girl struggled to survive against disease and war._

She bit her lip.

Gather your courage, if you want to help your child, you need to speak up!

"Hakuno, I want to talk about you," Hestia began, looking directly at the girl's passive expression. "It's obvious you're different from most people, even deities, and I've known about it longer than this whole 'Contractor of Spirits' thing came about."

Hakuno Kishinami listened intently, the tea-filled cup placed upon her knee, held in both hands.

Hestia continued, "Do you remember when we talked about your Falna? Well, a key part of it is accessing your soul to apply the excelia you received to improve your body… But, as you know, it's not working as it should… Instead, I see… A memory."

Memories… Not a memory… One thing at a time…

Hakuno spoke up, "It's a city in a blaze, unlike anything in Orario," She answered ahead of the goddess.

"Exactly," Hestia confirmed. "It's that single memory every time I try going deeper in an attempt to fix your Falna."

"Sorry," The girl apologized.

"No, no," Hestia waved her hands. "You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry that I saw your memories. I understand it's something private for you." She genuinely replied, to view her child's personal history without permission didn't sit well with her.

Hestia stood up and bent towards Hakuno, looking into the star-lit irises that shined in those brown-colored eyes. "Hakuno… I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for anything you did in the past. The struggles, pain, and adversity you've faced before you met me had allowed you to join my Familia. And I wouldn't disregard you just because of some war-filled history."

"You're very kind," Hakuno stated. "I knew you wouldn't judge me, I just didn't want to talk about it…" She glanced away.

"So you knew…?" Hestia questioned. She smiled, "Well, that makes sense. Hakuno is a quiet person after all!"

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, "Thanks?"

"Anyway! That feels like a load off my back!" Hestia felt much better in informing Hakuno about it. "Also been having these weird dreams about you and this moon place!"

"Huh…?"

* * *

Rin Tohsaka missed the convenience of modern era utilities, although this world had some similar devices made possible through the use of magic stones, it still fell short of Earth's technological progress. One could say, as a magus, Rin should be unfamiliar and unused to modern appliances, but that could be further from the truth.

In a time where the planet's mana had depleted, all magecraft was only possible through Spirit Hacking the digital plane, through the use of the Moon Cell. Besides, Rin wasn't like her aunt, although she was pretty close in appearance, the SERAPH even made her look like her elder family member, despite her attempts otherwise.

" _What an engineering marvel, this is a weapon in your time?"_

"Yes, though this is a light firearm," Rin replied, her hands fiddling with her pistol, a weapon that had carried over with her body when the Moon Cell pulled her over to this world. She had always carried one back on Earth, being labeled a terrorist painted a target on her back by the Harwey Family's mercenaries.

The Heroic Spirit infused with her, Ereshkigal, found just about anything of humanity's creation a newfound curiosity.

" _But you do not have much ammunition for it, correct?"_

"Only a few dozen, and currently no way to resupply," She answered.

At the moment, she was only doing maintenance work on it, passing the time as her thoughts wandered to more important topics.

Rin Tohsaka was currently residing within the local hotel, using the currency that Hakuno had converted. She didn't feel bad for taking some, as spending so many days underground faced with Berserker required some monetary compensation. For now, Rin knew that Kishinami would remain at that run-down church, a fact which the Spirit Hacker wished she would move out into better living conditions. But compared to the Private Rooms back in the Holy Grail War, Rin could understand how the church basement would be an improvement.

The attention directed at her friend, however, was not positive. Hakuno Kishinami did not have the personality or experience to deal with celebrity status. The title 'Contractor of Spirits' implied historical logic that couldn't be applied to the truth behind the Master-Servant contract. It drew unnecessary attention to the girl, and that meant that other 'deities' would have an eye out for her.

Of course, due to this, Rin went rather under the radar. This allowed her to explore Orario and gather information, but only word-of-mouth.

The written language was beyond her, it seems like the translation didn't come across for her human brain. But, fortunately, the Heroic Spirit Ereshkigal had the knowledge. Though, being read the words to like a child didn't help Rin's pride.

Firstmost, Rin needed to understand the local culture, more specifically, the deities and their Familias. This was harder to gather, as apparently no-one decided written instructions were necessary for a god or goddess to know about Falna, the blessing.

So, Rin got it out of Hestia, her friend's 'goddess'.

Well, the term was questionable. Hestia didn't hold a candle to a Heroic Spirit, let alone something with god-like prowess like Twice's Savior Servant… Which Hakuno defeated rather brutally.

Brutally, as in, it didn't even have much of a shot. Savior was a powerful Servant, but that was it, Twice was a terrible Master and Hakuno exceeded even Rin in that aspect. The deceased man never had a chance.

" _To have defeated an opponent of that level so efficiently makes that girl a rather terrifying enemy."_

Rin agreed, she even admittedly that she would have lost there.

Ereshkigal, on the other hand, was improving in their two-way communication. She was avoiding Rin's private thoughts, though emotions were still a touchy subject, especially when it concerned Hakuno Kishinami. The goddess of the underworld was like a little sister who was seeing the outside world at the same time and liked every person that her 'older sister' liked.

Older sister being Rin Tohsaka.

" _I'm not a little sister!"_

"You are, don't deny it. You act like one."

" _I'm a goddess!"_

"A goddess which acts like a sheltered little sister," Rin replied.

" _Well… At least I've noticed you've disassembled and reassembled that weapon many times already because someone is too busy thinking about a certain person."_

Rin blinked, checked her firearm, then a small blush decorated her cheeks. "That's… Shut up!" She placed the small gun into the hoster hidden under her skirt. "Moving on to more important matters…"

Adventurers.

They were rather formidable individuals, at least compared to the humans back on Earth in her time. However to a Spirit Hacker within the Moon Cell, it'll be a more equal footing, whereby magi and certain individuals would match or exceed them a century back before the loss of mana.

Honestly, the majority weren't that impressive, with a few notable exceptions. But Rin Tohsaka had been a participant in the Moon Holy Grail War, the prowess of Heroic Spirits left a notable mark on her perception of strength. In a similar manner, the _enemy programs_ created by SERAPH made the Dungeon's monsters look pitiful in comparison.

Or at the very least, the monsters leading up to the surface from the 18th Floor.

The worrying aspect rather lay in that their unknown enemy, that which was manipulating the Dungeon, was making alterations to the spawning creatures on floors below which Hakuno Kishinami had 'conquered'. Considering the fact that it had already changed an entire floor _and_ summoned a Heroic Spirit meant that it was only a matter of time before something more exponentially worse occurred.

As relucted as Rin secretly was at putting her friend in danger, the truth of the matter remained the same.

Hakuno Kishinami needed to obtain the second-half of the Regalia before their adversary grew beyond the dungeon's capacity to fight against it, because it surely was, like a body's immune system in response to a pathogen, but it was losing the battle.

Once it is lost, Rin doubted Hakuno's 'conquered' territory would be able to hold back a full offensive. Orario will be overwhelmed by altered monsters and possible Heroic Spirits that its Adventurers couldn't survive against.

" _A dreadful outcome, the distant star wishes to consume the Earth and its civilizations, this world is likely just another target for it."_

"The distant star? You know what it is?" Rin inquired.

" _No; my memories of it are fragmented. Just know that even the gods were prey before it. Nothing could stand up to it, and that was just a descended piece of it."_

"Are you kidding me? The Age of the Gods was nothing but a snack to just a piece?"

" _I wouldn't say that… Exactly… As I said, I don't really recall!"_

Rin Tohsaka groaned as a headache besieged her, "Fine… Thankfully we have time. First, we need to create a solid team."

" _Adventurers?"_

"Yes," Rin replied. "Hakuno's finite magical energy prevents our Heroic Spirits from fighting in conjunction. We need additional members to cover so to limit the use of Code Casts and combat scenarios requiring the Servants."

" _We have the same issue, your magic circuit quality is enough to maintain our Servant form for a while, but our current type of contract prevents fully utilizing our Skills and Noble Phantasm,"_ Ereshkigal explained.

"It'll be easier if it were a Master-Servant pair instead of this Demi-Servant situation, but I'll have to accept it for now," Rin replied. "Start with Hakuno's Familia, it only has two members besides her, and they're rather low-level, but it can give us potential experimentation room."

" _Experimentation?"_

"Ways to possibly exploit this whole Falna system are likely to appear earlier than later, I'm a Spirit Hacker, after all, so messing with systems is my specialty."

" _From my understanding of your memories, Spirit Hacking requires a digital medium. The only digital medium we've seen so far has been in the Dungeon and of course, Hakuno."_

"Hacking Hakuno is impossible," Rin said, the girl's nature as a Moon Cell-created 'Digital Human' made her incredibly resilient to Spirit Hacking directed at her person without… Certain means…

The twin-tailed girl tried to get the romantic thoughts out of her head.

But, Ereshkigal had a point. Rin Tohsaka had tried to use Code Casts on the surface, outside the Dungeon, they did not function. They did work when nearby Hakuno, or even back in the First Floor, but not otherwise.

Luckily, her Heroic Spirit abilities did work despite her Spirit Hacker spells not.

If Rin were to experiment with Falna using Code Casts, it will have to be done in the vicinity of Hakuno Kishinami. Likely, her presence as a Digital Human seemed to act as a type of adapter or conduit for Moon Cell-related magecraft.

Hestia was a good and naive-hearted character.

Which made her rather exploitable at first glance, but there was a fire in Hestia that Rin respected. In that way, she and Hestia shot off rather well through their mutual understanding of Hakuno Kishinami's rather troublesome predicaments.

Ereshkigal commented, _"She does seem to get into trouble… But most of it is outside her direct control."_

"It's rather she attracts trouble then gets into it," Rin said. "Moving on-"

She suddenly stopped, it was a near-instinctual reaction, her hand reached for her pistol and she ducked behind the desk. Her eyes glanced around the room, looking for danger, but finding nothing.

"What was that…?" Rin questioned in a confused state.

" _You are able to sense other Servants to a degree,"_ Ereshkigal answered. _"You sensed one that wasn't known to you beforehand. But it's gone now."_

"There's a Servant that passed by?" Rin cursed under her breath. "It's happening faster than I thought if a Heroic Spirit can come up now."

" _Mmh… Don't think any Servant can just come up yet. It must be one with a particular skill."_

Rin stood back up and holstered her weapon, she thought about switching to the Demi-Servant state but went against it. "I need to go find Hakuno."

" _The Archer might help."_

"True, and we might use him. But first, we have to inform her before something crazy happens again."


	36. Chapter 35

**Author Note** : Sorry, everyone. IRL distractions and all that, the Digital Human Series has been on the slow crawl.

 **Engineer4Ever** : Quite possible, Rin would definitely like to experiment with Falna.

 **WindbornesWord** : Yes, Rin and Ereshkigal has growth potential.

 **King of Fans** : Thanks. And Attilia and Brynhilder aren't sisters, but the Valkeries were based off of Attila's body. And the Umbral Star is starting to pick up on controlling the Dungeon.

 **Oscar Ye** : Keep in mind, that was from Rin's perspective. Hakuno likely knows differently. These stories are written purposely with information that the character know, not what the fans know.

 **Guy2506:** See above my reply to Oscar.

 **Janitor:** Thank you for the constructive criticism. I admit, I can do more with Bell. It's not his story, however, it's Hakuno's, but I understand your point and consider it. As for no inferred direction, I don't really plan too far ahead, mostly winging it as I go along, and while it works a lot, it does have its faults, so thanks for pointing it out.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! The tale of a different wish, a story that changes the predetermined outcome, the journey, the Extra that pushed the world of gods into Extella!

* * *

 _Digital/Lunar Hearth_

Chapter 35: A Date True to Her Word

"Little lady, you need to calm down."

Rin Tohsaka glared at Archer, Robin Hood, a scowl shown on her face as she voiced her disagreement, "There is a possible Assassin Class Servant after Hakuno and you want me to calm down? Why aren't you protecting her?"

"Cause the Master told me to watch you instead, not that I think you need it, but let's say I owe her," The green-hooded Heroic Spirit replied, standing in front of Rin, blocking her exit.

She swore under her breath, her friend would do this. No, frankly, Hakuno would place her friend's safety over her own, not that she would carelessly place herself in danger.

"Besides, the small missy has two Sabers with her, Assassin or not, harming her with either nearby is suicidal," Archer explained.

He made a solid point. Whether the enemy was an Assassin Servant or otherwise, with Saber or Altera always nearby it would prove exceedingly difficult to so much as a scratch towards their Master. Rin had let her emotions get the best of her and she internally reprimanded herself for that.

She wasn't some young girl blinded by feelings, disillusioned by love.

" _You do love her."_ Ereshkigal spoke in Rin's head. While the Heroic Spirit had restrained from delving into Rin's personal thoughts too much, the goddess of the underworld lit slip a comment now and then.

"Fine," Rin relented. "Then we'll proceed to solve the other issues. Kishinami is in the spotlight for Orario, particularly in the gaze of its 'deities'," She air-quoted the term, as they were certainly not like any Divine Spirits. "You will help me in solving issues that she would have no experiences in."

"You want me to poison rival gods?" Archer questioned. "Have to say, not something I thought I'd ever have the chance to do."

"Not poison, but if it comes to that, maybe," Rin responded. "No, we're gathering information and sending messages."

Robin Hood grinned, "Getting dirty? Any first leads?"

"Artemis," She answered. "I don't know what relationship she had with Hakuno, but knowing she's a deity to the moon in Greek Mythology already places her in my distrustful list."

"And what about short-stuff?"

"Hestia is… Well, not really the type of person. Hakuno already has her around her finger, even if she doesn't know it."

Now that it came to mind, examining the other members in Hestia's Familia, aside from Hakuno Kishinami, might prove beneficial in understanding Adventurers and Falna. She would check them out at a later date, the current order of business is dealing with the enemy Servant and potential rogue elements such as the gods.

However, the fact that there was a Servant not contracted with Hakuno outside of the Dungeon could mean three different scenarios.

One, there was another Master that had summoned the Heroic Spirit. Highly unlikely, if not impossible, as there wasn't anything akin to a Holy Grail or a connection to the Moon Cell outside the Regalia.

Two, the Servant had force summoned themselves in the Dungeon but did not become altered, maintaining free will but on a limited time to remain manifested. This was also improbable, as self-summoning is outside most Servants' capabilities, even inside the Moon Cell.

Finally, Velber, the extraterrestrial distant star, had finally managed to call forth a Servant with a skill or Noble Phantasm that allowed them to circumvent the Moon Cell's protective boundaries on the floors conquered.

That last one was the most likely scenario.

"Coin for your thoughts?" Archer said.

"Just hypothesizing a few thoughts," Rin replied. "You get to work on info concerning Artemis. I'll deal with clarifying a few other things."

Robin brought his hood over his head and his presence vanished completely akin to invisibility but more potent. It was rather impressive how he had such a Noble Phantasm identical to Presence Concealment Skill.

" _What are you going to do, Rin?"_ Ereshkigal asked.

"Before anything, I'm going to practice shifting between my human and Demi-Servant state," Rin answered. "Until the point where I can shift at a moment's notice because currently there is a notable lag that can be exploited."

" _Training? I can see the wisdom in it. Do you need any help?"_

"Just watch my od reserves, I don't have a solid grasp as to the cost it takes to change into an active state."

" _This Demi-Servant phenomenon is rather new, so I shall endeavor to aid you the best I can as both a goddess and your Servant!"_

Rin smiled, "So now you admit that you're my Servant?"

" _Wha- No! I mean, uh… Just start!"_

The Spirit Hacker laughed before beginning.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami felt her heart beat audibly in her chest, she was going to take Altera out for what was, by all means, a date. It was honestly just her fulfilling a promise that she made to the Servant, but the modern-day implications of her false high school memories provided enough cultural knowledge that it made her emotions feel warm.

While Hakuno had eaten out with Saber this afternoon, that felt more like a friendly outing than the nightly dinner that implied a more romantic subplot. The thought of it made her feel fuzzy, like butterflies in her stomach, her own confused mind at these human emotions only added fuel to the flame.

She was going on a date while barely knowing what that was.

Which only made her anxious.

Hakuno took a deep breath, calming herself. The young girl looked herself over through the mirror, her apparel remained the same, a brown schoolgirl's uniform with a blue neck ribbon and black pantyhose up towards her upper thighs. Her long wavy hair had been washed and brushed, it felt soft to the touch. The Regalia remained on her finger, glimmering with a beauty that gave a luxurious viewpoint on her otherwise plain attire.

Her companion, Altera, was upstairs.

Nodding to herself in confidence, Hakuno turned and left the bedroom, heading towards the stairway leading to the base floor.

"Ah! My Hakuno is being a young girl going out on a date~!" Hestia appeared seemingly out of a hiding spot beneath the couch's top.

Hakuno froze, feeling as if she's been caught, a strange sensation that the Digital Human couldn't fathom why she even reacted like this.

"Hestia…?" Hakuno found it hard to say anything but felt inwardly glad that Bell and Liliruca were out.

"Of course I'd notice, Hakuno~!" The goddess of the hearth practically sang in uncontained excitement. "This is the first time you ever put any effort into your personal appearance! To see you acting in such a way… Don't worry! As a fellow woman, I understand your feelings of liking someone!"

"It's not… Not like that…" Hakuno denied; though Hestia's statement was true. Outside of personal hygiene, Hakuno had never minded her looks from the eyes of others unless praised by individuals close to her.

"So who is it?" Hestia pressed for answers.

"Altera," She answered.

"Oh?" Hestia's curiosity grew. "Not surprised that's it was a girl, all things considered, but your own Servant?" She was giddy.

Hakuno felt her cheeks flush.

The goddess bounced on top of the couch, standing tall, "Then I'm rooting for you! Gosh, I never thought I'd be very interested in this but I can't help but want you to experience something like this!"

The magus tilted her head, "Thanks?"

"Cute!" Hestia squealed. "Perfect! Go get her, Hakuno!"

Now undoubtedly having the approval of Hestia; Hakuno Kishinami traveled up the staircase, feeling each step make her heart beat increasingly louder in her ears, even if logically it wasn't the case. Still, Hakuno hadn't felt so emotionally driven in this way since the Holy Grail War, the time spent with her Servants towards the ending weeks.

Such a reminder dragged her back to reality.

She released a quick breath and forced her thoughts away from the past and instead focus on the present. Finally climbing up to the base floor, Hakuno spotted the tanned warrior Heroic Spirit standing in the midst of the church, looking upward towards the windows. No moonlight shone through, the church was lit up mostly candlelight, which was still far better than the darkness it used to only be, before the Hestia Familia's financial situation improved.

"Altera," Hakuno spoke up.

The Servant drew her attention away from the mirror, "Hello, Master."

"Do…" Hakuno began. "Do you remember what I promised you while in the Dungeon?"

Altera stared at her, there was a silent pause, then she said, "Yes."

The Digital Human gathered her courage, walked up to the Servant, then grasped her hand. "Then let's go, I know a place, somewhere more private to eat." She didn't wait for an answer this time, knowing that Altera was rather indecisive when concerning actions outside her comfort zone of warfare. Hakuno gently pulled Altera along, knowing that the woman was allowing her Master to do this, as it would be very easy to escape Hakuno's grasp.

But she didn't, which meant Altera was wanted this to happen. It made Hakuno feel brighter, to know that Altera wasn't denying her invitation. They left the interior of the church, passing by Saber who glanced at Hakuno then merely nodded.

Like some sort of approval.

Regardless, Hakuno Kishinami knew where she was heading. What she had promised Altera was an experience to eat somewhere, but the magus girl did not want a pack-filled place such as the same restaurant she and Saber ate at in the afternoon. Rather, Hakuno wanted a more peaceful setting, not quite overly fancy, but not so popular with common adventurers.

Fortunately, Hakuno had asked Liliruca yesterday about places to visit in Orario. So the magus girl knew of a particular restaurant beside the Hostess of Fertility, which is where she and Saber ate, and the one where she had tea with Hestia, Cafe Wishe.

It was a quiet, peaceful walk if a bit chilly. Altera walked close to Hakuno, still holding the brown-haired girl's hand in a gentle grip. Contrary to how it may initially appear, the abandoned church of the Hestia Familia wasn't that far from the other districts, the illusion of the run-down ruins created a sense of perspective that made it seem far off from the Babel Tower. Not that it was a simple short walk, Orario was large in scale, but it was closer than it appeared.

As such, it wasn't too long until Hakuno and Altera left the mostly unlit abandoned district and into a brightly lit area with citizen and adventurer alike traveling through it. Hakuno was relieved at the fact that the nightly hours seemed to hide her presence, as nobody seemed to pay attention to her or Altera outside of a few curious glances.

Hakuno Kishinami turned the corner and stopped in front of her destination.

"We're eating here," Hakuno said to Altera.

Restaurant Ambrosia.

It was not a cheap location, but neither was it expensive. The restaurant catered to citizens but didn't reject adventurers. But, most importantly, Ambrosia would not have the loud atmosphere as the Hostess' pub. That is what Hakuno felt was the most deciding factor, she assumed that Altera wouldn't appreciate such publicity in their date, especially now that they were known in Orario.

Altera simply glanced top to bottom the restaurant's entrance, Hakuno smiled and brought her along inside. Quickly, they were immediately given a table of their own on the second floor, which had a balcony overlooking the district. They sat across from one another at a small table, only an arm's length, a single candle lit in the center.

Hakuno felt her heart skip a beat at the romantic-implying setting. If it were Caster here, the foxy Servant would have definitely commented a few strange worded sentences, but Altera sat instead, not even taking a glance at the menu placed in front of her. In the candlelight, Altera's complexion had a deep tone, which emphasized her extraordinary beauty.

The Master forced herself away from staring at Altera and tried to find a distraction aside from the blissful eye-candy of the warrioress' apparel.

"Um…" Hakuno tried to find words to say. "Are you going to look in the menu?"

Altera blankly looked at the folded booklet, then casually picked it up, opened, and seemed to skim through its contents.

Hakuno looked at her own, the language would have been completely unfamiliar, but it seems that the written language had somehow been shoved into her head, likely by the Regalia. And as a Heroic Spirit, Altera would have been summoned with the knowledge anyhow, granted by the Moon Cell.

"Which is good?" Altera finally broke the ice of silence.

"I suppose it is all good? Do you have any particular taste, Altera?" Hakuno asked.

"No horse," She replied.

Horse…? Oh…

"Me either," The magus girl agreed. "How about a poultry dish?" She pointed out a few menu items. "We can also share some of the appetizers."

"Share… Yes," Altera nodded to herself. "We can share meals."

"Share these meals, then?" Hakuno questioned, pinpointing not just appetizers but the courses.

Altera closed the menu, "I'm comfortable with that."

Hakuno realized that they were going to split everything between them, and not just the starting items. Well, she didn't mind particularly, it just made her feel even fuzzier at the thought. The waiter took the orders, and tea was supplied instead of alcohol, which was by choice.

"It's a quiet night," Hakuno began a conversation. "Do you like the night stars, Altera?"

"No, I do not enjoy the night stars so much… But, the moon is… Appealing," Altera answered, looking at her. "There are a set of stars I do find enjoying to watch, though."

Hakuno blinked, it took a bit for her to understand what the Servant actually meant, her face warmed up in realization, "Thank- Thank you…" She stuttered in reply. "I like the markings on your skin, it really adds to your beauty," She felt so embarrassed saying that.

Altera glanced at her arm, "Never appreciated it, but if you say so, then perhaps they have more worth than a reminder," Altera let loose a small smile, her hand seems to hesitate in reaching over the table, but Hakuno caught the action, before the Servant could pull away, her Master grasped onto the hand once again.

"You know, when I held your hand earlier, it was surprisingly soft," Hakuno said.

The tanned warrioress opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out, So instead, she remained silent, eyes glancing back and forth between their hand hands and Hakuno's face.

Seeing how her Servant wouldn't speak, Hakuno continued, "Altera, you're more quiet than usual."

"No," Altera replied with a sudden increase in confidence. "Not… Are you not terrified?"

"Terrified? Why?" Hakuno questioned.

"I am a vessel for destruction, Master," Altera began. "I have destroyed civilizations, caused ruin for many, been proclaimed a Scourge of God in many cases. Even now, an innate compulsion within tempts me to decimate all of Orario."

"But you're still my Servant, Altera, my partner," Hakuno replied simply. "Even if you decided to destroy all of Orario, eliminate all the gods, and conquer the land, you will still remain such." Although she would likely voice her immense disagreement against such actions, Hakuno Kishinami would still follow her Servant, though not without trying to convince and dissuade Altera to do otherwise.

"My Master is a strange one," Altera comments with closed eyes. Then reopens them, "Worry not, only your enemies shall feel the power of my blade. The dungeon shall suffice in being my target of destruction."

Hakuno had the feeling that, if Altera wasn't restricted by her Master's Od reserves, she would have destroyed the entirety of the Dungeon is but a few days. There was nothing that could match the Heroic Spirit, even Saber wouldn't be able to defeat Altera, the tanned warrioress exceeded her in combat skill.

"We'll get to clearing the Dungeon," Hakuno said. "But, Altera, we can do more than just fight. We can spend time together like we are now."

"I… I see,"

It was cute how Altera could speak so boldly when it came to combat, yet so shy when outside of it.

When the food arrived, Hakuno had to let go of Altera's hand, much to what seemed like the Servant's disappointment, though Altera tried hard to hide it. They proceeded to eat in a relaxed manner, splitting the appetizers between each other.

"You should try it, it's good," Hakuno said.

"I'll determine whether it's from a good or bad civilization," Altera spoke, bringing a forkful to her mouth and munching on the contents. After a few seconds, she swallowed and said, "Good."

"So, it's from a good civilization?" Hakuno questioned with an amused expression.

"Mhm," Altera mumbled in response, "Delectable."

Hakuno resisted the urge to chuckle, "With that face, it looks like you want to quickly eat it all."

"Do not mock my desire," Altera frowned at her.

"Okay," Hakuno replied with a bright smile, inwardly thinking on how adorable the frown on Altera's face was.

What a pleasant night.


End file.
